Heart of the Vongola
by Boyudo
Summary: A dream of the future he just escaped haunts Tsuna. The Kyoko of the future had called him 'Tsu-kun'. What did it mean? Was it enough of a sign to give Tsuna an excuse to tell Kyoko his feelings? Love could be the only thing to save Vongola from the ever changing future. 2795, 5986, R88, 3387, 5666, 9680 and more.
1. Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean I

**Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean I**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

He had to find her. If something had happened to her, he didn't know what he would do...

"Kyoko-chan, where are you?" Tsuna yelled through the dilapidated building.

There. Kneeling against the wall.

He had forgotten that this was the Kyoko-chan of ten years in the future. Tsuna had no idea what to expect anyway, but... He had also forgotten how to breathe.

She was beautiful, even more so than usual. She looked more mature, but still had those kind hazel eyes. Her hair was long now, too. It looked nice.

_'What should I say...'_ Tsuna thought, whilst attempting and failing to control the blushes on his face, but failing miserably. _'Ah, I think she saw me crying, how embarassing, she probably thinks I-'_

"Thank you" Her voice lanced through Tsuna's thoughts, silencing them instantly.

"You're here Tsu-kun"

Tsu-kun.

* * *

Tsuna awoke abruptly. The dream always ended when she said those words. He had been thinking about that moment for the entire time, since returning from the future. It haunted him.

He was just Dame-Tsuna, he didn't deserve someone like Kyoko-chan.

Maybe it didn't mean anything? He didn't want to get his hopes up, that never got him anywhere.

He pressed his hand against his face. There it was again, the moist feeling of tears. It happened every time he had that dream, he cried just like he had when he heard Kyoko-chan might be in danger. Tsuna closed his eyes, to try and blink away the tears, but when he opened his eyes, he saw something large and green speeding towards his face.

"Baka-Tsuna, time for breakfast" The stern tone of his Arcobaleno tutor, Reborn rang out.

"Reborn... I was awake, you know," Tsuna complained, whilst rubbing his head from the blow, "You didn't have to use the hammer!"

"I'll stop when you quit it with the tears." Reborn retorted.

"Crying? No, I wasn't-" But the small tutor had already disappeared.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Tsu-kun" Tsuna's mother greeted him, but he only grunted in reply and quickly sat down to eat the food that Reborn hadn't already stolen.

"Lambo-san wants seconds!" Lambo whined, whilst Nana complied with a smile on her face.

Despite his annoying nature and tendency to hurt himself or sometimes others. Tsuna really did care for Lambo and the other young children that had taken residence in his home.

It made him wonder if he would be a good father. Maybe when he had kids with Kyoko-chan he would-

"Baka-Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting" Reborn reminded Tsuna, thankfully breaking his chain of thought.

"Oh, and if you're late, you can expect punishment..." Reborn said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

With a squeal, Tsuna quickly departed.

* * *

"Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted with a bright smile.

"Tenth!" An exasperated Gokudera greeted swiftly.

At this, Tsuna once again had a real smile on his face. These two did wonders for his mood.

They were such reliable friends, and not just in life-and-death situations. Maybe he should ask them for advice about Kyoko-chan?

"Something troubling you, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, with a smile on his face, but with a serious look in his eyes that caught Tsuna off guard. Tsuna's surprise caused his mind to go blank.

_'Wow, these two must see right through me'_ He thought.

"Is it a girl?" Yamamoto joked with a laugh. But at Tsuna's blush, he laughed even harder.

"The Tenth's business is the Tenth's! Don't go prying unnecessarily, baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled, angrily.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, it was just a joke" Yamamoto said with another laugh. "Tsuna can tell us anything, if he feels he needs to."

"And since we know it's a girl..." Yamamoto continued with a grin at Tsuna's continuing blushes.

"So, Tsuna, who's the lucky girl?"

At this, Tsuna looked down sadly, with a sigh, causing Yamamoto's grin to falter slightly and Gokudera's glare to increase.

"I-It's, uh..." Tsuna began nervously, "It's Kyoko-chan"

Yamamoto's mouth made an O in surprise, before it was replaced once again with a toothy smile.

"I'm so proud, that the Tenth has found a woman that he considers worthy for his greatness!"

Gokudera bellowed joyfully, "I hope to see his love blossom!"

Tsuna simply stood there with an aghast expression, whilst Gokudera wiped joyful tears from his face.

"Tenth, I would be honoured if you would make me your best man at the wedding ceremony!"

"EH?" Tsuna yelled, "I haven't even told her I like her yet!"

"Oh" Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison.

"But I'm sure that you'll have more than enough courage to tell her, right Tenth?" Gokudera grinned

"...Right?"

"Umm..." Tsuna began, "No... I'm really not good at that sort of thing, well, I-I actually haven't done anything like it before..."

_'Except when I confessed to Kyoko-chan in my underwear' _A rebellious part of Tsuna's mind recalled.

"Ah, that's okay, right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said, whilst putting his arm around Gokudera, who scowled at the action. "We can help you!"

"Hmph, I'm happy to help the Tenth get women." Gokudera grunted.

_'These two do it naturally!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Yeah, I've learnt a lot of things from the movies!" Yamamoto admitted without shame.

_'Neither of them have any real experience?'_ Tsuna thought desperately.

"You've got to just tell her Tenth!" Gokudera offered eagerly, "She can't deny someone as great as you!"

_'That doesn't help...'_ Tsuna thought, whilst groaning inwardly.

"Well, in a way Gokudera is right, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Of course I'm right, baseball idiot!" Gokudera scowled.

"Anyway Tsuna, think of all the great things you've done for her," Yamamoto continued, "You've always been kind to her and not to mention, you've protected her with your life and I'm sure she recognises that. Maybe once you actually tell her you like her, she'll realise all the things you've done for her and how much you care for her."

"T-That might work" Tsuna mumbled. What Yamamoto said was actually really helpful, it even boosted Tsuna's confidence somewhat. "Thanks Guys" Tsuna said warmly, with a smile breaking out on his face.

The three boys spent the rest of the walk to school chatting about everyday things, it was nice, Tsuna pondered. It was nice to not have to think about the mafia for a little while. It probably wouldn't last, but Tsuna would take any moments of peace he could get.

* * *

"Late herbivores tend to get bitten to death." The voice of Namimori Middle's feared head prefect rang out, in a dangerous tone.

"H-Hibari-san" Tsuna stammered in fear. Even after coming so close to danger in the future multiple times, Hibari still scared him. "W-We were just-"

"I have little time for your excuses" Hibari growled, "Hurry up and get inside."

"Wow, I guess Hibari is in a good mood today." Yamamoto grinned sheepishly.

"We'd better hurry, home-room starts in 5 minutes." Tsuna said as he lead the other two to their classroom.

"So, Tsuna," Yamamoto began with a grin. Tsuna didn't like _that grin. _It meant trouble. Yamamoto was really devious behind that smile of his. "When are you going to confess to Kyoko-san?"

_'Gah! He's like a smiling demon!' _Tsuna thought amidst floundering like a fish to try to avoid the question.

Yamamoto put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and looked down at him with a warm smile, that made Tsuna feel slightly better, "If you don't do it now, will you ever do it?" Tsuna shook his head and sighed in resignation, Yamamoto was right.

* * *

The entirety of Tsuna's next few classes was spent stealing glances at Kyoko. Tsuna had purposely sat down as fast as possible to avoid having to talk to her. He sank down lower in his chair, in an attempt to hide himself. If he had spoken to her beforehand, he knew that he would have been too embarassed.

"Sawada" The teacher's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Can you give me the solution to this problem, if you have nothing better to do?"

Giggles broke out among the class at Tsuna's misfortune. But Tsuna knew that he could do this, Reborn had been tutoring him in Math, he wouldn't get caught out today.

"Um... I-Is it 42?" Tsuna answered carefully. To his relief the teacher scowled slightly and nodded in grudging approval. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a quick smile and a thumbs up, whilst Gokudera beamed in pride.

Then Tsuna noticed the bright smile that Kyoko was giving him from the front of the class, he quickly looked away and sank back into his chair. The window was suddenly very interesting and it served as the only way to avoid blushing to death.

* * *

When lunch finally came, Tsuna was sweating slightly in anticipation and worry. He was really going to do this. He had already asked Kyoko to come up to the roof and eat lunch with him, whilst Yamamoto and Gokudera had made sudden excuses to leave the two alone.

Yamamoto's words rang in his ear, but it didn't ease how fast his heart was beating.

"_If you don't do it now, will you ever do it?" _It really was now or never.

Before opening the door to the rooftop, one last memory appeared in Tsuna's mind:

"_You're here Tsu-kun."_

Slowly, Tsuna reached out and opened the door.


	2. Time Stops

**Time Stops**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't prepared for the two bright rays of sunlight that met his eyes upon opening the door to the rooftop. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the first ray of light, so he could see the second.

Kyoko-chan was leaning on the railing, looking out at the sprawling town of Namimori. The way the sunlight reflected off her pale, and perfect skin and reflected in her eyes, augmenting their hazel glow, it sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine.

Maybe this would be the last time he got to look at her like this. If she rejected him, it could ruin his friendship with her and Tsuna would probably lose any shred of confidence he still possessed. It would shatter his resolve, he wouldn't be able to-

"Now or never, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said in a low voice, perched above the doorway, before departing swiftly once again. So Reborn knew. It was then that Tsuna realised that Reborn was taking an interest in Tsuna's personal life, almost as a... Friend? The thought made Tsuna smile. Even though it was probably some sort of lesson for Reborn to teach in the end, it was still nice to think he cared about Tsuna.

Tsuna's temporary confidence was shattered as Kyoko turned to look at him and gave that bright, disarming smile.

"Tsuna-kun! You're here" She said happily.

"_You're here Tsu-kun."_

"I heard that the others couldn't make it today, so it's just us!"

"Uh, y-yeah" Tsuna stammered, "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Kyoko replied cheerfully, causing Tsuna to blush uncontrollably.

"_Now or never."_

Tsuna looked up into Kyoko's eyes and she gasped slightly, she swore that she saw Tsuna's brown eyes flash a deep orange, for a brief moment. Tsuna's eyes reflected his determination, but retained their prior kindness.

"Kyoko-chan, there's something I have to tell you." Tsuna said softly.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko prompted softly. There was a gentle seriousness about Tsuna right now.

"I... Since I first met you" Tsuna began in a soft voice, "And even more so since we became friends."

"I've liked you-"

"I like you too, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko replied.

"No, but, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said with a sigh. He had to make this clear. "I like you... A lot."

"Do you remember when I did that prank on you in my underwear?" Tsuna continued, without shame over the memory, "It wasn't a prank, I meant it. But this time it's not in my underwear and now I really mean it."

_'She looks shocked...' _Tsuna thought unhappily.

Tsuna took Kyoko's hand slowly and softly prompted her, "Kyoko-chan... Please, say something."

_'His hands are warm' _ Kyoko thought, not minding the contact.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko murmured, "I don't know... I don't-"

"Tsuna-san!" A voice yelled, interrupting her.

Tsuna looked towards the door with a dumbfounded look. What was Kyoko going to say? It sounded like she was about to reject him. Tsuna didn't break off contact with Kyoko even whilst looking for the source of the voice.

"T-Tsuna-san?..." It was Haru. She looked between Kyoko and Tsuna and saw Tsuna holding her hand.

Surely Tsuna wouldn't?...

_'But Haru was going to be a mafia boss' wife...' _ Haru thought sadly, before running away before anyone could see her tears.

"I... I should go help." Kyoko muttered. She let go of Tsuna's hand and ran after Haru.

Tsuna looked down at his hand in stunned silence. It was still warm. Slowly, he looked up towards the door, with his hand pressed against his cheek.

* * *

_'She's gone...'_

Tsuna had no idea how long he stared at that door, it wasn't until his friends came to find him, did he snap out of his frozen state.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he shook his back to reality, "Tsuna, you're crying, come on."

Only then did Tsuna realise that his face was drenched with his tears. He had been crying silently the entire time. Yamamoto and Gokudera helped him to wipe the tears off his face, but he refused to move his hand from its position on his cheek. They didn't ask why, they knew that their friend, their boss, was in a fragile condition.

"Tenth, if the woman has hurt you then I'll take care of her for you!" Gokudera offered readily.

Tsuna shook his head sadly and looked at Gokudera with empty eyes, "No, please... If Kyoko-chan is happy,

then I'm h-happy..."

"Don't lie to yourself Tsuna" Yamamoto whispered softly, with a sad smile. "What did she say?"

"S-She said that she d-didn't know." Tsuna mumbled, as the last of his tears fell.

"Is that all?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"Y-Yeah, then Haru came in and Kyoko-chan left."

"She didn't reject you though, Tenth" Gokudera said uncharacteristically softly, "There's still a-"

"Chance?" Tsuna whispered, "Gokudera-kun, please, I don't need to get my hopes up right now."

"Can you guys please go see if Haru is okay?" Tsuna asked softly, "She started crying when she came in..."

Yamamoto and Gokudera traded a sad look of understanding. The girl was in love with Tsuna and she was probably heartbroken. Yamamoto noticed Gokudera looking especially sad after that. But he could figure that out later, right now he had to tend to Tsuna.

"Gokudera, you go check on Miura-san" Yamamoto said softly, "I'll stay with Tsuna."

Oddly, Gokudera didn't mind being ordered around in this case or the fact that he didn't get to stay with Tsuna. But Tsuna was still looking numbly at the door and paid the strange action no attention.

_'At least... Now she knows...' _Tsuna thought to himself in resignation, before darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She wouldn't let me in, she just cried harder, I-"

"Let me handle this" Gokudera said with a sigh.

Kyoko slowly departed with a worried look. Gokudera and Haru were always at eachother's throats, why would he be able to help her?

"Hey, stupid woman" Gokudera growled, "Open the damn door!"

"Go away!" Haru yelled back at him, the sound of her crying muffled by the door between them.

_'Damn it, this won't work.' _Gokudera thought.

"Uh... H-Haru." Gokudera stammered uneasily, "Can I come in, the Tenth- No, I wanted to see if you're okay... So please, open the door."

Gokudera was about to try and open the door by force, but the door suddenly opened and in the doorway stood a red-faced Haru.

"You've never been so nice to Haru before." Haru said softly, "Is something wrong?"

"Eh? I came to see if something was wrong with you!" Gokudera replied, surprised that she had seemingly forgotten her broken heart, at least for the moment.

It didn't last very long however, as Haru's lip began to quiver.

"Haru... Haru loved Tsuna-san!" Haru wailed, as she started to cry again, "Haru was going to be Tsuna-san's wife, but Tsuna-san likes Kyoko-chan and not Haru! Haru wants Tsuna-san to be happy though, but- Haru is..."

Haru flinched backwards as Gokudera advanced towards her slowly, thinking that he was going to punish her for his boss. But the punishment never came. Instead, he embraced her carefully. Holding her while she let out all her tears. Gokudera himself didn't know why or what he was doing. It just felt right.

It was several minutes until Haru finally stopped crying. Gokudera held her the entire time, her head resting against his chest, whilst he gently stroked her hair.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _Gokudera yelled inwardly, _'Why can't I stop myself?...'_

Haru lifted her head from its perch on Gokudera's chest and looked up at him with red eyes. She slowly smiled, it wasn't quite like her normal energetic smiles, but she looked like she felt better.

"Gokudera-kun is blushing." Haru announced bluntly.

"What? Like hell I am!" Gokudera retorted, "Wait, what? Did you call me Gokudera-_kun_?"

Haru simply nodded and returned her head to its previous position on Gokudera's chest.

Gokudera replaced his hand in her hair. In a sudden burst of inspiration, a huge grin broke out on Gokudera's face.

_'I think I like her.' _Gokudera thought without hesitation.

_'Wait, what?' _Was his next and last thought before fainting on the spot.


	3. With Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

**With Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Gokudera awoke to a headache, a bad one too. Something was pressed up against his body and curled up around him.

If it wasn't for the headache, he might have enjoyed the sensation. He had passed out. The headache was probably from the fall.

Then Gokudera began to ask himself: _'Why did I pass out though and what is-' _Oh god.

Haru was curled up against Gokudera's body, unconsciously refusing to let go.

"So you just found them like that?" A familiar voice asked.

"That's right" Another growled, "They were cuddling to the EXTREME!"

_'Oh dear' _Gokudera thought.

"I thought that he might have had something for Miura-san, I can't wait to see this." Yamamoto said eagerly. "Oh, it looks like one of them is already up." Yamamoto laughed.

"What the hell do you think this is? A zoo?" Gokudera scowled, "Stop your staring, baseball idiot! And you too, lawn head!"

"You're the ones acting like animals" Yamamoto quipped with a grin.

"What the hell did you say?" Gokudera growled. He moved himself to try to stand up, but a groan from the sleeping Haru stopped him.

_'Damn it, what the hell do I do?' _Gokudera thought, _'She looks really content, I can't just wake her up.'_

_'And I don't want to leave her...' _That rebellious part of his mind piped in.

With a deep sigh and some low curses, Gokudera just lay back and gave up, causing the snickering of his two unwanted onlookers to increase. Gokudera put his face in his hands to hide his fatal blushing.

"Sempai" Yamamoto began, whilst rubbing tears of laughter from his now red face, "We should leave these two love-birds alone."

"Baseball idiot, wait!" Gokudera hissed, "How's the Tenth doing?"

Yamamoto's laughter stopped instantly and a serious look appeared on his face, "He's at home resting, he passed out after-" Yamamoto stopped himself and looked towards Ryohei, causing Gokudera to nod in understanding. Ryohei didn't know that Tsuna had confessed to his sister.

"Sawada passed out?" Ryohei shouted, "He must have been doing some EXTREME for him to pass out!"

_'Yeah... Extreme.' _Gokudera and Yamamoto thought in unison, before the Yamamoto and Ryohei exited the room.

Once again, Gokudera was alone. With Haru.

Gokudera had never thought about girls before, or any sort of relationship with anyone, for that matter.

His duties to the Tenth were always his first and only priority. He hadn't truly known anything about real friendship until he met the Tenth. Maybe the Tenth had given him this opportunity.

_'Gah! What do I do?' _Gokudera thought.

"H-Ha-hi?" A tired voice squeaked. She was awake. _'Wait... Did I think out loud, just then?' _

"Gokudera-kun seems troubled, maybe Haru can help?" Haru asked innocently.

_'Damn woman should think about her own well-being!' _Gokudera huffed.

"But Haru feels better now." She replied.

_'Did I do it again?' _

Haru shifted her body to make herself more comfortable, her head still resting against Gokudera's chest.

"Maybe it wasn't real love that Haru had..." Haru whispered, "Haru saw what Tsuna-san was doing with Kyoko-chan."

_'Maybe there's a chance...' _

"Haru is glad..." Haru continued, looking like she was near tears again, "Haru is just glad, that she got to love Tsuna-san... It was fun."

Gokudera squeezed her tighter without thinking, "W-What are you going to do n-now?..." He asked hesistantly.

"Haru is going to sleep again..." She announced sleepily.

Gokudera didn't mind being a pillow. He didn't care that he would miss the rest of today's classes. He wouldn't have even cared if someone else discovered them in this old janitor's closet. He had more important things to tend to right now.

* * *

"KYOKO!" Ryohei yelled in greeting, "I'm home!"

There was no answer. Ryohei listened for any sounds that may signal his sister's presence.

He could her sobbing softly. It was coming from the kitchen.

"Kyoko?..." He called out hesitantly as he approached the kitchen. He could smell food being prepared, it smelt good, which was expected of his sister's extreme cooking.

Kyoko was making food. A lot of it. There was steam rising from countless dishes and pots throughout the room, the collection of tastes and smells bombarded Ryohei from every direction. It was calming.

But Kyoko was crying.

_'Damn it! My EXTREME weakness!' _Ryohei thought.

"O-Onii-san..." Kyoko cried, as she noticed her brother's presence.

"Kyoko! What's wrong to the extreme?" Ryohei asked, softly as he could.

"I-I... It's nothing!" Kyoko said, before quickly looking back to her cooking, to avoid Ryohei's eyes.

"Is it something to do with Sawada?" Ryohei growled.

_'No... He couldn't know. Did someone tell him? If Onii-san thought that T-Tsuna-kun made me cry, then he might hurt T-Tsuna-kun...'_

"Just since he passed out, for some reason, today!" Ryohei explained, making Kyoko sag in relief.

"Whatever he must have done, it was probably EXTREME TO THE LIMIT!"

"Uh... Onii-san," Kyoko began, as she laid a plate on the table, "There's dinner, I'm... I'm going to my room."

Ryohei grunted in gratitude and eagerly began to eat the meal, as Kyoko ran to her room, as fast as possible.

_'I've forgotten what we were talking about to the EXTREME!'_

* * *

Something was missing, Tsuna realised as he bolted upright in his bed. He was sweating heavily. He looked around his room frantically, to look for what was missing. What had he lost?

Reborn was sitting in the corner of the room, his fedora titled downwards to hide his facial expression.

"Ah, Tsuna, you're awake" Reborn said, "How do you feel?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn in fear. He had suddenly realised what he was missing. He sank backwards in sudden defeat, as frustrated tears began to form in his eyes.

"You feel it don't you?" Reborn began, "Or rather, you feel that something is missing, right?"

Tsuna nodded numbly, his body shaking amidst his tears.

It was gone.

His flame. His dying will. His resolve was gone.

Tsuna looked to his tutor, for something, anything that might help him. Reborn just gave him a sad smile, before hopping onto the bed to face Tsuna.

"I-I'm sorry, Reborn!" Tsuna cried in apology, "I-I... She's... Please! Help me!"

"We'll get it back, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn promised, "You'll get it back."

Tsuna nodded numbly once again and attempted to rub away his tears.

"Right now, you get some rest. It's late." Reborn ordered, "We'll sort this out tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded for final time, before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_Decimo... My worthy successor. Inheritor of my will. You have never been one of hope._

_You may think that your current endeavour is not equal in standing to the other tasks that you have faced._

_But, you deserve happiness, Decimo. Especially if you are to live in the cruel world that my other successors built. _

_I will give you hope._

_When the hope is built. You shall give resolve in return._

_You saw the future. But you were merely a spectator. I will give you that which was withheld from you._

_Maybe once you can understand your heart, the true heart of the Sky, The Heart of the Vongola._

_Perhaps then, will you encompass the heart of the other._

_The memories you lost will be yours once more._

_Good luck, Decimo._

* * *

A sprawling park, marked with trees, which towered above the park benches between them.

He watched as she ran ahead of him. Laughing joyfully. She held out her hand for him to take. He took it without hesitation, as she signalled for him to follow her, until they sat down on a grassy hill.

He watched as his body continued without him. Watching himself through his own eyes, without any control at all. He squeezed her hand tighter and gave her a bright smile, it still had a trace of the nervous boy he once was and all of the kindness that it always had. She returned it with a blush, his smiles always had that effect on her.

He laughed at her blush, as he recalled how much she used to make him blush with her smiles. With a devious smile, she prepared to get revenge for him laughing at her, by attempting to tickle him.

He squirmed around laughing, begging her to stop. But she didn't relent. He decided to stop her personally, by pinning her to grass with a hug. They both feel backwards with a gasp and unintentionally rolled down the grassy slope.

He held her tightly in his arms. He always protected her, she thought with a loving smile, even in situations like this. They reached the bottom of the hill, both of them breathing slightly heavily.

He looked into her eyes with a gasp, the sunlight reflecting in her hazel orbs. She truly looked beautiful right now. His eyes were drawn towards her lips and back to her eyes.

Their eyes met and she saw the familiar orange glow of determination. She gasped slightly, not at the even more familiar, ever present kindness that she remembered. But instead, at his loving gaze.

Knowing that he was too polite and considerate to ever initiate anything, even something so simple as this, she decided to do it for him.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Taking the sign of approval, he gently pressed his lips fully against hers, as he put his hand on the back of her neck, slowly stroking her auburn hair. He was always so gentle with her, like she was something so easily breakable.

"No," he whispered softly, as he broke away, his eyes shining orange, "You're just precious to me."

She smiled lovingly at him. When she opened herself up to him like that, he could almost read her mind. He really was amazing.

"You're precious to me too," she whispered, "Tsu-kun..."

…_..._

**A/N: Blehhhhh, fluffiness. I actually enjoyed writing that last bit quite a lot. I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**I also enjoyed writing the Gokudera and Haru parts. I just find them to be such an interesting pairing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Poor Man's Memory

**A Poor Man's Memory**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna awoke slowly. He must have fallen asleep whilst talking to Reborn, which seemed to him to have been just a moment ago. He certainly didn't remember falling asleep at all. Reborn was back in his usual sleeping area, in full pyjamas, a snot bubble rising and falling as he breathed.

Tsuna had never woken up before the tiny hitman before. That was just unheard of. Tsuna looked to see what time it was. 5 in the morning. Maybe he could leave early for school- School.

Kyoko-chan. What would he do? He certainly couldn't show his face after confessing to her. It wouldn't be embarrassment anymore, it would be shame that Tsuna would feel upon seeing her.

Tsuna had probably hurt Kyoko-chan by confessing his feelings to her. And Haru, was she okay? Tsuna could never forgive himself for hurting his friends, especially Kyoko-chan.

Tsuna still couldn't feel his flame. He was back to being _Dame-Tsuna_ once again. He really couldn't go to school now...

"Baka-Tsuna" A voice interrupted his thoughts, it was Reborn, who was now fully dressed in his regular pristine black suit and fedora, even though Tsuna had only looked away for less than a minute.

"You're going to school. You still have your friends."

Reborn was right. He wasn't the same Dame-Tsuna that was alone for all those years. Maybe Yamamoto and Gokudera would still support him and stay by his side...

"They're your family, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn stated firmly, once again reading Tsuna's mind, "Whether you like it or not."

Tsuna nodded slowly in acceptance, but stopped and looked at Reborn hopelessly, but before he could say it, Reborn once again read his mind.

"Don't worry about Kyoko. I said I'd help you get your dying will back and I will. Let's go."

Tsuna nodded again, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

He still had his family.

* * *

A green field. Stretching far into the horizon. She turned around, to look across the lake, with countless trees forming a dense forest on the other side. She leaned up against one of the few trees on this side of the lake.

It was sunny, as always, in this world. It was all perception, after all.

"_Kufufu..." _A familiar laugh echoed, she didn't even bother to turn around. Mukuro-sama was the only other person here.

"_My dear Chrome-chan..." _Mukuro said slowly, as he appeared behind Chrome, clad in his usual white shirt, with the first few buttons opened up. _"What troubles you so, that you thought to come to me?"_

Mukuro gave a slow and playful grin, his mismatched eyes shining with amusement. He leaned in close to Chrome, his tall frame lowering itself to bring their eyes to the same level.

"_I might have tried – if I so wished – to snatch away your heart, dear Chrome..." _Mukuro drawled. His breath on Chrome's face, _"But I feared, that perhaps, you may have given it away already..."_

Chrome blushed slightly under Mukuro's amused gaze, but retained her serious demeanor.

"N-No..." Chrome interjected softly, "I haven't, Mukuro-sama."

"_Oya?" _Mukuro smirked, his red eye shining, _"I see now, dear Chrome... You should know, that as my anchor, little of your being can be hidden from me..."_

"_We are, after all... But one..."_

Chrome looked away with another shy blush, there truly was nothing she could hide from Mukuro-sama.

Even though her skills had increased, it was still a difficult task to protect one's mind, even for an illusionist like herself.

"_Then again... Maybe the prize has gone to another?" _Mukuro sighed playfully, _"But... Who... Is... The... Victor?..." _Mukuro finished slowly, his grin spreading.

"_Kufufu... Is love not a joyful thing?..." _Mukuro laughed, _"But I see naught but misery in your demeanour..."_

"_Has the prize been damaged?..." _Mukuro asked, his expression becoming more serious, _"Who should we look to for blame? Hmm?..."_

"No... M-Mukuro-sama" Chrome objected, "I'm just glad that he's h-happy."

"_Kufufu... I see now. You speak of our beloved benefactor, Sawada Tsunayoshi?..." _Mukuro grinned at his triumph, before straightening out his back, to look down at Chrome sadly, _"He knows little of joy at this very moment..."_

Chrome looked up at Mukuro in askance. Maybe she still had a chance...

"_No... Dear Chrome, please." _Mukuro smiled sadly, _"His sights are set. Be glad for the happiness that will come to him. And to you. Don't strain the heart that I gave you anymore."_

"B-Boss..." Chrome cried softly, a single tear slowly travelled down her left cheek. Boss was always so kind to her, even with all his weaknesses, he tried to protect others. Where would she find her happiness? Did she even deserve happiness? Her whole life had been cruel to her, what trouble would a little more heartache be?

"_Don't be a fool, dear Chrome..." _Mukuro interjected with a soft whisper, _"I plan to let you keep my gift... This path is short and fragile, much like the humans who walk it. I have other lives in which to find love... Your heart was always bound for another. I'm sure that you will find them in time..."_

"_When that day comes, you can be your own person..."_

Mukuro leaned back down slowly to the stunned Chrome and slowly, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. She gasped in surprise, but Mukuro-sama was being gentle with her. He broke off the kiss after a short while and stood back up, giving her a sad smile, _"Forgive me, my dear Nagi... Maybe, in another lifetime."_

"_Real love requires two, but... We are, after all... But one..." _Mukuro finished as he closed his eyes sadly, before fading into mist, leaving Chrome alone in the dream world, once again...

What Mukuro-sama said, was it true? Would she find someone as kind as Boss? Chrome wiped away her tears and lay down on the warm grass of the field. She closed her eyes and for the first time, since becoming Mukuro-sama's anchor, she fell asleep to experience a true rest.

* * *

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, as he reached Tsuna with a smile.

_'Someone's happy today...' _Tsuna thought.

"Uh, hey Gokudera-kun! You seem cheerful today!" Tsuna greeted in turn. For some reason at Tsuna's statement, Gokudera turned a bright crimson as he blushed.

"Haha, fond memories, eh Gokudera!" Yamamoto asked with a laugh, giving Tsuna a wave in greeting as he walked up to the two.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, baseball nut!" Gokudera spluttered before looking away, glaring at the ground.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in confused askance, but he only shook his head with an expression that said 'later'. Tsuna continued to be confused as the three walked to school, until they crossed paths with a familiar energetic girl.

"Ha-hi?" Haru said as she nearly bumped into the group, "Oh sorry! Hey Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san..."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. She seemed to be okay with seeing him, maybe she felt okay after Gokudera-kun went to com...fort... her... _'Wait a second!' _Tsuna yelled inwardly in sudden realisation.

Gokudera and Haru were both avoiding eachother's gaze and blushing furiously.

"Don't give me a damn hello... Stupid woman..." Gokudera grumbled under his breath, but Haru heard his mumbling.

"That's because... 'Cause Haru doesn't give greetings to s-stupid octopus heads like you!" She squeaked, before looking away again.

"Maa, maa, you two, no need to fight. Besides all of us need to head to school!" Yamamoto grinned with a kind-hearted laugh.

"Ha-hi! Haru is going to be late!" Haru exclaimed, but before she could leave Tsuna suddenly broke the brief silence.

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, his eyes showing a slightly sad, but accepting kindness. Gokudera was surprised at the sight, and looked down at his boss in anticipation.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna began softly, "You can be happy if you want to, you know?"

"And if you can make Haru happy too, then that's even better... As...As a boss, I have to make sure my friends- no, my family are happy. So, please Gokudera-kun, Haru, be happy for me... Okay?"

"Tenth..." Gokudera said in awe. The Tenth was so kind!

"You don't have to hide it either." Tsuna said with his back turned, before turning to look at them with soft eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Reborn looked down at the scene, as he tilted his fedora down over his face, giving a huge, approving grin. It seemed that Tsuna had accepted his responsibilities, even without his dying will.

Maybe Reborn's suspicions were correct. The dying will flame that burst into life on Tsuna's forehead when he fell asleep last night was a sure sign. Maybe it really was the guiding hand of the Primo, leading his successor in the right direction.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing that dream world sequence between Chrome and Mukuro. I really love Mukuro as a character, and I asked one of you reviewers, (Chrome Nagi Dokuro (Thanks!)) for advice on possible Chrome pairings, and as was revealed in this chapter, she won't be paired with Mukuro, and not Tsuna either... Woooooo! I'm sure Miss Dokuro (The reviewer!) can tell who I've chosen... Well, at least out of the pairings we discussed. (I hope you'll enjoy how I develop that. :3)**

**Oh yeah, and sorry that this chapter was a little shorter, I wanted to end that part there...**


	5. It's Natural to be Afraid

**It's Natural to be Afraid**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna continued to walk towards the classroom, his fear growing in anticipation of what who he might see, what he might hear. Maybe everyone knew. He wasn't sure if he would be able to bear it if people teased him over his confession. It wasn't so bad the first time he did it, because he did it under the effects of the Dying Will bullet. He couldn't stop himself.

Tsuna entered the classroom, nearly shaking with nervousness. Yamamoto and Gokudera gave him a sad look. But they both knew that he had to face this problem head-on. Tsuna scanned the classroom quickly for any sign of Kyoko, but he couldn't see her auburn hair in the crowd of students scattered around the room. He did see the fast approaching form of Hana, with an angry expression on her face.

Tsuna gulped in fear, but stood his ground, waiting for Hana to start shouting at him for upsetting Kyoko. But the shouting never came. Instead, she dragged him out of the classroom forcefully. Maybe she was going to beat him up instead?

_'I suppose I deserve it...' _Tsuna thought dejectedly in acceptance.

"Tsuna, head up." Hana snapped quietly, "I'm not angry at you."

Tsuna looked up at the dark haired girl slowly, her expression was warm, almost one of sympathy.

"But..." She said slowly, her anger showing once again, "Why didn't you follow her? Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna objected sadly, "She rejected me and-"

"Baka" Hana scolded, her impatience showing, "I've known Kyoko for a long time... She's probably just as scared as you are. Too scared to ruin your friendship."

"W-What?" Tsuna muttered in surprise.

"Listen, Dame-Tsuna, I'm doing you a favour here..." Hana sighed, "I'm Kyoko's best friend, she tells me everything."

"Every...thing?" Tsuna murmured in worry, his embarrassment showing.

"She didn't make a single mention of her rejecting you at all, in fact..." Hana stated, without finishing.

"In fact...?" Tsuna prompted her, his unease growing.

_I will give you hope._

_When the hope is built. You shall give resolve in return._

Tsuna shook his head, trying to shake off this weird feeling he was getting. He really must have been hearing things just then. It really sounded like... No, it couldn't have been, was it really-

"Tsuna!" Hana shouted in his face, bopping him over the head for daydreaming.

"Were you even listening to me?"

Tsuna shook his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Hana-chan, I was deep in thought..."

"Well, listen up this time!" Hana huffed, before repeating herself, "Like I said, I've known Kyoko for a long time, I can almost tell what she's thinking. You seem to be the first guy that she's ever been this troubled over."

"Troubled?" Tsuna whispered in shame, so quiet that Hana almost didn't hear him. He really was hurting Kyoko-chan. It was his fault...

"Ow! Hana-chan, why did you-"

"You started getting all guilty on me," Hana scolded, as she lowered her hand from striking Tsuna, "Since you didn't follow her on the roof yesterday, you have no choice now, but to give her space and let her think."

Tsuna nodded slowly, glad that he didn't have to face Kyoko just yet.

"As no-good and useless as you are, Dame-Tsuna," Hana began, making Tsuna flinch slightly from the insults, "I think you're good enough for Kyoko."

"And honestly..." Hana murmured, "I never thought I'd say that. Ever."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at her and raised a hand in thanks and bid her farewell. Tsuna knew he probably wouldn't get much done in class, since his thoughts would likely be consumed by Kyoko-chan.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kyoko sat on her bed in her room, deep in thought. She had decided to skip school today, because she knew she wouldn't be able face Tsuna-kun after running away like she did. She really was ashamed of herself.

Why did it have to be so difficult?

She really didn't want to hurt Tsuna-kun. Their friendship was just too precious. But... But, Kyoko knew that she- maybe, she wanted something more. She truly just didn't know what to do.

"Kyoko-chan!" A cheerful voiced lanced through her thoughts. The voice seemed like in came from the streets in front of her house. She got up from her position, sitting down on the bed, to look out her window.

Haru was waving up at her from the street below, with a huge smile on her face. She was still wearing her school uniform. Had she skipped school to come to visit her?

"H-Haru-chan, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked, wiping the tears from her face, before Haru could notice them. But, the dark haired girl saw the motion.

"Kyoko-chan..." Haru asked softly, "Why is Kyoko-chan crying?"

"I-It's nothing, Haru-chan..." Kyoko objected.

"Don't give Haru that!" Haru scolded playfully with a sad smile, "Haru will help you with your problems!"

Kyoko nodded thankfully and moved to head downstairs to let the other girl in, but Haru was climbing the tree in front of her house.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko yelped, with a gasp, "What are you doing?"

"Haru... is letting... herself in!" Haru stated happily, between grunts of exertion.

Kyoko looked at Haru incredulously, before laughing happily and moving to open her window fully to let the other girl into her bedroom.

"See?" Haru giggled, "Now Kyoko-chan is smiling."

Kyoko smiled warmly at her eccentric friend. She always knew how to cheer her up. Whether it was eating cake together, or just her lively personality, Haru was truly a valuable friend.

"It's Tsuna-san, isn't it?" Haru asked softly.

Kyoko nodded hesitantly, whilst wondering just how much Haru knew.

"I-I don't know what to do, Haru-chan!" Kyoko shouted in anguish, her tears finally breaking free. Haru embraced her, so that she could let the tears out. Haru waited uncharacteristically patiently, until Kyoko seemed calm enough to answer her questions.

"Did Kyoko-chan reject Tsuna-san's confession?" Haru inquired softly.

"N-No..." Kyoko began, wiping away her tears, "I just said that I d-didn't know... And then you saw us and..."

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked, suddenly remembering her friend's reaction to Tsuna's confession. "What about you? You liked Tsuna-san, didn't you?"

"Yes, Haru did..." Haru began to explain, "But it's okay now, because..."

Haru slowly began to blush and a small smile found its way onto Kyoko's face.

"So... Who is it then, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked with a grin.

Haru mumbled something incoherent and Kyoko grinned wider, "I'm sorry Haru-chan, what was that?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru shouted, before quickly covering her mouth, she had practically yelled it. Her burning blush told of her embarrassment.

Kyoko laughed at her energetic friend and brought her into a hug.

"That's good Haru-chan, I hope you two are happy together" Kyoko said.

"But what about Kyoko-chan!" Haru objected, breaking off the hug, "And Tsuna-san?"

"Does Kyoko-chan like Tsuna-san?" Haru asked plainly, "Does Kyoko-chan 'like like' Tsuna-san?"

"I..." Kyoko began hesitantly, "I don't know what to feel... It's strange, it's a feeling I've never felt before... So I don't know what to think about it..."

Haru gave her friend a knowing look and smiled brightly at her, before embracing her with a huge girlish squeal.

"W-What is it, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Kyoko-chan will figure it out." Haru stated happily.

_Her friend was in love._

* * *

"Lambo-san wants grape candies, Mamman!" Lambo whined. As usual, Reborn noted.

"We'll head down to the market later, Lambo-kun!" Nana promised with her usual smile.

It was strange, they made him feel so at home, despite this family being so fragmented in truth. This woman, Baka-Tsuna's mother, had made it possible for the pieces to fit together. Sure, the family was still dysfunctional and quirky – Reborn accepted that he was no exception – But Nana truly loved and cared for them all, as if they were her own children.

Maybe with the absence of Iemitsu at the home, she felt lonely. That seemed likely. But it seemed that Nana was happy with the lies he had told her, and she still loved him all the same.

_Love._

_'A foreign word' _Reborn pondered, as a hitman of his caliber, he knew little of such emotions.

But why was it that he felt so at home in Baka-Tsuna's household?

Bianchi always spoke of love, and its importance and she pined for Reborn's attention constantly. Reborn just couldn't bring himself to think of her attentions as irritating and he couldn't bring himself to just push her away.

Reborn remembered, long ago, before the curse had taken its hold, there had been a woman or two, that had touched his heart. But he recalled fully, that no woman had ever entered his heart.

_'A pity..' _Reborn thought as he sipped his espresso, _'I guess it's just another thing I missed out on.'_

Reborn looked around the kitchen table, at I-Pin, Fuuta and the stupid cow. To onlookers, he was their age, some may think that he was their friend. But Reborn knew that he may have the body of an infant, but his mind was aged and his thoughts were very much that of an adult.

Reborn saw his student's desperate love for Kyoko and he had noticed Haru and Gokudera's relationship appear, he saw Bianchi's affection for him. But all of these things, he didn't truly understand them.

He was the greatest hitman in the world, he was experienced, terrifyingly so. But when it came to love, he was as clueless as the baby he appeared to be.

That was when it hit Reborn. He was alone, he had nobody that he could truly call a friend.

Reborn dropped his mug and it fell to the floor with a clash, sending ceramic shrapnel across the floor.

"I'm sorry Mamman," Reborn apologized, "I need to go for a walk..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah sorry, not much development in this chapter, but I can't just jump into things... Or maybe there was development. I should probably know that... O.o**

**Oh, uh... Well, I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews! :D**


	6. Glittering Blackness

**Glittering Blackness**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he lay back in his bed. Like he had predicted earlier, he had spent most of the class thinking about Kyoko. Sensei had caught him out numerous times, to his embarrassment and forced him to answer questions mercilessly. As soon as he had, Tsuna would resume his daydreaming where he left off.

As well as that, he hadn't seen Reborn at all today. There had been no sign of him popping up during school and he wasn't even present at dinner, trying to steal Tsuna's food. Tsuna had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with Reborn. He had disappeared without telling Tsuna countless times before, but this time just felt different.

_'Maybe my intuition is still there...' _Tsuna thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_You have done well thus far, Decimo._

_As expected, the memories of the future, they have given you the resolve to take a hold upon your responsibilities. This, however, is a mere bonus in a greater objective._

_The resolve you need, is the resolve to love another with your heart, without fear._

_You must not fear that you cannot protect them._

_Trust in my flame, Decimo. Trust in your flame._

_The Sky of the Vongola holds power, that you, nor I, can fathom. It's power is for others, however._

_You must become a selfless sky. This is within your reach, my successor._

_Your heart is true, but still you do not understand it._

_Until you do, I will aid you._

_When the hope is built. You shall give resolve in return._

* * *

_The second of the memories shall be yours, Decimo._

He had purposely picked out a nice, quiet restaurant, where he wouldn't have to dress up in a suit, or something equally as uncomfortable. This place was nothing more than a small café. A place where nobody would recognise him... Hopefully. It would probably ruin the atmosphere if someone started with the whole ring kissing business in the middle of dinner. Stupid mafia traditions... A simple hello would suffice for him.

Despite having picked the location and – in theory – having the upper hand. He was still beyond nervous. She probably didn't even know the real reason why he invited her to dinner. She probably assumed it was just another one of their dates.

Just as she finally entered his thoughts, she entered the restaurant, looking around sheepishly for her boyfriend and he waved her over nervously. It was just like he wanted. She wasn't in a fancy dress or even trying to impress him tonight. She didn't need to, he thought with a smile.

She was wearing a casual blouse and skinny jeans, with her now longer hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" She asked kindly, causing him to shake his head with a laugh.

"No, I'm fine." He assured her, "I picked out somewhere nice and quiet, if that's okay."

"Of course, the menu looks great!" She smiled.

"It is." he confirmed with a grin.

_'Where the heck is all this sudden confidence coming from?'_ He asked himself.

The next half an hour was spent eating and making comfortable conversation. But he knew that he was just stalling for time. He had to put this confidence to good use, while it lasted.

He took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to do. She noticed his intake of breath and looked up at him in curiosity.

_'Now or never, right? It's like middle school all over again...' _He thought with a slight grin threatening to show on his face.

He stood up from his chair, keeping their eyes locked. She watched as his irises blazed that brilliant orange. What was he going to do?

As soon as he had reached his full height, he began to kneel.

Down on one knee.

Her eyes widened.

He reached for his jacket pocket.

Then the other.

Then his pants pockets.

_Shit._

His eyes widened.

She waited in anticipation.

He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Um..." He began, whilst scratching his head in embarrassment. They had gained a small audience from the few other people in the restaurant. "I- Um...- Will you marry me?" He asked in such a tone that made it sound like he didn't understand his own words.

She smiled at him warmly, her heart was beating just as fast as his. She couldn't believe it, it made her so happy, she hadn't expected him to do it so soon, but he had finally-

"Yes" she blurted out, before she could finish her train of thought.

He smiled like a maniac and hugged her furiously, causing her to laugh in surprise. Then he leaned in to kiss her passionately. He was just as happy as she was.

He broke off the kiss and looked back up at her sheepishly, a huge blush on his face.

"I forgot the ring..." He admitted softly.

"Tsu-kun, it's fine, you don't have to-"

"No, no..." He interrupted with a grin and a sudden burst of inspiration.

"It's tradition, Kyoko-chan" He said softly, as he removed his Vongola ring from his finger and slowly placed it onto her ring finger.

"It's a little bulky, but it should do for now." he murmured with a sheepish smile, "At least until I get you the ring I meant to give you!"

This time she was the one to lean in to kiss him.

"Tsu-kun..." She whispered, "You don't need to give me a ring if you want me to be your wife..."

He smiled at her warmly, before leaning back in to steal another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kyoko-chan." He whispered in soft voice, that sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you too, Tsu-kun."

* * *

Tsuna awoke with a groan. It was finally the weekend, he didn't have to worry about school or bumping into Kyoko-chan right now. He could relax and only have to think about food and entertainment.

"Nope." A babyish voice interjected, making Tsuna squeal girlishly and find a new spot on the floor after falling out of his bed in surprise.

Reborn looked down at him with a grin. The kind of grin that screamed 'lesson time'.

"Reborn!" Tsuna began to protest, "It's the weekend and I-"

"Nope." Reborn repeated, his grin staying firmly in place.

Tsuna began to cry in despair, but Reborn was relentless as usual.

"You're going to talk to Kyoko." Reborn stated finally, causing all the colour to drain out of Tsuna's face. He shook his head defiantly at his tutor.

"No way, I can't do that!" Tsuna began desperately, "Hana-chan said that I need to give her time to think about it!"

"I don't care, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn ordered, a menacing aura making him seem all the more menacing and leaving no room for discussion or argument. "It's important that you do this."

_'If I watch them, maybe I'll understand..." _Reborn thought, his face not betraying his emotions.

* * *

Reborn watched as Tsuna trudged along miserably, following his memorised path to Kyoko's house with his head down. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Maybe Reborn was being too selfish in making this decision.

When the two finally reached Kyoko's house, Reborn noticed his student's nervousness become visibly worse, causing Reborn's doubt of his plan to increase. He was about to tell Tsuna that they were going home, but before he could, a familiar roar stopped him.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled happily, "YOU CAME TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san?..." Tsuna stuttered, "N-No! I didn't..."

_'How could I join the boxing club at his house?" _Tsuna asked himself.

"Then why are you here?" Ryohei growled in reply.

"Um..." Tsuna began nervously, under Reborn's watchful eye, "Is Kyoko-chan in?"

Ryohei paused for a moment to think, before yelling the answer to Tsuna's question,

"No! She's with that EXTREME woman friend of hers, shopping to the limit!"

"E-Extreme woman?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"HANA!" Ryohei yelled, before coughing furiously with... a blush?

"O-Oh... Okay" Tsuna finished coolly.

Reborn was about to attempt to tell Tsuna of their new plan to find Kyoko, but his student did something unexpected.

"Onii-san, do you mind if I come in?" Tsuna asked politely, "I don't really spend all that much time with you and we're friends and all..."

Ryohei took another moment to think before grinning widely and responding loudly, "Of course, Sawada! Come in to the EXTREME!"

Reborn left quietly. His student had foiled his plans. But that was okay, the tutor could learn more later.

* * *

"So, Sawada you hungry or anything?" Ryohei growled.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Tsuna responded with a smile. Ryohei probably didn't know-

"That's good, because I have no idea how to cook to the EXTREME!"

-how to cook...

"I can get you a drink though, Sawada." Ryohei growled again.

"Ah, yes please, that'd be great." Tsuna responded with another smile, his mouth was dry and he was definitely thirsty.

Ryohei came back from the kitchen and banged two cold bottles down on the table.

Two. Ice. Cold. Beers.

"Wha-" Tsuna began. _'Onii-san drinks alcohol?' _Tsuna thought in surprise.

"This stuff is EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei began in praise of the drink, "Someone as EXTREME as you should enjoy it too!"

It would probably be rude to refuse... What would Mom think? And Reborn...

_'Ah hell..." _Tsuna thought.

If there was a good time to start drinking, it was probably now.

* * *

It was funny, Tsuna realised. Well, then again, a lot of things are funny when you're drunk. But, it was funny, that despite everything, Ryohei was quite the lightweight. He was even more drunk than Tsuna.

"Heh, Sawada..." Ryohei giggled uncharacteristically, "Kyoko seemed pretty sad earlier... Yesterday, I think..."

"Oh... Why's that?" Tsuna giggled obliviously in turn.

"I dunno... She wouldn't say!" Ryohei hiccuped, "Do ya know why, Sawada?"

"Haha, heh... It's uh... It's probably because I... Uh, whaddya call it?..." Tsuna began with a laugh, "Oh yeah... 'I confessed my feelings to her', yeah yeah, that!"

"Haha!" Ryohei laughed drunkly in reply, "Wait... What?..."

"Oh yeah, ha, you didn't know!" Tsuna laughed, "I really like Kyoko-chan!"

"Like, like... Like, THIS MUCH!" Tsuna shouted happily, extending his arms outwards to indicate the magnitude of his feelings, causing beer to spill from the bottle in his right hand.

"No, no... Wait that much probably doesn't cover it..." Tsuna finished with a giggle.

"Whoa! Really?" Ryohei gasped. Even his drunken mind could comprehend this. Suddenly, the drunken Ryohei had a little bit more sobriety.

"You like Kyoko? That's extreme!" Ryohei shouted, in clear happiness for his sister and friend.

"Y-Yeah, that's okay, right? Haha." Tsuna asked, as seriously as his drunken mind could muster.

"OF COURSE!" Ryohei yelled, "Go all the way, Little Bro!"

"Little bro?" Tsuna gasped in awe.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, before pulling the small brunette into a bear hug, unintentionally spilling more beer.

"Haha, Onii-san, do you like Hana-chan?" Tsuna asked with another laugh.

"Well uh..." Ryohei began with a slight blush, "I suppose- YEAH!"

"YES TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei finished with a shout, before blushing harder.

"Haha, that's good, you go all the way too!" Tsuna encouraged happily, "Uh... to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei grinned widely at his Little Bro's extreme encouragement and found himself taking it fully to heart.

"I should tell her!" Ryohei declared as he stood up, spilling yet more beer, "I remember in the future, I had no idea what to say, to the EXTREME!"

"But, I know now!" Ryohei shouted happily, "I'll just tell her how I feel, to the EXTREME!"

"Yeah! Do it!" Tsuna encouraged, conveniently forgetting his experience with 'just telling her how you feel'.

"I'll do it right now!" Ryohei decided with a grin.

"Huh?..." Tsuna said, but the older boy was already gone.

Tsuna shrugged with a drunken smile and promptly passed out on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: What the heck was that? D=**

**That last part was terrifying! Those two really don't hold back when they drink. Also, someone's going to have to clean up all the beer they spilt... And Tsuna, since he passed out in the Sasagawa's living room.**

**Oh yeah and sorry this took a little longer to get out, I had to make some story decisions, otherwise progression would be too fast. I hope you enjoyed, despite the mess that the last part was! XD**

**I seem to have gotten caught up with playing Dungeon Defenders with friends. Quite an awesome game, I must say!**


	7. Be Comfortable, Creature

**Be Comfortable, Creature**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Little Bro had really given him the best idea ever. Probably. But he wouldn't feel as extreme if he didn't do this. He always went all the way. He was pushing for the limit.

Ryohei soon began to notice somewhere in his still drunken mind, that people were giving him very strange looks. Some were of concern or disgust. Many were plain looks of amusement. When he thought about it, Ryohei realised that he likely looked and smelled, like a drunkard. Ryohei began to laugh internally, but quickly stopped as he realised what what he was going to do.

What would Hana think, if he turned up, giving of a delightful smell of alcohol from his breath and then subsequently confessing his feelings towards her?

Tsuna's idea suddenly seemed a whole lot worse.

He had to turn back now, he could do it when he didn't smell so bad.

Then he recalled that drunkenness doesn't go hand in hand with sudden movements. But it was too late, he had already attempted to manoeuvre his legs around eachother, to attempt to face the opposite direction. His legs unsurprisingly got tangled with one another. Before he knew it, he was becoming well acquainted with the pavement.

* * *

"Yeah yeah, see you later Kyoko." Hana shooed her friend away. She seemed desperate for company and didn't want to leave Hana alone. The poor girl probably couldn't stop thinking about Tsuna. At least he hadn't been dumb enough to not listen to Hana's 'advice'. He can consider himself lucky, she wouldn't tolerate it if he disobeyed orders relating to her best friend.

Hana did begin to wonder, that perhaps Kyoko did really just need Tsuna right now. Maybe all the thinking was doing no good. She was honestly confused about her feelings. Kyoko was usually happy to be oblivious, but this time, her lack of knowledge and experience has been a negative thing.

Both girls began their journey homeward, each going in opposite directions. Hana trudged her way home, her eyes on the ground, still deep in thought. Suddenly she walked into something heavy and had to reposition herself quickly, so as not to lose her balance. Hana looked down, only to see a large body lying on the pavement.

People were just walking past, without paying the downed man any attention. Now that she thought about it, the man who was lying face-down on the streets, had a strikingly familiar head of hair. It almost resembled...

"Ryohei?" Hana shouted with a raised eyebrow. What trouble had the eccentric man gotten himself into this time?

"'Ey..." Ryohei mumbled, still face-down on the ground, "Gerroff me... I gotta go 'fess to..."

"What?" Hana growled, tapping her foot in impatience,

"Oh hi Hana!" Ryohei shouted happily, as he got to his feet unsteadily, "I was looking for you to the EXTREME!"

"Why?..." Hana replied, almost at the end of her tether with the clearly drunken man.

"Me 'n' Little Bro were drinking to the EXTREME!" Ryohei announced happily.

That didn't answer her question, but it certainly had Hana interested.

"Who's 'Little Bro'?" Hana asked curiously.

"Oh... Yeah, it's Sawada!" Ryohei yelled.

Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. Drinking. With Ryohei.

"O-Okay..." Hana stuttered, recovering from her surprise temporarily, in an attempt to answer her previous question, "But why were you looking for me?"

"'Cause... Ya know..." Ryohei mumbled unsteadily.

Before he could finish, he began to stumble towards Hana, his breath heavy. Ryohei didn't look too good. Not at all.

Ryohei finally tripped over own feet, sending him back towards the ground. Hana acted quickly, barely catching the man before he hit the ground, again.

"I like you..." Ryohei mumbled into her shoulder, "to the... Extreme..."

"W-What?..." Hana whispered uncertainly, what did he just say?

It was too late for him to clarify, because he was already out cold.

Hana looked around, attempting to figure out her location. Right now, her house was a whole lot closer than Kyoko's. There was no choice then...

Ryohei owed her. Big time. Kyoko too. And Tsuna.

* * *

"Baka-Tsuna." A small voice commanded as Tsuna woke up.

"Hmm... You look sober." the small hitman smiled. It was a relief, Tsuna's flame had never disappeared, he had merely lost sight of it temporarily. In his happy drunken stupor, Tsuna had forgotten his sadness and in his sleep, his flame had burned off the effects of the alcohol.

"Ah... Reborn." Tsuna groaned in acknowledgement, "Where am I? It looks like... Oh no, this is Kyoko's house!"

Tsuna attempted to get up in panic, but he stood up too fast, causing him to feel incredibly light-headed and slump back down. Reborn jumped onto his shoulder to steady him.

"If you want to avoid running into Kyoko, we ought to leave fast." Reborn ordered in Tsuna's ear, causing him to nod in response.

Reborn jumped onto the window sill, signalling for Tsuna to follow.

"How long was I out for Reborn?" Tsuna asked with a yawn.

"Not long, an hour or two at most. We'll have to hurry though." Reborn replied easily, since he had been keeping watch. He had not, however heard the conversation between the two boys after their drinking.

"Where did Ryohei go off to?" Reborn inquired.

"To... Uh... Confess his feelings to Hana?" Tsuna mumbled, whilst scratching the back of hid head with a sheepish grin.

It wasn't Tsuna's nervousness that caused Reborn to strike Tsuna on the back of his head with the Leon-turned-hammer.

It was that feeling. The new nagging sensation that was making Reborn almost itch in irritation. He didn't know anything of love, but it was blossoming all around. Reborn was merely taking his frustration out on Tsuna. He didn't deserve it, of course. But Tsuna didn't know the real reason, and that's all that mattered.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said, as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. The hit had been harder than usual. Reborn usually only hit hard enough to cause you to lose your balance or lose consciousness painlessly. He never hit hard enough to bruise, never mind draw blood. Which was exactly what Tsuna saw on his hand upon moving it from his head.

"What's wrong Reborn?" Tsuna asked softly, as he observed the tiny hitman's dark expression. He had a small scowl on his babyish face, he didn't look so much angry as frustrated. Utterly frustrated.

Tsuna could tell – he didn't know why – but he could tell Reborn wasn't frustrated with him, it was something else...

_You see it, Decimo. Your heart sees the hearts of others. The Sun Arcobaleno is truly remarkable. He is charismatic and talented beyond imagination. But, he is without heart. He doesn't know love, Decimo._

"W-What..." Tsuna stammered breathlessly. It was true. That voice, it was the Primo! Giotto...

_I will give you hope._

_When the hope is built. You shall give resolve in return._

Reborn had maintained his frustrated silence. His expression was the same as before, but Tsuna noticed that his tiny hands were shaking, with the Leon hammer in his left hand. Leon began to transform from the hammer back into his chameleon form on top of Reborn's hat.

But then the small lizard did something unexpected. He hopped onto Tsuna's head and gave his partner a sad look, much like Tsuna's.

_I am the voice of your intuition, Decimo. _

"Reborn, I know something's wrong." Tsuna declared, causing the hitman to look up at him with a very alien emotion on his face. Confusion. For once. In all the time Tsuna had known him, Reborn had an expression on his face that was not unlike that of an infant.

Reborn was too frustrated and genuinely scared, to even think of being prideful of the development his student was showing right now. For once, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to dissuade Tsuna. And for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to stop his student when he brought him into a hesitant hug.

"You're not alone."


	8. First Breath After Coma

**First Breath After Coma**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"You were never alone." Tsuna whispered to the stunned Reborn in his arms. Reborn had always guided him. He had always been infallible, invincible, but incomprehensible. But right now, the usually difficult to read hitman was like an open book to Tsuna. He owed him this much. And more.

"We're family, you said that, right?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

Reborn nodded dumbly in Tsuna's arms, before regaining some of his former confidence.

"We should go Tsuna." Reborn pointed out.

He was right, of course. Kyoko could be home any second now.

"R-Right, let's go." Tsuna nodded, before releasing Reborn from his embrace and approaching the open window.

Tsuna had half of his body outside the window before he saw her. She was standing frozen on the pavement outside her home, she had been looking through the window.

_It's not yet time, Decimo._

_'Alright.' _Tsuna acknowledged internally.

* * *

She had expected to run into Tsuna eventually, but she hadn't quite expected... That.

Even Reborn was a baby, she knew he was special and seeing him being hugged by Tsuna, was really quite odd. It almost seemed like he was comforting him.

Then Tsuna began to climb out of her living room window. Why was he even in her house anyway? Kyoko heard a tone from her phone and reached into her pocket to see who the text was from.

_**You owe me.**_

_**Hana**_

She would have to ask the taller girl about the text later.

Tsuna froze when he saw her and she swore she saw him murmuring to himself. All of a sudden he looked at her, his eyes glowing orange and gave her a warm smile. But she could see the sadness laced into it.

"Tsuna-kun..." She gasped sadly. She didn't know what else to say.

Before she could think of anything else to say, he was gone and she hadn't even noticed his departure. She walked numbly towards the front door. When she got inside, she slumped down onto her bed and just lay there, tears forming in her eyes.

_'I know now.'_

* * *

"_Kufufu..." _Mukuro laughed with an odd smile on his face. Mist was billowing around the illusion that he made of himself to communicate with Chrome. _"An odd method of communication, ne?"_

"_There's always method to my madness, Chrome." _Mukuro explained to the seated Chrome. It was late at night at Kokuyo land. Both Chikusa and Ken were fast asleep.

"_It's time." _Mukuro announced in a tone that sent a chill down Chrome's spine. Mukuro-sama was planning something.

"_You must leave us, dear Nagi." _Mukuro said softly, shocking Chrome to the core. Surely Mukuro-sama wouldn't abandon her, if her did... She would die. But, maybe... Maybe that was okay now, she didn't-

"_Stop." _Mukuro commanded,with a pained look, _"Don't fret over such nonsense. I will still sustain your organs, of course. But, I'm giving you the chance to find something to live for."_

"Okay, M-Mukuro-sama." Chrome said sadly, she was sure that he only wanted the best for her.

"_Good girl." _Mukuro smiled down at her,_ "Now, sleep my dear Nagi."_

Chrome suddenly felt the sudden urge to do so. She barely noticed the illusion of Mukuro-sama fading away before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sunday morning baseball practice was the best. Well, so was Monday morning practice. And Tuesday...

Baseball practice was the best! Well, except for actually playing a baseball game! That was the best.

_'Baseball's the best!' _Yamamoto thought with a grin as he approached the batting cages. It was nice and early, the weather was great. Perfect.

Yamamoto stood in a batting stance, in preparation for the ball machine to launch a ball at him. When it did, time almost slowed itself down to a stop. Yamamoto kept his eyes glued to the ball.

_Now._

He swung the bat with practiced precision. He knew exactly where that ball was going! Out of the-

As the bat made contact with the ball, Yamamoto realised belatedly that the bat had morphed into a katana and the ball lay in two perfect halves at his feet. He had forgotten all about the bat that Reborn had given him all those months ago. He must have picked up the wrong bat.

_'Ah geez, might as well head home.' _Yamamoto thought with a sigh, he was obviously returning to get the right bat. There was no way he would skip out on practice. He was serious when he had told the ten years older and angrier Squalo of the future that he had only sworn by the sword temporarily.

Yamamoto continued his trek home, passing the school as he went. He peeked inside the school ground as he walked and stopped in his tracked when he noticed something odd. There was a girl lying on one the benches outside the school. She looked kind of familiar.

Yamamoto moved closer to investigate. If someone was sleeping here, that probably wasn't a good thing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamamoto called out with a smile.

The girl shifted slightly and purple hair came into view. She turned to face Yamamoto sleepily and he noticed the skull eyepatch on her face.

"Ah, Chrome-san!" Yamamoto called out worriedly, "Are you okay? Why aren't you at Kokuyo?"

She was still asleep. But she seemed okay. Why was she wearing a Nami-chuu uniform as well? Weird.

Yamamoto shifted slightly to get a better look at her despite himself.

She was no longer in possession of the small trident she had always carried around with her. Instead, she had her hands clenched together. Her mouth was open slightly, as she lightly breathed in her sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as her left eyelid shifted slightly. She was dreaming.

_'She's... Really... Pretty...' _Yamamoto thought. Before mentally slapping himself. _'What? Shouldn't I be thinking all about baseball? Like Gokudera said, I'm a baseball nut! I didn't really mean that about Chrome-san, right? Right...?'_

* * *

She was cold, so cold. Alone too. It made her feel even colder. She was surrounded by mist. Her own mist. It wasn't the kind she could find comfort in though. It made her own thoughts muddled and unclear.

The mist cleared slightly and she felt a rain drop fall on her hand. It was warm, like a Summer rain. A tall man stepped from the clearing in the mist, and the rain increased slightly, make Chrome feel oddly comfortable. She couldn't see the man's face clearly, but she could tell, he was smiling. It was a kind smile.

The rain had cleared all of her self doubts. This person made her feel safe. He reached out a hand and Chrome took it. He pulled her into a soft embrace and began walking towards the remaining mist. It parted as he approached it.

Tranquility. She was happy.

* * *

She wasn't waking up. Not that Yamamoto minded, as he continued to watch her sleeping face. He didn't realise it, but he taken one of her hands in his, and was gently brushing his thumb against her hand.

_'Wait, this isn't right!' _Yamamoto scolded himself, but without letting go of her hand. _'I can't take advantage of a sleeping woman... I should take her some place safe.' _

Yamamoto picked her up easily, carrying her bridal style. She sighed in contentment in his arms, causing a bright blush to light up his face. It felt really nice to just hold her. Yamamoto had never really thought of anyone in 'that way' before. Chrome was just a friend...

But damn it, it felt right. He felt like he should protect her. He felt that with all his friends, of course. But this was different. He didn't know why or how, but it was. He unconsciously held her tighter and noticed a small smile on her face.

Skipping baseball practice just once wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Kufufu, Soul of the World, you got your wish, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, I should explain the setting of this fic. So it's set after the future arc, as you may already know. It's also set before the Simon arc or Shimon, whatever. But I'm not going to go into that arc. Unfortunately...? Even though it's one of my favourites. Oh well.**

**Oh and woo, moar Mukuro!**


	9. Snow and Lights

**Snow and Lights**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"This should be far enough." Tsuna panted, as Reborn nodded in agreement on his shoulder.

They- No, Tsuna had ran for about 10 minutes straight before coming to a stop.

"You did well Baka-Tsuna." Reborn praised absently, as he lightly adjusted his orange tie.

"Ah, thanks- Wait..." Tsuna began before it he was struck by his nervousness belatedly.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna murmured, whilst slapping his hand hard against his forehead.

_Hahaha, such strong intuition Decimo. I almost feel bad._

"Ergh, shut up..." Tsuna mumbled irritably, causing Reborn to look up at him with a questioning look that slowly turned into a deadly glare.

"Uh, wait! Reborn! That wasn't directed at you, I-" Tsuna protested meekly, but the small hitman had already left Tsuna to nurse a new bruise on his head. Leon morphed back into lizard form and stuck his tongue out at Tsuna, as he found his perch on Reborn's hat once again.

"Ah, Reborn-kun!" Nana interjected merrily. Reborn tilted his hat in greeting and gave Nana a smile that completely contrasted his previous expression towards Tsuna.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, come in, dinner's almost ready!" Nana smiled at her son, without noticing his physical pain. "Oh and Gokudera-kun and Haru-chan are here too!"

Over the course of dinner, Tsuna noticed something that he couldn't help but smile at.

Gokudera wasn't grovelling at his feet like he normally did. He wasn't looking at Tsuna with devotion at every possible moment. He was smiling... And blushing.

Tsuna had noticed before, but now he really saw it. Gokudera and Haru, they seemed so happy together. The joy was plain on their faces. Gokudera turned to Tsuna, as Haru got caught up in conversation with Nana.

"Tenth..." Gokudera began, his voice at a tone so only Tsuna could hear him. "Thank you. Thank you so much... Just, I want you to know... That..."

"I'll still serve you!" Gokudera shouted, unintentionally standing up and drawing everyone's attention towards himself. Without notice he continued, "I'll still be by your side... Thank you! I-"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna began with a warm smile, that made Gokudera blush in sudden surprise.

"No... Hayato." Tsuna continued, finally using the silver haired teenager's first name. "Thank you."

Gokudera blushed ten times as brightly as Tsuna finished. He was bursting with so much pride at that very moment. The Tenth had said his name. He had dreamed about it, but he never imagined that someone such as himself would ever deserve...

"Gokudera-kun..." Haru said softly, interrupting his train of thought. Then she blushed slightly and added, "Can Haru call you Hayato like Tsuna-san?"

Gokudera collapsed back into his chair with a blush.

"I... I'm going to go to the bathroom." He squeaked, before scrambling away.

"Hayato!" Haru called after him.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter as Gokudera ran further ahead of the energetic girl with a louder squeak.

* * *

_You don't see it, of course. However, much has changed for the better, Decimo. _

_By following your intuition, not only your own life, but that of your comrades has and will improve._

_'I don't understand... What did I change?' _Tsuna asked in confusion.

_Sleep Decimo, I shall show you._

* * *

Hayato. His dearest friend. The day had finally come when Hayato had opened up to him. He had given in to Yamamoto's persistent demands to teach him how to play the piano. The bomber had agreed with a stubborn scowl and a betraying blush.

Yamamoto being Yamamoto, he caught on quickly and soon had a good understanding of the ways of a pianist. With Yamamoto's work as Tsuna's left hand and Rain Guardian, he had little time for baseball anymore. All of his spare time was dedicated towards the Shigure Soen Ryu and what little time he had to himself was spent playing the piano.

There came a time when Yamamoto no longer required Gokudera's guidance and had surpassed him in musical ability. Much like his ancestor Asari Ugetsu, what little life he had left, was dedicated to music.

He had realised it too late. She was always so shy before. The mist lying on the bottom of the road, only to be shone through by the headlights of a car. He hadn't seen her beauty, the strong woman lying beneath the timid exterior.

He had taken her from him and Yamamoto couldn't blame him. The way Chrome looked at Mukuro... She adores him. Almost... Worships him.

As Yamamoto was adjusting his suit in the mirror, Tsuna entered the room, fully dressed and prepared in his suit.

"All ready, Fran?" Tsuna asked with a slight grin in the direction of the young illusionist, who was adjusting his frog hat in the corner. Mukuro had chosen the boy as his best man, when he couldn't decide between Ken and Chikusa. Tsuna had objected that nobody would have minded if he had chosen both men, but Mukuro declined with a grin that said he was doing this for fun. Everything was a game, in the end.

"Haiiiiii" Fran confirmed in his usual nonchalant monotone voice, "Shishou might be mad if I'm late."

Tsuna nodded as the illusionist left the room, before turning to Yamamoto with sadness plainly etched into his being.

"I'm sorry Takeshi." Tsuna murmured with a look of sorrow in his face. "If I had known sooner... I-"

"Tsuna, no no... It's fine... I'm fine." Yamamoto replied with a shake of his head.

"Maybe if I knew, then she wouldn't have ended up with Mukuro." Tsuna continued.

"Stop blaming yourself Tsuna!" Yamamoto groaned, "I just want her to be happy..."

"Me too..." Tsuna agreed with a nod, "But... I'm keeping an eye on you."

Yamamoto looked up with a look of askance.

"It can't have been easy that she asked you to perform the music for the ceremony..." Tsuna finished.

"Damn it..." Yamamoto finally choked, tears forming in his eyes, "I-I have to, Tsuna! She's my friend... She's been one of my best friends for a while now..."

Yamamoto accepted the hug that Tsuna offered.

"I'm so sorry Takeshi..." Tsuna repeated weakly.

"We have to go Takeshi, it's starting." Tsuna reminded Yamamoto with a sad smile, causing the swordsman to nod sadly in acceptance, before wiping away his with his sleeve.

"You're right Tsuna." Yamamoto nodded in determination, "I owe her more than this, but... I'll give what I can."

* * *

Yamamoto stretched his hands out, his fingers interlocked. His joints let out a satisfying pop, as he sighed in resignation. He looked over to see Tsuna sitting down beside Gokudera, Ryohei and the rest of the Kokuyo gang. Tsuna was also seated beside Kyoko. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she gave him a sad smile and a nod in return, whilst squeezing Tsuna's hand supportively.

So Kyoko saw it too... Haru was sitting with Hibari as usual. Hibari seemed angry about the crowd that surrounded him and he ignored Haru's attention. They weren't really a great pair either. Gokudera was looking over at Haru, with that same sad look. Gokudera had devoted his entire life to Tsuna. His job as right hand man was everything to him.

Tsuna had tried repeatedly to get Gokudera to find someone else to focus some attention upon. A lover, a friend, anyone. Yamamoto took some of that attention, but since he was around Tsuna a lot too, very little changed.

Chrome stood at the altar, wearing a very modest dress.

_'Beautiful...' _Yamamoto thought wistfully, with a sigh.

Mukuro smiled down at her fondly. As much as anyone tried to find any sort of wrong in his eyes, any ill intention, they couldn't find anything. He loved her back.

Chrome turned to Yamamoto with a smile, giving a silent cue for him to begin. He looked back towards Tsuna, who gave him a soft smile of encouragement. Gokudera gave him a slight nod of approval, whilst everyone waited in silent anticipation.

Yamamoto's trained hands followed their course along the keys effortlessly, he put all his suppressed emotion into every strike of the piano. Nobody, save for Tsuna saw how much this was hurting him. He closed his eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to form and attempted, using all the will he could muster, to summon a smile, even a small one.

Chrome should be happy. If she doesn't need me to be happy then that's fine.

Yamamoto's arms fell to his sides as he finished the song. Excited applause broke out at the performance. He looked up to see Chrome's face beaming in pride and happiness. He excused himself as naturally as he could manage. He had to disappear for a little while.

As he left, he saw the smile on the faces of Chrome and Mukuro, they were happy. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Nothing... He could do...

Yamamoto's back sank against the wall of the alley. His tears finally breaking free as the rain began.

As that rain revealed itself. He hid himself away.

He let the tiny box he was clutching in his hand fall loose and fall into the quickly forming puddles of the alleyway. There was nothing he could do. He didn't need it anymore.

"Takeshi..." Tsuna called out worriedly. He leant down close to Yamamoto, with complete disregard for the rainfall splattering onto his suit. "You did well, it's over now..."

"It's over..." Yamamoto sobbed, with his head in his lap. "There's nothing I can do... Anymore..."

Tsuna looked down at the box on the ground. It had opened itself upon hitting the ground, revealing its contents.

A small diamond ring. It shined, even in the absence of light.

All Tsuna could do was hold the swordsman as he let out the last of his tears.

* * *

"Mukuro, have you seen Takeshi?" Chrome called out to her husband, who was talking to some guests across the room.

"I haven't seen Tsu-kun either." Kyoko added.

"I haven't dear," Mukuro began, "But I'll go see if I can find them."

Mukuro gave polite farewells to the guests, before looking around the room. They weren't anywhere inside, he knew that much. Mukuro scoured the area for their presence, finding them quite easily. He hadn't used such tricks in a while, but it was good to keep in shape.

Mukuro opened the side door to the alley, only to find the two had moved from the area he had sensed them. Mukuro was about to close the door, but he gasped when he saw a woman standing across the street, with only a tiny umbrella to defend herself with against the downpour.

She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. She had such kind eyes, such fortitude that didn't even falter in the depression of the rain.

He couldn't shake the feeling he was getting from looking at the woman. He quickly closed the door, dismissing it as a case of mistaken identity.

* * *

**A/N: Weird ending, huh? That chapter was especially extremely depressing to the limit of extreme to the extreme. I'm sorry. Depressing. Bleh. That chapter was a bit longer too. **

**I have a lot of plans for this fic, more pairings... And stuff. Plot bunnies, geez.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, even though this is kind of late, but I wanted to mention how happy I am that madashes2ashes started posting chapter for Flames and Family V again. In my opinion, she's probably the best writer on here. Even though it's yaoi heavy. I still read it, I don't even skip those parts. Even though I'm a guy... A straight guy... **

**Love is love! **

**I started watching Code Geass too, I finally got into it and I like it a lot. There's quite a lot of nudity too, which was unexpected, but not unwanted. **

**Never mind. See you next time.**

**Please review, if you would be so kind. **


	10. Look into the Air

**Look into the Air**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna awoke in a panicked sweat.

"Yamamoto liked- no, _will _like Chrome-chan?" Tsuna blurted out loud.

Tsuna's blunder was met with a green Leon hammer, knocking him off hid bed and causing him to become entangled in his bed covers. Tsuna looked up at Reborn in frustration, but was silenced by the hitman's annoyed glare.

"Stop with the love talk, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn spat, before turning away.

Tsuna's face softened instantly, he gave Reborn a warm smile.

"How long will it take until you get the message Reborn?" Tsuna said with a small shake of his head.

"Who's the tutor here?" Reborn retorted, ignoring Tsuna's question.

Tsuna smiled even more brightly. Reborn was willing to learn. He was just too stubborn to show it. He could tell with the sidelong glances that Reborn kept sending him. Tsuna decided that the conversation could end there and stood up, before walking out his door. He stopped at the top of the staircase and turned to Reborn.

"We'll be waiting."

* * *

He would definitely have to question Yamamoto about Chrome... And then Gokudera too, Tsuna needed some answers from him too. Haru and Chrome might be able to tell him some useful things... And from the things he saw in his vision there was... Mukuro as well. Tsuna wasn't exactly comfortable talking casually with his Mist Guardian, but it was necessary.

For their future.

"Ah, wait!" Tsuna called out after his intended target, "Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto turned around in surprise, his expression quickly changing to his usual bright smile. But Tsuna noticed the nervousness laced into his friend's expression. He decided that destroying any tension should be his first priority.

"H-Hey! Tsuna" Yamamoto called out in return.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said simply, pinning Yamamoto in place with his eyes burning a faint orange.

"Tsuna?..." Yamamoto murmured worriedly.

"I know about you and Chrome-chan." Tsuna stated calmly.

"Wha-?" Yamamoto choked, "W-What is there to know?"

Tsuna placed his hand on his chin, seemingly stroking an invisible beard. He circled Yamamoto, studying him intently, before giving a satisfied nod. He moved back to his position in front on Yamamoto and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Tsuna stated again, causing Yamamoto to choke once again. What the heck was Tsuna doing?

"...Yet!" Tsuna finished, causing Yamamoto to inhale the sigh of relief he had previously released.

Tsuna looked into Yamamoto's eyes and after a short pause, pointed a finger directly at his face.

"You like her."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto spluttered, before laughing nervously, "What's gotten into you?... You're kind of scaring me here!"

"As we get older, you'll grow to love her." Tsuna continued mercilessly. Yamamoto wondered if this was the Vongola Hyper Intuition that the kid had spoken about.

"Don't let her go. Your happiness depends on it. Maybe the happiness of others too..."

"Tsuna... You- What happened?" Yamamoto asked, at a loss of what else to say.

"I had a vision." Tsuna stated simply.

"A vision of what?" Yamamoto asked.

"The future." Tsuna explained, "The future that can't happen."

Yamamoto saw the sadness in the orange glow of Tsuna's eyes. All of this was true...

"You played the piano, Gokudera-kun taught you how, but... You were really good. You surpassed him!"

"Gokudera did that for me?..." Yamamoto gasped in wonder, before smiling brightly, only to have his smile wiped off his face soon after.

"Chrome was marrying Mukuro." Tsuna said sadly, "They were both happy, but it wasn't meant to be him. Chrome, she asked you to play the piano for their wedding ceremony..."

He couldn't lose her. Not after he found someone he could care for. Someone he could protect!

He could- He would-

"Be the Rain... To clear the Mist." Tsuna finished for him. He looked up Yamamoto with a bright smile. Tsuna knew what was going through his head. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a determined smile in return.

"Catch me, please."

"What?"

Yamamoto caught Tsuna as he collapsed, he was pushing himself.

"Hyper Intuition..." Yamamoto thought as he looked down at the sleeping Tsuna in his arms, he was snoring softly, overwhelmed by his exhaustion.

He wouldn't lose her.

* * *

"Yamamoto, I need to talk to Chrome-chan." Tsuna said absently in Yamamoto's arms.

"Tsuna, when did you wake up?..." Yamamoto spluttered, "And... Why do you need to see Chrome-san?"

"Part of my plan..." Tsuna murmured.

"Okay... I planned to take you back to my place anyway, it was closer, so..." Yamamoto explained nervously.

"Your dad doesn't know about Chrome-chan, does he?" Tsuna pointed out effortlessly.

"N-No..." Yamamoto sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"When are you going to tell him?" Tsuna asked predictably.

"I wasn't planning on-"

"I'll tell him." Tsuna proposed, as he jumped out of a spluttering Yamamoto's arms, "Right after I talk to Chrome-chan."

"A-Ah..." Yamamoto nodded dumbly. But Tsuna was already marching ahead. By the time the small brunette reached the doors of Takesushi, he was marching so fast that he nearly forgot to open the doors.

"Oh, Tsuna!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi called out to the brunette as he entered, he paused in his practiced slicing of sushi to look up at Tsuna. "Have you seen Takeshi lately? That boy's acting strange..."

"I have, Yamamoto-san, but I'm afraid I don't know what's going on with him either." Tsuna responded neatly, causing the older Yamamoto to blink at the boy's formality and unusual confidence. "Um, if you'll excuse us, Yamamoto-san."

Tsuyoshi nodded numbly and barely watched as his son followed Tsuna with just as much surprise as him.

* * *

"Yamamoto, where's Chrome-chan hidden?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, she's-"

"Never mind, I know." Tsuna interrupted with a huge grin.

Tsuna opened the door to Yamamoto's room and marched straight to the wardrobe. He yanked it open and gazed inside with a bright smile, he looked down at the sleeping Chrome, cuddled amongst the clothes at the bottom. She was wearing one of Yamamoto's baseball jerseys.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Tsuna laughed in Yamamoto's direction, causing both Chrome and Yamamoto to blush noticeably.

"It-"

"It was my idea... Boss." Chrome piped up suddenly, causing Tsuna to smile even wider.

"Hmm, Yamamoto... It's your choice if you want to stay for this next part." Tsuna murmured with his eyes locked on Chrome.

"Tsuna?..." Yamamoto asked nervously. Tsuna took his lack of departure as a sign that he wanted to stay.

"Chrome-chan." Tsuna said abruptly, gaining her attention. "What are your feelings for Rokudo Mukuro?"

"B-Boss!" Chrome gasped, "I-I..."

"I'll go..." Yamamoto murmured as he began to leave, but Tsuna quickly stepped aside as Chrome dived out to stop him.

"Takeshi, wait!" Chrome yelled, causing Yamamoto to yelp in surprise at the sudden usage of his first name. Chrome blushed heavily and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Uh... Please!"

"Don't leave..." Chrome whispered, as she began to hug Yamamoto's arm tightly.

Tsuna laughed openly and looked at the two with a warm smile.

"There's my answer." Tsuna smiled with a satisfied nod.

Chrome slowly removed her grip from Yamamoto's arm and Tsuna moved faster than either of them could see. He was suddenly down at Chrome's ear and whispered something into it that Yamamoto couldn't hear.

"Alright!" Tsuna shouted happily, standing up looking even more satisfied, "Let's go tell your dad, Yamamoto!"

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out after him, before turning to Chrome with a look of askance.

"He said I shouldn't tell you..." Chrome said, with what looked like a blush on her face. What was Tsuna doing, did he?-

"Because... He said he already told you the same thing..." Chrome finished, cutting off Yamamoto's train of thought.

_Be the Rain... To clear the Mist._

Yamamoto grinned like a madman as soon as he realised it. He didn't give Chrome a chance to react, instead he rushed forward and scooped her up into his arms, running out of his room in order to follow Tsuna.

* * *

"...And that's why Takeshi is hiding Chrome-chan in his wardrobe." Yamamoto heard Tsuna finish as he entered the main store room.

Yamamoto froze under his father's sudden gaze. Chrome hid her head in Yamamoto's shoulder to hide her blushes. Why was Tsuna being so straight-forward?

"'Bout time..." Tsuyoshi grumbled, before grinning just as madly as his son had before.

"Eh?" Yamamoto stated dumbly.

"LET ME SEE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" Tsuyoshi screamed joyfully.

"Eh?" Chrome yelped uncharacteristically.

_Be the Mist, that rises when the Rain falls._

* * *

_'How was that?' _Tsuna asked internally as he continued marching happily down the path away from Takesushi.

_I thought it went well._

_'I just thought that it might have been a little too much...' _Tsuna thought.

_It was perfect, I would have done the same myself._

_'Ah. I'm glad...' _Tsuna sighed internally in relief.

_Who's next then?_

_'Haru and Hayato.' _Tsuna grinned, as he broke into a run.

* * *

"Stupid woman! Dropping the damn ice cream as soon as we got it!" Gokudera growled.

"It's fine! Haru can just share yours!" Haru chirped in response, leaning in to take a lick from Gokudera's ice cream. He tugged it out of her reach before she could, causing her to pout in response.

"Like hell I'll share..." Gokudera scowled, before thrusting the cone into her reach and looking away with an annoyed expression on his face. "You just take mine..."

Haru jumped into the air in exaggerated joy, before accepting the ice cream gratefully.

"Thank you, Hayato." She purred happily, causing Gokudera to yelp predictably and blush even harder.

When Gokudera turned around once again, Haru was closer than before, she had already practically finished the ice cream and was currently licking excess ice cream from her lips.

Gokudera didn't know why, but he threw aside his barely lit cigarette and gently knocked the ice cream cone from Haru's hand. He leaned in slowly, as Haru looked up at him in bewilderment. She still had a little bit of ice cream left on her lower lip, Gokudera lightly brushed his thumb against her lip, as slowly and as gently as he possibly could.

He didn't look away from her eyes for a second, even as he removed his thumb from her lip and put it in his mouth, slowly licking off the ice cream. Haru looked like she was close to fainting, but she too, didn't look away for a second. Gokudera smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

Haru surprised him however, by taking over the resulting kiss, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and in response, Gokudera put his hand on her cheek and traced his other hand down her spine.

After they broke off the kiss, they were both gasping for breath and red in the face, from both of their blushes and lack of oxygen.

"But... Haru likes to eat the cone too..." Haru pouted absently.

Gokudera grinned widely and leaned in again for another kiss, as did Haru, but before their lips could meet, a third voice interrupted them both.

"Maybe I don't need to talk to you two, after all..." Tsuna mused with a smile.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera squealed uncharacteristically, as he began waving his hands in front of his face, "We were just- Uh... You know... We were only-"

"Falling in love?" Tsuna supplied with a grin.

The resulting blushes of the two was enough.

_You know... G. had a girl a lot like that too, in fact he-_

_'I don't want to hear any gross stories, old man!' _Tsuna thought, causing Giotto to pout in his head.

"As you were!" Tsuna laughed, before leaving as quickly as he arrived.

The two only snapped out of their confusion when Gokudera's phone went off to signal that he received a text message. He looked down at the phone to see what the message said.

_**Watch out for Tsuna.**_

_**Yamamoto**_

_'It's a little bit late...' _Gokudera and Haru thought collectively.

* * *

**A/N: lol fluff. It's been a while since the last update, I think. I was in Washington DC about a week and a half ago for 5 days. That was an awesome trip.**

**Tsuna's kind of going at full throttle now, his intuition at the maximum. It's a sign, that his flame is returning! But that was obvious.**

**I think Giotto might also be enjoying himself a little bit too much as well...**

**I wrote this whilst watching Breaking Bad. Wow that's a good show. **

**I also finished Aquarion EVOL during my writing break. Since Amata is voiced by the same guy who did Shu's voice for Guilty Crown, I was disappointed when he didn't yell: "INORIII". But oh well. **

**GO, AQUARIONNN**

**Ahem, uh... See you next time! Reviews make feel awesome, which is good.**


	11. The Moon is Down

**The Moon is Down**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Reborn turned his back to the view he could see from his perch on a tree branch. He didn't want to see Gokudera and Haru eating eachother's faces. But he was intrigued by what Tsuna was doing and what he had said that morning.

_'How long will it take until you get the message Reborn?' _Tsuna words echoed in his mind.

The brat was acting purely out of intuition. His intuition had showed itself briefly before in critical moments. But surely, the petty love lives of Vongola the Tenth's subordinates had little meaning in the bigger picture? Reborn followed his student with his eyes, watching as he left behind a blushing Gokudera with Haru in his arms. Reborn froze when Tsuna stopped and looked in his direction. Reborn wasn't sure if he had been spotted, but Tsuna simply sent a sad smile in his direction.

"We'll be waiting." Tsuna repeated so softly, that Reborn only understood by reading the brunette's lips.

Fine. If Baka-Tsuna wanted to teach him. He would learn. It was never too late to learn.

He hoped.

* * *

He had left speaking with Mukuro until last, since he didn't know how to contact the illusionist, as he was still locked up in the Vendicare prison. Chrome no longer had a link to him, as far as he could tell, other than the organs that he was maintaining for her.

_'Any suggestions?' _Tsuna asked himself.

_Contacting the Vendiche is never an easy business... They would likely respond to summons from the Vongola Decimo._

_'But I'm not...' _Tsuna began to object, but he quickly stopped himself. He could almost feel Giotto smiling at him from the back of his mind, _'I guess I am...' _

_Mukuro has all the time in the world to wait, Decimo. You have time to figure it out._

* * *

Tsuna waited patiently as the number dialed, he was about to give up, when no answer seemed to come, but then a kindly voice began speaking.

"Ciao, cosa posso fare per te?" The voice asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Ciao Nona, ho solo una domanda" Tsuna replied, before choking in surprise.

"Haha, Tsunayoshi, the rumours are true then!" The Ninth boss laughed heartily, switching back to Japanese easily.

"I didn't know I c-could speak Italian!" Tsuna spluttered.

"Ah, the intuition that your flame offers is truly remarkable. Give the Primo my regards, please." The Ninth said.

_I always liked Timoteo. _

"Oh, yes, that's right. You have a question?" Timoteo recalled.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna said, coming back to his senses, "I was wondering, if it's possible... Possible to get a prisoner released from the Vendicare prison?"

"I can imagine which prisoner you mean..." The Ninth boss sighed deeply, before continuing, "Rokudo Mukuro is under the highest security that the Vendiche can offer... If they were to agree to release him, he would be your responsibility alone. Any trouble he gets in, would be on you."

"I understand." Tsuna nodded, despite how it couldn't be seen.

"I see... Then how do you plan to make him submit?" Timoteo asked, "Rokudo Mukuro has never bowed to you before. What trick do you have up your sleeve Tsunayoshi, because it would take a miracle to make Rokudo Mukuro your subordinate."

"Love." Tsuna stated simply, causing the Ninth to take a deep breath.

"I see..." He repeated in resignation. "Well, then I wish you the utmost of luck and I will contact the Vendiche on your behalf, but beyond that, you must do the rest of the talking. Again Tsunayoshi, good luck."

"Thank you, Ninth." Tsuna replied gratefully, before hanging up.

_Your Mist Guardian doesn't seem like one to love just anyone._

_'Exactly, but you saw the vision.'_

_You mean... That woman?_

_'That's right. He'll just have to find her.'_

* * *

Tsuna hadn't had to wait long for the Vendiche to arrive. He had told all of his guardians of his plans. But not every detail. They couldn't know, not yet. As far as they knew, he was just releasing Mukuro.

"Tenth, Mukuro is dangerous and you know that!" Gokudera began in protest, "He's tried to kill us before, he might just do it again!"

"Tsuna, aren't you afraid that he'll try to possess you again?" Yamamoto asked in worry, "A-And what about Chrome?"

Tsuna turned to his two closest guardians and friends.

"Hayato, I can control Mukuro, please don't doubt me." Tsuna smiled, causing Gokudera to nod his head furiously and turn red at the insinuation that he would doubt Tsuna.

"Takeshi, don't worry about Chrome-chan, I have a plan." Tsuna said to Yamamoto.

The two quickly burst into more objections as soon as Tsuna was finished, but he held up a hand to halt them.

"Please, no more objections." Tsuna said in exasperation. "It's time."

Gokudera fidgeted with his bombs and Yamamoto kept his hand on Shigure Kintoki in caution. Ryohei was punching his palm in slow repetition, whilst Chrome shyly stood behind Yamamoto, wearing what looked like a sports hoodie and one of her own skirts. Lambo was attached to Gokudera's shoulder and was sleeping heavily. Hibari simply stood off to the side, his tonfas at his side. It was likely that Hibari only came at the thought of fighting Mukuro once again.

Every inhaled a breath of anticipation as a small portal made out of ominous black flames tore a hole in the air in front of the group at Namimori park. A single Vendiche exited the gateway and it closed behind him as he entered.

"_Vongola the Tenth._" The Vendiche boomed in chilling tones, as he towered over the group, "_Your request for the release of a prisoner from maximum security holding is being considered, but only if you agree to our terms._"

"Alright," Tsuna confirmed, as his guardians watched in bewilderment at his confidence, "Please name your terms."

"_First, the prisoner is your responsibility and yours alone. Any malevolent action he takes in his 3 month probationary period will be responded to with suitable punishment, for both the prisoner and yourself._"

Tsuna's guardians gasped at the first term, giving out small whispers of warning, but Tsuna simply nodded calmly in the Vendiche's direction.

"_Second, the probationary period may be shortened or extended depending on how the prisoner acts._"

Tsuna nodded again in confirmation.

"_Third and finally, we may choose to re-imprison the prisoner, should we consider his behaviour worthy of such an action. Do you understand and accept these terms, Vongola the Tenth?_"

"Yes." Tsuna said simply.

"_Very well, the prisoner will be delivered in a mere moment._" The Vendiche finished, before turning to the empty air where the portal once was and lifted a hand, opening a large gateway.

Out of the new portal came two more Vendiche, who between them carried a very sickly looking Mukuro, they dropped him at Tsuna's feet without any care for his wellbeing and left swiftly through the same portal.

The first Vendiche remained and looked down at Tsuna.

"_Good luck, Vongola the Tenth._" He said, before following the other two Vendiche, causing the portal to close behind him.

Tsuna bent down to the collapsed Mukuro and lifted him up into a sitting position, he lifted his face up by the chin and looked into his tired eyes.

"Y-You..." Mukuro said weakly, his eyes showing his distaste.

"We need to have a little talk, Mukuro." Tsuna intoned.

"W-Why?" Mukuro asked, raising a weak arm to tug on Tsuna's sleeve.

"For our future." Tsuna stated simply, before helping the illusionist to his feet.

Mukuro looked around at the gathered guardians, his eyes coming to rest on Chrome, who was hidden behind a nervous looking Yamamoto. He smiled weakly and stood on shaky feet.

"_You found it." _Mukuro said, his voice echoing in the minds of everyone surrounding him, he was too weak to speak aloud. _"I'm glad..."_

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome called out in worry.

"Conserve your energy Mukuro." Tsuna warned in worry, as Mukuro's balance began to waver, but the illusionist stubbornly attempted to push Tsuna away.

A tonfa swung behind Mukuro's head, striking him hard on the neck. He crumpled instantly, sleep claiming him. Everyone looked at Hibari in shock, expecting another strike, but he sheathed his tonfas and walked away.

"I'll bite you to death when you can stand on your own two feet." Hibari growled, with his back turned.

Tsuna smiled in understanding as he inspected the back of Mukuro's head, Hibari had simply struck to knock him unconscious, not to hurt him. Perhaps the Cloud Guardian cared in his own way.

* * *

_'Now that I think about it, that woman in the vision was from ten years in the future...'_

_So?..._

_'So... How are we going to find her in present day Namimori? We don't even know where the wedding took place, it could have been in Italy for all we know!'_

_Who knows?_

_'Damn it... I doubt Mukuro fell in love with anyone while he was locked up in the Vendicare Prison. Unless the Vendiche are really cute underneath those bandages...'_

_Uhm..._

_'What?'_

_Never mind._

_'Alright, well anwyay, we'll speak to Mukuro at the hospital tomorrow after he's rested up.'_

Mukuro had to taken to the public hospital after Shamal had claimed once again that he doesn't treat men and Mukuro had said he had no desire to be treated by the doctor anyway. When they had reached the hospital, the doctor that greeted them was horrified at the state of Mukuro's body and had assumed that abuse was the cause.

Mukuro had laughed harder than his damaged body should have allowed, when he spun a story of how he fell down the stairs, again. All the while giving exaggerated sidelong glances of fear to Tsuna. The doctor was glaring at Tsuna in disgust for a long while afterwards, whilst Mukuro's eyes glowed in amusement. The doctor thought that Tsuna was Mukuro's abusive lover!

_It was rather funny. Daemon was just like him._

_'Shut it, old man.' _Tsuna grumbled in reply, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sleeping wasn't easy. After all, it had been months since he had slept normally. There was no true sleep in a Vendicare prison, drifting in and out of consciousness, every few minutes. Time became impossible to measure, days could be weeks, weeks could be minutes.

Mukuro cracked his eyes open slightly at the sound of movement, a figure was moving around in the darkness around his bed. The figure was doing something with the machines supporting his body. For the first time in a while, Mukuro began to panic. The figure noticed his discomfort and the fact that he was awake.

Finally the figure came into view and he noticed that it was a woman. From the little he could see of her appearance in the low light of the hospital ward, he could still tell that she was breathtakingly beautiful. He gasped at the overwhelming kindness in her eyes. She put a hand on his arm and only then did he realise that he was shaking, in his panic, he had lost control. All because of this... Woman.

"It's fine, you're safe." She soothed, her voice calming him almost instantly, "I was just changing your IV drip."

"Y-You're a n-nurse?" Mukuro croaked, his voice still weak.

"That's right." She nodded with a smile, "Now, please Rokudo-san, get some rest."

"W-Wait..." Mukuro called out, weakly clutching her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" She said.

"D-Do I know y-you?" Mukuro asked, she seemed so very familiar and he almost felt like crying at the fact that he couldn't remember who she was.

"I don't think so." She replied with uncertainty clear in her voice, then she added, "My name is Mizuki, by the way..."

"Mizuki..." Mukuro repeated to himself slowly, before quickly falling asleep, hoping that she would still be here when he woke up.

_Beautiful moon._

* * *

_**A/N: I wonder who Mizuki is? I never planned on creating an OC for this fic, but she isn't entirely an OC. If you consider the meaning of Mizuki, 'Beautiful Moon' and other characters in the Reborn universe with a name with a similar meaning. I thought it was a pretty interesting idea.**_

_**This chapter is pretty much all about Mukuro... I hope you don't mind! **_

_**Reviews and stuff are cool. **_


	12. The Birth and Death of the Day

**The Birth and Death of the Day**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

_'I don't understand... What was the purpose of that dream?' _Tsuna asked in confusion.

_We share not only blood, Decimo. Our paths in life are similar._

_'I don't see-'_

_Not only our lives, but the lives of our guardians._

_'Then that woman?...'_

_Elena, that's right. Daemon was deeply in love with her._

_'What about that girl you talked about that G. liked?'_

_Now you want to hear my stories..._

_'No, I mean... Was she like Haru?_

_Other than the personality, yes. The only thing fiery about her was that hair of hers._

_'W-What about you?...'_

_It would unwise to ask questions you don't want the answer to, Decimo. _

_Not everything about our destinies are intertwined, I have given you the power to forge your own path._

_'What's that?'_

_You'll see. When you're ready, Decimo._

_'I-' _Tsuna began to question internally, but he felt the mental connection disappear. Tsuna knew that he should probably be wondering what this power is, but he couldn't help but think about one of the things that Giotto had said.

_It would be unwise to ask questions you don't want the answer to..._

Or was it a question that Giotto didn't want to give an answer to?...

"Tsu-kun!" His Mother shouted up the stairs, "come down for breakfast, you've slept in!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna squealed, before tripping over his own feet to rush downstairs.

* * *

Left. , left, left. RIGHT.

Dodging right to avoid those in the way of his morning routine, Ryohei continued shadow-boxing as he jogged, his hands taped up tightly. He always felt extremely good doing his morning run, but after the events of two days ago, it felt fresh... It felt...

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, finishing his train of thought out loud, causing onlookers to jump in surprise.

Despite his usual forgetfulness, Ryohei recalled the incident almost perfectly.

After he had sobered up enough to see 4 feet in front of himself, the first thing he had seen was Hana. She hadn't been looking at him though, she had been busy watching something on the TV. He had been perfectly contented to maintain his position resting on her lap. He just looked up at her and smiled. Not an extreme smile. Just a... Smile. When she had finally noticed that he was awake and simply smiling at her, in a way that he had never been seen to before, she did something very un-Hana-like, she blushed, like a little girl.

After that, she had done something a little more expectant of herself, she had full-on kissed Ryohei on the lips. Right now, their relationship was a secret, but Ryohei didn't understand, he really wanted to shout it to the heavens. He had asked Hana who he could tell and explained how Tsuna put him up to it. After giving him a disbelieving look, she has caved and allowed Ryohei to tell Tsuna and Tsuna alone.

And that was what he was going to do. Despite not actually attending Nami-chuu anymore, much like Hibari, Ryohei had stayed behind. He was a third year for the second time. Hibari's motives no doubt surrounded protecting the school's discipline, but Ryohei had something very different in mind.

Ryohei wasn't as stupid as he seemed, he knew that the Mafia wasn't a game and he could feel a sense of duty towards Tsuna. Towards his Boss. Protecting Kyoko and Tsuna were very important to him right now. His siblings meant the world to him.

* * *

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he burst into class 3B. The teacher squeaked in surprise at his sudden intrusion.

"Sasagawa Ryohei..." The teacher called out, after recovering from his shock, "You shouldn't even be-"

Ryohei ignored him to charge past him towards Tsuna, who was dozing off to the side of the classroom. Hana gave a sigh of exasperation, before putting her head on her desk.

"LITTLE BRO!" Ryohei shouted, not caring at the gasps of surprise that people failed to hide. The shout brought Tsuna out of his rest and instead of squealing, as was the norm, he simply looked up at Ryohei lazily, with a questioning look.

"Onii-san..." Tsuna mumbled drowsily, "There's no need to shout..."

Ryohei blushed in reminder of Hana's warning. He could only tell Tsuna.

Tsuna simply nodded at the information that Ryohei whispered into his ear. He should have had a more extreme reaction! Ryohei deserved it, after all, if took a lot of effort for him to whisper that quietly.

Tsuna's lack of reaction almost made it seem like... He already knew.

"Sasagawa-kun, are you quite finished?" The teacher asked in growing irritation. Ryohei simply grunted in response. The entire class were looking very confused and they seemed somewhat... Underwhelmed.

That wasn't good... That just wouldn't do at all. He was Sasagawa Ryohei and he lived life to the extreme. Why did Hana want to hide their relationship anyway? She was never the type to be shy about something. She was never the type to hold back. He wouldn't hold back either.

Ryohei crossed the room in an instant, coming to a swift stop in front of Hana's desk, the class looked slightly more curious now, that was perfect. He would give them a show.

Ryohei grinned as Hana lifted her head from its previous position on her desk and saw the horror slowly creeping onto her face. Before she had a chance to speak, Ryohei locked his lips with hers, whilst wrapping his hand around her neck. He ignored the surprised yells of Hana's classmates and focused on the woman in front of him. Ryohei's grin grew massively when Hana finally stopped struggling and gave into the kiss. Ryohei saw out of the corner of his eye, that Tsuna seemed to be dozing again, but the brunette gave him a small wink, before closing his eyes again.

Ryohei broke off the kiss and began to hear the ecstatic squeals of the girls in the room, as well as the supportive yells and whistles of the boys. But he wasn't done yet, he picked up Hana in his arms, causing her to squeal and blush brightly. "I guess the secret's out then?" He asked rhetorically, with a grin. Hana merely rolled her eyes and pouted in his arms.

"I'm finished." Ryohei said in the spluttering teacher's direction, before leaving just as suddenly as he arrived.

It was time for revenge.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as the bell signalling lunch time woke him up from his nap. No-one had bothered him, since his new found intuition had caused his test scores to soar upwards, it was only his tiredness that was keeping him from achieving the highest in the class. Gokudera still held that honour.

Kyoko had skipped school again today and it was beginning to worry Tsuna. His intuition wasn't giving him any answers and Giotto refused to. No-one was pushing him to do it, but he knew that he would have to go and see her soon, to check on her. Even if she had rejected him, she was still someone he would hate to see hurt.

"Tsuna, we're heading home, come on." Yamamoto urged, poking Tsuna with a smile.

"Hmph... I'm comin', I'm comin'..." Tsuna mumbled, before standing up to stretch out the knots in his muscles.

* * *

"Hey, Takeshi..." Tsuna yawned, whilst walking between his two friends, "How's it going with Chrome?"

Yamamoto blushed brightly and looked away, causing Gokudera to laugh at him, "He usually just makes that face and sits awkwardly with her..." Gokudera answered for him.

"Well, I'm not going to play tonsil tennis with her like you and Haru!" Yamamoto countered, causing Gokudera to choke. "Geez, it's like you're trying to eat her face or something!"

"Mmm..." Tsuna pondered, causing the two to look at their previously quiet friend in surprise, "I was surprised that Takeshi didn't have more experience with girls than that..."

"S-She's my first g-girlfriend..." Yamamoto admitted with a deep blush.

"Nervous?" Tsuna asked, causing Yamamoto to nod in response, "Don't be. You're her first boyfriend, after all..."

"Good advice Tenth!" Gokudera praised, "As expected!"

Gokudera paused instantly, before his smile disappeared.

"Tenth... What about Kyoko?" Gokudera asked hesitantly.

"I was going to go see her now... Actually" Tsuna replied with a sad smile, when Tsuna noticed the two move to follow him he added, "Er... Alone, it that's okay...?"

"Ah... Of course!" Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison, whilst scratching their head's sheepishly.

"Good luck Tenth..." Gokudera said, putting as much emotion as possible into his words. Tsuna nodded, with a warm smile, before waving the two goodbye.

* * *

So she wasn't home... But her cell phone was... Ryohei had said that he had seen her in the morning, and had gotten a call from her during school saying that she was visiting a friend's house. Hana assured Tsuna that it was nothing to worry about and trying to talk to her tonight would be unnecessary.

Even as Tsuna fell asleep, he couldn't shake a sense of worry.

* * *

Tsuna eyes opened suddenly, just from a glance towards his window, he could tell it was very late. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Reborn's nose bubble popped as he woke up to see what his student was so worried about. The look in Tsuna's eyes silenced him though.

He was crying.

He was crying flames.

Tsuna scrambled to get his bed covers off and they fell in a scorched pile on his bedroom floor. He stumbled across his room, his hands dripping with flame, which burned everything it touched to ash.

"Tsuna!" Reborn yelled with wide eyes, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Tsuna tilted his head back and screamed in anguish, shattering every window in house.

He didn't notice the raging flame that had returned to him. That wasn't important right now, he had do something... She was-

"KYOKOOO!" Tsuna bellowed. He lifted a hand and turned his outer bedroom wall to ash.

Tsuna jumped through the resulting gap and lifted himself into flight. He had left his X-Gloves behind. This flame, it was enough, it was so strong, it was so heavy, it was-

_Wrath._

* * *

**A/N: Tsuna gets his flame back! Kind of... **

**It's fun writing Hana and Ryohei's parts, since they're older characters, they're a little more... Mature.**

**I don't think the story will become an M rating though. Probably... **


	13. Trembling Hands

**Trembling Hands**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Reborn remained frozen for longer than he should have after Tsuna's sudden departure. That Flame... It was unlike anything his student had ever emitted. This Flame, there was no way it belonged to Tsuna...

Suddenly noticing his surroundings, Reborn acted quickly.

"Hello?" Yamamoto answered, sounding distressed.

"Yamamoto, I take it you've heard about Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto cried out in surprise, "There was no way- the Flame I felt..."

"Tsuna hasn't had his flame for almost a week now, something terrible has happened." Reborn explained, "From what I could tell, something terrible has happened to Kyoko..."

Yamamoto gave no response, out of pure shock.

"I need to talk to Chrome." Reborn ordered, waiting for a few seconds, whilst the phone was handed over.

"Y-Yes?" Chrome inquired, worry plain in her voice.

"I need you down here 5 minutes ago, illusions are needed to cover up the damage to the Sawada household. Mamman and the kids can't know about this, not yet." Reborn ordered mercilessly.

"H-Hai!" Chrome responded.

Reborn hung up without saying goodbye. There was no time for such trivialities.

His student was in danger.

* * *

There was no hard or soft with this Flame. Only heavy, destructive fire that singed the hairs on Tsuna's arms and neck. He didn't remember when he had started to scream, but he knew that he hadn't stopped.

He knew exactly where to fly, but he wasn't following his intuition anymore- No. This sensation sent chills down his spine and only made him cry harder. The instinct to protect was tearing at his mind.

Kyoko was in danger.

* * *

Hibari pulled back the shoji screen to his garden and gazed upwards, to see the Namimori sky. He had felt it, of course. Such blood-lust had thrilled him beyond excitement. He had to see it for himself, perhaps it would help him understand the confusing herbivore that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. However, this new side of him, only served to confuse Hibari more. But that didn't matter, because the sweat running down Hibari's temple and the malicious grin that was growing on his face said more than enough to warn others of his excitement.

But that still wasn't enough, he had to say it aloud, as if to pinch himself out of a dream.

"Carnivore." Hibari said pleasurably, drawing his tonfas. This would be the most fun he'd had for a while.

* * *

Gokudera slammed down his phone in shock. He had failed Tsuna... He had neglected his Boss.

He thought that he had always done everything for the Tenth.

_No. You're wrong, kid._

Gokudera raised his scowling face in shock. That voice.

"G.?"

G.'s spectral form walked towards Gokudera's beside table, he leaned down beside a picture frame and brushed a ghostly thumb against Haru's face and grinned at Gokudera's grudging smile in the photo.

_You really are our descendants, huh?_

Gokudera raised his eyebrow in askance and G. stood up to his full height and looked down at Gokudera with serious eyes.

_Listen kid. You'll never know when you've done your best. That's why you should always aim for it. Don't set limits for yourself. Chase them._

"Damn it... You're right..." Gokudera spat in disgust.

_You haven't done everything._

_Not yet._

* * *

Ryohei barely managed to restrain the urge to punch a wall or several. The call from Reborn had told him what he needed to know, but not everything. For someone who liked to have things explained simply, Ryohei couldn't afford such a luxury this time. A large portion of his anger was because of Reborn's order to stay put. He wouldn't say why either. If Kyoko or Tsuna got hurt because of those orders, he knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive the tiny hitman.

Ryohei inhaled deeply and flexed his fingers. In his rage, he managed to remember Colonello's training. He cleared his mind and relaxed, feeling the Sun Flames multiply and grow in his muscles.

He needed to be ready.

* * *

Chrome sighed as she lowered her arms. She had made the residents of the Sawada household believe that the explosion and damage to the house had been a dream. Vongola teams would be arriving soon to repair the damage, which was being hidden by her illusions. But until then, she would have to maintain them.

Yamamoto squeezed her free hand in support and sent her a supportive smile. Even in such a desperate situation, he managed to maintain a smile. But Chrome knew that Yamamoto needed just as much support as everyone else. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him rest his head on her shoulder. She knew that his façade was broken when he began shaking violently. She squeezed him until his shaking softened and looked up to see his tear-ridden face.

Mist would rise when the Rain fell.

Chrome moved her arms from Yamamoto's waist to his neck, before pressing her head against his.

"W-Why can't we do anything?" Yamamoto choked.

"We have to trust Reborn..." Chrome whispered in reply, "We have to trust Boss..."

She felt Yamamoto nod in response and sigh in acceptance.

She had to stop the Rain from falling.

"Takeshi." She whispered softly, causing Yamamoto to raise his head.

Closing her eyes, as a blush lit up her face, Chrome shyly kissed Yamamoto, who didn't respond to the kiss, until his shock subsided. Chrome broke off the kiss when Yamamoto's tears stopped, stepping back with a blush on her face. She held Yamamoto's hands and looked into his eyes, whilst giving him her warmest smile.

"We have to be strong for Boss."

* * *

"Damn it!" Giotto yelled in frustration. It was happening again.

"What is there to be frustrated about?" Ricardo grinned, "The kid's finally grown a pair."

"No!" Giotto spat in digust, "That Flame was never meant for him, never for his heart."

"Primo, perhaps this is a lesson for the Decimo." Quinto asked, "Something you must let him experience?"

"Not this..." Giotto murmured, putting his head in his hands.

Giotto knew almost everything about his successors, having watched over them. But his successors knew very little about him. They didn't know how familiar this situation was to him.

Nothing could be learnt from this. Only pain.

This would break Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_There. _His instinct supplied.

Tsuna dive-bombed towards the roof window that was getting closer and closer. Twisting his body so that his feet hit the glass first, he smashed through towards the concrete below, extending his Flame upwards to melt any glass and debris that might have hit him on the head.

Tsuna looked around desperately, looking for any sign of Kyoko. The room was empty.

* * *

Reborn began speedily dialing on his phone as soon he saw Tsuna enter the dilapidated looking building.

For every number he dialed, he gave the same message.

"It's starting, move in on my position."

* * *

"Shit... Someone check that out- You. Go!" A gruff voice ordered.

As the large metal door at the other side of the room began to open, Tsuna didn't give them a chance though, he charged forward silently, gathering a strong globe of Flame in his hand, he punched clean through the door, squeezing the globe of Flame until it exploded outwards, melting the door's remains into ash.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko choked weakly, Tsuna looked up to see her bloodied face, causing his breath to catch in his throat. The men in the room took a step backwards, as Tsuna's flame flared outwards, his rage visible.

Coming to their senses, the men raised their weapons threateningly at Tsuna. He ignored them, looking at Kyoko's crying face.

"It'll be fine." Tsuna said, hiding his expression. "I will protect you."

"Even if it means I have to trade my life for yours." Tsuna promised.

"Tsuna..." Kyoko murmured, she remembered those words. She was shocked into silence, just like she had been the first time he said those words. But that time his eyes had been so strong, not like now. Tsuna was hurting.

Kyoko gasped as Tsuna sprang into action, knocking the men backwards. Before, when Tsuna saved her, he was graceful. But now, his movements seemed so heavy, she could almost see his fear, his hatred.

His pain.

As Tsuna knocked down the last of the men, neither he nor Kyoko knew whether or not he had killed them. Tsuna grabbed the last man by the neck, who he had identified as the leader.

"Who are you?" Tsuna screamed, tightening his grip around the man's throat.

"Who the fuck are you, kid?" The man spat in return, his speech made difficult by Tsuna's iron grip.

"Vongola the Tenth." Tsuna responded without hesitation, causing the man to gasp in surprise.

That was when Tsuna realised that this was just a regular kidnapping, they hadn't been targeting him, nor his family. From the tattoos on the man's arms, he guessed Yakuza, no doubt remnant small fry from when Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera had destroyed the Momokyo-kai.

That didn't excuse him, nothing did.

He had to be punished.

Tsuna lifted a hand and slowly built a globe of Flame in his fist, putting every ounce of his rage into that Flame. He looked down at the terrified Yakuza man in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said without an ounce of apology in his voice, "I can't forgive you."

Tsuna readied his fist, prepared to destroy the man before him.

Kyoko realised Tsuna's intentions and leaned forward in her bindings. "Tsuna-kun please! Don't-"

Tsuna let out an ear-splitting scream and sent his fist crashing downwards.

However before the blow could land, a large hand roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrist.

Tsuna struggled in the strong grip, assuming it was another enemy. He flared his flame outwards in an attempt to release himself, but the grip held strong.

"Calm the fuck down." The voice growled, "You scum."

"Let me go Xanxus!" Tsuna screamed, "I have to... I have to protect her!"

"Then go fucking protect her, trash." Xanxus spat, "Killing isn't your style, we'll take care of this scum."

Tsuna looked around to see that all of his friends had gathered. Under their collective supportive gazes, Tsuna's wall of grief broke down. His tears of Flame became normal tears. His raging Flame calmed into a warm orange.

"The Flame of Wrath didn't suit you anyway." Xanxus growled in disgust. "Stick to festivals and fireworks, Vongola needs you."

"Xanxus is right." Reborn said, "Baka-Tsuna, your Family needs you."

Tsuna didn't know what to say, when he turned to look back at Kyoko, he felt his tears increasing, he couldn't look at her.

"Right now, Kyoko needs you Tsuna." Reborn said.

Tsuna remained speechless as everyone filed out the room, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko alone.

"T-Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko whispered, "Please, l-look at me!" She finished, attempting to shout.

Tsuna flinched at the pain in her voice, he couldn't keep his back turned anymore. He finally turned to truly look at her. Blood was running down the ridge of her nose and she was badly bruised.

"Kyoko-chan... I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." Tsuna wailed, his head at her feet. "How could I even _think _of us being together, if I can't protect you?..."

"Tsuna... Tsu-kun..." Kyoko whispered, causing Tsuna to raise his head suddenly, before smiling sadly.

"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered with a shake of his head, "I can't let you be a part of our world, Kyoko-chan... I-"

"Why?" Kyoko asked suddenly, cutting Tsuna off.

"Because I love you..." Tsuna said, looking directly into her eyes, "I can't let you get hurt."

Tsuna looked away after finally saying it. He had always dreamed of uttering those words, words that would have changed his world. But instead of a new beginning, this was an ending. It was too painful to look at her now.

"S-Sorry..." Tsuna said with a bowed head, "Let me get those bindings off."

As Tsuna walked behind Kyoko, he saw more of her injuries, despite her seated positions. Most people would say that they were only bruises, but that was still too much for Tsuna to bear.

As soon as Tsuna freed the last knot on the last rope binding Kyoko, he got a surprise. Instead of standing up, Kyoko leaned backwards in her chair, until it fell onto Tsuna, trapping him underneath it. Kyoko twisted her body around, so that she was straddling Tsuna over the chair.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

The response he got was unexpected.

Kyoko leaned down to kiss him passionately, not like the gentle kisses he had fantasised about. Something about the kiss seemed desperate, but he felt the warm of her lips nevertheless. Tsuna gently, slid his arm across the small of her back, fearing for her injuries. His other hand finding its place on her cheek. She was so warm. It didn't make Tsuna feel so cold.

Kyoko broke off the kiss, leaving Tsuna dazed and she buried her head in his shoulder and began sobbing.

"Tsu-kun please!" Kyoko begged, lifting her head to kiss him again, softer this time, her hands shifting through his hair. "I need you... I- Please, let me... be selfish, just this once. I need you, I need you... Please!"

Tsuna remained silent, but couldn't give in. He loved her too much.

"I r-remember that Haru-chan... When she liked you... She said... I didn't understand it then, but.. She has Gokudera-kun now and... and I need Tsu-kun..." Kyoko cried, whilst latching onto Tsuna like he was the only thing keeping her on this world, "I-I want to be a Mafia Boss' wife..."

"I love you, Tsu-kun." Kyoko finished, slumping against Tsuna's chest.

_'I was too late..." _Kyoko thought in sadness.

Kyoko suddenly felt Tsuna's hand on her cheek and he lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is want you want?" He asked, his eyes glowing a warm orange.

Kyoko nodded firmly, too tired to talk.

Tsuna held her firmly, yet gently, caressing her back.

"Alright... I'll protect you" Tsuna promised.

"Even if it means I have to trade my life for yours."

* * *

_**A/N: I really, really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but it isn't over yet. The story, that is.**_

_**This chapter is over. Done. Finally. I've been building towards this for a while now.**_

_**I would really appreciate feedback on this. Like seriously. Thanks!**_


	14. Your Hand in Mine

**Your Hand in Mine**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Namimori was very quiet at night. No matter how shitty Xanxus might have thought Namimori was, he enjoyed the quiet. No-one around to piss him off, he wouldn't have to waste a good beer throwing it at the source of his annoyance. As soon as that midget hitman had given the okay to leave the brat, he had wanted to get as far away as possible.

He found real solace in driving. Namimori might be a boring little town, but the roads were pretty damn good at night. As Xanxus shifted his car into fifth gear, an insuppressible grin burst onto his face. Everyone who could have bothered him was either a mile away, or unconscious in the back seat of his car. Xanxus spared a glance backwards at Squalo's form slumped over in the back seat, his hair spread over his face. Xanxus grimaced at the sight of Squalo's probably broken nose, but still let out a laugh at the sight.

Xanxus let his thoughts shift back to the events of earlier. It was almost as if the brat's nuts had finally formed, but it ended in disappointment.

"Like steam on a fucking frying pan..." Xanxus spat aloud.

_'Well, the kid finally got himself some wench to play with...' _Xanxus thought.

"Put his temporary balls to good use..." Xanxus muttered under his breath.

Spitting out of his open window, Xanxus couldn't help but grudgingly respect the brat. He was still scum, of course and Xanxus swore he would replace his scrawny ass as soon he hesitated. But, he had been truthful when he said that Vongola needed the kid.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled as he found consciousness, causing Xanxus to waste a perfectly good beer to shut him up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Squalo asked angrily.

Xanxus ignored him with a growl, but couldn't ignore the swordsman when he began angrily slicing up the backseat leather of Xanxus' car. Xanxus angrily grabbed Squalo by his hair, diverting his attention from whatever he was driving towards. Xanxus fiercely kissed the swordsman, forcing his tongue on Squalo's, when Squalo began to moan in pleasure, he threw the long-haired man back into his seat, both men with a grin on their face. Xanxus' style of love was certainly odd, but neither man was into any fluffy romance.

"Not my leather, not in my car." Xanxus warned with a glare.

Squalo glared back, but remained silent, allowing Xanxus to drive on in peace. Street lights flashing as they passed overhead.

He didn't have to worry who to kill next.

He didn't have to point a gun at anyone.

He just drove.

* * *

She had passed out with a smile after his promise to protect her and now he was carrying her in his arms. Tsuna was currently surrounded in a ring by his friends and couldn't help but blush at the attention, especially Ryohei's barely contained glee.

Tsuna looked around at all his friends, who had gathered for support. Gokudera, looking on edge, with a worried looking Haru latched onto his arm, inside the protective circle. Yamamoto, looking relieved, had a tired looking Chrome, shyly holding his hand. Ryohei had Hana on his shoulders, since she refused to walk at such a late hour, but had insisted that she be there for her friend. Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the look of glee that was similar to Ryohei's that Hana was sending him. Hibari was at the back of the group, looking at Tsuna critically, as if expecting him to go into another fit of rage.

Some of the Varia members were following them lazily, however Xanxus and Squalo weren't present. Which was understandable, since neither man could stand being in Tsuna's presence for more than was necessary. Lussuria was teasing Levi with a laugh, whilst Bel and Mammon were in deep, banterous conversation.

When the group finally reached Namimori hospital, a familiar face met them.

"It looks like my cute little son has grown up." Iemitsu said, sounding genuinely proud of his son.

"D-Dad..." Tsuna gasped in recognition.

"You'd better get her inside, she needs to be fit and healthy for when you introduce her to Nana and I!" Iemitsu intoned.

Tsuna blushed brightly in harsh reminder that Kyoko was essentially his _girlfriend _now.

"Before you have a mental breakdown, I should tell you... I'm not qualified as a psychiatrist." A voice interrupted Tsuna's thoughts. "Well... I am."

Tsuna looked up to see a familiar bearded pervert.

"I just don't treat men..." Shamal said predictably, "But that cutie however..."

"You won't touch her." Tsuna warned fiercely.

"Hey now, I know love-birds when I see them." Shamal protested with his hands in the air, "Let's get her inside."

* * *

Tsuna refused to leave Kyoko's side. He had used the excuse of not trusting Shamal, but in truth, he was worried that something, anything could hurt her again. He couldn't live with that.

"Most of the injuries are external bruising, she has two cracked ribs and a minor concussion, nothing serious." Shamal explained, "I've bandaged her up, but all she needs now is rest."

Tsuna nodded numbly in response, he hadn't slept for a while now. He had to stay awake. Shamal had mentioned a concussion... Maybe Kyoko wasn't in her right mind when she said those things...

"I'll leave you two alone." Shamal excused himself with a sympathetic grimace for Tsuna's sake.

Tsuna put his head in his hands, his mind racing.

As much as he wanted to love and be loved by Kyoko, perhaps... if she didn't remember...

Perhaps this was for the best.

She was never meant for his world.

_Neither were you, Decimo. Nor I._

_'Giotto...' _Tsuna acknowledged.

_'What if I can't protect her?' _Tsuna asked.

_What if you can? What if I know you can?_

_'How do you know?' _Tsuna asked.

_Because I couldn't... and I've had 400 years to realise my mistakes._

_'Giotto?...' _Tsuna asked in shock, _'Who?...'_

_She was the love of my life... She was kidnapped, just like Kyoko. It was a rival family, they... tortured her. _

_I was too late. All because I hesitated to tell her how I felt about her. They thought she was just another subordinate... _

_'I'm sorry...' _Tsuna choked.

_I won't let you make my mistakes, I can't... Because every time I look at Kyoko, I see her... My dear Arianna._

Tsuna lifted his head out of his hands and looked over at Kyoko's sleeping form. She looked so... fragile...

He couldn't lose her. He refused. She was worth too much to him. She was too precious.

"_You're precious to me too," she whispered, "Tsu-kun..."_

Hearing the sound of such a familiar voice, Tsuna became alert. Kyoko was asleep, that couldn't have been her. The voice sounded different, too... Like she was... older.

"_Tsu-kun..." She whispered, "You don't need to give me a ring if you want me to be your wife..."_

Tsuna choked as his tears began to fall. He could protect her. He would. He had to.

It all came back to him. His dreams. Dreams of the future. Forgotten when he woke.

_Do you understand, Decimo? _

_Hope has been built and it has become resolve._

Tsuna stood up from his seated position and walked over to stand at Kyoko's bed side. He brushed back a stray lock of hair from her face.

_'What if she didn't mean what she said?' _Tsuna asked.

_Why not ask her yourself?_

_'Eh?' _

Tsuna looked downwards to see Kyoko's eyes flutter open slowly. Her amber orbs staying strong despite her injuries. Tsuna smiled down at her uneasily and she returned the smile weakly. Tsuna remained silent, his guilt and worry evident.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

_'She doesn't remember...' _Tsuna thought torn between relief and his heart torn apart. Tsuna tried to smile, to stop her from worrying.

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked up suddenly, a disbelieving smile on his face. She looked so concerned.

"Y-You remember?..." Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Remember what?- Oh..." She realised, before laughing in Tsuna's face.

"Kyoko..." Tsuna murmured with a blush.

"How could I forget?" She laughed, before blushing at the thought of it.

The two avoided eachother's gazes as their blushes grew, without realising that their hands were intertwined.

Kyoko decided to break the silence after a few moments, "Ēto... Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked in a low voice.

"H-Hai?" Tsuna squeaked, his voice breaking, causing him to blush and look away once again.

"Could I... Um..." Kyoko began sheepishly, "Could I have a-another kiss?"

"Eh?" Tsuna responded smartly.

"P-Please..." Kyoko said, before smiling nervously.

"S-Sure..." Tsuna confirmed.

Neither being sure of how to proceed, due to the lack of desperation. Tsuna suddenly remembered the kind of things he had seen in Shoujo manga, when he read one by accident, when Reborn had swapped the book covers of his manga collection late at night.

The guy was supposed to initiate the kiss.

And he hadn't done that for the last two.

Remembering another trick, Tsuna placed his hand on Kyoko's cheek, rubbing slow circle on her cheek with his thumb. Supporting her back with his other hand, Tsuna took a deep breath and slowly lowered his head.

Pressing his lips gently against Kyoko's, she took a few moments to respond to the kiss.

_'If I'm going to do this, I can't afford to be afraid.' _Tsuna thought in determination.

Deepening this kiss, Tsuna began to slowly caress Kyoko's back, lightly tracing his finger up her spine. She shivered in his embrace. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a little smile beneath her lips, he was obviously doing something right.

Tsuna finally broke off the kiss, leaving Kyoko breathless, his face was probably redder than hers right now, but he wasn't sure.

"T-Thanks." Kyoko gasped with a blush.

"Any t-time..." Tsuna replied. "Uh, I should let you rest some more... I have to go see Mukuro as well."

"Mmm, okay." Kyoko nodded with a yawn.

"Oh and Tsu-kun," Kyoko called out before he could move to leave, "Don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"I love you." Kyoko murmured shyly.

"I love you too." Tsuna said in a low voice, when it suddenly hit him. She loved him back now. The kiss on the cheek in farewell only cemented that realisation.

* * *

_You should be more trusting of your intuition, Decimo. I hope you haven't forgotten about it._

_I didn't regret meeting my wife in Japan, but I still wish that I had been able to save Arianna. _Giotto said, stopping Tsuna in his tracks, he leaned against the wall of the ward corridor in order to listen.

_I believe you're ready now._

_'Ready for what?' _Tsuna asked.

_Ready to bear the responsibility, to bear the means to forge your own path._

_'I don't understand...'_

_Tonight, when you sleep, I'll show you. You may be ready in spirit, but you must be prepared in body._

Tsuna felt the mental connection disappear and decided to deal with it when the time came. Continuing down the hallway, Tsuna arrived at the men's ward, but his intuition warned him to stop before entering Mukuro's room. The reason became clear as he listened. Mukuro was talking to a woman. Peeking around the corner, Tsuna saw it to be a nurse, but her back was turned.

"Since I get let out today, I was wondering..." Tsuna heard Mukuro begin, "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Tsuna gaped in shock, Mukuro sounded so weird! It was like... like he was... normal!

"I'd- Yes!" She practically squeaked, "I'd love you- love to... I'd love to!"

Tsuna peeked around the corner again, seeing the shifting her feet nervously, she was likely blushing. She shifted her head to the side and Mukuro's face came into view once again. Tsuna gaped harder and had to resist the urge to voice his disbelief.

Mukuro. His normally creepy, sinister, diabolical, evil, evil, evil Mist Guardian was...

Was blushing!

"That's great..." Mukuro smiled. Like a normal smile, like... A normal person!

"EH?" Tsuna finally blurted, instantly covering his mouth with hands.

"Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro called out.

Tsuna, knowing he was caught out, stepped out from behind the wall to face the two.

Mukuro blushed again at being discovered.

"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna began with a nervous smile, "Why don't ya introduce me, huhhh? Uhh... Geez."

"O-Oh sorry..." The woman said, turning around. Tsuna gasped when he realised who he was looking at.

"E-Elena?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. Tsuna noticed Mukuro's expression become unreadable as he said that name.

"Um... I'm Mizuki." She introduced herself shyly.

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you!" Tsuna said quickly, before excusing himself.

He broke into a run after he was out of sight and his face broke into a large grin.

He knew Mukuro wouldn't act like that for just anyone. There was no way he was playing with this woman. Mukuro was in love, no doubt.

_'If I can help Mukuro find love, then I could probably even make Hibari find love!' _Tsuna thought gleefully, before correcting himself. _'Wait no, probably not...'_

* * *

After returning to Kyoko's side, Tsuna gave her a goodnight kiss, causing her to moan happily in her sleep. Tsuna slumped into the bedside chair, trying to make himself comfortable. When he found a decent position, sleep came easily.

_It's time, Decimo._

_'I'm ready.' _Tsuna replied in determination.

_I'm sure you're aware that the Vongola rings are part of the Tri-ni-sette? _

Tsuna nodded in confirmation.

_The Vongola rings have more purpose than mere combat. The Sky ring, in particular has another purpose._

_'What is it?'_

_You are the Sky, selfless and all encompassing. The Sky affects everything, except itself._

_'I don't understand.'_

_The power of the Tri-ni-sette is beyond our understanding, but what I can tell you, is that the secondary purpose of the rings and pacifier of the sky is the ability to... _

Tsuna waited in anticipation, thinking that Giotto was pausing for suspense. But the blonde haired man slapped a gloved hand against his forehead and sighed deeply.

_This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but it's the ability to... grant three wishes..._

_'Eh? What are you, a genie?' _

_I knew you would laugh! _Giotto pouted, crossing him arms across his chest.

_'You're serious... Okay, well, uh... Can't I save it for later or something, or maybe do just one wish now and-'_

_No, you must make them now, a boss cannot rely on such power to lead his family. _

_'Can I wish for more wishes?' _Tsuna asked with a sheepish laugh.

_You know, everyone has asked that. Little Timoteo was a cheeky little runt..._

Giotto's expression hardened as he became serious once again.

_Listen Decimo. These wishes... They must not be wishes for your own benefit._

_If you are a true sky then you will feel benefited by benefiting your friends and loved ones._

_Do you understand?_

_'I do' _Tsuna confirmed, '_and I've already made my decision.'_

* * *

**A/N: there's not really any better way to explain the wishes thing other than how the tri-ni-sette can alter the world, recreate it, whatever. The wishes sound like a weird concept, but they'll have a big impact. Since they have to be selfless decisions.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot, I wrote some shounen-ai at the start. That's a first. **

**It's odd, that as a straight male, that I enjoy the Tsuna/Xanxus pairing, (probably due to Flames and Family...) but in this case, he's with Squalo. That pairing is so interesting, because they're both so... Angry... and it's funny.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Feedback would be awesome.**


	15. Catastrophe and the Cure I

**Catastrophe and the Cure I**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

_Earlier that night._

Ryohei patted Tsuna on his back as he forced him out of Kyoko's hospital room.

"Otouto-san..." Ryohei admonished, "I want to look after Kyoko to the extreme too, so go do what you needed to do..."

At Tsuna's predictable objection, Ryohei beamed down at the brunette, before saying "She's not going to stop loving you if you leave the room for an hour..." Tsuna blushed in response and Ryohei shoved him out into the hall with a laugh.

Tsuna smiled at the reminder of Kyoko's affection and began his walk down to Mukuro's hospital room. He had some questions for the illusionist.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro acknowledged, raising his head from his notepad and setting his pencil aside.

"Hey Mukuro, what were you doing?" Tsuna asked. At his question, Mukuro held the notepad against his chest, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Tut tut, Tsunayoshi, it's a work in progress." Mukuro laughed with a barely noticeable hint of nervousness in his voice, that Tsuna didn't pick up on.

"Oh, I didn't know you drew!" Tsuna said excitedly, lunging towards Mukuro's notepad "Lemme see!"

"I don't produce unfinished illusions, nor do I reveal unfinished art." Mukuro growled, causing Tsuna to remember just who he was talking to. Bowing in apology, Tsuna stepped back in fear to give Mukuro breathing space.

"So, tell me, dear Mafia Boss..." Mukuro began in distaste, "What brought you to grace me with your presence?"

"Well... I thought you might want to know why I had you released from prison..." Tsuna explained, gaining Mukuro's attention, at his look of askance, he continued, "I told you that it was for our future, that's true. But, what I really need you to do, is..."

"I need you to fall in love." Tsuna finished, sighing in preparation for the punishment that would likely follow. Looking up to see Mukuro's dumbfounded expression, Tsuna decided to continue, "Well... Uh, I think you need do it for yourself, as well..."

Tsuna lowered his head with a grimace, but quickly raised it again when he began to hear the loud and boisterous laughter of his Mist Guardian ringing in his ears.

"You want me to fall in love?" Mukuro roared in laughter.

"I-Is that a no?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh... No, no, I just can't believe you'd release me to... to..." Mukuro gasped at a loss for words,

"Secure my own happiness..." Mukuro finished, rubbing his forehead with a sigh, he looked up at Tsuna with a disbelieving smile, "You, oh yes... you are a very peculiar creature, dear Tsunayoshi..."

"So... is that a no?" Tsuna repeated nervously.

"You truly have no understanding of me..." Mukuro smiled sadly, "I have lived 6 other lifetimes. I've had six other chances to love, six other chances to find happiness..."

"I was about to give up, but then I began to travel the paths. I attempted to find solace in Deva, but paradise was no place for a man such as myself. I pondered my choices as I wandered the path of Hungry Ghosts, but I only grew more remorseful. I attempted to find peace in simplicity through walking the path of Animals, but that only gave me more time to feel my guilt. I tried to punish myself in the depths of Hell... Only to spend my rage spilling blood in Asura, through endless war."

Tsuna was left slack-jawed after Mukuro recalled his experiences, but the illusionist wasn't done yet.

"After walking five of the paths, I decided, at a loss for what else to do, to return once again to the path of Humans. This is my seventh lifetime. But all I have is a feeling of anger... Unquenchable hatred, for this path... I couldn't find happiness, never mind love..."

"You couldn't?..." Tsuna prompted, "What about now?"

"There is... a woman..." Mukuro began, with a frown on his face, "But I know... that my hatred of this world could consume her..."

"What if you were taught not to hate the world? What if we taught you to love the world?" Tsuna asked hopefully, only to have his hopes dashed.

"You have _not seen_... what I have seen..." Mukuro growled, with a look of utter sorrow on his face.

"I'll find a way..." Tsuna promised, standing up straight, "there's always a way..."

"Don't waste yourself on me Tsunayoshi." Mukuro teased, but Tsuna saw through his playful façade.

"Nothing is wasted on my Family." Tsuna replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

Tsuna made his way back down the ward corridor towards Kyoko's room, but before he could reach it, a tiny figure stepped into his path.

"Reborn." Tsuna acknowledged.

Reborn tilted his fedora in greeting, before jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder to steer him aside, stopping in a side corridor to jump off Tsuna's shoulder.

"Reborn, what is it? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked in growing nervousness.

"No." Reborn scowled, "Baka-Tsuna..."

At Tsuna's look of askance, Reborn clenched his tiny fists and continued.

"I need you to..." Reborn began, sighing at having to ask Tsuna a favour, "teach me... about love..."

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna beamed in amazement, "Really? You want to learn?"

Reborn grumbled in displeasure, but nodded grudgingly.

"T-That's great!" Tsuna grinned, "Uh... Why do you think that you can't love?"

"It's this... curse." Reborn scowled. "As long as I live as an Arcobaleno... I can't love."

"The curse..." Tsuna remembered, having heard the term fleetingly before.

Tsuna raised his head with a sigh, seeing Reborn's shadow stretching upwards on the wall, the light making the shadow seem much larger than the infant it came from.

"Can the curse be removed?" Tsuna asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards, hiding his expression.

"No. We're cursed until we die..."

"Reborn, wait!" Tsuna called out as the hitman sped away, leaving Tsuna alone once again in the hospital corridor.

* * *

Chrome gasped out in pain as she felt her organs shift painfully beneath her skin.

_'Something must be wrong with Mukuro-sama...' _Chrome thought with a pained expression crossing her face.

Stumbling to find a seat, so that her pain would lesson, Chrome sighed as she slumped into a slightly uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to get back up again, without help, so she tried to find a comfortable position, but to no avail.

"Chrome!" She heard a familiar voice shout out, "What's wrong, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, as he brought in two coffees, with concern plain on his face.

"T-Takeshi..." Chrome murmured, before doubling over in pain with a groan. Yamamoto was quick to act, he set the coffee cups aside to rush to Chrome's side. Carefully lifting her small form into his arms, Yamamoto brought her over to the much more comfortable looking sofa on the other side of the room. Setting her down gently, Yamamoto began to bombard her with concerned questions, but Chrome interrupted him.

"Takeshi... Thank you..." Chrome smiled shyly, causing Yamamoto to blush at his mother henning.

"Really though, I feel better now." Chrome smiled. It was true, somehow Yamamoto's presence made her pains disappear. As she recalled, Mukuro had mentioned that her connection to him was based upon his love. So the fact that the connection was failing... Meant that he didn't love her anymore.

The thought made Chrome sad for a moment, before being happy for her... master.

Was Mukuro her master?

"Chrome?..." Yamamoto said in concern, waving a hand in front of her face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nagi..." Chrome whispered with a blush, causing Yamamoto to look around in confusion, before looking back at her with a look of askance, "C-Call me Nagi..."

"Eh?" Yamamoto said dumbly with a blush.

"My name is N-Nagi..." Chrome whispered, turning away with a red face.

"O-Okay..." Yamamoto spluttered.

"Takeshi..." Chrome smiled, causing him to splutter once again at her continued attention.

"Stay with me." Chrome asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright... I'll stay." Yamamoto promised

"Nagi."

* * *

Tsuna raised his right hand, watching as his Flame filled the Vongola ring on his middle ring. Concentrating hard, the ring on his finger glowed a bright orange, before shifting into the black and grey X-Gloves that Tsuna knew so well.

_It is not only the rings themselves, that grant the power to grant a wish... But the blood of their original owners..._

_'Then... your blood?' _Tsuna asked with a gasp.

_That's right. _Giotto smiled, holding up a ornate looking vial containing a dark red liquid, that he seemed to have procured out of thin air.

_The ring master, Talbot, was holding this for me. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it for a spell..._

Tsuna gently took the vial from Giotto, eyeing it curiously as it swirled around in his grasp.

_Penalty. _Giotto stated,

_My blood, infused with my Dying Will._

_'What do I do?' _Tsuna asked.

_Show me your box weapon. _Giotto ordered.

When Tsuna showed his Natsu-shaped ring to Giotto, the blonde haired man merely gestured at the ring, calling out Natsu effortlessly. To Tsuna's surprise, Natsu took an immediate liking to Giotto, walking around his feet, whilst purring like a normal cat. Giotto bent down to pick up Natsu, smiling as he cradled the tiny lion in his arms.

_Present your ring, Decimo._

Tsuna stepped forward, extending his ring-bearing glove towards Giotto hesitantly. Giotto grasped Tsuna's hand and with a smile, placed Tsuna's hand on Natsu's head. Giotto then directed his Flame towards the Penalty vial, causing its lid to fizzle into flames. With the utmost of delicacy, Giotto steadly poured a single drop of Penalty onto the small black dome of Tsuna's ring.

_You've already shown your resolve, Decimo._

_Let's hope it's enough._

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly. The hospital room wasn't completely devoid of light, so she could see Tsuna's sleeping form in the chair beside her bed.

Kyoko couldn't sleep, she was having a dream, in which Tsuna was overtaken by his rage. He had those terrifying flames in his hands and his eyes looked so sad. She couldn't bear to see Tsuna hurting. But when she tried to call out to him, no sound came out of her mouth. She hated being powerless like that.

That was when Kyoko decided to throw back her bedcovers and carefully climb into Tsuna's lap.

Curling herself around his body, Kyoko made a promise to Tsuna and to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She wouldn't let Tsuna be sad again.

* * *

Tsuna grimaced as he felt his Flame slowly sink into the formless rock in his hand.

_You can't afford to not give this your all, Decimo. _Giotto warned.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the rock slowly begin to crumble away into nothingness, he was going to fail... He couldn't... He need more Flames to give...

Tsuna gasped as he felt his body become blanketed in warmth. It was a familiar warmth.

_'Kyoko-' _Tsuna gasped, feeling his body become lighter. Reaching within himself, Tsuna pumped his Flame into the Vongola Ore at a blinding rate, until it began to glow orange in approval.

_Well done, Decimo. _Giotto praised. _I believe Talbot had a name for this new ring... _

_Vongola Gear!_

Tsuna stared down at the new X-Gloves he now wore on his hands. They were much more like large red gauntlets now, than simple gloves. Tsuna also inspected his new Vongola ring, seeing Natsu's face carved into the ring's new design.

_Make your wishes, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Vongola Juudaime! _

Tsuna nodded, having already made his decision.

Three sets of faces flashed into his mind and he concentrated hard, repeating the wishes in his head over and over. Tsuna fell to his knees and began to shed painful tears as he felt the strain of his exertion.

Tsuna panted in his breathlessness and finally managed to raise his head. To his surprise, he found 8 familiar figures lined out in front of him, with Giotto standing in the centre.

_We accept your resolve, Vongola Decimo. _The Vongola Bosses said in unison. Their bold tones echoing and resonating through Tsuna's mind.

_'Yokatta...' _Tsuna collapsed with a smile of relief on his face, before drifting off to a pleasant dream.

* * *

Colonello rushed to find a phone, pushing aside everyone in Mafia Land who got in his way. After finally reaching a phone, Colonello scrambled to dial the number of the person he was anticipating to hear from. Sweat was pouring down his face and he was shivering as he awaited for her to answer.

The phone dialled three times before a grouchy sounding woman answered the phone.

"Who is this?" She asked irritably.

"Lal!... kora, Lal!" Colonello yelled desperately.

"Ugh, Colonello, what is it?" Lal Mirch growled angrily, "It's late you know..."

"N-Nothing happened?" Colonello asked in a frightened whisper, causing Lal to sigh in exasperation.

"What the hell are you talking about Colonello?" Lal asked in irritation.

"Lal..." Colonello murmured before slumping against the nearest wall and slowly sinking downwards in complete defeat. "L-Lal..." he repeated as tears slowly began to roll down his face.

"W-What's wrong?..." Lal asked in surprise as she heard his crying.

"They didn't change you back..." Colonello choked, "Why m-me?..."

"Colonello, are you saying?..."

"Yeah..." Colonello cried, "It's gone..."

"T-That's great... C-Colonello." Lal gasped, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Lal... Damn it, I'm sorry..." Colonello murmured sadly before hanging up.

Ignoring the startled looks of passers-by and curious whispers, Colonello dialled another number.

Reborn answered the phone instantly.

"You too?" Reborn asked, in a voice that answered Colonello's question.

"Yeah." Colonello murmured.

"What about Lal?" Reborn asked, causing Colonello to sigh sadly. His silence answered Reborn's question.

"I've heard from the others too." Reborn stated.

"Our curse is gone."

* * *

**A/N: Aaand, that's one wish revealed! **

**I've been really quite delighted recently with the amount of reviews and responses I've been getting, it's been awesome.**

**I also wanted everyone to know that this story's not ending any time soon!**


	16. Catastrophe and the Cure II

**Catastrophe and the Cure II**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna awoke in the same hospital chair that he had fallen asleep in, only to find a pleasant surprise when he awoke. Tsuna smiled at the feeling of Kyoko's arms around his neck, a feeling that, if he had even imagined, would have reduced him to nosebleeds. It was odd, he didn't feel any more mature, but he felt so... comfortable, being with her. Tsuna smiled even harder at the sight of drool trailing down from Kyoko's mouth onto his shirt, but to save her embarrassment, Tsuna absently wiped it away.

Trailing his hand through her auburn hair, Tsuna closed his eyes, hoping to hold her a little longer.

"Mm... Tsu-kun..." Kyoko murmured happily, causing Tsuna to crack open an eyelid to see her open her eyes tiredly.

"O...ha...yo..." Tsuna whispered between soft kisses on her temple, causing her to blush shyly, "Kyoko-chan."

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko muttered in embarrassment, "What day is it?"

"Thursday." Tsuna responded, as he gently rubbed his cheek against her forehead.

"We've missed school then?" Kyoko asked.

"Mm." Tsuna confirmed, "Shamal said that you can get out of the hospital today."

"But you have to take it easy." Tsuna smiled down at her. Kyoko nodded with a smile at his caring for her.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna murmured, "What are we going to do when we go back to school?..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked with a tilt of her head.

"I mean... u-us..." Tsuna explained, whilst scratching his head sheepishly.

Kyoko smiled at Tsuna's modesty, before kissing him on the cheek.

"We're going to wait until they notice..." Kyoko began with a mischievous smile, "and we're going to watch their reactions..."

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna blushed with a laugh in turn.

"Don't be nervous Tsu-kun." Kyoko admonished as she kneaded her hands through Tsuna's gravity-defying hair.

"I'll try..." Tsuna promised, interlocking his fingers with Kyoko's, giving a smile at the new Vongola ring on his finger.

* * *

Gamma leaned over the pool table, hitting the cue ball cleanly into the triangle of balls, breaking them cleanly. He sighed when the 8 ball rolled into one of the corner pockets, nothing went well lately. Other than Family work, there was little else to do. The entire Giglio Nero family felt it too.

Their leader, Aria, had been missing for many months now.

Even after receiving memories of the future in a dream, Gamma hadn't seen any sign of Aria's daughter, Yuni. Clenching his fists in frustration, Gamma launched the pool cue at the nearest window like a javelin, giving an unsatisfying smash. Rubbing his forehead, Gamma inspected the damage. He had been taking his anger out on anyone and anything lately and it was taking its toll on the Giglio Nero temple.

Stepping outside, Gamma began to search for the pool cue in the tall, unkempt grass on the temple grounds.

Gamma became increasingly frustrated as he couldn't find the pool cue. He began touching the orange pacifier in his pants pocket to calm himself down, but flinched backwards at the heat that began to radiate from the pacifier. Carefully removing the pacifier from his pocket with a handkerchief, Gamma inspected the pacifier, gasping as the Pacifier began to glow and emit Sky Flames outwards.

When the pacifier began to burn through the handkerchief, Gamma let it slip from his grip. The pacifier rolled into the tall grass and down a small knoll. Gamma could still feel the Flames pulsing from the pacifier and its orange light was parted between the long blades of grass.

The pacifier then began to levitate upwards, the Sky Flames becoming more violent. Gamma covered his eyes as the light became too much. When he looked back the Flames had taken shape. It was-

"Princess!" Gamma choked, shock painting his face. He tripped over his feet as he ran towards her, struggling to maintain balance amongst the tall grass.

"Princess..." Gamma repeated softly, she had her back turned, but the attire, the Sky Arcobaleno's uniform, it was all there. She turned her head slightly, a Giglio Nero tattoo coming into view on her cheek and her smile. The smile that warmed Gamma's damaged heart.

"Gamma." Yuni said fondly. At her acknowledgement, Gamma ran forwards, grasping her in a tight embrace.

Then Gamma noticed her tears. "Princess, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Yuni shook her head with a smile, "Gamma... I-I'm happy..."

"Me too, Princess..." Gamma whispered as he held her tighter.

"There's one more thing..." Yuni began, causing Gamma to raise his head in worry.

"It's a wonderful thing." Yuni soothed with a warm smile. "My curse is gone..."

"Our curse is gone."

That was when Gamma began to shed tears as well.

The two held eachother in blissful happiness, until the rest of the Family was alerted to Yuni's presence and the single embrace became a large group hug.

* * *

After calling all of the other Arcobaleno, Reborn had waited for Tsuna to wake up in order to surprise his student, but while he was waiting, he had gotten a very surprising call.

Yuni was alive.

Reborn smiled internally at the news. The girl had always considered him to be her uncle or grandfather, but now he felt that he truly be one to her.

"Let me know when you're done changing." Tsuna said as he stepped outside of Kyoko's hospital room, looking very happy with himself.

Reborn grinned as he began to move towards the brunette. It was time to give Baka-Tsuna a fright.

"Excuse me." Reborn called out to Tsuna, who turned around with a smile, which sagged slightly at Reborn's obviously Mafia-like appearance. "Is this Sasagawa Kyoko's room?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?" Tsuna inquired cautiously.

"You see, I heard she was romantically involved with a certain... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's resulting blush.

"Where did you hear that? Did the Ninth send you?" Tsuna asked in suspicious.

Deciding to play with his student some more, Reborn grinned even wider.

"Yes, he did." It was technically true, Reborn smiled.

"Why did he send you?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Reborn grinned ferally, stroking his chin.

"He sent me to tutor you." Reborn finished with amusement flashing in his eyes.

"But I already have Reborn... for... that..." Tsuna stated, slowly coming to a realisation.

Reborn leaned up against the wall, stroking his curly sideburns with a grin.

"Ciaossu... I'm the Katekyoushi Hitman... Reborn." Reborn introduced himself, for the second time.

Tsuna didn't react until Leon crawled out of Reborn's sleeve and resumed his familiar perch on Reborn's fedora.

"Reborn?" Tsuna squeaked, "When did you become an adult?"

"Right before I became an infant." Reborn answered honestly, "That was the curse."

"How did you do it?" Reborn asked, not doubting for a second that his student was the one who removed his curse. "Was it the Primo?"

"Kind of, yeah..." Tsuna began sheepishly, still recovering from his shock, "He gave me three wishes."

"Why me?" Reborn asked, "Why not secure your own happiness?"

"The wishes have to be selfless, I want to benefit my friends, the people I love, my Family..." Tsuna explained with a look of determination in his eyes.

"And besides..." Tsuna smiled, gesturing towards the door behind him, "my happiness is right through that door."

"What were the other wishes?" Reborn asked in curiosity.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Tsuna laughed, before attempting to walk away.

"You made me a promise..." Reborn called out, as he grabbed Tsuna's shoulder.

"Eh? What promise?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"You promised to teach me." Reborn reminded him firmly.

"Love..." Tsuna whispered in realisation, "You can love now? Was that part of the curse too?"

"No..." Reborn began sadly, "I can afford to love now."

Tsuna nodded in understanding, before turning to face Reborn.

"So... Uh..." Tsuna began nervously, "Is there anyone you like?"

Having expected punishment after saying such a thing, Tsuna was surprised to see a look of consideration on Reborn's face.

"I don't know." Reborn answered simply.

"Well... what about Bianchi?" Tsuna suggested.

"Bianchi... she... loves me?" Reborn asked, as he played with his sideburns.

"I think she's mentioned it a few times..." Tsuna said in exasperation.

"Do I love her?" Reborn asked, sounding troubled.

"Hey now, Reborn... You don't need to rush into love. Maybe you could take her out on a date or two? I'm sure she'd love to." Tsuna suggested.

"Hmm... Alright." Reborn agreed.

"Has it been a long time?" Tsuna asked sadly.

"It's been too long." Reborn confirmed sadly, "I became an Arcobaleno at 18, I'd had a few flings, but it was fairly innocent."

"I'm still 18 years old..." Reborn murmured to himself. Tsuna smiled in support, only to yelp at the feral grin that burst onto Reborn's face.

"See you later..."

"Kohai."

* * *

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly, only to snap them shut instantly. Something had changed. It almost felt like... He had forgotten something.

"Rokudo-kun?" he heard Mizuki call out. It was the nurse's day off. Cracking open his left eye, Mukuro was pleased to see her in casual clothing, instead of her nurse uniform. He found it refreshing.

"Ah, hello Tsukino-chan." Mukuro waved in greeting.

"Rokudo-kun, I told you to call me Mizuki!" She responded with a light blush.

"Only if you call me Mukuro..." He smiled in return, making her blush harder. "Ne, Mizuki-chan, I didn't think that nurses got days off..."

"I only work here part time," She began, looking nervous, "My dad is a surgeon here... I meant to tell you, but..."

"I'm only 17! I'm sorry... I shouldn't have accepted your invitation, I'm sorry! An older man's reputation might be tarnished if he was to go out with a young girl like me and-"

"Mizuki-chan..." Mukuro smiled, "You offend me. I know I'm pretty tall for my age, but I'm certainly not old..."

"I'm only 17, too. I'm surprised you didn't read my patient file..." Mukuro smiled, causing Mizuki's growing tears to falter.

"I hope you'll still come to dinner with me." Mukuro smiled, stroking her hand gently.

"O-of course..." She gasped, blushing hard, "yokatta..."

Mukuro smiled down at her, before she gave him a look of askance.

"Mukuro?" Mizuki began, "Why won't you open your eye? You know I don't mind your iris."

"I- well..." Mukuro began, "it feels different, I don't know what it is but-"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" She offered, Mukuro nodded thankfully in response.

Grabbing a small torch out of her purse, Mizuki positioned herself to look at Mukuro's eye.

He slowly and nervously opened his eye and flinched at the gasp that Mizuki let out.

"W-What's wrong?" Mukuro stammered.

"There's... nothing wrong." Mizuki responded in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro inquired.

"Your iris..." Mizuki began, scrambling for a mirror, "It's... well, it's..."

"Blue." Mizuki finished as Mukuro saw for himself.

"Do you know how this happened?" Mizuki asked, "Was it a contact lense or something like that?"

"No... I don't remember..." Mukuro responded.

Then it suddenly hit him. He didn't remember. There was definitely a gap in his memory. It was impossible to remember something that he had no idea about. It was simply empty.

"Wow... I really can't think of any way to explain that..." Mizuki gasped in awe, "I guess it's like a once in a lifetime sort of miracle, right?"

"Yeah..." Mukuro agreed, "Once in a lifetime."

* * *

**A/N: Any idea what wish 2 is yet? Let me know in the reviews or whatever! Bwahaha.**


	17. Catastrophe and the Cure III

**Catastrophe and the Cure III**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Tsuna's mind continued to race, even two minutes after Reborn had left and Kyoko had let her room. The baby, the ruthless, cruel, mischievous baby had become a ruthless, cruel and mischievous adult... The part that boggled Tsuna's mind the most was how he had been that age before being cursed.

Suddenly another thought popped into Tsuna's head. This entire time... Reborn had been taking baths with the girls. Tsuna had been too shocked to explain his red face to Kyoko when she had come out of her room.

He just hoped that nobody else would come to the same conclusions as he did. Especially the girls. Although it was likely that Bianchi wouldn't have minded.

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko smiled back at him, holding out her hand.

"Ah, sorry... lost in thought." Tsuna smiled in return.

"Something wrong?" Kyoko asked in concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

"Why don't we go see Chrome-chan and Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko suggested.

Tsuna smiled at the suggestion, taking Kyoko's hand with a nod.

* * *

Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly, blinking away his tiredness. He grimaced at the two empty cups of coffee on the table beside the sofa that he was lying on. He had drank both cups out of worry for Chrome's pain. Yamamoto looked down at Chrome's sleeping face and was pleased to see that there wasn't pain etched into her face. Instead, she looked healthier than ever.

Stroking Chrome's hair out of her eye, Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"Takeshi?" Chrome whispered timidly.

"Nagi?" Yamamoto responded.

"T-Takeshi..." Chrome repeated. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight of tears running down Chrome's face. Chrome raised a shaking hand to her face, putting her fingers to her right cheek, catching the tears escaping from beneath her eyepatch.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto gasped in panic, grabbing her hand.

Chrome began hyperventilating, causing Yamamoto to squeeze her in support. She shakingly raised her hand to her eyepatch and to Yamamoto's surprise...

She removed her eyepatch.

Yamamoto held his breath in anticipation, having never seen her without her eyepatch. Chrome held her hand in front of her face and Yamamoto saw a small smile break onto her face. Chrome slowly lifted her head to look at Yamamoto and he saw her familiar amethyst eye. When her entire face came into view, Yamamoto gasped at the sight of the heterochromatic pair of eyes that he saw. Her right eye was a deep red colour, with a familiar roku kanji in place of a pupil.

"Nagi, your eye..." Yamamoto murmured, "when did-"

"Takeshi..." Chrome said, placing her hand on her heart, gasping as she felt her heartbeat. "My-My heart... my body... it's..." Chrome said, being unable to finish her sentence.

"Your organs are b-back?" Yamamoto whispered.

"That's right, Takeshi." Tsuna interjected, with a confused Kyoko behind him.

"Tsuna, how?" Yamamoto asked.

"Boss..." Chrome smiled up at Tsuna, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

"Welcome back, Nagi." Tsuna smiled in return.

"And Mukuro-sama- Mukuro, he... you changed him too." Chrome began, "I can't feel his presence anymore, his illusions, they're gone..."

"I feel fine..." Chrome whispered.

Chrome's smile widened and she moved to stand up, but her eyes widened in sudden fear.

"Nagi?" Yamamoto asked in worry.

"I..." Chrome choked.

"C-Chrome... I didn't know..." Tsuna whispered, his intuition alerting him to what was wrong. "I thought it was just your organs, when I made the wish-"

"Tsuna! What the hell is going on?!" Yamamoto shouted with wide eyes.

"I can't feel my legs..." Chrome whispered slowly.

"She's paralysed from the waist down..." Tsuna murmured in shock.

"It was when I... I d-died." Chrome began, "My spine..."

"C-Chrome... I'm so sorry... I didn't know, I swear!" Tsuna gasped between sharp intakes of breath, as he fell to his knees.

"Boss, what do you mean?" Chrome asked with a look of shock.

"The Vongola Ring, I made three wishes – one of them was to restore your organs," Tsuna explained with his head bowed, "But it didn't repair your spine..."

Chrome sat in shocked silence, both happy that Tsuna had done such a thing for her and stunned at news of her paralysis.

"Nagi." Yamamoto murmured, causing Chrome to look up at him with teary eyes.

"We'll fix this." He promised, wrapping his arms around her small frame, lifting her into his arms.

"Until then... let me be your legs, I'll carry you... anywhere."

"Takeshi, let me help, please." Tsuna said, with a tone of begging in his voice, "We'll all fix her."

Yamamoto nodded firmly at Tsuna with a grateful smile, after which Kyoko gently moved Tsuna out of the room with a look of concern for Chrome, leaving the two in peace.

Yamamoto looked down at Chrome, seeing her face buried in his chest, but he could feel the slight dampness of her tears at his shirt. Sitting down with her still firmly in his arms, Yamamoto began to stroke her hair out of her eyes.

"Nagi, don't cry." Yamamoto whispered, "I want to see your eyes, I should have noticed before, but... you have the most beautiful eyes... they're so sincere... it's like you can see all the good in the world. But... how? How can you see good in a world that's been anything but good to you?..."

"I-It has been good to me..." Chrome responded weakly, "Like you..."

"Nagi... d-don't cry..." Yamamoto repeated with another whisper, "You're too beautiful for that. Even when you can walk again... I'll still carry you."

"I won't let go, so please... don't you let go." Chrome promised, asking another promise in return.

"I won't-"

"I love you." the two whispered in unison.

* * *

Reborn strode towards the Sawada household purposefully, smirking at the not-so-subtle looks that passing women were sending his way. Deciding to attempt to confirm what he believed the looks to mean, he decided to ask one of the passing groups of women.

"Excuse me." He called out suavely, causing the group of high school girls to squeal at his attention. Removing his fedora, he flipped back his hair, causing further squeals among the group.

"Yes?" one of the girls asked, in an attempt at a seductive tone.

"I was just wondering..." he began, with a growing smirk, "why it is, that a group of young ladies such as yourself, is _staring _in my direction?"

Maintaining a straight face with a will that only a hitman of his caliber could muster, Reborn observed their dumbfounded expressions and growing blushes.

"W-Well..." one girl began nervously.

"We were just..."

"YOU'RE SUPER HOT!" a girl at the back of the group squealed, before covering her mouth with a crimson blush.

"I see." Reborn responded with a slight smile, putting his fedora back onto his head, "Well, I have a date to arrange."

* * *

Standing outside the door of the Sawada household, Reborn calmly knocked the door. He wasn't nervous. Not at all. He assumed it was because of his infallible resolve as the world's greatest hitman, but he was still on guard for any rogue emotions that he might feel.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Nana asked cheerfully upon opening the door.

Weighing his options, Reborn decided to play the stranger just a little longer.

"Good afternoon, young lady." Reborn smiled, causing Nana to smile happily, "I was hoping to see someone who could be very important to me, I... just don't know it yet." Reborn explained, voicing his own thoughts unintentionally.

Nana studied him for a few moments, before gasping in realisation. Reborn raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure why should would have understood any of his cryptic sentence.

"You must be looking for Bianchi-chan!" Nana said, nodding in satisfaction.

"How... do you know?" Reborn murmured.

"She showed me a picture once, it was a little while ago though, so I wasn't sure at first." Nana began to explain, "You're Reborn."

"You're Reborn." Nana repeated hugging him around his waist, sounding delighted, "I wasn't sure I understood why you were a baby, but still an adult, but I knew, that I had to take care of you like my own child, no matter what you were."

"Mamman..." Reborn murmured in shock.

"That's right... even though boys your age always drift away from their mothers, I'll still be here." Nana said happily, breaking off the hug with a sad smile.

"Mamman, I was wondering-" A voice began, but quickly stopped upon entering the room.

Bianchi stood frozen, stunned at what she was seeing.

_Sharp eyes._

_Black suit._

_Fedora._

_Curly Sideburns._

"R-R-Reborn?" Bianchi stuttered.

"Bianchi." Reborn acknowledged, smiling like he didn't think he could.

"H-How?" Bianchi asked.

"Tsuna." Reborn said simply, walking towards Bianchi slowly, as Nana exited the room with the giggle of a girl who was getting some juicy gossip.

Taking Bianchi's hand, Reborn cradled it between his own hands, laying a soft kiss on her palm. Bianchi nearly died in response, blushing furiously.

"Bianchi... my dear, would you care to go out for dinner with me sometime?" Reborn asked with a smile.

"Yes." Bianchi responded, blushing harder.

"How does tonight sound?" Reborn asked.

"Yes." Bianchi responded, blushing harder.

"Don't look so surprised." Reborn began, standing up again, "A beautiful rose such as yourself shouldn't be surprised that I'm propositioning her."

"Reborn..." Bianchi smiled, her shock beginning to dissipate, but her blush deepening even further.

"Don't worry about trying to look nice for dinner tonight, you're doing a wonderful job now." Reborn whispered into her ear.

Bianchi nodded again, her face red.

Reborn turned to walk away, but stopped before the door, seemingly hesitating. Removing his fedora from his head, he tossed it backwards across the room, turning to see it had landed on Bianchi's head, as planned.

Taking long strides back towards her, Reborn placed his hand on her neck and leaned downwards to give her the deep, passionate kiss that she deserved, placing his left hand on her right side, Reborn smiled internally when she finally returned the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek.

Reborn broke off the kiss, looking down at Bianchi seriously.

"I'm not playing with you, I promise." Reborn assured her, "I know you love me... and I know, I'm sure I can love you too."

"Reborn..." Bianchi whispered, crying happily. Reborn quickly rubbed away her tears with his thumb, before kissing her briefly once again.

Patting the fedora on her head, Reborn smiled once again.

"You can return that when I pick you up." Reborn began, "How does 7pm sound?"

Bianchi nodded, her smile widening, before rushing away, probably to get ready for her date.

* * *

Colonello stepped of the plane, his skin bristling at the colder Italian air. Now that he was an adult, Falco couldn't carry him quite so fast anymore and he wasn't a big fan of planes.

Looking for any sign of the girl he had come to see, Colonello's heart sank when he saw Lal waiting for him with Oregano outside the terminal building. Seeing her torn look, he pulled her into a hug, she didn't struggle, realising she had been caught.

He knew what she was thinking.

"I can't wait ten years, Colonello..." Lal murmured, tears running down her face.

"There's a way, kora." Colonello began, "There's always a way..."

"Being a baby is torture enough, but when everyone else has their curse reversed and I don't..." Lal choked, "It's not fair..."

"No..." Colonello agreed with a sad shake of his head.

Feeling the pressure of his pacifier against his chest, Colonello lifted it from beneath his shirt and into view. Clenching the small object in his hand, Colonello released his flame at blinding speed, directing it everywhere except for his own body.

"Colonello!" Lal gasped, before passing out.

Fighting to stay conscious, Colonello began to run, stumbling through his tiredness, shielding his eyes from the light blinding him.

"Colonello, what?-" Oregano began, but Colonello pushed past her, wrenching her car door and quickly putting Lal in the back seat, throwing his jacket over her body. Colonello launched himself into the front seat of the car, stomping his foot down on the accelerator.

He had to get her somewhere safe.

If this worked...

They could be happy.

* * *

"-nello!"

"Colonello!"

"Please... wake up!"

"COLONELLO!" Lal screamed in desperation, thumping his chest.

Colonello bolted upright, his breath coming out in short rasps. He glanced towards Lal, but quickly averted his gaze with a blush.

"Lal..." Colonello murmured, "It worked."

Colonello looked down to see his now baggy clothes and gave a smile, flexing his smaller hand in front of his face. He pulled the huge shirt over his head for some relief in the warm hotel room that he had brought them to.

"How?" Lal sniffed, still wiping away her previous tears.

"I gave you my flame." Colonello said, scratching the back of his head.

"What? All of it?!" Lal gasped.

"No, no... otherwise I'd be dead, kora." Colonello chuckled, "I gave you almost half of my life force."

"Idiot." Lal said, pulling him into a tight hug. Their teenage bodies pressed together. Colonello, unsure of how to proceed, carefully placed his hand on her bare back, smiling a secret smile at how smooth her back was. But then he remembered that she was only wearing his jacket.

"Sorry about your clothes..." Colonello murmured into her hair.

"It's fine, I went up a few dress sizes..." Lal smiled in return.

"So ladylike..." Colonello grinned, earning himself a half hearted thump on the shoulder from the Lal still resting in his arms.

Then Colonello realised that while Lal had been hugging him, her hand was no longer holding his jacket to her chest.

"Uhm... Lal?" Colonello began uneasily.

"Hm?" Lal mumbled in return.

"The j-jacket..."

Lal went stiff in his arms as she too realised it. Colonello shivered at the feeling of her bare chest pressed against his, his arms not leaving her back.

"D-Don't you dare move..." Lal warned with a blush of her own. "I'll pick it up. C-Close your eyes."

"A-Alright." Colonello agreed nervously.

Colonello felt Lal bending downwards in an attempt to pick up the fallen jacket, dragging him down slightly.

"You can open them now." Lal announced in embarassment.

When Colonello opened his eyes, he found that Lal's face was level with his, due to his bent knees. Both parties blushed heavily, but didn't turn away. The two stared at eachother a little while longer, until Colonello bit down on his lip and closed his eyes once again, kissing a shocked Lal softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, kora..." Colonello murmured as he broke off the kiss soon after, "I've always known that I shouldn't- since you were my tutor and all... but damn it..."

"I love you Lal and I hope that we can use all this time we have now to just... I don't know... be together?"

"N-No..." Lal began, "It's fine, I guess that would be... okay, what age do you think we are though, like... 13, 14 years old?"

"Is that a yes?" Colonello asked with a growing smile.

"Hmph..." Lal murmured.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that..." Colonello grinned.

"Yes, fine, okay!" Lal yelled in embarassment.

"You should be more ladylike, Lal." Colonello smiled down at her, a warm smile replacing his teasing one.

"You should kiss me again..." Lal grumbled with her head turned to the side, before choking at her blunder.

Colonello didn't let her say anymore though, he gave her a deeper kiss this time, once again enjoying the feeling of her hand of her back and fingers through her dark hair.

"Marry me." Colonello said simply, as soon as he broke off the kiss.

"What?!" Lal spluttered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've always thought, that Reborn's romantic interactions with Bianchi would always have him acting like a suave gentleman, doing classical romantic things and I always thought that Bianchi would probably love for Reborn to do those kinds of things, I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Also, third wish... revealed! Unless you haven't figured out what the second was... I'll just tell you...**

**Mukuro had his memories of his previous lives erased, hence allowing him to live happily with Mizuki.**

**All these wishes have consequences, one of which has been resolved.**

**Yay Lal! I had that planned for a long time, fluffy stuff.**

**And to psyoran, who doesn't have a account, who said:**

"**nice but what about lal"**

**in response...**

**that's what! **

**You know... the chapter I just wrote.**

**Also, isn't the story's new picture just awesome! I think I spent a night browsing 2795 art. Damn, that stuff hits me hard.**

**Anyway... thanks for reading and drop me a review, or several. **


	18. A Song for Our Fathers

**A Song for Our Fathers**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Hibari leaned back in his chair, grinning widely, as he threw the oh-so-amusing documents back onto his desk, splaying outwards the images of the people that the document concerned. Transfer students, they looked a little old to be going to middle school, but Hibari knew that nobody would dare to mention it.

Picking up one particular photo, Hibari licked his lips.

"Wao." he breathed in excitement.

This person... this... woman.

Kusakabe winced at the sight of Hibari's excitement, whilst looking down at his watch with a frown. It was almost seven in the evening, but Hibari had stayed at school late, in order to look at that picture, over and over again.

Glancing at the photo in Hibari's hand, Kusakabe began to think that Hibari could be sending mixed messages with his current expression and for once, in his entire time of serving Hibari, he hoped that his boss didn't just want to fight this girl.

* * *

Reborn loosened his tie with a sigh, pulling the car to a stop outside the Sawada household. It wasn't exactly the flashy car that he had been hoping for and Reborn hoped that Bianchi hadn't been expecting a flashy car either. Kicking the car door closed, Reborn hopped over the fence and strode across the grass to lightly knock on the door.

An smiling Nana opened the door, but before Reborn could get a word in she began to talk excitedly.

"Reborn-kun, I booked reservations at this wonderful sushi restaurant across town, Iemitsu and I used to go there all the time!" Nana began, "I also might have told Bianchi-chan that you told her to dress up traditionally Japanese, so..."

"I need to change?..." Reborn finished, sighing with a tilt of his head.

"Sorry..." Nana smiled again, "You can borrow one of-"

Nana stopped when she noticed Reborn was gone.

Reborn yanked off his tie and walked to the side of the house. It wasn't nearly as easy to get changed in the open as an adult, as it was as a baby. Reborn nodded thankfully at Leon for the navy blue kimono that he handed to Reborn. Smiling as he gently ran his finger over the kimono's silk, Reborn swiftly changed.

"Reborn-kun?" Nana called out, squeaking in surprise as he poked his head around the corner, before stepping into view. "Oh, my goodness, where did you get that kimono?"

"I let him borrow it, Nana-chan." Iemitsu explained, putting his arm around Nana's waist with a smile at Reborn.

"Yeah, borrowed..." Reborn murmured, having stolen many of Iemitsu's clothes just a couple of hours ago, after realising his own lack of wardrobe after changing back into an adult.

"Come on in and wait, Reborn-kun, Bianchi-chan should be ready soon." Nana offered. Reborn nodded in agreement, stepping inside and finding a seat.

"Ah yes, here's the address for the restaurant." Nana remembered, handing Reborn a small piece of paper, which he pocketed without a single glance, nodding in thanks.

Within a few moments of sitting down, Reborn raised his head at the sound of movement on the stairs. Leon crawled onto his head to become nestled in his hair, as he turned his head towards the staircase.

Taking a huge intake of breath, Reborn eyed the female figure at the top of the stairs, shadows obscuring his view. Bianchi began her descent, slowing entering the light, capturing Reborn's full attention. Reborn watched, captivated, as the fabric of Bianchi's yukata fluttered alongside her movements. The yukata was a pale, almost white, pink. Darker pink roses scattered it's surface, with black leaves extending outwards. The obi was a pale red and Bianchi adjusted it with a nervous smile. Reborn found himself unable to return the smile, only continuing to gaze at her, until she reached the bottom of the stairs. Noticing Bianchi's nervousness, Reborn stood up suddenly, his eyes softening as he finally returned the smile uneasily.

Slowly raising his hand, Reborn reached out, silently signally for Bianchi to take his hand.

"Are you nervous?" Reborn asked softly, lightly grasping her hand in his.

Bianchi nodded and Reborn smiled reassuringly, running a finger across her hair, which was tied back into a loose bun, fastened by chopsticks. Her fringe curled slightly, the sides running down the sides of her face.

"Don't be..." Reborn whispered, with a gulp, "You look b-beautiful."

Bianchi's smile widened, then softened, "Are you nervous Reborn?..."

Reborn paused for a second, unsure of his own emotions, before being sure of the answer he was going to give.

"Yeah... Yes I am." Reborn finally answered, straightening an invisible tie nervously, out of habit.

"Let's see where we're going..." Reborn murmrured, removing the sheet from his pocket and unfolding it.

His eyebrow rose upon seeing the restaurant's name. He should have realised before.

"Takesushi." Reborn read aloud, before turning to Bianchi with a frown, "Are you sure you want to go to a family sushi restaurant for our first date?"

"Don't worry, it's perfect." Bianchi smiled.

"Alright..." Reborn sighed with a nod, "Shall we go then?"

Bianchi nodded, before linking her arm with his gracefully, showing no signs of nervousness, which only raised Reborn's own nervousness.

"This is really happening... isn't it?" Bianchi murmured with a noticeable shiver.

"Yeah." Reborn murmured in return, as they stepped outside into the evening air.

"Sorry about the car, I-"

"What's wrong with it?" Bianchi interjected, with a confused look.

She smiled at Reborn's sigh of relief, realising what he had been worrying about.

"I don't want fancy cars or jewels, Reborn." Bianchi smiled, lightly hugging Reborn's shoulder, "I don't care if you're poor or rich."

"I am... very rich though." Reborn grinned.

"That's just a bonus." Bianchi grinned in return, before quickly pecking him on the cheek.

Reborn opened the car door for Bianchi, helping her into her seat, before finding his own.

Cursing silently as the car struggled to get moving, Reborn sent an apologetic smile at Bianchi, who waved it away with a laugh. After the car had stalled a couple of times, it finally jarred into motion.

The true date began.

* * *

"Kyoko, myself and the others were planning to head down to Takesushi for dinner," Tsuna began, talking to his father on the phone, "Maybe... you and Mom could come too?"

"R-Really?" Iemitsu asked, stunned that his son wanted to spend time with him.

"Yeah... Yeah, of course!" Tsuna stammered, swallowing his pride, "It's just... I haven't seen you in months and... no time like the present, you know?"

"Yeah... We'll be there." Iemitsu replied, with a smile Tsuna couldn't see, bursting with pride at his son's maturity. "I'll be there, thanks."

"Well... bye, son." Iemitsu murmured, his smile still lingering.

"Yeah, bye." Tsuna replied slowly, before adding, "Love you..."

"I.. love you too, son." Iemitsu murmured, before hanging up in shock.

His cute little son still loved him.

* * *

Tsuna snapped his phone shut and looked up to see Kyoko's supportive smile.

"Alright... ready to go?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry, but we'll need to stop off at my house first, so I can drop off some things." Kyoko said, as she finished packing together her things into a handbag.

"Yeah, of course." Tsuna replied, taking the bag from her hands and putting it over his shoulder.

Kyoko raised her eyebrows at the sight and let out a giggle.

"What?" Tsuna asked with a smirk in return, "It suits me."

At that moment, Gokudera chose to enter the room.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera gaped, looking from the handbag, back to Tsuna, "So bold!"

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped in return, "It's Kyoko's, I'm just carrying it for her."

"Oh..." Gokudera stated simply, before grinning, "It suits you."

"Well, see you at dinner, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he left the room, leaving Tsuna gaping.

"Eh?!" He scoffed, moments later.

_They grow up so fast... _Giotto laughed.

"Did Gokudera to just make a joke at _my _expense?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes.

"Boop." Kyoko said, lightly tapping Tsuna on the head with her fist.

Tsuna merely gaped at the simple action, until Kyoko smiled at him sweetly.

"Welcome back to reality, Tsu-kun." She said, "It seems like Gokudera-kun is growing up."

"Yeah..." Tsuna mused, before grinning wildly, as an idea popped into his head.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna said.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"We don't have to walk to Takesushi, you know." Tsuna grinned.

"What else did you have in mind?" Kyoko asked.

"Well..."

"We could fly." Tsuna suggested, smiling at Kyoko's blank expression.

Tsuna let his Flame surface in explanation, raising a flaming hand.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kyoko asked in concern.

"Not if we hold on tight." Tsuna smiled.

"Come on, it's a beautiful night."

"Let me show you the sky." Tsuna smiled, holding out a hand.

Kyoko hesitated at the sight of the flaming hand, but at Tsuna's reassurance, she took it slowly, gasping at the warmth of the flames. They weren't hot, they were just a comforting warmth, resonating through her hands, across her entire body.

"My flame can't hurt you." Tsuna said.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I love you." Tsuna stated simply.

"You can't hurt people you love?"

"Never." Tsuna replied firmly, "I would give every last ounce of my Flame, trade it all, just to protect you."

Kyoko smiled at his caring nature, he really did love her.

"I love you too." Kyoko said belatedly, with a small grin.

At her smile, Tsuna led her out of the room, breaking into a run, her handbag still on his shoulder.

They headed towards the roof.

* * *

"Put your arms around my neck – hold on a tightly as you need to – and put your legs around my waist." Tsuna explained, helping Kyoko wrap herself around him.

Kyoko looked up at him, noticing him fighting blushes that were threatening to colour his cheeks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this..." Kyoko smirked, deciding to tease him.

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked, his blushes finally forming, "Well... maybe."

Kyoko blushed in return and Tsuna grinned at his victory.

"All ready?" Tsuna asked, with Kyoko firmly on his back.

"Mmhm." Kyoko confirmed.

Tsuna released his Flame once again, letting his gauntlets form, he directed his Flame towards his hands, slowly lifted into the air, for Kyoko's sake.

"Hey, it's okay." Tsuna reassured, with a small laugh, as Kyoko gasped and held onto him tighter.

Increasing his speed slightly, Tsuna took them higher into the air, smiling as Kyoko stopped panicking and simply took in the view. Scanning the Namimori skyline, Tsuna decided to take a more scenic route to Kyoko's house.

Tsuna turned to look at Kyoko's face over his shoulder and he smiled at the wonder in her expression. He appreciated the way his Flame reflected in her hazel eyes, causing them to seem as if they were glowing a bright yellow. They soon touched down smoothly, in front of Kyoko's house, but Tsuna noticed that Kyoko hadn't let go of him yet.

He lifted her off his back and set her back on her feet. He kissed her gently on her lips, causing her to shudder beneath his lips.

"Boop." He whispered in her ear, breaking off the kiss and tapping her on her head.

Kyoko looked up at him, snapping out of her stupor and a smile slowly grew onto her face.

"Welcome back to reality, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled, "Don't take too long."

"I won't!" Kyoko promised, running towards her front door.

Tsuna waited for her for about half a minute, with his back to the house and was surprised to have Kyoko pounce onto his back, taking advantage of his unsuspecting state.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun." Kyoko grinned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this!" Tsuna smirked, using her words against her.

"I love it." Kyoko stated, tapping her feet against Tsuna's thighs, signally for him to go.

* * *

Wheeling Chrome towards the restaurant area, Yamamoto helped her out of her wheelchair and into one of bar chairs.

"Everyone should be arriving any minute now." Yamamoto stated to his father.

"You and your friends need to remember though, that we do have other customers in tonight, some reservations and such." Tsuyoshi warned.

"Oh sure, don't worry about us." Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuyoshi nodded at his son's words, then raised his head at the sound of voices, coming from the street.

"Looks like we have our first customers!" Tsuyoshi grinned.

Yamamoto grinned at the sight of Tsuna stumbling through the door, with a laughing Kyoko on his shoulders. He also noticed the Flame flickering out on his head.

"Nice flight, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, hoping he had guessed correctly.

Tsuna grinned up at him, giving him a wink in reply, before lifting Kyoko off his shoulders.

"I flew over Hayato and Onii-san on the way here." Tsuna remarked, "It seems like I wasn't the only one with a girl on their shoulders."

_Pfft. _Giotto scoffed, containing a laugh. _Do you realise what you just said?_

_'You're a mafia boss, not a middle schooler!' _Tsuna blushed.

* * *

Gokudera led Haru by the hand, leading her out towards the small back yard, behind his apartment.

"This is a little something I took with me, when I left Italy." Gokudera explained, "It belonged to my Dad, Bianchi's Dad."

"Ha-hi, what is it?" Haru asked.

Gokudera pulled the sheet away, revealing the metallic machine below.

"It's a motorcycle." Gokudera grinned, beginning to fawn over the machine.

"Why does Haru need to see this?" Haru asked in confusion.

"Well... 'cause that's how we're getting to baseball idiot's place!" Gokudera growled in frustration, "Stupid woman..."

"Hmph..." Haru mused, as she hopped onto the motorcycle before Gokudera could stop her.

"H-Haru..." Gokudera panicked, "Don't-"

Gokudera stopped mid-sentence when Haru leaned forward on the bike, giving him an open display of her underwear.

"So, how does Haru work this thing?" Haru asked, causing Gokudera to remove his stare.

"J-Just... just sit behind me, okay?" Gokudera stammered, in flustered frustration.

Haru shifted backwards to allow Gokudera to squeeze into the seat in front of her.

"Put your arms around my sides, like..." Gokudera, began directing her arms by holding her hands, "Like that..."

Gokudera kicked down the bike's stand and switched on the bike's engine, grinning at the sensation that the bike's powerful engine offered. Haru rested her head on his back, her breath on his back, she placed her hands on his chest, holding on tight.

"Mmm... Hayato is... you're so warm." Haru whispered into his back, speaking in the first person, causing Gokudera to let out a small smile.

"Hold on." Gokudera smirked, before speeding off.

* * *

Reborn brought the car to a stop outside Takesushi, frowning at the noise coming from the restaurant.

Reborn took Bianchi's hand in his, leading her towards the door.

"Sounds busy..." Reborn remarked, before opening the door.

"Oh..." Reborn murmured upon opening the door, noticing the other customers.

Tsuna turned his head, his smile fading upon seeing Reborn, but returning again when he saw Bianchi. To Reborn's surprise, Tsuna remained silent, drawing no attention towards the newcomers.

"Bianchi-chan?"

Kyoko jumped out of her seat at the sight of the older girl, running to give her a brief hug.

"Who's this?" Kyoko asked, turning to Reborn with a smile.

Tsuna hid his smile with his drink when everyone's attention was drawn to Reborn.

Reborn turned to Bianchi, silently weighing his options.

"Should I tell them?" Reborn asked in Italian, a crooked smile painting his face.

Gokudera raised his head, picking up on the Italian tones. Whilst Ryohei, Yamamoto and the others looked on in confusion.

Bianchi nodded with a smile, squeezing Reborn's hand.

Reborn smiled wider, spreading his arms.

"I'm Reborn." he said simply.

Silence followed, causing Reborn to lower his hands in underwhelmed disappointment.

"Why's he using English words?" Ryohei asked, with a scratch of his chin.

"What does he mean?" Hana asked with a scowl.

"My name... is Reborn." Reborn corrected with a sigh.

"Oh!" Haru gasped in realisation, "We have a friend who's named Reborn too!"

"Are you from Italy?" Yamamoto asked, "You speak really good Japanese!"

"Thanks..." Reborn murmured, "But.. I... am... Reborn."

"You're Reborn?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." Reborn sighed, hoping he had finally gotten through to them.

"Like in the future?..." Yamamoto murmured.

"You know, little baby, about a foot tall?" Tsuna described with a laugh.

"Konbanwa!" A voice boomed into the restaurant, stealing everyone's attention. Iemitsu entered the restaurant, alongside Nana, smiling wildly at the gathered crowd.

"How's it going Tsu-chan?" Iemitsu grinned. Tsuna gaped at the nickname, but to everyone's surprise, Tsuyoshi was the one who answered.

"Iemitsu..." Tsuyoshi snarled with a smirk, pausing in slicing fillets of fish to brandish his knife, "You know... this knife wouldn't mind a break from cutting fish."

"How is that Shigure Soen Ryu, anyway?" Iemitsu grinned in return, "I bet you're pretty rusty."

"Not rusty enough that I can't kick your ass." Tsuyoshi smiled deviously.

"I can almost feel the testosterone in the air..." Hana murmured with her eye twitching in irritation.

"Ah, Reborn-kun!" Nana called out with a smile, "Good to see you and Bianchi-chan made it!"

"Re-Reborn...k-kun?" Haru, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hana and Gokudera stammered in unison, slowly coming to a realisation.

"Well, come on, sit down!" Tsuyoshi interjected with a smile.

* * *

"In truth, I never really did get used to Japanese culture." Reborn began between mouthfuls of his Chirashizushi dish, "I've been here for a long time, so it's... nice, nice to speak Italian again."

"But, don't you think," Bianchi began in reply, "Japan is sort of like home now?"

"If we're going to be... together... do you want to stay here?" Reborn asked, "In Japan, that is."

"I don't think I could leave Mamman... or the kids." Bianchi replied, with a sad smile.

Gokudera turned away from Haru for a moment, smiling sidelong at the new couple.

"I can't be Baka-Tsuna's tutor forever," Reborn said. "Even when I work as a hitman for Vongola, it... won't be the same."

"You don't have to be a hitman forever." Gokudera murmured, almost too low for his voice to be heard.

Reborn lowered his head, a crooked smile forming on his face.

"You have a choice." Bianchi whispered.

"I've lived for almost 60 years..." Reborn muttered, "Most of those sworn to protect this pacifier."

"I didn't have a choice in that."

Tsuna sat down between Gokudera and Reborn silently, turning to Reborn with a smile.

"If you don't recall, I gave you a choice." Tsuna said in a low voice.

"I don't think _he _wants us to have a choice." Reborn murmured.

"'He?'" Tsuna inquired, confusion on his face.

_The man who made them this way. _Giotto explained.

_He's not happy with me, not at all. But he's willing to let it go, as long as they continue to protect the pacifiers._

"He's not happy with it, not at all. But he's willing to let it go, as long as you continue to protect the pacifier." Tsuna repeated, causing Reborn to raise his head with wide eyes.

"The man with the iron hat, he?..." Reborn whispered in disbelief, too shocked to finish his sentence.

_Yes. _

"Yes." Tsuna repeated with a nod.

Reborn sat in further shocked silence, his eyes to the ground. At the feeling of Bianchi's hand curling around his, Reborn raised his head.

"You can have a life." Bianchi whispered.

"Maybe... we could h-have a life..." Bianchi began in uncertainty, "T-Together?"

Reborn squeezed her hand in return, smiling down at her.

* * *

Fingering her metal fans, the tall middle schooler looked out over Namimori, the moon high in the sky. Looking over at their depressed Family heir, Adelheid silently signalled for everyone to gather around.

"Enma." Adelheid began, "Vongola are here."

"What if they're different?" Enma murmured, "What if we were wrong?"

"Either way, the Shimon Family will be reborn." Adelheid replied.

"We're taking back our Sin."

* * *

**A/N: It's been a little while since my last update, so as punishment, I decided to write an extra long chapter. It was really difficult to write - not because of the length - because of the content. This chapter was sort of linking together some major story arcs I have planned. (You may realise what I have in mind now!) It was also a super fluffy chapter. Almost too fluffy. It also had some recurring themes, which was fun to write. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review! **


	19. Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean II

**Six Days at the Bottom of the Ocean II**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

**Wake up.**

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned, wrenching his eyes open slowly, in his overwhelming tiredness. Tsuna sat up in his bed, a little too quickly for his liking, his reward was dizziness that threatened to floor him. Clutching his spinning head, Tsuna turned to get out of his bed, quickly realising that he was in his own bed. He was home.

_First hangover, eh Decimo?_

Tsuna nodded with another groan.

_Your Flame would have burnt off the alcohol's effects, but..._

_'But?..." _Tsuna inquired groggily.

_You really don't have any idea just how much you drank last night, do you?_

_'From this headache, I can make an educated guess.' _Tsuna quipped.

Putting on his slippers, Tsuna slowly and carefully made his way downstairs. The scene that met him at the breakfast table seemed ordinary, but even Tsuna's strained mind noticed the striking difference. Reborn was an adult now, he was sipping his usual espresso, but instead of his usual indifference, someone had his attention.

Bianchi's adoring looks towards Reborn weren't a one-way action anymore, Reborn was returning them, Reborn was smiling.

Tsuna raised the spoon to his mouth, from the bowl of cereal that he hadn't noticed being placed in front of him, chewing the cereal slowly, Tsuna then paused.

Reborn was smiling- like lovingly, genuine happiness. Joy was on Reborn's face and Tsuna couldn't be happier for his friend – Yes, friend – the baby-turned-man who had taught him so much. And now Tsuna had taught him something.

Reborn turned to see Tsuna's astonished grin and raised an eyebrow in askance, Tsuna lowered his head, smiling harder.

Looking back up at Reborn, Tsuna glanced at Bianchi, before smiling once again.

"_You know now?" _Tsuna body language asked.

Reborn adjusted his tie, glancing over at Bianchi, who was now in a hushed conversation with Nana, giggling between stories. Reborn returned Tsuna's smile, playing with his tongue between his teeth, as he attempted to stop a grin forming.

"_Yes." _Reborn's body language responded.

Tsuna had another horrible realisation – his mother was at Takesushi last night too, she would have seen him drinking all those beers. Ryohei was relentless.

Tsuna glanced at his mother, she seemed her normal cheerful self.

"How's your hangover Tsu-kun?" Nana suddenly asked.

_'Crap.'_

"I'm fine, um Mom, listen-" Tsuna began, but he was interrupted as Nana simply waved his oncoming explanation away.

"I know that you're growing up, so if you want to do things like this, that's fine." Nana began softly, "Just remember if you want to do... _that_... be safe, you don't want to get Kyoko-chan pregnant at this age!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped and his face became crimson, the thought of himself and Kyoko... Even though they were together, he couldn't imagine it. Nana continued making breakfast, preparing meals for Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin who had joined them at the breakfast table.

Continuing to blush, Tsuna turned to Reborn, another question popping into his head.

"Did anyone else drink alcohol last night?"

Reborn pondered for a second, before answering. "Well, apart from Ryohei, who tried to drink as much as you did, there was Hana, who had a little wine, but that's it."

"It seemed to me like you drank the most,Tsuna." Reborn finished.

Tsuna's face reddened again in embarassment.

"I'm giving myself a bad reputation... Well, it wasn't great to begin with, but... I seem like an alcoholic!"

Reborn chuckled into his espresso at Tsuna misfortune.

"Wait... How did Kyoko-chan get home?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"With Hana and Haru, you were too drunk to fly her home – like you had probably planned to do." Reborn explained.

"Hmm... that's a relief." Tsuna exhaled.

"You had better get to school." Reborn advised.

Tsuna nodded, before looking down and realising that he was still in his pyjamas.

With a squeal, he scrambled back upstairs.

* * *

Tsuna finally reached the school gates alongside Yamamoto and Gokudera, taking a deep breath in anticipation.

Before, the only reason he had gone to school was so that he could see Kyoko.

Then, he had met his friends, he had another reason to attend.

Now, he felt like he genuinely wanted to go to school, just to learn, to become better, to spend time with the girl that had always been his reason to keep moving, the girl who he loved and loved him in return.

Hibari was noticeably absent from his usual post outside the school gates, but Tsuna merely considered it to be lucky for him.

**They come.**

Tsuna could have sworn he heard a voice, sounding both male and female and neither of the two. Looking sidelong at both Yamamoto and Gokudera, they didn't seem to have noticed anything.

"Tenth, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"No... no, it's nothing, let's go." Tsuna replied in reassurance.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, accepting Tsuna's words despite his worry, but eventually putting it to his friend's likely hangover. Tsuna, deciding to deal with it later, pressed onwards, Yamamoto and Gokudera following behind him wordlessly.

* * *

Yamamoto slid open the door to 3B's homeroom class, Gokudera, then Tsuna entering after him. Tsuna scanned the room, finding Kyoko quickly, she was talking to Hana. Hana grinned up at Tsuna, ending her conversation with Kyoko, she nudged Tsuna as she passed him.

"Give us a good show Tsuna." She whispered.

Tsuna stared blankly at her, unsure of what she was referring to.

Kyoko stood up to greet him, hugging him when he reached her.

"Don't touch Kyoko-chan!" A voice rang out, seperating the two from their embrace by hand.

"Yeah, tell 'im Ryota!" Another voice rang out in support.

"Don't let Dame-Tsuna touch Kyoko-chan!" A third yelled.

Tsuna regained his composure, an amused smile breaking out onto his face. Now he understood what Hana had meant. These people deserved a show. He wouldn't be Dame-Tsuna anymore.

"Ryota-kun, eh?" Tsuna smiled in fake happiness, "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Yeah!" Ryota growled, "Some as dame as you... Kyoko-chan is far too good for you!"

Tsuna tilted his head, appearing to be in thought.

"Oya?" Tsuna grinned, his tone becoming darker, "You're right, Kyoko-chan is far too good for me, she's a beautiful, wonderful girl, who I would trade my life to spend even a day with."

"But... it just so happens, I don't need to do anything of the sort." Tsuna began.

Yamamoto smiled nervously, "Tsuna's pretty scary, but he's kind of cool like this." He whispered.

"Yeah, the Tenth is giving off such an impressive aura." Gokudera concurred in awe.

"Also... was that a Mukuro impression?" Yamamoto whispered.

"Now, I will ask you once." Tsuna said in a low voice.

"Place take your hand off Kyoko-chan." Tsuna ordered.

"What?!" Ryota laughed at Tsuna's defiance.

"You're. Hurting. Her." Tsuna growled, seeing Kyoko strain under Ryota's tight grip upon her wrist.

"Take your hand off my girlfriend. NOW." Tsuna spat, causing Ryota to let go in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"G-G-Girlfriend?!" Ryota spluttered in unison with many other boys in the room.

Tsuna ignored their spluttering, leaning down to see if Kyoko was alright, her devious smile indicated that she was fine.

"That's right." Kyoko spoke up, causing Tsuna to pause in surprise and look at her, "Tsu-kun is my boyfriend." Kyoko declared, entwining her fingers in Tsuna's.

"Tsu-kun?!"

"Boyfriend?!"

"Dame-Tsuna and Kyoko-chan?!"

Kyoko turned to Tsuna, giving him a warm smile, his dark aura faltered, a smile replacing his scowl.

"There's no way!"

"Maybe she's doing a dare or something?"

"Maybe he brainwashed her?"

"Yeah!"

"Dame-Tsuna, what did you do?!"

"STOP!" Kyoko yelled, losing her cool, which surprised Tsuna.

"Look at him! Look into his eyes!" Kyoko urged, her eyes glistening, "He's stronger, he's become stronger for his friends, for me, for himself!"

"Yeah... Dame-Tsuna isn't so dame anymore." Someone remarked, but Kyoko shook her head in further frustration.

"No! No..." Kyoko said, "He's still the same Tsuna he always was. He was always kind, always caring, but you couldn't see it past his clumsiness and the lack of confidence – that you all caused!"

"He's still Tsuna, he's still... the man that... I... love..." Kyoko finished, growing quite at the end of her sentence, so quiet that her words were almost unheard.

"Eh?" The class gaped in unison, their jaws dropping further as Kyoko began to blush.

"You didn't have to say that..." Tsuna admonished with a smile.

"Hm... I guess Sawada's test scores have gone up recently."

"That's an understatement! They've soared!"

"I thought that, maybe he was cheating or something – but I couldn't find any evidence, he was answering all of sensei's questions and everything..."

Tsuna looked around at his classmates, having heard their hushed conversations. They were right, he had changed – for the better. He was finally living up to his blood's potential.

"I'd like to be your friends." Tsuna announced to the class, with a hint of nervousness, "I never really got a chance to talk to any of you, to try to make friends. I was too scared."

"We didn't really give you a chance, did we?" A girl said.

"Eh? You're defending him?" Her friend asked in confusion.

"Yeah... he's kind of... cool." The girl replied.

"He's actually looked pretty... kind of, sort of... you know..." A third girl began, who was then sent prompting looks to finish her sentence.

"Hot?..." She finished in an almost whisper.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped with the rest of the room.

Most of the girls in the room entered frantic hushed conversations about Tsuna and it made him feel very odd. A feeling wasn't made better by Kyoko's subsequent growl.

"He's mine." She stated, in an act of defending her property.

"K-Kyoko-chan?..." Tsuna said in worry.

Tsuna was saved by the arrival of the teacher and he promptly found his seat, where he hid himself as best he could.

* * *

Xanxus took a sip from the Cucumber-flavoured Pepsi he had picked up at a convenience in preparation for his mission. Throwing the bottle aside after his first sip, Xanxus spat the foreign liquid out into the ground.

"Who the fuck makes a Cucumber-flavoured drink?" Xanxus asked rhetorically.

"It's perfectly fine without some shitty vegetable in there." Squalo agreed, to his side.

"I've never gotten used to any of this Japanese shit." Xanxus yawned.

"Is the scummy brat and his boot lickers in the classroom yet?" Xanxus asked Squalo, who was peering through the binoculars from their perch, watching Namimori Middle.

"Mmm, yeah, he's there." Squalo confirmed, "Let me get the sound feed up."

"Which brat did we bug?" Xanxus inquired.

"Sawada." Squalo spat with a sigh.

"Fucking wonderful..." Xanxus growled, "Now we're right under his chin, listening to him whine."

Xanxus inserted his earpiece as the sound feed crackled into life, raising his own binoculars to survey the classroom.

"Why the hell did we get a surveillance assignment anwyay?" Squalo asked in annoyance.

"Belphegor and Lussuria got the info gathering job, consider yourself lucky scum." Xanxus explained, "This way, we get to sit on our asses – Shit, I should have brought more food though... A decent drink too."

"Beers in the bag." Squalo pointed out, with a small smile, before asking, "But, I mean... why are we getting shitty assignments like these, if we're fucking assassins?! Is this the old man shitting on us again?"

"Some bull about us being the only Vongola units in the area. We both know that's a load of shit, there's always Vongola here, with the scummy brat here. Even if they were shipped off to get their diapers changed, they could easily have flown in a couple of men in time for the brat's speech therapy lessons."

Squalo chuckled into his beer, adjusting his ear piece.

"Oh shit – I forgot, this is the first time the brat's shown off his wench!" Xanxus roared in laughter, taking a swig from his beer, watching as Ryota wrenched Tsuna and Kyoko apart from their hug. "We'll have two shows today then."

"What's the first?" Squalo asked in confusion.

"Didn't you read the briefing, you dumbass?" Xanxus growled in frustration.

"We were a little busy last night – in case you forgot." Squalo retorted, with a grin on his face.

Xanxus simply grunted in reply, sending Squalo a grin of his own.

"Shit, we have time." Xanxus said, "So, here's the deal: there's a new family in town. Mafia. Big players."

"Name?" Squalo inquired.

"Shimon – not actually big playes, small family." Xanxus explained, "They've got history with Vongola though."

"Good history?" Squalo asked.

"So-so." Xanxus replied.

"Here." Xanxus offered, revealing photos from the briefing file, that he recovered from the mission bag.

"Hoo, shit." Squalo grinned, "Who the chick with the cans?"

"Suzuki Adelheid." Xanxus said, "Hell of a fighter, supposedly. Almost similar to that little shit that Sawada thinks is his Cloud Guardian."

"_He's still Tsuna, he's still... the man that... I... love..." _Kyoko's low words were heard through their earpieces.

Squalo scoffed openly at her words, but Xanxus spat in disgust.

"Brats... pissing their pants about love, love, love..."

"Boss?" Squalo called out, turning to Xanxus briefly.

"What?" Xanxus replied in annoyance.

"Do you love me?" Squalo asked bluntly in an even tone, turning back to the binoculars without waiting for an answer.

"Fucking hell..." Xanxus spat, "Don't start that bullshit with me..."

"It's a yes or no question." Squalo protested, taking another drink.

"Damn it, do I have to buy you jewellery to shut you up? Tell you you're beautiful? Should I stop drinking so much?" Xanxus growled.

"Hey- fuck you! I'm not the woman in this relationship!" Squalo protested.

Xanxus was about to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of Belphegor trying to contact them over the comms.

"This is Prince and Queen to King – over." Bel said, with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, what is it Bel?" Xanxus growled.

"You've got to say 'over', Boss." Bel admonished, "...Over." He added.

"Alright... What the fuck is it? - Over." Xanxus spat in correction.

"Ore-sama was just calling to check how you and the little princess were doing – over." Bel said.

"We're just waiting for Shimon to turn up." Xanxus said, "Meanwhile... the fucking princess here is having another strop."

"VOI!" Squalo bellowed, upon realising who the "princess" was.

"Trouble in paradise Boss?" Lussuria cooed, entering the conversation.

"I'll send this scum to paradise if he doesn't shut up." Xanxus replied, both men ignoring Bel's protests for them to finish their sentences with 'over'.

"That doesn't really sound like a threat, Boss..." Lussuria murmured.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget, where are Mammon and Levi?" Squalo asked, raising his radio to his mouth.

"Doing some interrogating." Xanxus answered, "More information gathering."

"Hmm... Mammon's illusions tend to scare me too sometimes, creepy imagination..." Bel muttered.

"And hopefully they don't try to kill themselves if they have to look at Levi's face for too long." Bel added with a chuckle.

"You forgot to say over." Lussuria pointed out.

"Back to work, you trash." Xanxus growled, raising the binoculars to his face. "Looks like they're coming now."

* * *

"Now, listen up everyone." Sensei called out to the class, causing Tsuna to raise his head slightly.

"We have some new transfer students today, from Shimon middle school, I'd like you to meet them." He said, raising his hand to the door.

Tsuna's full attention was captured, he had never heard of a Shimon middle school – at least not anywhere near Namimori.

Tsuna watched as 6 very different people walked through the classroom door, in a black uniform that was likely from their old school. The first was a strikingly tall girl, who had a very powerful and threatening aura about her, almost like Hibari – Tsuna realised. The next was a glasses wearing boy, with messy green hair, he had noticeably sharp looking eyes. An overweight looking boy entered afterwards, he smiled uneasily upon entering, but looked rather kind. A very intimidating looking boy – no, man, Tsuna mentally corrected. There was no way that this student was young enough to be a middle schooler, he avoided the gaze of everyone in the room, looking uncaring.

**Nervous.**

Tsuna had definitely heard that voice again, but now that he thought about, the older looking boy did look nervous. Tsuna looked at the fifth person to enter the room and almost couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so... strange. Tsuna quickly looked at the fifth person to enter, but noticed that the boy he saw was... unremarkable. He looked very shy and also nervous, almost beaten down.

**No good.**

He was just like Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled at the thought. Maybe they could be friends. Dame-Tsuna and Dame... Tsuna realised he hadn't heard their names yet.

"Come on now, introduce yourselves." Sensei encouraged with a smile.

The tall girl spoke up first.

"Suzuki Adelheid. Good to meet you all."

"I am Aoba Koyo! - in the end!" the green haired boy practically shouted.

_'He might be a good match for Ryohei...' _Tsuna thought with a small shudder.

"Ooyama Rauji." the large boy introduced himself with a smile and a small wave of a large hand.

The older looking boy simply grunted and looked away and the teacher didn't prompt him further.

"Come on, don't be shy, we're all friends here!" Yamamoto encouraged him with a smile.

"Mizuno... Kaoru." He introduced himself, much to Tsuna's surprise. Yamamoto's smile widened at his response and he nodded at Kaoru in approval.

"My name is Shitt P!" the strange looking girl began with a flourish.

"Call me 'Shittopi-chan'!" She said, "My special talent is 'hakko'!"

Murmurs of confusion were heard around the room. Tsuna turned to see Gokudera taking furious notes using G-letters.

"I knew it!" Gokudera hissed, "She's a U.M.A!"

"H-Hayato..." Tsuna said in exasperation.

"_'Hayato?!'_" A girl squealed in shock.

"First name terms, huh?" another girl growled, giving Tsuna a dark look.

"Hayato... your fan club is scaring me." Tsuna whispered nervously, but Gokudera was too preoccupied to hear.

"Ah yes – you, young man." Sensei said, adjusting his glasses, "What's your name."

"Enma..." The shy-looking boy answered, "Kozato Enma..."

"Gloomy..." someone murmured.

"Hey... uh, would you like to sit beside me?... Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked with a nervous smile.

Enma looked at him in surprise, before nodding with a tiny smile that only Tsuna picked up on, then making his way over to the desk beside Tsuna's.

"Oh my – I almost forgot!" Sensei recalled, interrupting them.

"We have two more transfer students." He announced, shocking Tsuna once again.

"From Kokuyo junior high." Sensei added, shocking Tsuna further.

"We don't have any more time for introductions, I'm afraid – so let me introduce them."

"Come on in and take your seats."

"Dokuro Chrome."

"and Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahah, familiar scenes. I didn't write it exactly like the manga. (I hope!)**

**Tsuna is much less dame now, so his reactions are different, he analyses people – instead of saying "HIEEE" **

**Things will obviously be different to the whole Inheritance/Shimon arc events. Since it's set after those events. (but they didn't happen. (Tsuna and the gang are in third year now, if I didn't make that clear enough.))**

**It was really fun to write the Varia parts. Since Xanxus and Squalo are an item, then it's really enjoyable to write their banter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and drop me a review please! :D**


	20. Memorial

**A/N: ****Hontōni**** gomen, minna-san. I took a while with this one. I had some severe writer's block. Whereas I had a BUNCH of plot bunnies for the other fics I had in mind. Stupid brain... I hope you'll forgive me!**

**Thanks to **_**Harlett, KhRfan12, long live marshmallows, aviann te, Shire Folk, tigrun **_**and **_**Alia Inverse**_** for your reviews on the previous chapters! I'll have to do this regularly, I do try to reply to most of the reviews I get, but I see people doing this on other fics and it's nice to see. So yeah, thanks people. :)**

* * *

**Memorial**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"I've been waiting... all... day." Hibari growled,

"And I have kept you waiting?" Adelheid replied with a smile.

"Yes." Hibari confirmed with a tilt of his head, "You... are different from most prey I have encountered."

"You confuse yourself for the predator here." She smirked.

Hibari raised a tonfa, his coat blowing in the wind cutting across the rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

"You _are_ a carnivore." Hibari grinned, his eyes narrowing as he studied her.

"As opposed to what alternative?" Adelheid inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Herbivore." Hibari stated in a simple explanation.

"You came to me this morning with a proposal." Hibari began, "We shall see whether or not the Liquidation committee shall be ground into dust."

Adelheid grinned in challenge, flourishing her metal fans.

"And, we shall see who's fangs are sharper." Hibari added, readying himself.

In the next moment, both combatants leaped at eachother in abandon, bringing their respective weapons back in preparation for deadly strikes. Tonfa clashed with steel fan, sending sparks outwards.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari snarled, his eyes glinting with furious excitement.

"Likewise." Adelheid replied.

"ADEL!" A voice yelled in anger. Both turned their heads at the sound of the rooftop door slamming open and the yell that followed.

Hibari tilted his head in mock consternation, recognising the face of one the transfer students from the file.

Kozato Enma, Hibari recalled.

The boy's current demeanour was nothing like his personality on file. The timid and fearful youth he had expected was nowhere to be seen.

Enma's red eyes narrowed and Adelheid gasped at the feeling of her knees buckling.

"Adel..." Enma said sternly, "We don't have time for this."

Falling to her knees from the force pressing down on her, Adelheid looked up at Enma, who was currently the very image of a boss.

"The Shimon came here to investigate Vongola – not fight them." Enma admonished, releasing the increased gravity pressing down on Adelheid.

"Yes, of course... I'm sorry En- Boss..." Adelheid apologised with a bow, dusting off her skirt, as she got to her feet.

"Wao..." Hibari grinned, causing Enma to turn in his direction, "So the woman isn't the Boss, then?"

"Woman?" Enma asked in confusion.

"He means _me_." Adelheid growled, scowling in Enma's direction.

"But you're just children." Enma protested, his heart clenching as he felt responsibility take him over, "We're just children."

"Enma... we... we can take care of ourselves." Adelheid insisted, her eyes showing her indecision.

"She is very much a woman, Shimon Boss." Hibari interjected tonelessly.

Adelheid turned to Hibari with an incredulous look.

"Are you _flirting _with me?" She laughed dangerously, her fans twitching.

"I don't flirt." Hibari replied dismissively.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Adelheid growled in warning.

"Adel, leave the Vongola alone." Enma said, sighing in exasperation.

"Vongola?" A voice interjected, sounding disappointed.

Enma turned to see Tsuna standing in the doorway, a hand running through his hair. His eyes showed his sadness.

"It's weird... when I saw you, I really did think we were alike." Tsuna said softly.

"I hadn't thought we would be alike in this respect." Tsuna sighed.

"Enma-kun." Tsuna began, "Why are you here?"

"Our home-town was hit by an earthquake, so we moved here – since it's quake free." Enma explained.

"The last earthquake was months ago." Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing. "Why did you come here?"

"Does your Family have something against Vongola?" Tsuna asked, his tone darkening.

'_Do they?' _Tsuna asked Giotto.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Enma replied with a sad smile, his head lowered.

_'Giotto?' _Tsuna called out, upon receiving silence.

_'Giotto?...'_

_**Voi-ces.**_

That's exactly what I'm not hearing... Tsuna thought in annoyance.

_**Shi-mon... Voi-ces.**_

Tsuna looked up in surprise upon hearing the response, the spectral voice had given him something of a reply.

"Enma-kun, you... aren't hearing voices are you?" Tsuna asked unsteadily.

Enma's eyes widened.

"You..."

"Me too." Tsuna added with a nervous smile.

"Whose voice?" Enma asked, his shocked expression remaining in place.

Tsuna paused, unsure whether to reveal his possibly damaging secret.

_**Trust.**_

"Giotto, Vongola Primo." Tsuna said, without hesitation.

Tsuna gasped as Adelheid was suddenly in front of him, her face contorted in anger. She raised a metallic fan to strike Tsuna, but as Tsuna began calling out his Flame, Adelheid was knocked backwards.

Tsuna looked up to see Enma standing over him, a dark orange flame on his head. His right arm was outstretched, a spiked gauntlet adorning his fist.

Adelheid got to her feet, her rage heightened.

"Enma!" She screamed in protest, "You know what that means! He's no different!"

"We... don't... know that." Enma growled, sounding hesitant.

"Well, what does _Cozart _say?" Adelheid spat.

"Damn it Adel!" Enma yelled, "You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't see that you had lost faith in the Family?"

"What?..." Adelheid growled darkly.

"You're just following your own agenda!" Enma shouted, his flame flaring outwards.

"What happens when we get the Sin? What then?" Enma hissed in a low voice.

Adelheid remained silent, her scowl firmly in place.

"Enma-kun..." Tsuna interjected, his voice carrying despite its low volume. "Who is Cozart?"

Enma sighed and turned to Tsuna, who looked very calm despite the occurrences around him. Enma pointed a finger to his temple and Tsuna tilted back his head in understanding.

Tsuna saw a blur of black in the corner of his peripheral vision and he yelled out at Enma in warning. Tsuna released his Flame, boosting towards Hibari before he could strike down Enma from behind. Tsuna caught both tonfas with both gauntlets, flaring his Sky Flame outwards to repel the Cloud Flames emanating from Hibari's tonfas.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled in anger, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Move omnivore." Hibari spat, "This... is... my prey."

"He doesn't want to fight!" Tsuna protested, pushing against the struggling Hibari.

"Can't you feel his Flame?" Hibari growled in reply.

"Yes, it's just like mine." Tsuna retorted.

"You're wrong, Sawada." Hibari hissed.

Hibari released his grip on the tonfas, procuring a new pair from seemingly nowhere. Tsuna threw the melted tonfas aside, as Hibari launched himself at Tsuna. Raising his hands, Tsuna compressed his Flame. Hibari's entire lower body was frozen before he hit the ground. Standing over Hibari, Tsuna stared down at him.

"You've grown..." Hibari glared up at him.

"You're no different." Tsuna spat.

Hibari struggled in his icy bonds, attempting to reignite his Flame, but Tsuna absorbed it wordlessly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you... how?" Hibari gasped, his eyes widening in an uncommon display of shock.

"You may be my strongest guardian," Tsuna began, his eyes flaring orange, "but you are not the Sky."

Hibari's nostrils flared as his anger increased. He screamed aloud, making his rage clear. He was being treated like a collared dog.

"I don't want you to stand below me." Tsuna said evenly, as if reading his thoughts, "I want you to stand beside me."

"I'M NOT YOUR DOG!" Hibari yelled in fury.

Hibari squirmed harder, his Flame increasing despite Tsuna draining it. Tsuna couldn't think of any way to calm his Cloud Guardian down, he raised a fist, preparing himself to knock the raven-haired boy unconscious, but before he could, he was interrupted.

"Ne, Kyouya." A familiar voice intejected from the doorway, "I had hoped to see you in a less embarrassing position."

"Dino..." Tsuna acknowledged in surprise.

"Hey otouto, let me have a little chat with Kyouya here." Dino grinned, holding his bullwhip over his shoulder.

Dino placed a foot on Hibari's frozen chest, staring down at Hibari with serious eyes.

"Kyouya..." Dino murmured sadly, "When are you gonna figure it out?"

Hibari simply glared up at his tutor, remaining silent.

"We're genuinely trying to help." Dino sighed in exasperation.

"You can help me by dying." Hibari retorted simply.

"Damn it, you don't mean that." Dino sighed again.

"What is this? Rehab?" Adelheid murmured under her breath.

"Have you never wanted friends, Kyouya?" Dino asked.

Hibari opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, turning his head away from Dino stubbornly.

"You." Hibari said.

"Me?" Dino asked, jerking a thumb at his chest.

"Are you not... a friend?" Hibari growled in annoyance, avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" Dino grinned, in total surprise.

"I see." Hibari murmured, in what seemed almost like disappointment.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dino waved his hand with a panicked smile, "Of course you're my friend! I had just always wondered if you were mine..."

Hibari turned to look at Dino briefly, before lowering his eyes again.

"Hey, buddy..." Dino said softly, "It'll take time, sure... but we have plenty of that, right?"

Hibari grunted in reply.

Dino turned to Tsuna with an unsuppressible grin.

"I think it's safe to let him out now, otouto."

Tsuna began to melt the zero-point ice with his Flame, eyeing Hibari warily.

"Get out of here, Hibari." Tsuna ordered, his eyes leaving no room for debate.

Hibari couldn't ignore the inexplicable urge to obey that command. Suddenly something he had never felt for Tsuna before became clear to him.

Respect.

"We're not done, carnivore." Hibari grinned, without looking back as he headed for the door.

"Leave her alone Hibari." Tsuna warned, referring to Adelheid.

"I meant you." Hibari replied dismissively.

"Oi, wait up Kyouya!" Dino called out after him, giving chase.

Tsuna gaped at Hibari's acknowledgement. Sure, helping Namimori's most feared prefect find love was impossible, but perhaps a friend wasn't such a long shot.

* * *

Reborn stroked his chin, as he fell deeper into thought. Lowering the binoculars, he recalled everything he had just witnessed. Tsuna had used the zero-point breakthrough: first edition with almost zero effort. Reborn certainly didn't remember teaching him to that level. Even more alarming was the casual way in which Tsuna had absorbed Hibari's Flame. It may have been Tsuna's own technique, but to be using it as if it were second-nature... Tsuna's rate of growth was quickly becoming terrifying.

Reborn redirected his train of thought towards what he had seen of the Shimon Family's Boss, Enma. Unlike Tsuna, he hadn't believed Enma's Flame to be a Sky Flame at first, but Reborn had quickly realised that it was something entirely different, although still bearing similarities.

The girl too, Adelheid, Reborn recalled. Her Flame also had the same alien feeling to it. But it was so much colder. Like a Cloud Flame, but... more solid. Reborn's attention was captured as he sensed another strong Flame. Looking down from his perch, he noticed a teenaged boy walking along the pavement. He was wearing a cream coloured fedora and had an odd grin on his face. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Reborn studied the boy's Flame.

Another odd Flame, Reborn realised, this time very thin and almost suppressed. It was almost like a Mist Flame. Reborn suddenly noticed that he was in fact sensing a Mist Flame on the boy as well. It was uncommon for someone to have multiple Flames, but for someone to have such an odd Flame, that was so similar to the Flame it was paired with... That was something else entirely.

* * *

"Dad said he's got dinner waiting for us when we get back." Yamamoto said, as he pushed Chrome along the pavement in her wheelchair.

"Sushi again?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, uh... sorry, maybe next time we could-"

"No, no... that's not what I meant!" Chrome gasped in protest.

"I've been living off microwave food and snacks for years now..." Chrome explained, "Now that I'm living with you, I look forward to eating. I had never eaten sushi before, because my parents only really ate western food and even then, they didn't feed me all that much..."

"Nagi..." Yamamoto whispered, his heart clenching once again for the fragile girl before him, "You don't talk about your parents much."

"N-no..." Chrome murmured, "They didn't really love me, I don't think."

Looking down at her sadly, Yamamoto let out a small smile as Chrome reached a small hand over her shoulder and placed it over his own hand.

"You've got me." Yamamoto offered with a grin, "And all the others too."

"I love you, that's enough, right?"

Chrome tilted her head to the right, revealing a crimson eye and a grateful smile. At her nod, the two descended into a comfortable silence, which lasted until they reached their home.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun." Enma said, bringing Tsuna out of his stupor.

"Enma-kun?" Tsuna acknowledged.

"He wants to talk to you." Enma said.

"Who?"

"Cozart, Shimon Primo." Enma smiled, raising a gloved hand.

Smiling in understanding, Tsuna grasped Enma's hand with his own gauntlet.

_'You're just like him...' _Cozarto smiled sadly, his visage filling Tsuna's vision.

_'Giotto, my friend, are you?... No...' _

_Excuse me... uh Cozart?_

_'Yes, Vongola Decimo?' _Cozart answered with a smile.

_Why did you want to talk to me? Who are the Shimon? _Tsuna asked.

_'We are Vongola's greatest allies.' _Cozart replied.

_Why have I never heard of the Shimon Family then?_

_'You and Enma are mine and Giotto's descendants, our children.' _Cozart began, _'Giotto is like a brother to me, I chose to serve that brother in silence, standing behind him, rather than beside him.'_

_A sacrifice?..._

_'No, it was survival. Because of that decision, the Shimon live to this day. Enma is our last light, we fear that the rest of the Family may have lost heart under my guidance through Enma, but... it was for the best.'_

_Why are you here?_

_'We can't allow our Families to fight one another. Checker Face's arrival must be delayed.'_

_Checker Face? Who is- Wait... I've seen- that man..._

_'The holder of the tri-ni-sette.' _Cozart nodded, _'The man who controls the Arcobaleno pacifiers. If he finds Bermuda, then he'll attempt to draw him in. You could all be killed in his ploy.'_

_I'm sorry, I really don't understand. _

_'Reborn would have told you himself, but... I had felt Giotto's interference, even so long after being confined to the earth. Something changed, his intervention has accelerated your growth. Although I can't understand the technicalities of time as well as Giotto can, I believe that you've already failed once before. But this time you...'_

_'Giotto isn't gone. He's just somewhere else, with-'_

_**He's already here. **_Cozart said in unison with the toneless voice.

Tsuna cracked open his eyelids slowly, finding Enma in a similar position across from him. Both boys were sprawled out on the roof, their ears ringing.

"Enma!" Adelheid yelled in worry, standing over Enma.

"Adel... I'm... okay." Enma said, reassuring her.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Enma asked in worry, helping Tsuna to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Enma-kun... Did you hear all of that?" Tsuna asked, his eyes serious.

"I did." Enma nodded, his eyes reflecting his lack of understanding.

"_Who_ is already here?" Tsuna asked, unable to suppress the sliver of fear he felt over the ominous words.

* * *

**A/N: Is this a cliffhanger? I suppose so. It's an ambiguous, nonsensical, mysterious, impossible ending to a chapter. Don't think too hard about it. (Unless you want to, of course.)**

**This chapter was very difficult. It's all building up to the next arc. Geez, that chapter! Anyway, we have some loose ends to tie up, such as... Chrome and... Mukuro... a certain wedding and _stuff. The story may become an M rating... Hmm..._**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to apply pressure to your temples to prevent your brains from exploding. Should they implode, I have no solution.**

**Drop me a review please! :D**


	21. Have You Passed Through This Night?

**A/N: The grand arrival of a mysterious figure!**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter from long live marshmallows, animebooklover14, KhRfan12 and someone who wished not to be named so I will vaguely reference them so that they know who they are and feel happy to be mentioned, albeit anonymously. *EXHALE***

* * *

**Have You Passed Through This Night?**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

The man observed the sounds of Namimori town, whilst taking in its scent. The sounds painted a better picture than his eyes ever could. Closing them as he took in the night air, he felt the sprawling buildings, ranging in height and width. He felt the people inside the office buildings, nearing the end of their working day. Their weak Flames were like faint lights against the darkness of his closed eyelids. He could hear the screech of tires, car horns, footsteps, every little sound. He felt the flaring Flames of the Earth, their power still an oddity to his sixth sense. They were here, he had made it in time. He could feel 3 powerful Sky Flames in the immediate area, one of them much brighter than the others. 3 Rain Flames, 1 Storm Flame, 1 Cloud Flame, 1 Lightning Flame, 3 Sun Flames and 2 Mist Flames stood out above the other flickers in the darkness. Multiple others were being suppressed, rendering him unable to discern their exact identity. One of the Mist Flames had dimmed considerably, but it was still recognisable. Rokudo Mukuro, the pathwalker. The beast had changed, but he was unsure if it was for the better. After all, the 'boy's' true form was nothing to be feared, were it understood correctly. Running a pale hand through his greying brown mane, he was relieved to find that his senses hadn't been dulled in his dozen or so years of rest. If anything, the contrast was a welcome test.

Recalling the second familiar Sun Flame he had felt, he quickly noticed its difference in size and power, Reborn's form had changed, it was likely that since his departure, Reborn's curse had been broken. Smirking at the thought, he raised his left arm, the familiar Night Flame coursing through his fingertips. Spreading his fingers, a black tear formed in the air, its edges rippling as it struggled against its own existence. Engraving the target location in his mind, he stepped through the portal, preparing himself for a long warp – a much less pleasant experience than the short warp that the Night Flame offered.

The man grinned upon finding that he had exited the portal upside-down. Wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, he stepped out casually and observed the scene from above, his long ponytail and bangs dangling down below. Tsuna and Enma extinguished their Flames below, their faces contorted in shock. They hadn't noticed him yet. That was to be expected, after all, he had been born and died in shadow enough for it to become his home. Feeling a powerful Sun Flame coming very close, the man watched with interest as Reborn jumped onto the rooftop, yellow wisps of Flame trailing behind him. He too, was in panic. Smiling quietly to himself, he deciphered that Reborn had likely detected his vague presence.

"TSUNA!" Reborn yelled aloud, instantly grabbing Tsuna's attention, "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"It's almost perfectly, masterfully suppressed, but I can feel a Flame." Reborn began, sweating noticeably, "It's the most powerful Flame I've ever felt."

"But... it's suppressed." Tsuna murmured slowly, coming to the horrible realisation that Reborn had come to.

"Why can't I feel it though?" Tsuna asked.

"It's scattered, everywhere, but it's all the same Flame, were it to be concentrated... I..." Reborn faltered, unable to finish his sentence.

Tsuna stood stunned, at a complete loss for words, seeing Reborn in such an emotionally vulnerable state left his feeling utterly hopeless.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko shouted, appearing in the doorway, Gokudera, Haru and Ryohei close behind.

"Tenth, we heard the fighting, is everything okay?" Gokudera asked, noticing Tsuna and Enma looking friendly towards one another.

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko repeated, standing in front of Tsuna, her hands on his arms.

"Kyoko-chan, we have to get out of here, right now." Tsuna said slowly, his eyes reflecting his panic.

"Tsuna, we don't know if this Flame is hostile!" Reborn interjected.

"I can feel it now, it feels pretty dark to me." Tsuna responded with a growl.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked, her eyes ordering Tsuna to tell her what was going on.

"Something very dangerous is here, we need to-"

"Tsu-kun... who's that?" Kyoko interrupted, pointing upwards.

"I don't see- oh god." Tsuna paled, finally seeing the dark figure hanging in the air above them, the darkness clearing.

It must have been a illusion of some sort.

"It was not an illusion." the man replied, reading Tsuna's mind and causing his eyes to widen in recognition.

The voice was mainly masculine this time, but the tone was still the same. The same spectral echo reverberating through Tsuna's ears when he heard that voice.

"Ah, I see you remember." he pointed out plainly.

"Where's Giotto?"

"天道(Tendou), where he has always resided, since his death." he explained.

"Ten...dou... Heaven?" Tsuna murmured, his eyes narrowing.

"Correct. Deva, the realm of heavenly beings. For some it is just as torturous as 地獄道 (Jigokudō) itself." he continued.

"How would heaven be like hell?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Deva is also a realm of pleasure. Over-indulgence can kill a man. Euphoria is a weapon in its own right."

"Does Giotto still walk the paths?" Tsuna asked.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at Tsuna's unexpected knowledge, the figure smiled, elaborating further.

"Yes, but he usually stays in Deva." he answered.

"Are you all talk, Black Flame?" Reborn inquired suddenly, looking noticeably calmer.

The man simply smiled and twisted his body in mid-air, landing on his feet, remaining air-borne. Pushing his thick fringe to the side, a glinting eye came into view. Reborn's eyes narrowed at the sight of the figure's red iris, attempting to read the kanji he could barely see on the man's eye.

十

二

Clicking his tongue in confusion, Reborn attempted to decipher what the kanji signified. Mukuro had had a simple roku kanji on his iris, signifying the six paths of reincarnation. However, what could a number 12 mean?

"Mukuro said he lived 6 other lifetimes before this one and he remembered them all." Tsuna recalled, "It made it seem like he was really old, because he knew so much from all those past lives."

"But if Mukuro's eye was 6 and this man's eye is 12 then..." Reborn murmured in thought, "Just how old are you?..." he finished with wide eyes.

"Do you expect a dead man to keep a count of his age?" the figure retorted.

"You have walked the paths..." Enma interjected, making his presence known, "Yet you don't have a Sky Flame – in fact, you have a Flame I've never felt before."

"How do you know about the paths?" Tsuna whispered to Enma, who simply shrugged, revealing that Cozart told him.

"You've been in contact with this Flame countless times." Reborn said, "This one just has a Flame too powerful to suppress."

"As for walking the paths, no doubt you don't even qualify as human..." Reborn began with a scowl.

"...Vendiche."

* * *

"Arigatou, oyaji." Yamamoto smiled in his father's direction, upon finishing his dinner, Tsuyoshi had resumed his sushi preparation as he waited for his evening customers.

"Mmm, thank you, Yamamoto-san." Chrome smiled politely.

"Oi, that's 'Papa' to you, Chrome-chan!" Tsuyoshi grinned.

"Dad..." Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Takeshi, you take the night off, I should be able to handle the place on my own." Tsuyoshi ordered, smiling warmly at his son.

"Eh, really?" Yamamoto asked in surprise.

"Sure." Tsuyoshi grinned.

Grinning wider, Yamamoto practically scooped Chrome out of her seat, dragging her collapsible wheelchair behind him, he charged towards his room.

Standing in silence for a few moments, Tsuyoshi's grin fell. Fatherly suspicisions taking over, Tsuyoshi tore at his hair, trying not to think too hard about it.

"I immediately regret this decision."

Takeshi really didn't know the kind of messages he was sending...

* * *

"Takeshi!" Chrome yelped in Yamamoto's arms, "What's going on?"

"There's something I want to show you." Yamamoto grinned in simple reply.

Maintaining his balance perfectly, Yamamoto opened the door to his bedroom with his foot. Setting Chrome down on his bed, he noticed her barely contained blushes, as he she propped herself into a more comfortable position, with her hands spread out behind her back.

"So... what is it?" Chrome asked, curiosity taking control.

"Just a sec'" Yamamoto said, digging through the insides of his wardrobe.

"Ahh, here it is!" He sighed, sounding relieved. Chrome watched as he pulled a thin rectangular box into view.

"I had to get it repaired, but they did a really good job!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I haven't opened it yet..." Chrome murmured with a giggle.

"Oh, uh... sorry." he laughed nervously, carefully handing her the box.

Opening the box slowly, Chrome gasped softly upon seeing the recognisable glint of silver meeting her eyes. It was a beautiful pendant, shaped like a very rounded cross, almost like a flower. In the centre was a circular stone, looking flawless as it lay still in the box. The pendant hung from an intricately linked silver chain, that was nearly impossibly thin.

Yamamoto brushed a finger over the pendant, causing Chrome to notice the stone's blue colour, it was probably a sapphire.

"It was my mother's." Yamamoto explained, "She used to tell me, that the necklace changed colour depending on the mood or personality of whoever touched it. It turns blue when I touch it, see?"

"It had no colour a second ago, that happens when nobody touches it for a little while." He added.

"She told me that the blue colour that it turned for me, signified kindness..." He smiled sadly at the memory.

"What about her?" Chrome asked, being drawn in by the story.

"It turned yellow." He murmured, grimacing slightly as his voice cracked.

"She said... that... that it signified... h-happiness." He finished his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

"Takeshi..." Chrome whispered, hugging him tightly, she heard him laugh weakly into her shoulder.

"It's okay, really..." He said, pulling away to reveal a bright smile, "She would have loved you." Sighing deeply, he continued, "I realise now though, that the colours never corresponded to your personality, it was your Flame." Yamamoto smiled. "She had a Sun Flame, she was always smiling, even when she was in pain, she would always smile for me and it was always real." He murmured, his sad smile returning.

"Honestly, she would have loved you." Yamamoto grinned at her, his eyes sincere, "I'm sorry you can't meet her..."

"Me too..." Chrome whispered sadly. Takeshi really loved his mother, she sounded like a wonderful woman.

"Here, let me." Yamamoto said, lifting the pendant out of the box, placing it around Chrome's small neck.

Clutching the pendant as it fell across her chest, she watched as blue shifted into indigo, the stone recognising her Flame.

"D-did your mother ever say anything about indigo?" Chrome asked hesitantly.

Yamamoto smiled at the question with a nod.

"She said that people who turned the pendant indigo tended to be lonely." He began, intertwining his fingers with Chrome's, "And that if I met someone who turned the pendant indigo, I should try my best to make them happy."

Chrome lowered her head, surprising Yamamoto as tears began to run down her face. He gently grabbed her shoulders in worry, asking her what was wrong.

She surprised him yet again, by raising her head. Tears were still flowing, but on her face was the brightest smile he had ever seen from the purple headed girl. It didn't look out of place on the usually quiet girl, not at all. In fact, Yamamoto realised, she had never looked so beautiful. He hated to see her cry, but he also loved to see her happy. Tears of happiness were fine in his books.

"This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me..." Chrome whispered, gasping between tears. "Thank you... thank you so much, Takeshi."

Leaning in, they traded a brief kiss, from which they parted slowly, their eyes remaining locked.

"Before, I... never really had anything to live for." Chrome said, out of the blue, "I had Ken and Chikusa, they were my friends, I suppose... but I..."

"I just wasn't happy." She finished, sighing deeply.

"Nagi..." Yamamoto murmured.

"I think you're worth living for." Chrome whispered, her head resting against Yamamoto's.

"I won't let go." He promised, repeating what he had said before.

Their lips met again and Chrome released her Flame. Her Mist Flame giving off an aura of calm. Focusing the corner of her mind, Chrome set her illusions to work.

Yamamoto gasped in surprise as Chrome climbed into his lap, without breaking off the kiss. There was no way she could have done that without using her... legs.

Yamamoto pulled away to see her smiling again.

"How will we explain this one?" Yamamoto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Vendiche?" the man murmured in what seemed like consideration. "No." he said simply, "But, yes. I am not human, not anymore." he agreed.

"Just who are you?" Tsuna growled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." the man retorted, without any humour in his voice.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongo-"

"Tsuna...yoshi. Tsuna...yo...shi? Tsuna." the man murmured to himself, "I see – Tsuna – I had forgotten, despite your importance to my mission." he grimaced.

"What mission?" Reborn asked.

"That, I cannot tell you." he replied.

"Bullshit you can't!" Gokudera yelled.

"You speak of that which you do not understand, Gokudera Hayato." the man growled fiercely, showing a dangerous side that brought even Gokudera to instant silence.

"Kozato Enma." he called out to Enma, who raised his head fearfully, "You came here with a purpose – to steal the Vongola Sin."

Enma began to protest with wide eyes, but the man merely raised a hand to silence him.

"Don't deny it. You planned to steal it during Tsunayoshi's inheritance ceremony, in two weeks time."

"What?" Tsuna gaped in confusion. Inheritance ceremony? Inheritance of what?

"Reborn didn't tell you, did he?" the man sighed, "It was delayed but... you were to inherit the title of Vongola Decimo during the ceremony."

"I was given direct orders to not tell Tsuna, Nono wished to do it himself." Reborn explained with a frown.

"You would be better off prepared. Although, only hindsight could have given you such a warning to prompt it." the man replied.

"Tell us this, what is your name?" Tsuna asked, with a determined look in his eyes.

Draping his cloak over his right shoulder, the man revealed his bare torso and bandaged neck and face in full view. His right eye was covered completely, whereas the bandages parted around his left eye and mouth, also revealing his pale skin, that was no doubt paler skin beneath his bandages. Reborn's eyes were drawn to the man's right side. Bold Kanji were printed below his ribcage, beside his abdominal muscles.

A...shu...ra.

Asura.

"In Asura, they called me 'King'" He mused, a long finger from his left hand trailing over the black kanji.

"You were truly wrong to call me Vendiche." He murmured, "They fear me."

"Even Bermuda and his dog, Jager." he added.

"If you were to ask me, 'are you friend or foe?', I would tell you that I am the greatest friend you could ever have."

"Should you wish to live."

Grinning at the dumbfounded expressions of his spectators, he grinned wider as he spoke.

"You can call me what the Vendiche have dubbed me." He said, revealing a small vial from his cloak and tossing it to Enma, who barely caught it.

"Masanori."

"I am your saviour, but I have not come for your sin. Instead, I will give you mine."

Enma stared down at the vial in shock. Sin. How did this man have it? None of this was making any sense!

"Don't ask why I helped you. Ask how you can help yourself and your friends." Masanori said sternly. "I've been gone from this time for too long, it's time I tested you," Masanori began. "Tsunayoshi."

Masanori was gone next time Tsuna blinked and Tsuna barely managed to dodge the strike that was sent towards his head, falling on his back, even as he released his Flame, Tsuna gasped in horror at the sheer amount of killing intent that Masanori was emanating.

"It's lesson time, Dame-Tsuna." he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: well, that solved two mysteries and no doubt created some others. If you want a better idea about Masanori's appearance, here's a sketch I did when designing him:**

i DOT imgur DOT com SLASH cKbc3 DOT jpg

Replace DOT with a dot and SLASH with a slash and remove spaces... :)


	22. Greet Death

**A/N:** a big thanks to these lovely people for their reviews; **long live marshmallows, UnknownAlicex3, SaintAir and Harlett!**

* * *

**Greet Death**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Masanori flexed the fingers on his left hand as he slowly approached the floored mafia boss candidate. Taking his time with slow strides, he waited for Tsuna to scramble to his feet, his eyes wide in fear.

"Does it scare you?" Masanori asked softly, his red eye staring at nothing, "That at any moment, any time I please, that I could end your life?"

Tsuna backed away, almost tripping over his own feet.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in panic, staring sideways at Reborn with pleading eyes, his breath heavy.

"You tire, merely from my aggressive thoughts." Masanori observed, "That's all killing intent truly is, thought."

Tsuna regained his balance, letting out a low growl. His Flame flared, causing his breathing to steady itself. Tsuna boosted himself towards Masanori with a fierce roar. Tsuna began swinging his fists in complete focus, they were bathed in a brilliant orange Flame.

Reborn shivered from the bandaged man's killing intent, largely unaffected. He observed Tsuna closely, seeing the teenager's lightning fast strikes at a slower pace. These weren't the maddened strikes of a rage-driven man. Tsuna's strikes were near perfect in form, Reborn would have felt pride for his student, if not for the horrifying fact that none of these strikes had landed a single hit. The mysterious man's movements were impeccable. The way he dodged was so very graceful, that they could be compared to an intricate, beautiful dance of death, so much so that Reborn was slack-jawed in admiration. He had never seen anyone with movement skills around his level of prowess before.

Instead of dodging Tsuna's next strike, Masanori caught his fist with a casual hand. Tsuna attempted to wrench his hand free, but scowled when Masanori wouldn't relinquish his grip upon Tsuna's hand.

"Your left arm is weaker than your right." Masanori murmured, "Learn to fight with one arm, it should improve."

"What?..." Tsuna gasped in confusion, before screaming in agony as Masanori darted behind him, his hand still in a vice-like grip. Feeling the bone snap, Tsuna had no time to react as Masanori released his arm to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to his lower back, sending Tsuna flying off the edge of the rooftop.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed out in horror, running towards the edge.

Everyone held their breath as they watched gravity begin to take hold on Tsuna's airborne body. But he never fell. Disappearing and reappearing behind Tsuna, Masanori caught Tsuna with a single arm, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

Tsuna raised his eyes, seeing the man up close. His face was heavily bandaged, although the bandages were thin and worn with time. Masanori's hair was a mess, that would have likely hung over his shoulders were it not constrained in a spiky bun atop his head and in a loose pony tail. Looking at his red iris up close, Tsuna noticed how empty it looked, Masanori wasn't even looking at him, instead gazing past him at the rooftop.

"Take a good look." Masanori murmured, so softly that only Tsuna could hear him, "This is the price of power."

"Are you going to kill me?" Tsuna glared, wincing through the pain of his broken right arm and becoming short of breath, due to Masanori's tight grip on his collar.

"That would be counter-productive." Masanori smiled, with an odd chuckle.

"TSU-KUN!"

Masanori turned his head at the sound of a woman's voice.

Sasagawa Kyoko. Of course...

"Please, please... don't kill him!" Kyoko screamed, her face soaked with tears.

Masanori's smile finally faltered at her words, he closed his visible eye, letting out an audible sigh.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked, with an out of place smile.

"Y-Yes..." Kyoko replied, her eyes still locked on Tsuna in fear for his life.

"That's... unexpected." Masanori sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"Stop holding him like that, you're choking him!" Haru cried out, "Use both your arms!"

Masanori paused at Haru's words. He hoisted Tsuna over his shoulder, using his now free hand to move his cloak to the left.

"I too needed to learn how to fight with one arm." Masanori mused, "However, I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Masanori's right arm was severed just above the elbow. "Asura wasn't kind to me." he scoffed, flipping Tsuna back over his shoulder to grip him by his throat.

"Why... won't you... look at me?" Tsuna choked, fighting to stay conscious.

"There is nothing to see." Masanori replied tonelessly.

Reborn decided that he had seen enough, unholstering his pistol, taking a second to line up his sight with Masanori's head and pull the trigger. It only took Reborn 0.5 seconds to line up an accurate shot, giving him any longer than that and the shot only became more deadly. As soon as the bullet exited the barrel, Reborn had sprung towards Tsuna, ready to catch his body.

Reborn's eyes widened as he watched Masanori close his eye and tilt his head to the right, letting the bullet graze his cheek. Masanori turned his to follow the sound of Reborn's movements. Reborn knew he was incredibly fast. His agility was one of the things that made him the world's greatest hitman. Reborn snatched Tsuna out of Masanori's grip, noticing the man loosen his grip instead of tightening it. He had let Tsuna go without any resistance!

Reborn kicked off Masanori's chest, propelling himself back towards the roof. Reborn felt a small surge of Flame behind him, turning his head, he saw Masanori swiping his hand towards his head, coated in Black Flames. The strike barely missed the top of Reborn's head, but Masanori didn't follow.

Setting Tsuna down on the rooftop, Reborn eye's widened as his fedora fell to ground in front of his feet, in two perfect halves. He had dodged Masanori's strike, so how?... Reborn glared upwards at Masanori as Tsuna's friends and guardians rushed to Tsuna's aid.

Gokudera slammed his fist against the concrete of the roof, screaming out in rage at his self-proclaimed failure. As those surrounded Tsuna's now unconscious made their worry and anger known, Kyoko simply kneeled at his side, remaining silent. She didn't cry, she didn't worry. Staring up at Masanori, Kyoko's eyes bored into his head.

Reborn glanced sidelong, seeing Kyoko's expression. Oh no... Reborn's eyes narrowed. Kyoko was utterly enraged. The blank expression upon her face was so alien, that Reborn was glad that Tsuna wasn't awake to see it.

Kyoko was tired of seeing Tsuna get hurt. '_This man said that he was our friend, yet why does he hurt us?'_

Masanori turned his head towards Kyoko, his lips thinned and he frowned in her direction. His lips moved silently, forcing Kyoko to read his lips.

_Gomen. _

A loud bang silenced everyone on the rooftop. Turning slowly, Kyoko saw Reborn brandishing his Leon-pistol, smoke rising from the barrel.

"Enough is enough." Reborn murmured, his head lowered.

Nobody moved a muscle as silence continued to reign across the rooftop. Reborn was visibly angry.

"The only one who can teach my student is me." Reborn glared dangerously, his grip tightening upon his pistol.

Masanori's eye widened briefly, before he smiled widely, stepping into a combat stance.

"I've never seen Reborn fight before..." Ryohei murmured, still at Tsuna's side.

"They say he's the best hitman in the world," Gokudera began, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, "if anyone could beat this Vendiche guy, it's definitely Reborn-san."

Reborn's dark brown irises brightened into a glowing yellow. His Leon-pistol morphed back into a formless green and quickly reformed into two separate guns.

Reborn did something that no other Arcobaleno could.

He released his Flame.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro leaned back in the park bench he was lounging in, staring up at the clear blue sky above, he loosened his tie, still in his uniform. School had been an odd experience, since Kokuyo was never much of a school in the first place. He had been admittedly nervous about the reactions of his new classmates, but he was surprised to find that the reactions of his female classmates were... interesting.

But despite trying to live a normal life, Mukuro's thoughts were troubled. From what he remembered, he had done bad things in his life. It scared him to think about what he might have done. He noticed the way that some people had looked at him, there was fear in their gaze. The thought of being feared made Mukuro himself feel afraid. Clenching his fists with a deep sigh, he swore that he wouldn't let things be the same as before. And he promised himself that he would pay for every person that he wronged, even if he didn't remember.

Mukuro leaned forward when his phone rang, he began fumbling to get the device out of his jacket. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Mizuki. Why would she be calling? It was hours yet until their dinner date.

"Moshi moshi, Mizuki-chan." He answered, his smile could be heard in his voice.

"Mukuro, hello!" She replied, "I was just calling because, well... I was wondering if we're still having dinner tonight."

"What? Of course we are! There's no way I'd miss it." Mukuro said hastily, before pausing with a nervous breath, "Wait... did something come up, can you not-

"No, no! I was just asking!" She gasped in panic, before sighing in relief, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't be, just enjoy yourself. Relax." He advised gently.

"Y-yeah... I will." She murmured softly, letting out a small laugh.

"Ja ne, until tonight." He smiled.

"Bye bye, Mukuro-kun." She giggled, before hanging up.

Mukuro leaned back again, bringing a hand to his head. He let out a laugh, a smile breaking out on his face. Mizuki... she was wonderful. He was so lucky, he could barely restrain his joy of being able to simply talk to her over the phone. He was likely more nervous than she was right now. After all, he was a new man, other people probably knew him better than himself. But there was one thing he was absolutely certain of: Mizuki made him happy.

_'Damn it...' _Mukuro grinned, _'I'm a love-sick fool.'_

Deciding that grinning to himself in a public park would look odd, Mukuro decided to pre-occupy himself. Fishing inside his school bag, he took out a large notepad. Maybe he could draw something? Did he do that before?

Flicking through the pages of the notepad, Mukuro's eyes widened at some of the sketches inside. He genuinely couldn't tell what some the drawings were. Formless creatures met his eyes, they weren't scribbles, but definitely drawing with purpose. Some seemed like demons, others hulking beasts of war. Were these the kind of things his previous self had seen? Flipping over to the next page, Mukuro's frown fell as he saw what was drawn on the page. It was perfect. Every detail of Mizuki's face had been captured. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. It was like a black and white photo.

Had he felt the same way even then?

Relunctantly turning over to the next page, Mukuro's brow furrowed in confusion as he was met with another unfamiliar drawing. However, this one had a recognisable form. It was definitely a person this time. A bandaged man, with a single eye visible. Looking closely, Mukuro saw the kanji for 12 on the man's eye. It was like how Mizuki said his eye was before. And Mukuro could tell, because this picture had been drawn in colour and the man's iris was a deep red.

Turning the page again, Mukuro found the next page to be blank. That last picture had been the last thing he had drawn before losing his memories. And because Mizuki had been drawn before it, it must have been recently. Flipping back to the picture of Mizuki again, he noticed some kanji scrawled in the top right of the page.

It was a date. From 2 years ago. Flicking to the previous pictures, he saw a date on each one, each on a day preceding the last. Turning to the picture of the bandaged man, he searched for a date. Finding it, he frowned upon seeing it was dated for the day before he lost his memories. Clutching his head in confusion, Mukuro turned back to the perfect picture of Mizuki. He found something else scrawled beside her face, but not in kanji.

_Elena._

Mukuro slammed the notepad shut as a sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to wince in pain. Looking down at the notebook in confusion, he turned to see his open bag to his side. Realising that he must have been about to put the book away, Mukuro finished the task, guessing that his sudden forgetfulness was done to his nervousness for tonight's date.

Getting to his feet, Mukuro made his way home, spotting an odd looking man with a smirk on his face, a cream fedora atop his head. Why did I feel like he knew this man? Not the man, so much as his smirk. As the pain began to return to his head, Mukuro looked away, remembering where he was going.

Katou Julie's smirk faded upon seeing the pineapple-headed man looking in his direction, but his smirk half-returned when Mukuro looked away, choosing instead to ignore him.

Good, stay ignorant. With him out of the way, it made the plan so much easier.

* * *

Tsuna cracked open his eyes, struggling to open them against the bright yellow light that met him. When it finally dimmed enough for Tsuna to open his eyes, he was met with the sight of Reborn, his fedora missing. The hitman's usually impeccable hair was being swept in all direction by an almost invisible force. But Tsuna could see the tendril like wisps of Flame that were coming out of every spot upon Reborn's body. Reborn turned to Tsuna, his eyes glowing a brilliant golden colour.

"You have dimmed, Arcobaleno." Masanori observed.

"I may be a Sun Flame," Reborn began steadily, "but I'm also a hitman. We can't afford to be seen. Besides, I'm not a star, not a ball of flames. I'm what's left, but much more."

"You're a supernova." Masanori finished for him, causing Reborn to grin in answer.

"That's right. I'm the only Arcobaleno who can release their Flame. The pacifiers let our bodies withstand Flames that could be emitted across our entire bodies, never outside our bodies." Reborn explained.

"And you?" Masanori said.

"When a substance begins to outgrow its container, it will break through it." Reborn said simply.

"You're the strongest for a reason." Masanori smiled.

"Usually, I don't fight Tsuna's battles for him. In fact, I swore against it." Reborn began, "But, this is not Tsuna's battle. I won't let you just hurt him or his friends. My friends..."

"You've grown a heart from concern." Masanori seemingly taunted Reborn.

"Enough talk." Reborn whispered, leaping into action. Directing his Flame towards his guns, Reborn took less than half a second to line up a shot, his Flame accelerating his actions. Gokudera and the others soon lost sight of his movements, whilst Tsuna was pushed to his utmost limits of intuition to see Reborn himself. Tsuna too lost sight of the lightning fast hitman.

Masanori matched his speed with ease, much to Reborn's surprise, but he did not surpass it. It became a contest of strength alone. Crossing his arms over eachother, Reborn fired his pistols diagonally, whispering insanely fast to himself.

_Two shots to each carotid artery. _The shots met Masanori's neck, causing his eyes to widen.

_Strike to the solar plexus. _Reborn's arm shot out, pistol in reverse grip. The strike met its mark, knocking Masanori backwards with so much force that he coughed up blood.

"So you _do _bleed?" Reborn smirked.

"Only when I please." Masanori grinned in return.

Reborn's eyes widened as Masanori disappeared from view. Looking around himself for any sign of the bandaged man, Reborn found none. His breath caught in his throat as he felt an arm snake around his neck. Reborn's entire body tensed at the man's delicate touch. But he could see the wisps of Flame at Masanori's fingertips. His touch could go from gentle to painful in a mere moment, Reborn was sure of it.

"Something is missing." Masanori whispered in Reborn's ear, causing the hitman to remain silent and simply glare, "_Focus_, dear Arcobaleno."

Deciding to humour the bandaged man, Reborn focused his Flame into his hands, dropping his Leon-guns, which morphed back into a single lizard soon after leaving Reborn's hands, taking his place in Tsuna's hair.

"Now that I think about it, your dimmed Flame doesn't truly go well with the imagery of a supernova." Masanori began, calm as ever, "No star is brighter than a supernova."

Reborn ignored him, instead turning to the guardians at his side. Closing his eyes as he felt his power build, he gave them simple orders, "Close your eyes." He said softly, in a tone that could not be denied. Upon Leon's confirmation, he silently ordered the lizard to close his glassy eyes too, to which Leon complied.

"The explosion of a supernova lasts around 100 seconds." Masanori smiled, "I would imagine this ability last around the same time."

"I'm no star." Reborn said coldly. "You really ought to close that eye, you're running out of them."

Smiling, Masanori did as he was told, his sole eye shutting tight, a playful smile set upon his lips.

Reborn opened his eyes slowly, his once golden orbs now shining a blinding white, which only got brighter as the seconds passed. Masanori's smile faded slightly as the dark of his vision was filled with yellow Sun Flames, his sixth sense overloaded. Reborn darted forward, light hiding his movements, smashing a Flame-filled fist into Masanori's tensed stomach, he grinned in utter triumph when his fist punctured the man's skin, penetrating through completely.

"Ah..." Masanori murmured softly, "You got me."

"You're a greater fighter than anyone I've ever seen, why would this be enough to kill you?" Reborn inquired in surprise, his arm still embedded in Masanori's stomach.

"Kill me? No... You _made _me bleed." Masanori grinned in explanation, his hand shooting out to grasp Reborn's arm. The hitman's eyes widened as Masanori forcefully tore the other man's arm out of his stomach, not even flinching, nor showing any signs of pain. Instead of attacking, Masanori wrapped his arm around Reborn's neck, trapping him in an effective one-armed headlock.

"Concede." He ordered tonelessly.

"This isn't some spar!" Reborn growled, struggling in his grip, "You tried to kill us!"

"Injuries." Masanori grinded out in frustration, "Why show concern now? Your job is not yet over."

"Bastard... You expect us to just forget what you did?" Reborn spat.

"Rokudo Mukuro, Xanxus." Masanori named, in silent anger, "Two men you forgave for worse tortures."

Reborn remained silent, not wanting to consider his words, but unable to help doing so.

"Look at me." Masanori ordered.

Reborn complied, his eyes widening upon seeing Masanori, his eye open, unflinching to the blinding light of Reborn's Flame.

"You..." Reborn choked.

"...Are blind." Masanori finished for him, "And I have been for centuries, yet still, do you not trust me since you believe me too big a threat?"

Reborn remained silent once again.

"I am your _ally._" Masanori insisted, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Reborn's Flame extinguished itself in a colossal explosion of Sun Flames, pushing Masanori backwards. Before he could regain his balance, Masanori felt an invisible force pulling him in.

_Supernova... _It was becoming a black hole! Masanori's eyes widened.

"This isn't my doing!" Reborn yelled in shock.

"Reborn-san, get back, now!" Enma yelled, his eyes still closed. The boy had donned his spiked gauntlets and had released the Flame of the Earth, now augmented by the Shimon Sin. "I can manipulate gravity, I made the black hole!"

"You fool, he's our ally!" Reborn shouted to Enma.

Enma frowned in hesitation, but trusting the hitman, he attempted the close the black hole.

"Damn it, he's getting sucked in too fast!" Enma cried in panic, but to his surprise, Masanori completely disappeared from the black hole's grip.

"Enma-kun..." Masanori panted, a hand on his bent knees, as he stood on the rooftop, catching his breath, "You really need to learn how to control those things..."

Enma blushed in embarassment at the bandaged man's playful scolding.

Reborn and Masanori both raised their heads in alert as they felt the air change.

"So they finally let it drop." Masanori mused, causing Reborn to give him a look of askance.

"Illusionists." Masanori explained, "The Ninth's Mist, Bouche Croquant. That guy's illusions may not be the most creative, but they're sure as hell hard to detect. Not to mention he was aided by Viper."

Reborn turned to see multiple figures lined up across the Namimori skyline. The Ninth and his Guardians, the Varia, Hibari, Dino and his men, a younger looking Colonello and an older looking Lal Mirch. (holding hands, Reborn noted with a quirky smile.) Fong, Skull, Verde, Yuni, Gamma and the rest of the Giglio Nero famiglia.

But most surprisingly of all, was the appearance of none other than Byakuran himself, alongside his six Funeral Wreaths, all looking much more youthful. Gokudera stirred in anger at the sight of him, but Masanori raised a hand to halt him.

"He has changed, look at his eyes, that should tell you." Masanori murmured.

"Oya?~ I really do remember you!" Byakuran intoned, with a grin in Masanori's direction.

Scoffing at the albino, Masanori ignored him.

"Nori-chan!" Byakuran whined playfully, "Ma-sa-no-ri!~"

"The man you remember is dead." Masanori stated simply.

"Not from what I can see." Byakuran smirked happily. "Oh yeah, thanks for backing me up, Nori-chan."

"Ugh..." Masanori groaned, before his attention was captured by a powerful voice.

"Vendiche, we set up illusions, as per your request." Timoteo, the Ninth boss of the Vongola began, "Yet you present your proposed alliance by injuring my heir and engaging in dangerous combat with Reborn. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Stop your scolding." Masanori scowled," You are the true child here, Timoteo. You have seen my worth, I will aid you when help is required."

"You expect us to not kick your ass for all the shit you've given us?" Xanxus growled.

Sighing in exasperation, Masanori pressed his sole hand to his face.

"R-run, Masanori..." Tsuna groaned, looking up at the bandaged man, "If you say you'll help us, I trust you. You may be blind, but I'm not and I see a man worth our trust..."

Masanori's surprised expression turned into a warm smile as Tsuna slumped back onto the rooftop, once again unconscious. Taking heed of the young brunette's advice, Masanori was gone before anyone could react.

Smiling as the wind rushed past him, his smile disappeared as he remembered what was to come.

The Representative Battles...

Things were going to change, he swore it.

* * *

**A/N: The least fluffiest chapter yet! Ermahgerd, battle scenes! **

**I must admit, writing fluff comes a whole lot easier than writing combat. But then again, writing Masanori is a lot of fun. And holy crap, so is writing new Mukuro! But alas, things can't be happy forever.**

**I hoped you liked Reborn's abilities, I thought they were pretty cool.**

**Woo! Byakuran! **

**This was the longest chapter yet, apparently. I hope that Masanori isn't so mysterious anymore.**

**Now we know that he's blind, which I wonder if anyone could have figured out before I actually wrote it. There were very subtle hints, since he never really used his eyes at all, moreso his hearing, flame sensing and sense of touch.**

**He is feared by the Vendiche, yet bears his Flame. **

**Other Vendiche have limited Flame supplies, but what about him, I wonder...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the lack of fluff! Mukuro has a dinner date next chapter!**

**Maek reviews pls.**


	23. Welcome, Ghosts

**Crap, just realised that I had accidentally replaced chapter 18 with chapter 19. Sorry to any new readers who got screwed over because of that. It also had an old author's note which no longer applies. I've changed it back. Chapter 18 is pretty good, so if you missed it – it's a fluffathon and you should read it. Sorry again.**

**A/N: Well, a big thanks to some guest reviewers; Momo and well... Guest. You guys should really sign up to the site, I'd love to be able to reply to your reviews personally, but anyway, thanks for all those reviews. I'd also like to thank Secret29 and Harlett for their reviews. A big thanks to aviann te for their wonderful constructive criticism as well.**

**It's been a little while, so here you go.**

* * *

**Welcome, Ghosts**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"Ah, he wakes yet." She purred with a smile, as Giotto cracked his eyes open.

Giotto moved to sit upright, but the woman placed her light weight on top of him, signalling for him to stay down.

"And you wish me to stay bedded?" Giotto smiled.

"Just stay a little longer." She whispered in his ear.

"I would use an expression such as 'It's not everyday I awake to such a beauty', but it seems I am so blessed as to behold you every time my eyes open." Giotto whispered in return, his sapphire eyes softening as they locked gazes.

"And I would say that I am blessed to be beheld by such a magnificent man, but..." she began.

"You pause?" Giotto smirked.

"...but he is rather lazy, is he not?" She giggled.

"Dearest Arianna..." Giotto drawled, "That is only because you are more work than Vongola itself."

Arianna punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing as they trading teases. Giotto responded by flipping himself over, so that she was trapped beneath him, his arms preventing his full weight from crushing down on her.

"Such energy." Arianna grinned up from below him, before Giotto leaned in for a fierce kiss. "A rather... focused energy, in fact."

Giotto looked down, following Arianna's gaze, before smiling in embarassment.

"I assume it's merely a form of morning vigour." Giotto murmured with a blush.

"Certainly..." Arianna laughed.

"We ought not to let it go to waste." Giotto suggested, his eyes softening once again.

"You've yet to eat breakfast!" Arianna gasped as Giotto pressed himself closer.

"Actually, I have eaten." Giotto corrected, with a sheepish scratch of his head, "I awoke earlier and truthfully, have not since slept."

"A ruse?" Arianna gasped playfully, her eyebrow raised.

"G. has been giving me endless paperwork as of late, albeit he is not to blame, of course." Giotto began, "I sought rest and... I really was enjoying your touch through my hair."

"And I too was enjoying your warmth." Arianna smiled, "You burn like a Flame, yet you are extinguished."

"Perhaps some of that warmth was your doing." Giotto grinned.

"You say G. may be in search of you?" Arianna recalled, at which Giotto nodded, "Then it seems we don't have all that much time."

* * *

レモン

* * *

Giotto slumped back onto the bed, breathing heavily as he lay beside his lover.

Arianna giggled as he lay her head on Giotto's chest, "Did you see G.'s expression?"

"Certainly not surprised, but we definitely fazed the poor man." Giotto laughed, placing an arm around her neck, "He should know by now not to disturb us so easily."

"Mmm... I feel so very at home here." Arianna murmured with a smile of subtle delight upon her face.

"It is your home, you ought to know that." Giotto responded, looking down at her fondly.

"What do the others consider me?" Arianna begin, doubt beginning to paint her features, "A common whore, a passing lover to you?"

"They know you as the woman I love." Giotto said firmly, "They know you as family. And you will be so by word when I finally wed you."

"Giotto..." Arianna smiled up at him lovingly.

"Know that I could never love any woman other than you, even when we depart this world." Giotto whispered, kissing her collarbone, his absent hand sweeping through her auburn locks softly.

Arianna's smile softened and she locked eyes with Giotto, "And no man has held my affections more than you – however."

Giotto paused at Arianna's change of demeanour, her smile was almost apologetic, "Know that you will love again, even when I am sent on my way."

"I will love no other in your place." Giotto said firmly, at which Arianna smiled sadly, "And I would gladly trade my life for your own without a moment's hesitation."

"Thank you Giotto, I've never been happier than in your company." Arianna said softly, her hand grazing his cheek.

"You fear for your life?" Giotto eyes narrowed.

"I fear that were my life to cease, you would think yours without reason to continue." Arianna replied.

"There is no life without you..." Giotto whispered in dangerously soft tones.

"There is no Vongola without you." Arianna smiled in return, her palm firmly on Giotto's cheek, but her fingers gentle with their touch.

"You speak as if you are to die!" Giotto cried, jumped to his feet from his previous position on the bed.

"Everybody dies." Arianna whispered, as she too got to her feet, albeit slower. She approached Giotto, both lovers with their skin bare. Taking Arianna in his arms, Giotto kissed his wife with every ounce of gentle care he could manage, as if his own touch could shatter her.

"Not you Arianna, _not _you." Giotto said firmly, his head resting again hers.

"I'll always be with you." Arianna whispered, before Giotto's eyes widened at the blood beginning to run down her temple. Looking into his lover's eyes, Giotto own eyes began to water at the sight of the lifelessness they bore.

"Arianna..." He choked, gripping her tighter.

He wouldn't lose her. Not again. Never again. He would trade everything. His life, his Flame, his Vongola.

"I'm with you, Giotto." Arianna lips uttered in a voice almost too quiet to hear. Giotto felt his grip loosen upon her trembling body, his fingers slipping away from her smooth skin for the last time, again. If only his proclamations of love for her weren't bound to this damn dream. If he had told her... if she had known.

"Giotto."

"Primo."

"I-e-ya-su~?"

"Primo!" One of the voices was joined by a slap to Giotto's face.

"F-Fabio." Giotto stuttered, opening his eyes fully to see the Seventh Boss of the Vongola standing above him, looking concerned along with a few other Bosses.

"Your Flame was growing troubled, we couldn't help but feel it." Fabio explained. "And apologies for striking you."

"None required..." Giotto scratched his head, attempting to dispel his growing headache. That dream... it had not plagued him for decades at least. Currents events had been taking their toll on him lately.

"On another note, how does the boy fare?" the Quinto asked, changing the subject, "He has certainly grown, even with the odds he faced."

"He could well be the very best of us." Giotto smiled, "And surely he can't be considered a boy anymore."

"Hmm, certainly not." Fabio grinned. "And he fought- wait, what was his preferred name?... Masanori, was it? Well, Tsuna fought Masanori very well."

"Indeed, and for him to have made such an ally, it can be of nothing but benefit." Daniela smiled, "I have faith that we will see them through these difficult times."

"I ought to return to him soon." Giotto said, getting to his feet, blinking away the last of his fatigue. "Although I'm not sure he'll need my guidance."

"Might as well tag along, jus' for the hell of it." Ricardo smirked.

"Yeah..." Giotto grinned with thoughtful eyes, "It's likely we'll never see anything like this ever again."

"Unless the brat's kid fucks up just as badly." Ricardo laughed, causing Giotto to give him a disapproving look.

"Anyway, time to depart." Giotto said, giving one last glance towards his companions and keeping his mind away from the painful memories of the past and towards the present and the future.

* * *

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna squealed as he awoke to the brief pain of the broken bone in his right arm being knocked back into place. Looking around with wide eyes, Tsuna noticed Reborn pulling back his palm with clenched fingers, with an amused smile on his face. "Reborn?! What did you just do?"

"I was popping the bone back into place, so I can heal it with my Flame." Reborn explained, clasping his careful hands around Tsuna's arm, beginning to pass his Flame through Tsuna's arm with a simple touch. "Masanori broke it so cleanly that it makes this process very easy."

"O-oh..." Tsuna responded smartly, looking around his new surroundings. He found himself in a simple hospital bed, in a simple hospital room. Peering out the nearby window, Tsuna noticed the darkening sky. It might not have been that late, since Winter was approaching and nights were becoming shorter.

Hearing a troubled groan from below him, Tsuna looked down to belatedly notice Kyoko's presence upon his lap. She was sleeping, but it appeared that her dreams were troubling her.

"She's probably dreaming about earlier." Reborn suggested, his hands still gripping Tsuna's arm, "Tsuna... you didn't see how angry she was."

"Kyoko-chan? Angry?..." Tsuna murmured. The thought truly troubled him. The warm and kind Kyoko, he couldn't imagine her expression being one of rage.

"She was silently seething." Reborn explained, sensing Tsuna's confusion, "The way she looked at Masanori, I would say there was hate in her eyes, but..."

"Yeah, that's just not like her." Tsuna finished with a sad smile. "Oh... Masanori, is he safe?"

"That man is more of a danger himself than in danger." Reborn murmured.

"He was strong, wasn't he?" Tsuna half stated, but his tone indicating a question.

"The strongest." Reborn said simply, his eyes turned downwards.

Tsuna's eyes widened at Reborn's statement. Wasn't Reborn the strongest? "I thought that you-" Tsuna began, but Reborn cut him off with a sigh.

"Simple matters of foolish pride." Reborn smiled, "And besides, he probably had... centuries to hone his skills. We're really lucky to have such a strong ally."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. No matter what was coming, whether it was this Bermuda person or Checker Face, Tsuna had no doubt that Masanori could protect them, but Tsuna didn't want to just stand by idly while Masanori did all the work, their alliance worked both ways. Tsuna would assist the mysterious man in any way that he could.

Tsuna returned his attention to Kyoko, who was still shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. Tsuna laid a gentle hand on her face, rubbing small circles on her cheek, in an attempt of comfort.

"Tsu...kun..." She mumbled, shifting slightly, appearing to stir.

"I've done my best with your arm, try not to put too much stress on it." Reborn interjected, "You should see to Kyoko, she didn't say a word up until she fell asleep beside you. I need to go attend to business."

"Business?" Tsuna asked, to which Reborn simply nodded, "With... the Ninth?"

Reborn looked up in surprise at Tsuna's accuracy, "I suppose I can't keep much from you now, with your intuition becoming so strong." Reborn smiled, "Yeah, the Ninth called me to discuss our new friend... Masanori."

"The Ninth didn't seem too happy with him..." Tsuna's brows furrowed, "We have to keep him safe."

"I wouldn't let us lose an ally like him." Reborn said in reassurance, "I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could reply, Reborn was gone, so Tsuna shifted his attention to the auburn haired girl resting her head on his side.

"Kyoko-chan... I'm sorry for scaring you, but Masanori really is our friend, I believe in him."

"But he hurt you, Tsu-kun." Kyoko whispered to Tsuna's surprise, revealing she was in fact awake, "He hurt you so badly, that I... I didn't know what to do! He got stabbed through the stomach and didn't even flinch, who could do something like that and still be human?"

"I've been hurt before, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna replied, stroking her hair, before she sat up suddenly tears in her eyes.

"That's the problem!" Kyoko cried, staring into Tsuna's startled eyes, "You've been getting hurting for our sake and all I can do – all I can ever do, is just sit and... and watch! I'm useless Tsu-kun!" Kyoko's body was racked by her tears as she clung to Tsuna's shoulders.

"Useless... no, not useless." Tsuna murmured, pulling Kyoko away to stare into her eyes, she stopped crying as soon as she set her eyes upon Tsuna's orange tinted orbs, her sobbing silenced by his gaze, "Getting hurt is worth protecting you. Not because you need protecting, but because _I_ need you. If you didn't stay with me, then you would be safe, but..." Tsuna finished, seeing Kyoko open her mouth to get any ideas of her leaving him out of his head, "But... we both know that's not going to happen."

Kyoko attempted to avoid his gaze, but couldn't help but draw her eyes back into contact with Tsuna's.

"Kyoko-chan, you give me a reason to fight. A reason to be strong. Masanori was only testing me, Reborn has injured me just as badly before, it almost makes me think that Reborn learnt a thing or two from him. I can tell, I really can, he's risking everything for us." Tsuna smiled softly, cupping Kyoko's cheek with his hand, "And besides, with all my friends and allies and you... I'm strong enough that the only one who can truly hurt me... is myself."

"Will I ever protect you?" Kyoko asked.

"I hope you never have to." Tsuna replied, clearing tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko smiled happily, "Do I... have a Flame?"

Tsuna paused at the question in surprise, taking time to think, "Every living thing has a Flame, with some stronger than others. There are seven, wait no... eight Flames, You know about the seven. I'm not sure what Masanori's Flame actually is..."

"What's my Flame?" Kyoko asked.

_Tsuna wasn't prepared for the two bright rays of sunlight that met his eyes upon opening the door to the rooftop. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the first ray of light, so he could see the second. _

"Of course..." Tsuna smiled to himself, before turning to a confused Kyoko, "How did I never see it?"

"Tsu-kun?..."

"It burns so bright that I couldn't even see it. But it's such a... a kind light. It doesn't burn, but instead, it helps to grow and heal. A Sun Flame." Tsuna began, his eyes glimmering with amazement, "You've got the most beautiful Flame I've ever seen..."

Kyoko blushed at his compliment. After all, complimenting someone's very soul was a great compliment indeed. Tsuna noticed her blush and decided to compliment her further.

"You're beautiful inside and out then?" Tsuna grinned, restraining laughter at the expense of his girlfriend.

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko protested with her blush deepening.

"How can you not be used to compliments by now?" Tsuna asked, "You're our school's idol, how many times have you been told you're pretty?"

"I hear it a lot, but coming from you..." Kyoko murmured.

Tsuna smiled at her words, leaning in to kiss her gently, before looking at her with narrowed eyes, "What makes me different?" He whispered with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Well, um... you love me?" Kyoko said.

"I do." Tsuna smiled, "But I do wonder why I make you so uneasy... You're usually so confident."

"I really want this to work." Kyoko whispered, her eyes boring into Tsuna's with sincerity.

"We haven't even had a date yet, just the two of us." Tsuna smiled sadly, "But I promise you, when this is all over, we're going to spend a lot of time together, I'll make it up to you."

Kyoko beamed up at him with his promise, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in return, "I love you, Tsu-kun."

"I love you too, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled, "I really want to say that more often."

"We'll have plenty of time when this is over then." Kyoko smiled.

"Why wait?" A voice interjected from the window.

Tsuna turned to see Masanori perched on the window sill, fiddling with a small round object.

"I've only been here for a couple of seconds, don't worry." He explained, to reassure the two, but despite themselves they blushed, he still could have overheard some rather personal things being said.

"Why wait on what?" Tsuna asked.

"Spending time with eachother." Masanori explained, "Soon we'll be fighting with our very lives at stake. I'll do everything I can to protect you, but cannot ensure that victory is definite."

"I would be a fool to make promises." Masanori murmured with a sad look in his eyes. "Spend all the time you can with eachother now."

"What about training?" Tsuna's brow furrowed.

"Nothing can prepare you for this. But don't worry, Reborn and I will help you." Masanori said.

Tsuna nodded before his eyes caught sight of Masanori's stomach, "Masanori, what happened to your wound?"

"Like I said before," Masanori began, passing the round object between his fingers at impressive speeds, before smiling in Tsuna's direction, "I'm not human."

"Then just what _are _you?" Kyoko asked, causing his smile to fade slightly.

"Hmm..." Masanori paused in thought, "I really can't reveal all that much, since it would be dangerous. But honestly, I'm too far beyond human to be considered within its bounds."

"How much time did you spend walking the paths?" Tsuna asked, seeing that Masanori wasn't being arrogant, but truthful and was probably being modest about himself.

"Naraka, Preta, Tiryagyoni, Asura or Deva? " Masanori asked, still focusing on the round object in his hands.

"Eh?" Tsuna responded smartly.

"Oh..." Masanori said, his concentration broken, causing the object to roll out of his grip, letting Tsuna get a good look at it.

"Ah... you weren't meant to see that yet, well... you were, but- well, you see around this time, the other time- you know what, never mind!" Masanori sighed in exasperation, scooping up the small object and out of Tsuna's sight.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the man's nervousness. For someone who seemed to have so much knowledge, to see him so nervous, it was refreshing.

"That thing, that was a... a pacifier, an Arcobaleno's pacifier." Tsuna said carefully, with narrowed eyes, "Why's it grey?"

"Like I said, it would be dangerous to reveal that much." Masanori said darkly, "It never really belonged to me in the first place anyway. Again I'll ask, what path in particular? Or did you not understand, I'm still not used to the native subject matter. Mortals of this time don't really know anything about walking the paths from their own personal experience."

"Well, uh... all of them, collectively." Tsuna said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Let's see... I used the native names for the realms, since Japanese isn't the only language in the world and all, but firstly, Naraka, or Jigoku in Japanese. I'm not really sure how much time I spent in hell, but it was the first place I went to... out of guilt." Masanori began, running fingers through his brown mane, "Time travels much slower in hell, I never did find out just how much, but it really gives you time to just... just think. Think about everything you've done. Once you realise and accept what you've done, you leave, nothing can keep you there after that. I realised that, in truth, hell isn't such a bad place, after all. The pain I experienced there was nothing compared to what I'd already felt."

Tsuna's heart clenched for Masanori's sake. Again he found himself asking just how much this man has gone through.

"When I left hell, only a couple of weeks had passed, but I know that I had spent years there, maybe decades. After that, I entered the path of hungry ghosts, because I needed to find someone who was alive around the that time. After I found them, I talked to them for a little while, they could see me because my Flame requires a mortal body, so it had nothing to contain it." Masanori recalled perfectly, it seemed like he had told this story countless times, making it second nature to recall. "Then I re-entered the path of humans and I felt myself aging again, I could actually feel it. Dead men aren't supposed to age and I had gotten used to the constance of immortality. Since I knew where my friend was, from finding them before in Preta, I went to them again, but this time, with a face. I told him who I was, what he needed to do and that I'd see him again in sixty-three years."

"Who was this person?" Kyoko asked, both her and Tsuna fully captivated by Masanori's recollection.

"Well, before I met them again, I had to live a full life, because I never knew about that particular... condition with this path. I died for the second time, but not the last. When I got back to limbo, I was several years too late for their arrival, but that gave them time to get comfortable in Deva and be joined by one of his successors. I entered Deva, on the surface, it's paradise, like you would expect, but as you go deeper, well... like I said, it can be more torturous than hell itself. He had managed to avoid the pleasure and slothfulness that almost everyone else had gotten caught up in – something that only the strongest willed people could do. He had taken his rightful place at the seat of Deva's peak. Giotto began to make Deva a better place."

"Giotto?..." Tsuna gaped.

"The man wasn't always a voice in your head." Masanori smiled wryly, "I saw him again, my hair grey and my skin wrinkled. I told him I was the man who came to him all those years ago when he was alive. After that, I left for the path of animals, because I needed to be young again, my bones creaked and my eyes were dimmed. It was too soon for everything to end, but I felt so very tired. I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep, but it was time for me to wake up. In that path, I lived as a bird, flying upon real wings, until I landed on the snout of an alligator and... well, got eaten. When I returned to Limbo, I was at my prime, the equivalent of a twenty year old, restored, I thought everything would have just ended, but it didn't. I guess I hadn't lived that long in bird years."

"What was it like being... a-a bird?" Kyoko asked sheepishly.

"All the other birds in my nest, my brothers and sisters, out of all them, I was the first to fly. It was like second nature. Flying with wings gives an unbelievable sense of freedom. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I don't have wings anymore." Masanori smiled in fond memory.

"What happened next?" Tsuna asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay. Masanori grinned at Tsuna's eagerness.

"I felt terrible after I had almost forgotten everything I had learnt in hell, so I went to Asura, my mind set to purpose. Unfortunately... I was captured and set to work in the Asuran mines, swinging a pickaxe against dead, vacant rock, without sleep for days. The mines had already been stripped bare centuries before that. I fought my way out of the mines and got the attention of some of the 'higher-ups'. In truth, that just meant the stronger fighters. Asurans are a whole different class of fighters. War is all they know." Masanori began fidgeting again, but didn't pause, "They saw me as an interesting diversion. In a terrible stroke of irony, I was forced to fight in an arena that Giotto had built. The man was trying to make every path a better place and in one such as Asura, organised war was an improvement to the savage bloodshed that ran the place before."

"You were a... gladiator?" Tsuna asked, his eyes widening.

"Essentially, yes. I fought on those damned sands until there was no-one else for me kill. I was too focused to care about all the blood I was spilling – something I still can't bring myself to regret. I fought on the sands for 100 years. I lost my sight in Asura, but I didn't stop fighting, I learned to see with sound, feel my surroundings in the passing breeze, sense Flames from hundreds of miles away and move so fast that nobody could follow my movements. After that, I began fighting the demigods of Asura, true Asurans. Beings blessed in the art of war – true opponents for the then-human champion of the red sands. I became an even greater spectacle, but they made their greatest mistake in thinking of me as mere entertainment. The fights were difficult and lasted hours, compared to the fights against normal gladiators which lasted minutes. My opponents only got stronger as I progressed and eventually... I was fighting toe-to-toe with some of the most powerful beings across all the paths. I managed to win all of my fights. I was becoming more than human. Whispers in the wind told of the the human who could stand up to the self-proclaimed King of Asura. This guy wasn't really their King – just the strongest fighter in the realm. The King himself wanted to test these so-called 'ridiculous and blasphemous' claims, so he challenged me to single combat in the arena. Giotto came personally to watch the fight, you should have seen his face, he was so worried about a man he barely knew. I turns out the whole thing about him being bound to Deva wasn't a literal statement, it was just his home away from home." Masanori smiled, "The King called it a duel of 'honour'. Hmph... that Asuran was anything but honourable. Each one of his three faces was uglier and meaner than the last. He had a Sky Flame, but in truth... He didn't have the heart to draw out its full power. But nonetheless, he is to date, the most powerful opponent I've ever faced." Masanori paused to draw breath, a chance which Tsuna took to ask a question.

"Did you win?" He asked with concerned eyes.

Masanori's face remained frozen, until he broke into a sudden grin. He pulled back his cloak, revealing his missing right arm.

"The price of victory." Masanori smiled, in what seemed like pride. "I lost this arm voluntarily. The whispers were true. I was a match for him. But we were just that: evenly matched. To a fault. The dumb ogre was too stubborn to make any sacrifices, so he just kept fighting, but I didn't see any other way to win, so..."

"You... your arm?..." Kyoko murmured.

"I let him slice it off, so that I could take the resulting minuscule opening... and tear his heart from his chest, before he could even react. It was ironic, really. The most useless thing to such a beast was his heart and that's what killed him. I became the next King of Asura."

"So... he died from a broken heart?" Tsuna grinned jokingly, causing Masanori's expression to remain blank. Causing Tsuna to lower his head due to the awkwardness created. But to his surprise, Masanori suddenly laughed heartily, unlike Tsuna had heard thus far.

"That's not even funny..." Kyoko frowned with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"The King didn't think so either!" Masanori roared, before laughing even harder.

Tsuna and Kyoko gave him an exasperated look, until his laughter died down and a pleasant smile adorned his face. "Thank you." He bowed, to Tsuna's surprise. "Thank you for making me smile. Truly smile. It's been far too long."

"Of course." Tsuna smiled in return, glad to have helped the bandaged man.

"Kyoko." Masanori said in Kyoko's direction, "I hope you'll forgive me."

Kyoko paused before nodding with a bright smile, "I forgive you, Masanori-kun."

Masanori lowered his head in repentance, smiling sadly at Kyoko's words. "I don't deserve those words... But, I promise you, I will do absolutely everything in my power to protect you – all of you." Both teenagers' eyes widened at his words, but Masanori wasn't finished yet, "I have learned not to make promises, due to the past, but I can swear upon my very soul that my words will be done. Even if my bones turn to dust."

"Masanori..." Tsuna murmured in shock, "Just _what_ is your mission?"

"I can't... I really can't tell you." Masanori said softly, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Just... trust me. Please."

_You know you can trust him, don't you? Look into his blinded eye – that crimson orb, I haven't seen him with my own eyes for centuries. He truly is a different man now, but his honour remains. _

_'Giotto?' _Tsuna thought, recognising the voice he hadn't heard for days.

_Forgive me, Decimo. Matters press elsewhere, my presence comes like a fleeting touch. _

_'You're leaving again?' _Tsuna thought sadly.

_I'm glad to see you're doing well, Decimo. _Giotto said softly.

"Tsuna?" Masanori said, when the young Mafia boss candidate didn't respond, "Tsuna?..."

"O-oh... sorry." Tsuna murmured in apology, causing Masanori to back away from him to look at him in concern, "I was just deep in thought! But, really... I trust you."

"It means a lot." Masanori smiled, before climbing onto the window sill once again, "I should go to keep watch upon Tsukino Mizuki and Rokudo Mukuro. He doesn't remember me, but he is my senpai after all. The second human to ascend to Asuran. I may have overshadowed him a little, by being the first." Smiling more widely, Masanori disappeared just as quickly as he arrived.

"He could have said goodbye..." Tsuna murmured, but Kyoko smiled to his side, a look of understanding.

"I don't think that Masanori has spoken that much in a long time. He's probably used to keeping things to himself. It seems like he did pretty well." Kyoko observed.

"He really has been through a lot." Tsuna agreed with a sad smile, "If only I could be half as strong as he is – not even physically, but he's just so strong-willed."

"Tsu-kun is strong too." Kyoko said, "In his own way. You keep your friends safe, no matter what. You keep me safe and make me feel loved. You're the strongest man I know. You don't need to fight for me or die for me, you only need to be the man I fell in love with."

Tsuna smiled, his cheeks reddening at her praise, "I love you, Kyoko-chan, I really do."

"I love you too, Tsu-kun." Kyoko beamed, "Now, you should really rest."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll stay with you." Kyoko smiled.

"In-in the same bed?" Tsuna spluttered.

"Is that okay?" Kyoko asked obliviously.

"Well, uh... are _you _okay with it?" Tsuna replied nervously.

"Of course!" Kyoko smiled.

"It's just that... boys usually don't sleep with girls unless they're... you know..." Tsuna murmured awkwardly.

"O-oh!" Kyoko squeaked and a bright blush formed on her face, "Tsu-kun, I didn't mean-"

"No, no!" Tsuna interjected in panic, "I didn't mean _that _either! It's just that sleeping in the same bed is sort of an intimate thing and I didn't want to pressure you."

"It's fine... I want to." Kyoko smiled shyly.

"Alright, come here." Tsuna grinned warmly. Kyoko rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around slim back, placing his hand on her stomach. Kyoko laid her hand on his chest, tracing it upwards towards his cheek, stroking it gently. Smiling softly, both teenagers soon found themselves falling asleep, their bodies entwined.

* * *

Mukuro straightened his tie in view of the mirror, repeating the action at least a dozen times, until he thought it looked right. Brushing invisible dust from his shirt, Mukuro brushed his bangs to the side of his face. Smiling nervously in the mirror, he let out a sigh as he thought of his plans for tonight. Turning to his side, Mukuro glanced at the clock on the wall of the guest room he had found himself staying in. It was almost 6.20 in the evening, there was little else he could do to prepare. Right now, he was just wasting time. Their reservation was for 7pm.

"Rokudo-kun!" A woman's voice called from downstairs, "You should get going! You don't want to keep Mizuki-chan waiting..."

"Uh... yeah, coming now." Mukuro replied, before sighing even more deeply.

Mukuro opened the door and began his descent to the kitchen below.

"Ooooh my!" the woman squealed, her eyes brightening at the sight of Mukuro in his suit, "You look so handsome... if only Tsu-kun would dress up like that more often."

"Sawada-san..." Mukuro smiled modestly.

Nana beamed at him, before urging him to leave, lest he run late.

"Are you sure that I can borrow your car, Sawada-san?" Mukuro asked.

"It's not my car, it's Reborn-kun's." Nana replied.

"U-uh... are you sure _that _is okay?" Mukuro murmured.

"He offered it himself." Nana grinned.

_'Wow... why are they being so nice to me?' _Mukuro thought in confusion.

Nana must have noticed Mukuro's confused expression, because her smile softened. "Tsu-kun made us all promise to take care of you. You must be a good friend."

"I..." Mukuro began with a murmur, but Nana merely smiled and pushed him towards the door lightly.

"Have a nice night, Rokudo-kun!" Nana shouted after him, as he stumbled outside the house, "Make sure to give it to Mizuki-chan, it's really sweet of you, she'll love it!"

"Sawada-san, I can't drive- I think..." Mukuro protested.

"Reborn-kun said you can." Nana smiled, choosing instead to trust the Arcobaleno.

"I guess I'll see." Mukuro smiled sheepishly in return, "Again... thank you so much for letting me stay for a while, it means a lot."

"Of course, I'm happy to help out Tsu-kun'd friends!" Nana beamed. Mukuro smiled at the thought of Tsuna being his friend. He didn't know why, but he really felt like he owed the brunette something. Mukuro inserted the rusted key into the car door, opening it with some difficulty. This car seemed pretty old. Was this really Reborn's? The guy with the flashy suit. Every part of him looked expensive. Perhaps that explained the rusted old car.

Plopping down into the driver's seat, Mukuro felt a sense of familiarity as he placed his left hand on the gearstick and gripped the fingers on his right hand around the steering wheel.

_'This car really must be from the 60s or something...' _Mukuro mused.

Shifting the car into first gear, Mukuro released the clutch slowly, slightly unsure of himself. Pressing his foot down on the accelerator lightly, Mukuro panicked a little as the car began to move, but quickly regained his calm. This really was familiar to him. As he picked up speed, Mukuro shifted into second gear, gaining a steady speed. He soon realised that he knew exactly what he was doing. His old self was still too young to be driving, maybe he had done it anyway?

_'I don't even have a license...' _Mukuro paled, wondering why Nana had let him go in the first place.

Looking at the small analogue clock built into the car, Mukuro gasped when he saw the time. It was 7.35. Where had those 15 minutes gone to? Picking up as much speed as he could, whilst remaining within the speed limit, Mukuro made his way towards Mizuki's house. Turning into her neighbourhood, Mukuro scanned the house numbers, quickly finding Mizuki's. Parking the car outside as carefully as he could, Mukuro scrambled out of the car, vaulting over the gate in front of Mizuki's house and finding his place at her front doorstep.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Mukuro moved to straighten his tie once again, but stopped himself before he did. Preparation time was over. Exhaling, he lifted a hand to knock the door, but before he could, the door opened, revealing a smart looking middle-aged man. The man grunted in disapproval at the sight of Mukuro, who smiled sheepishly, "You must be Tsukino-san, it's an honour to meet you sir."

Extending a hand nervously, Mukuro felt a little relief when Mizuki's father took the hand begrudgingly, shaking it firmly.

"Hmph, manners at least." Tsukino-san murmured, eyeing Mukuro, "Now, tell me boy. What do you plan to do with my daughter tonight?"

"We plan to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant – which I'll be paying for, gladly. Then we'll be back before 11pm." Mukuro explained in a clear and polite tone.

"How would a boy your age get the money to pay for dinner at a fancy restaurant?" Tsukino-san inquired in suspicion.

"I try to save all my money, sir. I only spend money when necessary." Mukuro explained.

"You have a job?"

"No sir, I don't have one, so that I can focus on my studies."

"I see..." Tsukino-san replied, stroking his chin, "What school do you attend and what are your career plans for the future?"

"I recently transferred to Namimori Middle School and-"

"Middle school? My daughter is 17 years old and she claims you are too. Did you lie about your age?" Tsukino-san's eyes narrowed dangerously in suspicion.

"I am 17, sir. I chose to be held back a year, because I missed classes due to illness." Mukuro explained, suddenly becoming somewhat afraid of his amazing ability of spinning lies. "And I plan to pursue a career in architecture."

"A decent career path." Tsukino-san acknowledged, causing Mukuro to smile slightly at the man's approval, "Unfortunate about your illness. Mizuki tells me that you were recently admitted to my hospital due to severe exhaustion and what appeared to be... physical abuse. Self-inflicted?"

"No, of course not!" Mukuro's eyes widened, "It was an attack on me in my old school – Kokuyo Junior High, which was one of the reasons I chose to transfer. Kokuyo was recently closed down, so it won't a problem anymore."

Tsukino-san opened his mouth to quiz Mukuro more, but was stopped by the sudden arrival of Mizuki, who poked her head out from behind her father, "Hello Mukuro-kun!" She smiled.

"Ah, Mizuki-chan." Mukuro greeted, returning her smile, which turned into a slight smirk at the sight of Mizuki's father's disapproving glare at the name. "Are you ready to go? I was just talking to your father about school."

"Otou-san..." Mizuki groaned, "Were you being a pain?"

"A p-pain?" He spluttered in reply, "I was just making sure that Rokudo here is an honourable man!"

"He _is_." Mizuki glared, before pushing past her father and linking her arm with Mukuro's. He reddened slightly at the contact, but glanced back at Mizuki's father, giving him an apologetic look, but the man sighed and let a small smile form on his face, watching the two approach Mukuro's car.

"You better drive safe, Rokudo!" He yelled after them.

"I guarantee it, Tsukino-san!" He smiled back at him.

"Back by 11!" He yelled after them again.

"Yes sir!"

As the front door of the house was closed over, Mukuro finally turned to notice Mizuki's appearance. She had brushed the right side of her wavy, shoulder-length blond hair behind her ear, whilst the left side fell to the side of her face, framing her smile. She was wearing a light brown coloured dress, which appeared to be made of a comfortable material. Eyes reaching her feet, Mukuro smiled at the sight of the sandals she was wearing, somewhat in contrast with her dress, along with her toenails, which had been painted a bright pink.

"What's so funny?" Mizuki asked, giving Mukuro a look of askance.

"I'm just wondering why you would wear sandals with Winter coming up so soon." Mukuro replied.

"You don't like them?" Mizuki asked with a slight pout.

"No no, I do." Mukuro reassured, before grinning at her, "I just think they'd look better on me."

"Would you paint your nails too?" Mizuki grinned in return.

"Pink isn't my colour I'm afraid." Mukuro smirked.

_It's the Skylark's. _A corner of his mind replied.

"Then what is your colour, Rokudo-san?" Mizuki smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat, aided by Mukuro.

"Some sort of purple..." He began, taking his place in the driver's seat, "Perhaps... Indigo."

"That's not a very masculine colour." Mizuki teased, at which Mukuro pouted.

"Mizuki-chan." He began in a low tone, breaking the silence and causing the blond haired girl to tilt her head in acknowledgement, "You look nice tonight."

"Thank you Mukuro-kun." She beamed with a slight blush. She liked Mukuro's teasing side, but she had feared it might have disappeared this morning when they discovered his eye had changed colour. However, she had decided that she preferred his sweet side, even if it didn't appear very often.

"Let's go." Mukuro smiled as he turned the key in the ignition, but his smile fell as the car's engine struggled to start.

"Let's go..." Mukuro repeated as he continued in his attempts. He turned to Mizuki, giving her an apologetic look, before his smiled returned as the engine choked into life. They began their short journey.

* * *

Mizuki hid her face behind her menu, as Mukuro watched with an amused smile. Her face was burning furiously over being taken to such an expensive restaurant. On a first date, at that.

"How's the menu?" Mukuro smirked.

"It's- it's wonderful!" Mizuki murmured.

"Don't be so embarrassed Mizuki-chan, I really can afford this place." Mukuro said softly in reassurance.

"It's not just that..." She began, lowering her menu, "It just hit me, that I'm on a date, with a guy like you."

"A guy like me?..." Mukuro's face fell.

"I don't mean it in a bad way! Not at all!" Mizuki said hastily. "It's just that Haru-chan told me about what happened in your first day at Nami-chuu."

"Haru? Miura Haru? Why would she know about my first day at school?" Mukuro asked in confusion, Mizuki nodded in confirmation.

"I go to Midori-chuu with her. Her friend, Kyoko-chan told her. I think her boyfriend is that Tsunayoshi guy we met a few days ago at the hospital." Mizuki smiled.

"Yeah... Wait, you go to an elite girls' school?" Mukuro asked in surprise.

"Mhmm, anyway, Haru was telling about the... the reactions of the girls in your class."

"Reactions?" Mukuro asked in growing concern. He had some ideas of what she might be talking about.

"To you." Mizuki murmured, confirming Mukuro's fears. Her cheeks reddened as she continued, "It really made me realise just how... well, attractive you are..."

"I... I don't know. I've never really cared to check." Mukuro replied. Maybe his previous self was really concerned with his appearance. "Why does that make you nervous though? Do you think I'm out of your league or something?"

Mizuki nodded sadly, causing Mukuro to let out a chuckle, "Baka..." he grinned, "A gorgeous girl like you, you set 'league' standards."

Mizuki reddened further, but sighed in relief. She was probably stupid to worry about something like that. Mizuki raised her gaze to look at Mukuro once again, smiling brightly at him, a smile which he returned warmly.

"Ah, I have something for you, it's not much, but I hope you like it." Mukuro announced, reaching into breast pocket. He lifted out a small napkin, which appeared to be wrapped around something. Mukuro handed the napkin over carefully to Mizuki, signalling for her to be gentle with it.

She opened the napkin slowly, revealing a flower. Its indigo petals unfurled as the napkin was removed, revealing the dozens of bright yellow stamen at the plant's centre, arranged as if they were huddled together. The petals were a beautiful shade of indigo, with the shade darkening towards the tips. The flower looked incredibly delicate, so Mizuki handled it as such. The petals were still moist with small droplets of water, so the flower was very much fresh.

"It's a hybrid, between the Egyptian white water lily, which blooms during the day and the blue Australian lily, uh... Nympaea Barre Hellquist, which flowers during the day." Mukuro explained, "It's a combination of night and day. Indigo and... gold" He finished, looking up at Mizuki with a smile. "The indigo petals surround the golden centre, protecting and shielding it."

"Mukuro-kun..." Mizuki smiled happily, it was truly touching how much thought he had put into such a simple gift, yet beautiful gift. "Thank you." She smiled serenely, placing the flower in the right side of her hair, which was swept behind her ear. The flower found its place above her ear, nestled in the golden locks gathered there. Mukuro's smile widened, since he hadn't expected her to put it in her hair of all places. He wasn't entirely sure where he had been going with the gift after just giving it to her.

Soon after, both teens ordered their meals and ate the Western style food of the expensive restaurant happily, engaging in comfortable conversation and finding themselves unable to wipe their smiles off their faces. It had truly been a successful first date.

Mukuro asked a passing waiter for the time as they moved to leave the restaurant after having paid the bill. It was 10.30, he had plenty of time to get Mizuki back before 11. Stepping out into the dark street, which was lit in a pleasant orange by the street lamps, the two made their way towards the car, hand in hand.

However, before they could make it to the antique vehicle, they paused at the sight of a fedora wearing man. The man's smirk widened at the sight of the two. He stepped into the light, revealing a glasses and goatee bearing man with a dangerous grin on his face. Mukuro stiffened at his presence, there was something distinctly _off _about this guy...

"Rokudo Mukuro, eh?" Julie smirked, "So that's the name you chose for yourself? That's rather... literal. But you don't look much like a corpse to me, I'd say you look rather alive for half a man."

"What are you talking about?" Mukuro frowned.

"You, silly." Julie grinned, "Ah, excuse me, I should introduce my vessel, it's a common courtesy of course. He is Katou Julie."

"Vessel? Who are you then?" Mukuro growled, in growing confusion.

"Let me show you." Julie's smile disappeared, his expression darkening, "I will shed this personality and show you my real mask."

Both teens' eyes widened as mist that appeared to be both sandy brown and indigo in colour hid the man from view. The mist cleared within moments revealing a radically different appearance.

Mizuki's eyes widened as she saw an almost exact doppelgänger to the equally shocked man to her side.

"I am Daemon Spade, nice to meet you." Daemon grinned, "Again."

Mukuro backed away slightly as his head began to ache, the pain slowly increasing. As he stepped back, Mizuki's face came into view, causing Daemon's eyes to widen in utter shock.

"Let me see your face, step into the light." Daemon said to Mizuki in a soft tone, "Please..."

Mizuki reluctantly stepped into the light, much to Mukuro's despair, but Daemon's expression of shock only worsened.

"E-Elena..." He choked, before turning to Mukuro with rage in his eyes. "How did you find her?! You! You... of all the scum across existence... A mere broken fragment! You're nothing! You don't deserve her..."

"My name is Mizuki..." Mizuki almost whispered, but Daemon turned to her with sad eyes.

"You have taken on a new name, but you're still the same woman I loved all those years ago." He whispered, causing Mizuki's eyes to widen in fear. Who was this man? None of this made any sense.

"I really don't understand what you're talking about – agh... But, I-I don't know you, so please, just let us go!" Mukuro begged, clutching his head as the pain continued to increase.

"The memories will come." Daemon glared at the former Mist Guardian, "You'll remember who you once were soon enough."

"I really d-don't know what you're talking about!" Mukuro protested, his fists clenched in anger and pain, "Are we related or something?"

"RELATED?!" Daemon yelled in fury, "You are a scourge, shit scraped from my boots. We share no common blood. I never had any descendants. If I did, I would have died happily alongside Elena and you wouldn't be among them!"

Mukuro stood frozen in fear, the pain having reached a point where it stung to think too much. He could hear a ringing in his ears, deafening him. Mizuki went to his side with in concern as he fell to his knees, the pain becoming too much to bear.

Mukuro raised his head, to see Daemon standing over him. He didn't think he would hear the blue-haired man's words, but he saw his lips move and heard the words as clear as day – as if they were thoughts in his own head.

"_Become a corpse." _Daemon said slowly, each of the six syllables resounding clearly in Mukuro's head. The teenager watched in horror as Daemon materialised a large ornate scythe out of seemingly nothing, raising the large weapon above his head.

Daemon removed his gloves, flexing his fingers with a fearsome grin. Daemon moved his free hand towards Mukuro's throat, unaware of what would be his downfall.

Their skin touched.

* * *

**A/N: When every chapter is combined, it makes up around 150 pages, size 11. I suppose that's pretty good. It's nice to see that, with this being my first attempt at serious writing, that it's come this far and is still progressing. I'm finding that I can write longer chapters now, this one being the longest to date. I'm also finding that Masanori's entire backstory is building itself, which will probably be something I'll delve deeper into – maybe not if you don't want me to. A lot was revealed about the elusive man in this chapter and from his own mouth. I've had to do quite a bit of research into Japanese buddhism to make this somewhat accurate, but I'm putting my own spin on it. So it's more fantasy than religion.**

**There was an implied Lemon, as marked by the 'remon' in between the scenes. The story is only a T, so ya won't see Giotto or anyone else getting any action.**

**Anyone who finds 'nice' Mukuro weird – don't worry, he can't stay like that forever, especially with that cliffhanger ending. And normal Mukuro isn't all mean, he has a heart :) Besides, as you saw, the old Mukuro personality came through a little during their dinner date.**

**We have people like Bermuda on the horizon, so peace can't stay forever either.**

**Giotto made a brief return this chapter, an ambiguous one at that. At least you know, he's okay. Well, mostly. He's having nightmares about Arianna – who if you recall, Giotto mentioned that she was a woman he loved before meeting his wife in Japan. Arianna was captured and tortured to death and Giotto blames himself because he never revealed his feelings to her. **

**Oh, the man who joined Giotto in Deva first was, of course, Ricardo. That must have been an awkward reunion, but the two have built up a grudging relationship. **

**Mukuro means corpse, whilst Rokudo means 6 paths. So it is quite literal.**

**Btw, "Become a corpse." is six syllables, because it would be "shigai ni naru" in Japanese, so it would be:** _shi ga i ni na ru._**Details...**

**As I was writing this, I got a bunch of reviews from reginefrance04. About 11, I think. That's great. But I couldn't reply to them, since they have PM disabled. They had some questions:**

**Chapter 5 **

**Q: Did Reborn fall in love in the manga?**

**A: Nope, but since he generally supresses his emotions, I had the idea that he had problems expressing certain emotions.**

**Chapter 14**

**Q: What do you mean that the Vongola rings can grant three wishes?**

**A: Again, something of my own creation. It's just the Sky ring really. But the Sky Mare ring that Byakuran holds helps him go between parallel worlds (even though I think he could do it before.) and Yuni can resurrect dead Arcobalenos. As such, I gave the Vongola rings a lame power. :P**

**Chapter 19**

**Q: Are Squalo and Xanxus in a relationship?**

**A: Yes. Shounen-Ai Tsundere action stuff going on. Also, Kyoko isn't actually pregnant. O-o**

**Chapter 20**

**Q: With the arrival of Checker Face, does that mean he will be the main foe here?**

**A: Somewhat. It depends on how the manga pans out. Vongola will be fighting alongside Masanori against the Vendiche for sure, but with Checker Face... We don't know who or what he is... yet.**

**Chapter 21**

**Q: Who really is Masanori**

**A: Soon...**

**Chapter 22**

**Q: Masanori is actually on OUR side?**

**A: Yiss, quite.**

**THERE. All the questions I could find out of all your reviews, regine. You should enable PM, I like giving personal replies to reviews! :)**

**ALSO... Thank you all very much for over 100 reviews and quickly increasing, your support and feedback is much appreciated. And thanks for bearing with me as I learn how to write properly, like fo' real. Your time is appreciated. :D**


	24. So Long, Lonesome

**A/N: It's been a little while since the last update, so here ya go. This was a lot of writing. Like ridiculous. My first few chapters were barely over 1000 words each. To upload something around 12 times that length is kind of crazy. For me, anyway.**

**I'd like to thank _Jack Falconer _for noticing a terrible mistake that I made in posting chapters. Somehow, when editing chapter 7's grammatical mistakes, I replaces it with chapter 15, meaning spoilers for new readers, but due to _Jack's _message, I was able to fix things. So sorry to anyone who was the victim of my silliness.**

**I'd also like to thank _JC-zala, _two _Guests_ (Who may or may not be the same person), _Secret29, mikanMD, Harlett _and _ToriChuck_. And to some of you, you'll get your Hibari soon. :)**

**I hope you enjoy these long, and dark chapters.**

**Double upload... Part one!**

* * *

**So Long, Lonesome**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

_Vongola Mansion, Italy. Some 400 years ago._

Ricardo had been Vongola Secondo for a couple of decades now, he wasn't the same fearsome man he had become infamously known as, but nevertheless, he was still no shadow of his previous self. The Flame of Wrath still burned through his veins with the same dual vigour as it always had. The man on the outside had become older, his scowl had eased. Smiles could be seen every now and again, mostly to his own children and rarely to his subordinates. However, these rare smiles held a warmth that a few remembered as similar to that of Giotto's smile. Ricardo was still obscene and was quick to show aggression, but it wasn't nearly as dangerous as it once was. He had become a grumpy, somewhat old man. "Speak plainly." Ricardo scowled, leaning back in his armchair, his face lit orange by the fire to his side.

"I plan to shed my physical body." Daemon began slowly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Ricardo asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I will watch over Vongola for the rest of time. I have to be certain that the Family remains true to its cause." Daemon continued.

"Our cause?" Ricarrdo growled, "What is our fucking cause? We are Mafioso. Power, territory, what the hell else?"

"Elena... I have to make sure the Vongola that she wanted lives on." Daemon murmured, desperation beginning to show in his voice.

"Elena?... Hmph." Ricardo sighed, "Duke's daughter, right? Shit... A woman. Well, that changes things. Fuck it, the other five have already left, or plan to. It is quite surprising, who would have thought you'd be the last to leave?"

"Are you certain?" Daemon asked.

"Like I could stop you anyway, slippery bastard. Last to leave or not, I knew you would leave in a weird fucking way." Ricardo scoffed, "Soon that bald idiot will be taking over – third damn generation... It is no matter anyway. You know, it is almost funny... I think I might finally see how Giotto thought."

"What?" Daemon's eyes narrowed, Ricardo had been the perfect boss, the exact Vongola that Elena had envisioned, to have the man agree with Giotto on any level, it couldn't be good.

"Before the little shit left for Japan, I asked him why he was passing the Family over to me. He told me that there was more to me than just anger. I suppose he was right, but I just realised it too late." Ricardo mused, "I have probably gone and fucked up his Mafia Family beyond repair."

"Giotto's Vongola was weak, you have made us stronger Ricardo." Daemon protested.

"Stronger... But for what? We are glorified criminals." Ricardo spat, "The worst thing is, It is probably too damn late for me to change anything. Would your Elena have wanted Vongola to be a band of fucking criminals? Giotto and his other little shits were vigilantes, they were the ones with a 'cause'. What really was Elena's definition of a 'strong Vongola' anyway?"

"You don't know what she wanted..." Daemon glowered, his tone low.

"Well, if I can do _something _about this Family, then maybe you could do it for me." Ricardo began, leaning forward in his chair, "If you are going to haunt Vongola, then at least make sure we do not go to shit too much."

"I will ensure that Vongola remains strong." Daemon said, his expression serious.

"That is the best I am going get I suppose..." Ricardo sighed, "So, are you just going to die on that stool there and turn into a ghost?"

"Well..." Daemon paused, fazed by the question, it was just so blunt, "When I abandon this body, it will become an empty shell, it will eventually die on its own. I will roam as a spirit, possessing others to survive throughout the ages." Daemon finished with a note of pride in his voice.

"Possession... slippery as always." Ricardo said gruffly, "So, how exactly do you leave your body?"

"Since I bear a Mist Flame, I have to ability to utilise more... spiritual techniques. I looked into the paths – the afterlife, a realm of ghosts. By contacting them, I learnt how to possess others. They also taught me how to abandon my own body, since you cannot possess others whilst already controlling another body." Daemon explained.

"They just taught you, no strings attached?" Ricardo asked.

"I told them why I needed to do it – about Elena." Daemon murmured.

"A sob story, eh? They took pity on you!" Ricardo scoffed. "Well, anyway, when are you going to do this?"

"When we finish our conversation." Daemon answered without hesitation.

Ricardo's face took on a genuine look of surprise, before laughing heartily.

"Boss?..." Daemon said, his face turning red at Ricardo's laughter.

Ricardo's face shifted into his trademark scowl and he glared heavily at the Mist Guardian, "There is no chance in hell that I am going to clean up your corpse. Especially if your scrawny ass body shits itself upon your departure."

"I will do it somewhere more appropriate then." Daemon smiled, causing Ricardo to scoff at him again and once again lean back in his large leather armchair.

"Goodbye then, Daemon." Ricardo said tonelessly, "Come visit me sometime, I will probably join you in becoming a fucking ghost sometime soon."

"Ricardo, it has been an honour." Daemon bowed.

"Yeah yeah..." Ricardo waved him away, giving him a rare smile, which Daemon returned, before leaving Ricardo alone in the dimly lit room.

* * *

Daemon almost stumbled down the steps from the Vongola Mansion. He was committed to his plans, but what he was essentially doing was killing himself. He had seen the ghosts walking the paths, but he had always doubted the reality of it all. Daemon wasn't a religious man. Elena had been religious, so had Daemon, but with her death, he knew that there couldn't be a God. For someone as kind as Elena to have been taken from the world – from him, it wasn't fair, nothing about it was fair. Elena would have wanted him to retain his beliefs, but Daemon's faith had been utterly shattered and destroyed beyond repair.

Was he going to his death, to nothingness?

Daemon raised his head, noticing with a gasp that he had made it to his destination. Peering over the small circular stone wall, Daemon gulped at the sight of the deep blackness of the well. The watery hole in the ground would be a perfect place to dispose of his body. Climbing over the stone wall, Daemon sat down on the old cobbles, leaning forward slightly. He had to make sure that his body would fall down the well.

The one thing that had been real about his interaction with the ghosts of the path was that he really could leave his own body. Pushing his Flame outwards, Daemon pulled his life energy from his very core, until he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. He hadn't used this technique enough times to have mastered it. He had to push harder, otherwise it wouldn't work, he couldn't fail. Screaming in exertion, Daemon felt himself falling backwards and forwards simultaneously, but seconds later, lost all feeling whatsoever. Looking back towards the well, Daemon saw his body fall forward, but to his surprise, his body moved without him, grabbing the edge of the well, to prevent itself from falling down. Moving in his amorphous form, Daemon drifted to see the face of his body – his face. His body had gotten... younger, his body has reverted to that of a much younger man. Fear was etched into that face. He opened his mouth, screaming nonsensically.

"Help me, please!" He yelled, hot tears pouring down his face, "Don't just watch me, please! Please help!"

Was he talking to him? He was certainly looking right at him.

"I am sorry..." Daemon whispered, "Are you me?... I..."

"Just... just help me!" his body screamed, his grip beginning to loosen upon the crumbling cobble of the well.

Daemon simply stared, listening to his other self's cries.

His eyes widened as his grip failed completely and he fell down the well, his screams echoing through the circular walls, until they finally stopped with a sickening crunch. Daemon remained silent and motionless for minutes afterwards. How could he have still been alive? If that had really been him, then he would have used his Flame to get out. The ghosts had never mentioned anything like this. He hadn't left behind an empty shell this time, he had left behind a person. A person he had watched die.

No, he couldn't dwell on anything right now, he had to move forward. Letting himself drift away in the passing winds, Daemon felt no regret, no remorse. All feeling was lost.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the blue-haired man sat up straight, finding himself in a grassy plain. Looking at his surroundings, his attention was captivated by the clear blue sky that met him. It was so perfectly clear and blue, impossibly so. It didn't feel real. Realising his hair was splayed across his shoulders, he looked around, finding a long and thick blade of grass, he then used it to tie up his hair in its familiar pineapple style, it would have to do for now. His eyes widened as he remembered what had just happened to him, his first memory – _his _and his alone, had been of screaming for help and falling to his death. Daemon hadn't even tried to help him. Daemon... was that _his _name? Or that man's name? Was he a different person?

His thoughts were interrupted as a face enterered his vision from above, hanging upside down, it's brightly coloured green hair dangling downwards. The teen's face broke into a huge grin. The blue-haired man wasn't entirely sure where he was hanging from, until he realised that the green-haired teen had climbed onto his shoulders. He hadn't noticed, becoming caught up in his own thoughts.

"Yā, painappuru-kun!" the teen grinned.

"Um, excuse me?" the pineapple haired man replied in Italian.

"Oh... Italian?" the green-haired teen said in surprise, tumbling over the other man's head and to his feet. Turning around to face him, the green-haired teen smiled at him, "That's lucky. I know that one. And Japanese, English, French of course, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese, Taiwanese, Vietnamese, Portuguese, Russian, German, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian, Danish, Dutch and... wait, I know them all. Not much to do around here. I'm too scared to actually enter any of the paths, nobody will tell me what happens when you enter them. Hell sounds bad, of course, really bad. Heaven sounds great, of course, really great! But, I just can't relax – not at all, no way. Everyone in Limbo is pretty nice, or well... neutral, since that's what Limbo is. Not big conversationalists though, I guess that makes me an exception. I came to Preta first, then came here. Apparently I have this thing called manic depression, but I didn't see it, neither did anyone else – I think, so I left, naturally, came here. Bribed a few Pretans to bring me some books back, give me something to read. Those guys sure do love shiny things, I never could get into that one..."

"Um... who are you?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Hitoshi. I forgot my second name, because well... it's been a really long time. Maybe Hitoshi isn't my name. Did I make that up? I wouldn't lie to you, you seem nice. Well, you've only said half a dozen words since we first met, but I can see. I've studied people, another skill I leant. Your eyes. You're innocent. Completely, totally, utterly. But you're not good either. Did you just die?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Well the very fact that you came _here _when you died, is... a first. Normally, when you die, you go to the path that best suits the life you lived, or if you have no regrets at all, or are completely balanced, you'll go to the gate for the path of humans over there and you get a choice." Hitoshi said, pointing to one of the six gates that surrounded the grassy plains and lake at its centre. "For you to have come here, without being assigned to any path at all... you mustn't have lived at all." Hitoshi said, his expression remaining cheerful. "You sir, are an enigma. But wait, I didn't catch your name, lifeless man!"

"I... the last thing I remember is dying, a man... it was me, he just watched me die." the pineapple-haired man replied.

"You watched yourself die? Or wait no... yourself watched you die? I... that's just plain weird. You're weird." Hitoshi said, faking disgust with a laugh, "I'm going to guess that this guy possessed you. Maybe you thought that you were him. No memories of your own life? Nothing at all?"

"I remember _his _life. But I know that I'm someone else. I'm positive!"

"Maybe... Yes! You're what he left behind!" Hitoshi raised a hand in realisation, "I'm sorry lifeless man, but you're a fragment of this other man's soul."

"A fragment?..."

"He probably wanted to leave his body behind and become a spirit, like those miserable guys in Preta. But yeah... did he look surprised that his own body was alive?"

"He asked me if... if I was him."

"Oh... he had no idea what he was doing. His mind was not set fully upon his task it seems. Any idea what his little quest was?"

"He... he wanted to watch over the Vongola. It's a Mafia Family."

"I've heard of it. The holder of the Clam ring of the Sky leads it, right? Wait no... he went to Japan, my name's Japanese, it's my favourite one – favourite language, that is. He left it to another guy, right? That's a shame. We're waiting for the 'Primo'. He's on everyone's tongue, I get tidbits every now and then. But it's going to be another 20, maybe 30 years. But this guy, you. Yourself. Why would he sacrifice himself to watch over a Mafia Family? Of all things! You must have been a weird guy. Well, he- him. You know." Hitoshi rambled out at alarming speeds.

"S-Someone he loved, she was taken from him. Her name was Elena. She wanted Vongola to be strong. I think Daemon – that was him name – misunderstood. She wouldn't have wanted the Vongola that Ricardo made. Even Ricardo saw that in the end."

"You have all his memories... But you see them from an unbiased point of view. Amazing..." Hitoshi gaped in awe, "Tell me this: do you love Elena too?"

"I... I really do... oh god. When she died, did she come here too? Maybe... maybe I could find her!"

"How long ago did she die?" Hitoshi asked.

"33 years ago."

"Oh... well, maybe she's in one of the paths. Deva maybe? Was she a nice person? You seemed to have implied that. You can choose to re-enter the Path of Humans, a lot of people do. Well... after a little persuasion. They usually prefer to keep their memories, you lose them when you go back. Unless you're very special, that is. Are you special? You've got a really strong Flame. Like crazy strong. Hmm... Another guy like you came through here. He had the same look in his eyes, only it was fresher. Like his grief was more recent, his Flame though... Wow. That guy's gonna go places. Well, the first place he went to was Naraka, but anyway... that was around 30 years ago. Last I heard, he was in the Path of Humans, but I haven't seen him since. Uh, what were we talking about?... Oh yeah! Elena... You want to find her?"

"Yes, please, would you help me?"

"I've never travelled the paths before..." Hitoshi said uneasily, "To be honest, you're the first person I've spoken to in years... the other guy didn't speak much, he came here too, so I guess you aren't the only enigma. He had a hole the size of your fist in his chest and he was bleeding everywhere, but I just helped him to bandage up his face, 'cause his right eye had some weird stuff going on with it. He said he needed to seal it away... But yeah, he just left, bleeding and everything, straight to Naraka, like I said. That's like smashing a jar of salt over your own wounds, geez. Anyway, since then, there's been no-one... Maybe we could be friends? I would travel the paths if someone did it with me."

"Friends... yeah, I'd like that."

"Great!" Hitoshi exclaimed joyfully, "Wait... I can't keep calling you 'lifeless man', can I? That wouldn't be very nice. Let's see... lifeless. Lifeless... Ironic names are fun, because you look very much alive, my friend. Which is also funny, because you're technically dead. Do you want a Japanese name? Of course you do! Trust me, it'll sound great! I came from a place they call 'France' now, so we'll both have non-native names."

"Okay, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about... Mukuro?" Hitoshi suggested, "It means corpse, suits ya, eh? Try it. Mu-ku-ro. It rolls off the tongue pretty nicely, huh?"

"Mukuro..." the blue-haired man pondered, running a hand through his hair. "Yes... I like that." Mukuro paused to smile sincerely at the green-haired teen, before another question came to mind, "Do you think I could learn all those foreign tongues too?"

"Of course! We get great working hours here, plenty of free time!" Hitoshi exclaimed.

Mukuro smiled, feeling genuinely happy in his new friend's company. "What about a surname? Do you have one?"

"No... I haven't thought about it." Hitoshi murmured, "Hey! How about we make up one for both of us? Like you know... brothers!"

"R-really?" Mukuro asked in surprise, "You would do that?"

"Of course." Hitoshi repeated with a warm smile, extending a hand, "If I'm going to help you out, we need to sound cool, right?"

Mukuro smiled in joy, taking the shorter man's hand, squeezing it tightly, sealing their bond.

"Brothers... travelling the six paths, side by side! The great, old, cunning and wise Hitoshi and the fresh-faced Mukuro... of the six paths! Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Hitoshi!" Hitoshi exclaimed, gripping Mukuro's forearm tightly, which Mukuro did in return.

"Rokudo?" Mukuro asked.

"It means '6 paths'!" Hitoshi grinned, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Mukuro Rokudo..." Mukuro mused, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ah, in Japanese, it would be 'Rokudo Mukuro'. Names are formed differently." Hitoshi corrected.

"Oh, okay. Do you think you could teach me Japanese first then?" Mukuro asked.

"I planned to." Hitoshi laughed heartily.

"Thank you." Mukuro smiled at Hitoshi, before pausing, "Hitoshi... what was the first thing you said to me?"

"Uh... 'your hair looks nice'?" Hitoshi scratched his head sheepishly, to which Mukuro raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second. "I said... 'Hey, Mr... Pineapple...', it's nothing bad, right?"

The dark look that Mukuro gave Hitoshi answered in the negative.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be such a cool guy... Maybe this is why I don't have many friends... I always judge people by the shape of their head." Hitoshi hung his head.

"Ah, forget it... Just don't call me that. Ever." Mukuro warned.

"Alright aright! Mukuro-kun can be scary too!" Hitoshi raised his hands in mock surrender letting out a laugh. "Hey, want to get started learning right now?"

"Uh, sure." Mukuro accepted, with a smile he couldn't suppress.

* * *

"So, 'senpai' is what you would call your seniors, not like old people, but like maybe in a school or something. Someone a bit older than you that you look up to. Like me, right? Right?" Hitoshi grinned hopefully.

"Yeah... I suppose, Hitoshi-senpai." Mukuro smiled.

"Ah, very good! You're really getting the honorifics, nice job. You would be my 'kohai' – junior. But I'll cut ya some slack, you'll just stay Mukuro-kun to me! Except for your wedding day, I'll be sure to call you something as demeaning as possible then, since I'll be your best man and all." Hitoshi praised with a wink, slapping a hand down firmly on the taller bluenette's shoudler, causing Mukuro to wince slightly.

* * *

**_10 months later._**

* * *

The Japanese man sat up abruptly, scrambling for a weapon, but the only blades he came across were blades of grass. Letting out a string of panicked curses, he searched for his attackers. There was nobody in sight. Unwilling to let his guard down, he got to his feet, continuously scanning his surroundings. Just a moment ago, Kotetsu and his goons had busted into his home. The greasy bastard had finally made a move to kill him. Had he succeeded? He wouldn't be able to live that one down if such a thing was true. The worst part was that he hadn't killed Kotetsu first. If he was in the afterlife, that meant he could be reincarnated. Turning around, the Japanese man gasped at the sight of a large stone arch. Engraved upon it was lettering that he couldn't understand. Looking around more, he squinted to notice more arches all around him. Could this be this afterlife? Turning back to the first arch, he couldn't help be feel gravitated towards it. Like it was calling to him to approach.

"Mukuro-kun, we've got a live one! Ah! He's Japanese too! This is a great chance for some practice!" A voice interrupted his thoughts, stopping him in his tracks. The Japanese man tensed up, taking up a fighting stance in preparation for any possible attackers that accompanied that voice.

"This is great! I really can't believe it! It's been a while since somebody has been given a choice, usually they just plop you right back into the Path of Humans. No regrets at all? Talk about enlightenment, right?" Hitoshi laughed.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Another voice asked, this time in his native tongue. The Japanese man turned to see a tall blue-haired man standing beside a shorter green-haired teenager. "Excuse me, what's your name?" The blue-haired man repeated.

Regaining his senses and feeling that the two odd looking men were friendly enough, the man decided to respond, "I am Takeda Yukimura – Samurai."

"Samurai! Wow, I wonder what they call the current time period in Japan? Also, that is a beautiful name!" Hitoshi said, extremely fast, as usual.

"And you two? Give me your names." Yukimura growled, his hand instinctively going towards the hilt of his absent blade.

"I'm Rokudo Hitoshi."

"And I'm Rokudo Mukuro. Nice to meet you."

"You have Japanese names?" Yukimura's eyes narrowed, studying the two European men.

"We didn't have our own names and Japanese is my favourite language." Hitoshi explained.

"You two are brothers?" Yukimura asked, relaxing slightly.

"Yes, but not in blood." Mukuro began, "But in pact."

"I see." Yukimura nodded slowly, "Tell me Rokudo family, where am I? These plains, nothing feels real. My last memory was of being attacked. I believe myself to be dead. Is it true?"

"Yes." Hitoshi smiled sadly at the Japanese man, "You're dead. I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain fully, but the fact that you came here means that you have a choice."

"What choice do I have?" Yukimura's eyes narrowed.

"You can choose to be reincarnated, by walking through that archway." Hitoshi explained, pointing to the gate for the Path of Humans, "Or... you could enter any of these gates here, walk the paths for the rest of eternity, see unimaginable things. From Jigoku to Ashura, I'm sure you're familiar with such tales?"

Yukimura nodded silently before bowing to the two, surprising them, "Thank you, but I will choose to be reincarnated. Kotetsu killed me when I was a sick and weak man. If I am born again, then I could kill him when he is old and weak, settling our dispute."

Hitoshi yelled out for him to stop, but Yukimura had already walked through the gate. Leaving the two alone.

"Damn it..." Hitoshi cursed, hanging his head in frustration.

"So impatient..." Mukuro sighed, "We didn't get a chance to tell him that he would lose his memories..."

"A waste." Hitoshi murmured, "And how can I tell them anyone who comes here about the paths if I've never been myself? I'm a damn coward."

"Then let's go." Mukuro said, resting a hand on the green-haired teen's shoudler, "You've taught me everything I need to know."

"No..." Hitoshi murmured, "I haven't, not yet."

"Hitoshi-senpai?"

Hitoshi raised a hand lazily, an indigo wisp flitting between his fingertips, before engulfing his entire hand in a brilliant Flame.

"Not everything." Hitoshi smiled softly, as a rough brown substance between to spread from his fingertips down to his palms. Mukuro gasped as he recognised it as tree bark. It was an illusion. It was a basic one at least, but Mukuro found that despite the impressive illusionary capabilities he already possessed, he couldn't see through Hitoshi's illusion. It was so strong. It almost seemed real, but it... wasn't. It was still an illusion, but it was almost perfect.

"The only thing keeping me from believing that this is real, is the pulsing of my Flame." Hitoshi murmured in a pained voice, "Mukuro-kun... do you have any idea how long I've been here?"

Mukuro shook his head, anxiety growing as Hitoshi's eyes grew darker, despair filling the teen's green orbs.

"One thousand years, ten months and eleven days." Hitoshi answered in a whisper, turning to Mukuro, whose eyes were wide in shock, "These illusions, these damn fakes and lies. The only thing that kept me 'sane'. Sanity... I'm not even sure if I am sane. There came a point when I wasn't sure what was real. A thousand years exactly had passed when... when you arrived. I had made an illusion of my home, my family. Just for the nostalgia. I was getting frustrated because I couldn't remember their faces and then I saw you, lying in the grass, obscured by mist. I had never seen you before, so I knew that you weren't part of my illusion. Maybe I really was going insane. Making up new people to be friends with. But I could sense your Flame. Just like mine, but different. Do you remember when I spoke to you about the people who lived here in Limbo?" Mukuro nodded with uncertainty at the question.

"Have you ever seen any of them?" Hitoshi asked, tears building up in his eyes, "Nobody lives in Limbo. Nobody ever lives in the crossroads."

"We do." Mukuro said sternly, gripping the shorter man's shoulder firmly, "This is our home. This entire world will become our home. We made a pact, Hitoshi-senpai. We promised that we would travel together and find Elena. I promise that I will help you find yourself too."

Hitoshi raised his head slowly, tears still threatening to fall, but instead he smiled warmly, resting his hand on Mukuro's, which was still firmly planted upon his shoulder. "I can't let my kohai down." He murmured with a grin, "Let me teach you, Mukuro-kun, let me teach you my illusion."

"I would be honoured..." Mukuro began, "Shishou."

* * *

Time was a virtue the two men could afford. It's abundance wasn't always a blessing, but in this case, it suited their purposes. With Hitoshi's guidance, Mukuro's already impressive powers of illusion became extremely proficient and his understanding increased dramatically. Mukuro was a fast learner, and Hitoshi was an interesting teacher. His methods not entirely orthodox, nor advisable. But the results were noticeable.

Unbeknownst to Mukuro, Hitoshi had been in contact with some old friends in Preta, getting updates about Elena. After a couple of months, Hitoshi told Mukuro that he had found out that Elena had been reborn into the path of Humans. Despite his resulting sadness, Mukuro still vowed to travel the paths alongside Hitoshi. After a further fourty-two years spent in Limbo, their bond grew, brothers even further. Mukuro had learnt everything that Hitoshi had to teach him – every language, every skill. They had been ready to walk the paths for a while now, but in two days time, they had decided to set foot in Asura, together.

But Hitoshi was not aware of the man that came to Mukuro, his eyes lit orange, absent their usual blue hue in favour of a show of Flame. Garbed in his usual cloak, Giotto had visited Mukuro – a favour for a friend, he had called it. Giotto had led Mukuro aside, walking the pale grass of Limbo until they reached the onyx gate, the gate to Naraka, Hell.

"You remember, do you not?" Giotto asked, his eyes studying the blue-haired man, "It has been over two decades. Since your collective death, that is. Longer still, since we last met."

"You are Giotto." Mukuro murmured, studying the other man in return, "Daemon did not truly hate you. He did blame you for... Elena's death, though."

"Why would you tell me such a thing?"

"Daemon was not sure how to tell you that he still considered you a friend, but... he really wanted to tell you. I suppose me telling you is not of the same worth. If Daemon still lives, maybe he could tell you himself."

"Forgive me." Giotto lowered his head, smiling sadly, "I was wrong to assume you both the same. The bandaged man did not supply every detail in his assigned task."

"Bandaged man? And giving you orders?" Mukuro asked in confusion, "What man is above the saviour of the paths?"

"Saviour, eh?" Giotto chuckled, "That man, the neutral man, Hitoshi, correct? We hear tales of him. He knows many things, but if he had told you that I am a saviour, then he has been misinformed. I suppose one who drowns in as much sorrow as him will take any small light as a beacon of hope. Ah, yes. The bandaged man, I never got his name. But his eye, it bore the kanji for one. Such a symbol could only be associated with Naraka, the horizon, without sun or moon, a place of punishment, and true penance. The bandaged man directed me to send you here. He thought it better that you would walk this path first, instead of last, otherwise, you would have too much to answer for. He believes your future to be a difficult one."

Mukuro bowed his head in thought. Bandaged man... Was this the same man that Hitoshi had spoke of all those years ago?

"Come now, Daemon, you should hurry, before Hitoshi stirs." Giotto insisted.

"My name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro muttered, "You were always a trustworthy man, Giotto, and a good judge of character. But how can I walk an entire path before Hitoshi wakes up?"

"Time travels much faster in Naraka." Giotto explained, "You will be back within a day at most, so long as everything goes well. Hitoshi will fare a day without you, do not worry. To ease you further, I will watch over him. I admit him to be fragile, but you need to be of complete focus."

"Thank you, Giotto." Mukuro smiled weakly, "I am ready to enter."

"Step one, Mukuro. Repentance." Giotto said sadly.

"This is going to hurt... isn't it?" Mukuro asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Giotto murmured, "Good luck."

Mukuro stepped between the pillars of the gate, the hairs on his arms tingling as the heat rose. Glancing backwards, Mukuro realised that there was no gate behind him, as he had expected, instead, he found himself surrounded by darkened red earth. There was not a single sign of life anywhere. But he could hear screams echoing in the distance, screams of pain, most likely. Mukuro's eyes widened as he noticed thousands upon thousands of eyes – human eyes – lining the walls in the distance, it almost seemed as if they were following his movements.

"Ah, departing Naraka is not so simple, child." A deep voice rumbled, causing Mukuro to jump in surprise and search for the source of the voice, but he found nothing, except for his charred surroundings.

"You hear the screams, do you not?" The voice spoke again, "Necessary, as are many of the sacrifices we make. We partake in such twisted revelry, so that we may clear the Mists we find ourselves bathing in. After all, pain is the only true thing in this world... Is it not, Rokudo Mukuro, second Samsaran and brother in bond of Hitoshi of Preta? It has been thousands of our years since the first Samsaran came here, beaten and bloody, he sought the power of the false in coming here, however, without such Flame to bear, he could not reach the full potential of what he was given, but gained forgiveness in his path,. Such is what we offer you. Perhaps you will bear as much weight in this world as the 'bandaged man' has and will."

"Where are you?" Mukuro asked, finding himself not sweating, despite the unbearable heat of the air around him.

"I am all around you. I am the charred earth and bone beneath your feet, and my breath is the wind on your back, my eyes are the sun and moon, and the earth. There is a belief that Naraka is ruled and governed by ten kings, that is false. There is but one. I, however, make no claim to throne, only to guide. I am whom you may call satan, the devil, but I am only labelled as such. It pains me to see those who venture into Naraka suffer, but I take great pride in seeing them absolved of their personal sins, and I am happy to share my power in return for such feeling."

"What... power?" Mukuro asked.

"The power of the Mists, but thicker than any other. I give the power of real illusions."

"'Real' illusions?..." Mukuro asked in disbelief, "What is your name?"

"You seem comfortable with speaking Japanese, as we are, although it seems it passed your notice. You may call me... Akuma. Such a name seems fitting of my supposed nature." Akuma thundered, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Tell me this, Akuma." Mukuro began with a deep frown on his attractive features, "If you know my name without any previous acquaintance to me, why do you call this other 'Samsaran' by the name of 'bandaged man'? That is all I ever hear when he is spoken of. Surely in all your omniscience, you would know a simple name?"

"I dare not speak it." Akuma said softly, "I understand that doing so would cause irreparable damage. The paths are not ready to know him yet. Even Naraka, where secrets lie bare. Come, Rokudo Mukuro, although time is in abundance here, you would be wise to be done as swiftly as possible."

"What do I have to do?" Mukuro asked hesitantly with a sigh, realising he would get nothing more out of the invisible being.

"Follow the path I create for you." Akuma explained, his words becoming clear as the landscape began to shift and morph around Mukuro, walls forming a literal path. Despite his reluctance, and genuine fear, Mukuro followed the path uneasily, until it let to a small pool of magma.

"Akuma... why does the path lead here?" Mukuro asked in growing fear.

"This is your destination, Rokudo Mukuro." Akuma said, in a sad tone, "You may thank me later, or perhaps bear an eternal grudge against me. You must step into the fires, sear your flesh from bone, so that your _true _nature becomes visible."

"I will be incinerated!" Mukuro's eyes widened.

"As millions have before you." Akuma said, "This is the price of my power."

Giotto sent him here, he could be trusted. Mukuro clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could, extending a foot towards the magma, before retracting it. It would be best if he were to just jump straight in, and get it over with. Running towards the pool of magma, Mukuro jumped high into the air. Time almost seemed to slow as he hovered over the pool of magma. He felt his stomach flip as gravity began to take its hold upon his airborne form. Clenching his eyes shut once again, Mukuro was not prepared for the pain that met him when he reached the surface of the magma. He had never felt anything as painful in his life. His skin was being eaten away. But the part that shocked Mukuro the most, was that it felt like it was happening so slowly.

"A necessary precaution." Akuma's voice rang clear through his head, despite his pain, "The precious thing that lies beneath your flesh is not your bones, nor your heart, but your Flame – the truest of representations. I must do it slowly, so as not to scatter it."

Mukuro opened his mouth to scream, but it never came as magma began to slowly pour down his throat, burning him from the inside. His sight was regained briefly as his eyelids were burned away, but blackness soon met him again as his eyes were burnt from their sockets. Mukuro's pain began to decrease as his nerves were singed into nothingness, he was both surprised and horrified that he was still alive despite being nothing more than bone. Soon enough, his very bones became dust, which in turn was melted away, until nothing remained.

_'Am I dead? I cannot feel anything anymore... Was this all a ruse? Would Giotto betray me?'_

"There... Your Flame, Rokudo Mukuro." Akuma's voice interrupted his thoughts, "You are not dead, you have been purified. You... were different. Perhaps purification is an inappropriate term, for one so pure already. Your memories are scarce. I see your connection to another, who currently walks between humanity and Preta as a parasite, but I expected _more _of you. Ordinarily, this process would have taken much longer in its completion."

"_I-" _Mukuro began, but stopped suddenly, surprised that he could speak despite lacking a body, _"I do not understand, what happens now?"_

"Your Mist is the strongest I have seen in thousands of our years." Akuma began, "As such, I must ask a favour of you. One of my artefacts, the Narakan rings – the only one which yet remains in my possession, I require your help in restoring it."

"_How?" _Mukuro asked.

"I have taken one of your eyes, pupil dyed red by your own blood." Akuma explained, "Normally I would trade visitors their own right eye for a replacement, which contains the knowledge of my power. Their eyes would be placed on these walls, so that I may see. But I believe doing so with yours would be a sinful waste. Placing your eye within the ring would keep it alive for many millennia to come, if not longer. When I cast the ring away, to be found by another, I wish to see outside this path, for the first time."

"_I suppose that would be alright." _Mukuro agreed hesitantly.

"Gratitude, Rokudo Mukuro." Akuma said gratefully, "Come, be reborn in flesh, bearing new power."

Mukuro gasped as his senses were returned to him and breath to his returned lungs. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in the same pool of magma that burnt him to dust before, but this time, it did not burn him, or feel hot at all. The magma had become water, staring at his reflection in the crystal clear pool, he noticed his right iris was now red, bearing a small ichi kanji, in place of a pupil. Stepping out of the pool, Mukuro flexed his Flame between his fingers, and was surprised to find it feeling stronger than before. Even his clothes had been restored, identical to their condition before.

"My gift will come naturally to you, Rokudo Mukuro." Akuma's voice thundered once again, "Your eye bears my mark, that of the first journey that many embark upon when they come to the paths. Your eye is a visual representation of your soul. And now, it bears my mark. Travelling to other paths will also leave their mark upon your eye. Know that my mark bears the power I have bestowed upon you. Should you wish to use such skills, you must wear my mark upon your eye."

"I understand, thank you Akuma." Mukuro said in genuine thanks.

"One last thing, Samsaran." Akuma called out, raising up a small platform in front of Mukuro, upon it lay a small ring, "Take it to the gate of humanity, cast it through the void, let it become lost, so that it may be found. It possesses no name, unlike its blind brothers, perhaps you would like to name it."

"Malocchio." Mukuro smirked, picking up the ring, with his eye resting inside it, "Evil eye."

"Hmph, appropriate." Akuma chuckled lightly, "Very well, goodbye, Rokudo Mukuro."

Before he could reply, Mukuro found himself outside the gate to Naraka once again, sprawled upon the grass. He looked down to find Malocchio firmly within his grasp, the eye looking around frantically.

"Forcefully ejected..." Mukuro grumbled, before pushing himself to a standing position. Looking in the distance, Mukuro found the gate for the path of humans. He noticed that it seemed like it was around the same time of day as when he left. How much time had passed? Trudging towards the mossy stone archway, Mukuro glanced at the small ring before tossing it between the arches, causing it to disappear. It would be odd to have someone find his eye inside a ring. Does that thing even blink? His eye should dry up fast. It hadn't felt like an eye though, more like glass.

"Mukuro-kun, what are you doing up so early?" A voice interjected into his thoughts.

"Shishou! I was, uh..." Mukuro began upon seeing a smiling Hitoshi, who seemed energetic despite his tired eyes.

"Mukuro-kun... your eye." Hitoshi's smile fell, "You... you – Naraka?! When?"

"A couple of minutes ago..." Mukuro answered nervously.

"What happened?" Hitoshi asked in suspicion, "I've heard about it, but you can't have been gone for long, could you? I know time is different and all, but..."

"The king of Naraka, he called himself Akuma, talked to me." Mukuro began in explanation, "My body was melted down until only my Flame remained. He told me it was the strongest he had seen in a while and-"

"Why did you just go there all of sudden?" Hitoshi asked with a frown.

"Giotto he-"

"Giotto?!" Hitoshi exclaimed in surprise, "What did he want to do with you?"

"He said the bandaged man wanted me to go to Naraka." Mukuro explained.

"H-Him?..." Hitoshi murmured fearfully, "Uh, okay. Let's have breakfast now, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro followed the green-haired teen back to their home. The two ate, without bringing up the subject again, but Mukuro saw Hitoshi stealing glances at his eye. Hitoshi was definitely scared of this bandaged man, but Mukuro made no further mention of it.

* * *

"Asura..." Hitoshi murmured as he approached the crumbling marble gate alongside Mukuro, "So this is our first stop together?"

"It seems so." Mukuro smiled down at Hitoshi.

"We're going to have to fight, you know." Hitoshi said tonelessly, "We could die. I haven't fought in a while. I could die."

"Just use your illusions Shishou, you'll be fine." Mukuro said in reassurance, placing a supportive hand on Hitoshi's shoulder. Hitoshi smiled half-heartedly in return, before brightening up considerably.

"You're right, Mukuro-kun." Hitoshi grinned, "So long as we stick together... nothing can stop us."

Mukuro nodded, grinning back at the shorter man.

"Shall we go then?" Hitoshi asked with a smirk on his face, Mukuro simply nodded in return, running ahead of Hitoshi and into the gate.

* * *

**Enter, Asura!**

**A/N: Malocchio is the Hell Ring that Mukuro has in the future arc, with the red eye inside it. That's the little story I made up about it.**

**But wait, there's more!**


	25. Last Known Surroundings

**A/N: Part two of the double upload!**

* * *

**Last Known Surroundings**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Mukuro stumbled to a halt as he was met by a searing sunlight. Placing his hand in front of his eyes, Mukuro squinted at his surroundings, Hitoshi entering behind him.

"By Toutatis..." Hitoshi gasped, his knees almost giving out beneath him. Beyond the spiked pillars outside the gate, the entire landscape before them was littered with the rotting corpses of the dead. Survivors were still fighting eachother, not caring whether they stepped on dead comrade or foe. Mountains lined the horizon, their jagged peaks splitting the crimson light of the sun.

Mukuro glanced back at Hitoshi as the green-haired teen doubled over, despite his best efforts, vomiting at the sight before him. Mukuro's eyes followed a silhouette coming over the horizon, and his eyes widened as he noticed the silhouette had huge wings, so large that they blocked the sun from view momentarily. The large winged beast swooped down briefly, lifting up two of the survivors fighting on the ground and throwing them again. Mukuro threw Hitoshi to the side in panic as one of the bodies flew straight towards them, becoming impaled on the spiked pillar behind them.

"Hitoshi-shishou..." Mukuro whispered, his body remaining perfectly still as the winged beast crashed to a landing amongst the corpses. Mukuro winced at the sound of crunching bones. Getting a good look at the beast, Mukuro's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Is that a... a d-dragon?"

Hitoshi didn't answer, his body frozen in fear.

"How are we going to get past that thing?" Mukuro hissed.

"We have to go back... This place, Mukuro-kun, this place..." Hitoshi mumbled, his expression blank. "There's no way we could have ever prepared for this."

"The illusions, Hitoshi-shishou!" Mukuro whispered. When the green-haired teen didn't respond, Mukuro dragged him to his feet, "Damn it, I'll lead!" grabbing Hitoshi arm, Mukuro simultaneously projected a cloaking illusion and dragged Hitoshi along with him. Mukuro's brows furrowed as he stepped on the piled up corpses, giving the dragon a wide berth. Mukuro turned to see Hitoshi's face still expressionless, his frown deepened as he continued to drag him towards the opening in the approaching valley formed by two relatively steep mountains. The dragon's nostrils flared and it began to sniff the air, breathing heavily through its fang lined mouth, its breath tinted blue.

Mukuro's mind flowed with curses and he increased his pace, but the dragon began to move in their general direction, still sniffing the air. Mukuro's curses began to flow aloud as the dragon opened its maw wide, sending a torrent of blue fire towards the pair. Mukuro's eyes widened as his illusion dissolved due to its attribute of tranquillity and he felt his body temperature drop. The Rain Flames were producing ice! Mukuro felt his movement slowing and his muscles weakening dramatically. Before he knew it, Mukuro was completely immobilised.

"Strong ones here..." A voice echoed, Mukuro adjusted his gaze to find the source of the voice and found it when the dragon lowered its body, revealing it was carrying a rider. The rider snarled at Mukuro as their eyes met, red and blue meeting feral yellow. The rider dismounted, revealing an extra set of arms.

"_A-Asuran..."_ Hitoshi murmured, his voice echoing through Mukuro's mind..

"You seem paralysed more by fear than the Naga's Flames." the Asuran observed, smirking down at the two, as he approached them slowly, "The small one seems like he has been broken already. Newcomers, no doubt. You were fools to have come here. Your illusions however... Powerful Mist Flames, perhaps you would make for an interesting display... Yes, you two would make intriguing diversions for the arena." the Asuran grabbed the two men with his lower arms, lifting them to eye level. "My my... the Neutral Man. You've finally flown the nest. And you've brought a pet? Hmm... a pretty one. Heh, he can participate in the group fights. I'm sure it will be appreciated by the female audience. As for you, Neutral Man... Such a well known man, I'm sure it would be spectacle were you to fight the bandaged man. We really ought to give the bastard a better name..."

Hitoshi's eyes widened in horror, but the frozen Rain Flames prevented him from struggling. Mukuro grunted as he and Hitoshi were thrown roughly onto the back of the Naga, being winded roughly, but feeling the effects of the Rain Flames fade.

"Don't fall off, you trash." The Asuran said gruffly, before climbing onto the Naga's scaled back amd kicking its sides sharply, causing the Naga to extend its huge wings, kicking dust into the air. As the Naga slowly became airborne, Mukuro dug his nails into the back of the Naga, grasping onto Hitoshi as tightly as he could. Despite himself, Mukuro found himself marvelling at the barren Asuran landscape, its red sands amplified by the red light of its red Sun. Every now and again, Mukuro saw glints of light reflecting off the sand. Could it be... blood?

Mukuro's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of what was probably the Asuran arena, bordered by huge moats. As they flew over the arena, Mukuro noticed to his horror that the moats were filled with corpses, at different stages of decomposition.

"I saw your eye, pretty boy." The Asuran grunted, "Naraka. Well, as I'm sure you noticed. This is the real hell. You're going to die here." He chuckled to himself, before spitting to his side and turning away once again, as he prepared to bring the Naga in to land outside the arena's entrance.

"Citi-Pati!" A voice called out, which Mukuro saw to be another Asuran, who helped the first Asuran, who Mukuro now knew to be called Citi-Pati, bring the Naga to a complete stop. "Back so soon? Did you bring anything good?"

"A good fucking find you won't believe, Sir Mahārājnī." Citi-Pati grinned, "The Neutral Man. He finally left his precious home and came here – here! Of all places. I was thinking we could pit him against the bandaged man."

"That would be a spectacle!" the Mahārājnī roared in agreement, "Pass him here! Now, who's the other one? Anyone special?"

"Some cock and balls... We could put him in the group battle today, perhaps?"

"You had better be quick then." the Mahārājnī grunted, hoisting Hitoshi over his shoulder, "It's starting any second now." Citi-Pati nodded in reply, grasping Mukuro's arm roughly and dragging him across the rough red sands.

"You body shy, pretty boy?" The Asuran smirked. At Mukuro's questioning gaze, Citi-Pati's smirk broke into a fit of laughter, "Either way, this should be hilarious." Mukuro's face burned red as the tall Asuran literally tore Mukuro's clothes from his back, leaving him bare in the hot Asuran sun. Citi-Pati shoved him into a jail cell, full of other prisoners who had suffered the same fate as he had. Mukuro gritted his teeth as some of the other captives gave him looks of pity, a few gave him hungry looks of either bloodlust or lust itself. The rest stared forward blankly. Those ones were likely already broken. Judging by the heavily malnourished and skeletal appearances of many of those who surrounded him, they had likely been working in the mines.

Mukuro tensed as Citi-Pati leaned against the bars of the cell, sneering at Mukuro wildly. "Who knows pretty boy, maybe a nice lady in the crowd will flash her tits at you! So long as you impress..." He laughed maniacally.

"It's Mukuro, you four-armed piece of shit." Mukuro snarled, glaring at the tall Asuran as hard as he could.

"That's it, bear your fangs." Citi-Pati grinned, "You're just nipping at the wrong target, mutt. I don't give an ounce of shit for your name. I'll call you whatever the fuck you want if you win."

"Win?" Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

"It's a group battle, every mutt for themselves." Citi-Pati explained, "If you're the last man standing, you'll be declared the winner. Maybe I'll place a bet... on someone else."

Mukuro's eyes widened, and he looked around at his soon-to-be opponents as Citi-Pati walked away, roaring with laughter. Some of the other prisoners looked strong, and their bloodlust had only increased, sensing the time of battle was fast approaching.

"The fuck are you looking at, pineapple?" One man growled, his face and body covered in various animalistic tattoos, and a rather painful looking piercing situated elsewhere, "If you want cock before you die, ask someone else." Mukuro simply glared in return.

"PRISONERS!" A voice yelled at them from behind a stone gate on the walled side of the cell, "The time to fight has arrived! The cell door will be opened, should any of you start fighting, you'll die more painfully than you can imagine, and worse than any fate you will meet in the arena! The fight will only begin when the King gives his signal, do you understand?"

Silence met his words, and Mukuro winced at his next, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

A fearful and half-hearted reply of grunts and affirmative yells were heard in reply, after which the stone door opened slowly, causing orange light to bleed into the room. "Start moving, scum!" the voice called again, which was revealed to be a thickly muscled Asuran, wearing thick leather armour. The crowd of prisoners slowly began making its way towards the exit. Since Mukuro was near the back of the crowd, he was one the last to realise that they were entering the very sands of the arena itself.

"Well, consider this day both your last _and _lucky!" An Asuran roared, "You get to see the arena's latest rising star! Fighting the _Neutral Man_, no less! It may not last long, but I'm sure many here consider it well worth their coin to see a spectacle such as his blood being drained."

_'Hitoshi-shishou...' _Mukuro's face fell as he saw Hitoshi being led onto the sands, by two human guards. His bindings were released and a blade was forced into his hand, which held onto it limply. Mukuro began to panic, considering forcing his way through the crowd to help his friend, but he glanced up at the Asuran standing guard around them, all of which were wielding weapons and some had released their Flame, which had some of the weaker prisoners struggling to stay standing.

"The bandaged man came to us, born in the fires of war and bathed in blood!" A voice boomed across the arena, instantly silencing every spectator, guard and prisoner in the vicinity. The voice demanded respect and had a strong air of arrogance around it, but it seemed like it was comprised of multiple pitches and tones, which resounded in unison. Mukuro guessed it to be someone of power, political, or more likely combative. Perhaps the king. "And it saddens me, the Maha-Rājān, that such a prestigious warrior, and _friend_, bears no title. No name! It is a slight upon his honour. One I would see amended! Let us call you by pseudo titles no more, Champion of the Red Sands! Your new name shall be Jagat-Natha-s! Lord of the world! For truly, has there ever been a _human _more powerful? He is below but a handful of _us._" Mukuro looked up into the stands to find the source of the voice. It was an Asuran, unsurprisingly. But Mukuro was surprised to see just how tall and powerful-looking the Asuran was, he looked incredibly strong. Even more horrifically so, the Asuran had three faces, all of which were twisted into a ugly sneer. Mukuro could tell, the Asuran was insulting the bandaged man with as much subtlety as possible. "Fair audience and sponsors, today we bring you a spectacle. The chick has finally flown its nest. The Pretan, Hitoshi. You know him, however, as the Neutral Man! Watch as our Champion ends his life, once and for all, enter now, Jagat-Natha-s! Bearing a new name, spill new blood!" The crowd roared its approval, but Mukuro noticed the sad looks of some. Surely Hitoshi couldn't be hated across the Paths? He had never done anything to try to hurt anyone.

The crowd roared louder as another set of iron gates opened, signally the entrance of the bandaged man. Their roars only grew louder as Mukuro held his breath, waiting for him to come into view. Mukuro's eyes narrowed as he saw a lean human frame walk slowly into the arena. The right side of the man's face was bandaged heavily, hiding his right eye from view entirely, his other eye bore the kanji for seven, **七**, which changed to the kanji for five, **五**.

_'His eye is similar to mine... It really is him.' _Mukuro thought.

Mukuro watched as a surprised expression crossed the bandaged man's face, his head turning as if searching for something, but he was interrupted as Hitoshi suddenly charged at him, letting out a battle cry.

"I-I can't die here, bandaged man!" Hitoshi cried, "I'm sorry, I have to beat you!"

"No, I am sorry." The bandaged man replied softly, his voice carrying to Mukuro despite the distance. His voice sent shivers of fear down Mukuro's spine, it held much more power than the Maha-Rājān's. "We'll see eachother again in a couple of hundred years no doubt." Hitoshi brought down his blade with a shriek, but to Mukuro's despair, the bandaged man stopped it with a finger. Hitoshi froze in utter surprise, not pressing any further in his attack. "Truly, thank you for your help. _Arrivederci_."

The bandaged man launched his first attack against Hitoshi, sweeping a hand across the green-haired teen's stomach. Mukuro held his breath as nothing seemed to happen, but then he caught sight of wisps of black fading from the bandaged man's palm. _Flames. _Mukuro's heart stopped as Hitoshi's top half slid away, thudding onto the sand. He was dead before he hit the ground. His lower half soon followed, crumpling to the earth. The bandaged man closed his eye with a sad smile, moving to turn away from his fallen opponent, but Mukuro finally found his voice.

"HITOSHI!" He screamed in utter despair, hot tears running down his face. The bandaged man turned around suddenly, his open once again and widened in surprise. Mukuro began pushing against the crowd of prisoners, trying to find a path to his fallen friend, but a pair of strong arms stopped him. "Let go of me you Asuran bastards!" Mukuro yelled, squirming in the arms' grip.

"Be calm you damn fool." The unmistakable voice of the bandaged man silenced him, holding him in a tight grip in the shadows, speaking in hushed Italian. "I'm sorry about Hitoshi, but you'll see him again, in the next life. I cannot allow you to die before you have a chance to fight."

"I have little reason to live!" Mukuro retorted with a hiss.

"Elena." He replied simply, causing Mukuro's eyes to widen. The blue-haired man relaxed in his arms, letting out a defeated sigh, "If you die here, you'll be reincarnated, most likely in the Path of Humans, you're not strong enough to retain your memories, yet. You'll forget about her, she will be lost, forever."

"And there you have it! Felled in a single magnificent blow!" The voice of the Maha-Rājān thundered once again, "Even such an ancient and wise human was killed in a mere moment. And now... The monthly group battle! As many of you know, it consists of a collection of failed recruits battling it out, until a single man remains, thus regaining his honour. Although, this month, I have prepared a twist, to honour and appease our female audience!" Numerous cries and cheers were heard from the feminine portion of the crowd in response, "This batch will be solely male. And that's not all! They shall be fighting without loin, bare as they were a babe!" The female cheers increased and several of the more reserved women blushed with shy smiles. "Let us begin... Combatants, enter!" At his words, the Asuran guards parted, bringing Mukuro and the other men into view.

"They fight bare-handed." The bandaged man whispered, "You don't have to. With your illusionary training, you can create a weapon. Don't think too hard, let it come from your very soul. You can cover yourself up too, if you wish. But not yet, you need to retain the element of surprise. Creating illusionary clothing will only reveal your Mist Flame."

"Who are you? Why do you help me?" Mukuro frowned as the other men began to file forward.

"Because you deserve it." He replied, "My name is Masanori. For Hitoshi and for Elena... Win, Rokudo Mukuro." As he had his final say, the bandaged man disappeared, quicker than he had arrived. Mukuro began shuffling forward with the other combatants, earning himself confused stares for his sudden reappearance. Female cheers were heard as Mukuro stepped onto the central sands of the arena, and he looked up at the crowd to see various women follow his gaze, or what lay below it. Despite himself, Mukuro's face burned a bright red.

"Make a circle, trash!" An Asuran ordered, and the combatants complied, making a vague circular formation.

"Combatants, fight to regain your honour!" The Maha-Rājān boomed, "BEGIN!"

Mukuro ducked as a fist soared over his head. He turned to his right to see one of the heavily built men from earlier continuing his attack. Mukuro stayed low and sweeped his leg underneath the large man, knocking him on his back. Lifting a rough, sandy foot, Mukuro stamped down on the man's throat, crushing his trachea and killing him. Mukuro straightened himself, looking around at the continuing brawl. Remaining unnoticed, Mukuro slipped behind a man who was beating another on the ground, whose brains already painted the sand, long expired. Mukuro gripped the man's head firmly, twisting it sharply, breaking his neck. The numbers were dying down quickly, the larger fighters have the obvious advantage. A few people could use Flames, but they were defeated through brute force. Mukuro knocked another man to the sand, who didn't get up. Leaving him be, Mukuro looked around, seeing no-one else in sight. Was he the last one left? As if in answer to his question, Mukuro was knocked forwards as a fist collided with his temple, sending him face first into the bloody sand. Spitting out the sandy contents of his mouth, Mukuro rolled to his feet to face his attacker. It was the tattooed man from earlier, his knuckles covered in the blood of various others. The man grinned in recognition, sending another punch at Mukuro's stomach. Mukuro twisted his body, attempting to dodge, but the blow landed him squarely on the ribs. Mukuro gasped as he felt the rib crack from the force of the punch.

"This should be easy." The tattooed man smirked.

This man wasn't only strong, but he had predatory reflexes. Those animalistic tattoos... He had been to the Path of Animals, no doubt reborn as some form of predator. Even with Daemon's reflexes as a hitman, Mukuro couldn't keep up with the man's fast strikes. Closing his eyes, Mukuro drew out his Flame, his red eye pulsing beneath his eyelid. Mukuro began to form an illusion, but without any preconception of form or shape. Drawing from his very soul, just like the bandaged man had said, Mukuro felt a weapon form in his hand. Opening his eyes slowly, Mukuro saw he was holding a long ornate trident, its tip glinting dangerously. Mukuro passively created armour to cover himself, which was met by innumerable groans and boos from the female crowd, their disappointment evident.

"Where did you get a weapon?..." The tattooed man's eyes widened in shock, before his cocky grin returned, "No matter, I'll crush you either way." The man charged, but this time, with his Flame released. Despite his opponent's increased agility, Mukuro could outmanoeuvre the larger, feral man easily. Mukuro flipped the trident into a reverse grip, feeling a sense of familiarity with the weapon, swinging it in a large arc, Mukuro grinned as it passed through the man's neck like butter. Turning to face the remaining combatants, Mukuro found no-one. Silence filled the arena, interrupted only by the sound of a decapitated head thudding to the ground.

"We have a victor!" The Maha-Rājān's voice thundered, the roaring of the crowd following his words. "Human, what is your name?"

"Mukuro Rokudo." Mukuro replied in Sanskrit, "And I have a request. The Neutral Man. He was my close friend, my brother. I want to give him a proper burial."

"Making requests so soon?" The Maha-Rājān said with an arrogant laugh, "You are certainly bold. Very well. Bury him beneath these sands. Your new home, where you will fight your _new _brothers!" The crowd roared in response and Mukuro stared at all the men, Asurans and manner of creatures cheering for him. The crowd loved him, but moments earlier, they wouldn't have cared for his death.

* * *

Mukuro fought in the arena for years, sometimes meeting Masanori in passing, but never on the sands. Mukuro himself had become quite a crowd favourite, they cheered his name as he killed for them – or so they thought. He was fighting for his freedom. Masanori had told him that if he fought his master and killed him in the arena, he could be free. Citi-Pati had 'ownership' of Mukuro. The blue-haired man was using his fights as training, so that he would be ready to challenge Citi-Pati and win. When asked why he hadn't fought his master for freedom, Masanori simply pointed to the Maha-Rājān in explanation, telling Mukuro that the arena owned him, and thus the King himself. Even the Champion of the Red Sands was training.

Mukuro found one morning that his eye had changed. It now bore the kanji for four, **四**. Masanori told him somewhat proudly that Mukuro had found his place in Asura, and had earned its mark. But the bandaged man's smile faded, knowing the sacrifices that had to be made to earn it. Mukuro found that his skills in combat were heavily augmented by Asuran mark, allowing him to release his usually transparent Mist Flames into a visible Flame upon his eye. Mukuro found, to his surprise, that he could switch between marks with remarkable ease, transitioning with mere thought.

After a couple of months, news finally came that Mukuro was to face Masanori in the arena. Masanori came to his personal cell, escaping his own with his Night Flame. Masanori urged him to challenge Citi-Pati, knowing he couldn't spare Mukuro's life in the arena. The next morning, Mukuro challenged Citi-Pati, who had recently become Mahārājnī, after the previous King's consort had died, by the Champion's hand in the arena. Citi-Pati was shocked and offended at Mukuro's challenge, believing that they had some sort of bond, as far as bonds between master and slave went, that is. Citi-Pati wielded a sword in each of his arms, being fully ambidextrous with all his limbs. Despite having some difficulty, Mukuro had advanced far enough to be more than a match for the fierce Asuran. But the real challenge came when an old foe joined Citi-Pati's side in battle, the Rain Flame breathing Naga. But by activating the mark of Naraka and solidifying his illusions, even the Naga's Flames of Tranquillity couldn't break down his enhanced illusions. The winged beast never saw its death coming, its skull incinerated in a great pillar of fire. Soon after, Citi-Pati lost the ability to breathe. Honouring the arena's rules, Mukuro was allowed to leave. As he stepped outside the roaring arena, who continued to chant his name, his Flame continued to circle his body in a fierce torrent of dizzying force. Something had changed within Mukuro, he felt... constant. An unending force, he felt his pulse slow as his mind cleared, his senses sharpening to an alarming degree.

"You did it." Masanori said, appearing out of nowhere, not even flinching at Mukuro's Flame.

"Masanori..." Mukuro murmured in acknowledgement, "You're outside the arena."

"I have reasons to confine myself." Masanori responded.

"You enjoy the killing?" Mukuro asked with narrowed eyes, "It would not be any surprise to me."

"I despise it. But it's worth my cause." Masanori said softly, "Your tone has certain implications, know that I especially regret killing Hitoshi, truly."

Stretching his mind, Mukuro sensed sincerity in Masanori's words, "Nevertheless, I can't forgive you." He almost whispered, "Not for a while, at least."

"I understand." Masanori smiled softly, before he caught Mukuro's gaze once again, "You feel different don't you?"

"How so?"

"I feel the same way." Masanori continued, "Like the whole world is clearer. This feeling, it makes you feel eternal, doesn't it?"

Mukuro paused in consideration, probing his senses, before his eyes widened slightly, "What has happened to me?"

"You've ascended." Masanori explained his pupils emitting streams of black, "Your power has grown beyond the limits of your soul, and as such, it has expanded. Your senses and already large human potential have grown accordingly. This kind of phenomenon only occurs in Asura, due to its... special conditions. As you've seen, we can easily fight on the level of Asurans and beyond, we've become transcendent. The King told me that I fight like an Asuran – not exactly a compliment, but we've ascended to Asuran. Enjoy it. The power is... eye-opening."

Mukuro extended a hand, which Masanori took in a firm grip, shaking it with a smile. The two parted ways silently, Masanori disappearing in a wisp of shadowy Flame. Mukuro began the lengthy trek back towards the gate to Limbo, the bloodthirsty wanderers stumbling across the sands keeping their distance, as Mukuro's Flame continued to pulse unrestrained. The blue-haired man left Asura, staying in Limbo for as short a time as possible, so as to avoid digging up old memories. No longer feeling hesitation, Mukuro travelled the other Paths. His experiences in Asura had changed him, his purity of mind twisted and warped far beyond repair. Thoughts such as compassion and mercy evaded him, those concepts being mere obstacles in the way of greater goals. Travelling to Deva, Mukuro wasn't wavered by the temptations that the Path of Heavenly Beings offered, he wasn't so weak. Despite multiple invitations and summons, Mukuro neglected to visit Giotto. Sending any messengers back with polite and sarcastic refusals. After a what seemed like a casual stroll across Deva, Mukuro gained the mark of Deva, the kanji for six, **六**. His unshattering resolve strengthened. Mukuro found that his manipulative skills had increased to the point where he could physically control most creatures, and read the majority of their thoughts when not controlling them.

Soon Mukuro became well known for his sadistic and unpredictable nature, as well as the insufferable smirk that often painted his face, coupled often with haunting laughs to the detriment of others. He was never seen without his trident close by, a weapon feared by many. The blue-haired man travelled next to Preta, the second birth-place of Hitoshi, long near forgotten. But when told that their mark was sought, the Pretans huffed and turned him away, telling him to stop being a idiot, since he already had it, and something about how it's unbecoming to spy on women's bath houses, to which another replied that it's more fun than sulking around, leading to an unenthusiastic brawl, which ended in sighs of resignation among the half-hearted Pretans. Mukuro merely smiled, recalling Daemon's dabbling in what he believed to be the afterlife, all those years ago. My my... His other half had little idea what this life and the next held. Finding the mark within himself quite easily, Mukuro left the depressing path, wondering how Hitoshi's personality remained in such a dreary place.

His next stop was the Path of Animals, in which he found himself reborn as a snake, specifically, a cobra, his scaly hood a substitute for his lack of illusions. A fitting form, all things considered. Swallowing his prey whole wasn't Mukuro's idea of a meal however, he much preferred to play with his food. He found that his sadistic tendencies continued, even as a snake. He hadn't met another snake since his mother and all her other children had long since died. When he did meet another snake, it was in the form of a harmless domesticated pet, a mere corn snake. Mukuro's cold-blooded smile would widen at the large, free portions of food that the snake's owner would feed it – and as such, Mukuro, who frequently stole the smaller snake's food, much to its displeasure, which was much less than its fear. In a flash of cruel inspiration, Mukuro came up with a way to get rid of the smaller snake, without killing it directly.

"Oya, little one." Mukuro called out, the young snake raising its head in fearful respect, "I have grown old and weak, but in my old age, I have discovered a great secret, one to eternal life that I do not have the willpower to complete."

"W-What is it?" The young snake asked with unblinking eyes, slivering closer to the elegant heterochromatic cobra, who despite his words was not marred by age whatsoever, having never shed his skin, his scales remaining pristine.

"You must place your own tail in your mouth, and attempt to consume your own body." Mukuro hissed, in chilling sibilance.

"I d-don't know..." The young snake murmured in doubt.

"Hmph... You would doubt me?" Mukuro asked in amusement, "Would you subject yourself to that human's vile offerings for the rest of your days?"

"I like master's food..." He objected hesitantly.

"Kufufu..." The cobra grinned, adopting a sad smile in an air of pity, "My heart aches for you. You've been cut off from the real world. Tastes beyond your imagination."

"But if I become immortal, I won't need food." The young snake observed in confusion.

"Ah, but eternity is the greatest taste of all." Mukuro replied, "Trust me, little one. I have attempted it once, but did not succeed, due to my old age. But I can tell you, that the journey – its tastes and pleasures... simply magnificent."

"Alright." The young snake said, suddenly determined, to which Mukuro smiled, watching as he positioned his tail in his mouth... and began to swallow.

"Don't stop, young one." Mukuro encouraged, slivering around the smaller snake, preventing him from pulling his tail free from his mouth. As the young snake drew its final breath, Mukuro's smile widened. But it didn't stay for long, as a certain enraged human discovered his beloved pet, dead. And assumed Mukuro responsible. Thus, taking a rather unpleasant looking shovel and ending the still grinning cobra's life.

Mukuro found himself back outside the bark-like gates to the Path of Animals, a headache forming due to the still his vivid shovel-wielding attacker. Finding the mark for the Path of Animals quickly, Mukuro set off to hone his skills, returning to Asura, only to find it under the passive rule of a new King, who had long since left, leaving the Path's inhabitants too afraid to attempt to usurp his rule. Masanori had finally defeated the King of Asura, taking his place and his freedom, but losing an arm.. The realm hadn't changed much though, it was still a world of war and death – the perfect place for Mukuro to train. To his disappointment, he had been somewhat forgotten since his departure, but such a thing only opened up the opportunity to forge a new reputation. Mukuro found some enjoyment in utilising the powers granted by the Path of Animals, allowing him to summon material beasts themselves to fight by his side, the familiar forms of snakes terrifying his enemies before their demise.

Days turned into months, and months to years. Time became twisted and blended together. Before he knew it, Mukuro had almost forgotten that which was most important to him. Thoughts began to plague him, ideas that he would have previously rejected. What was to blame for Elena death? Why did he have to become strong enough to find her and protect her, when he wanted so very much to just give up? The Mafia. It had to be. They were the reason he had to be strong. If he didn't, they would ruin everything, all over again. If there were no Mafia, there would be no pain. If there were no Mafia, Elena wouldn't have died then. He wouldn't have to have gone through every torture the Paths had to offer. Hitoshi would have been safe in Limbo, if... he were not alive, if Daemon didn't have a reason to abandon his body. If Mukuro hadn't been born...

The Mafia had to be destroyed, then when he found Elena, they could be happy.

* * *

Mukuro's ever-present grin finally faded. He had known it would come, but it was finally time to go back to the Path of Humans. A century or two had passed. Travellers spoke of great changes coming to humanity, technological marvels, the likes of which none of the Six Realms had ever seen. The rumours, of course, weren't the reason Mukuro was going there. Recently, Mukuro had been contacting Giotto to keep track of Elena's soul, but a few days ago, he had lost sight of her momentarily, signalling her death. Since Giotto couldn't track Elena's exact location, this was the perfect chance to find her... And the mark for the Path of Humans.

Confident in his strength, Mukuro entered the mossy gates.

* * *

Mukuro found himself ageless as he reached his 20s. He had truly ascended, beyond time, beyond human. He had gained the mark of Humans before his tenth birthday, his illusionary capability already restored. It should have made him smile, as he usually did, but his parents had been terrified of him, considering him an abomination. Numerous priests had been contacted, a different one coming to the house every other week. They had assumed he was possessed by the devil himself. That much had made Mukuro smile, since he technically was. It had been the eventual suicide of his parents that had caused Mukuro's smile to fade once again, for the first time in years. To his secret delight, Mukuro was born in Japan. As a child, retaining the skills of a 300 year old, he naturally excelled, being proclaimed a genius, at least by those who didn't proclaim him the spawn of Satan first. The scientists of the early 1940s were fascinated by Mukuro's unique heterochromia, and the shifting kanji emblazoned upon his right eye. Eventually, with a war approaching, the scientists focused elsewhere, specifically upon weapons of mass destruction, as were all the scientists of the world at the time.

Soon, the war ended and the bombs fell. Post war Japan began to rebuild. By 1947, Japan was no longer an Empire. Mukuro found the changes satisfying, but with all the changes going on around him, Mukuro remained a constant. An ageless being, shunned by others, his smile never falling from his face. Even as the 50s arrived, and Mukuro managed to obtain one of the few cars on the road, with public transport becoming more popular. Never once did Mukuro forget about Elena. But not once, did he find her.

It was in the winter of 1985 that they found him, the bearers of Mafia law – the Vindice.

"Daemon Spade." The towering Vindice echoed, his long black hair flowing from his top hat. Mukuro looked for a way out of the dark Osaka alleyway that they had cornered him in, the Vindice catching up to him easily with their Night Flames. "In accordance with Mafia spiritual law, fragmented souls must be purged. You thought you could evade us in the Paths, but we always find you."

"Oya, they're still calling me that?" Mukuro grinned, "I've really ought to give it to you, you're fast. But are you strong? I've got some gauge of your strength, a tough guy with a Flame just like yours – called himself Masanori." Mukuro smirked as the Vindice's eyes widened between his bandages, "Not a friend of yours then? I guess that makes sense, he wasn't so... intrusive."

"Where is he?" The Vindice asked in a chilling tone, his eyes narrowed.

"Kufufu... Last I heard, he had killed the Mahārājnī, and replaced him..." Mukuro grinned.

"The Asuran King?" The Vindice murmured in disbelief, "Is he still in Asura?"

"If you're going to 'purge' me, then why would I divulge _anything_ that I know?" Mukuro laughed, letting his Flame flit between his fingers, ready to leap into combat at any moment.

"Very well." The Vindice's tone evened, "Daemon Spade, prepare to meet your end."

"It's Rokudo Mukuro." The blue-haired man smiled, materialising his trident before the words left his mouth.

Mukuro projected an illusion of himself, leaping to the side as the Vindice's chain soared towards his previous position. In a flash, Mukuro had boosted himself behind the tall Vindice, thrusting his trident forwards. Before it could meet its mark however, a small flash of black and white knocked it aside.

"Having trouble?" A strange voice asked. Mukuro looked down to find a strange looking Arcobaleno at his feet, its face covered entirely in bandages. "I suppose it's understandable, after all he has... 'ascended'."

"His illusions are powerful." The taller Vindice grunted, "I couldn't see through them at all."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." The Arcobaleno said, "Although, I may have remove my cloak to do so... How troublesome." Mukuro's eyes widened as a jet black portal opened beneath his feet, taking away the floor beneath him. Mukuro grunted as he hit the ground hard, but unfamiliar ground.

"Now that you're here, I can deal with you without any distractions." The bandaged Arcobaleno said with a smirk in his voice.

"Oya, what do you have planned for me Arcobaleno-kun?" Mukuro grinned, standing up straight.

"You're quite different from the Daemon Spade we once knew." The Arcobaleno observed.

"Because I'm _not _him." Mukuro growled, "Maybe it's the hair? Well, if you see Daemon again, tell him he has to change his. After all, I'm the one who can really pull it off."

"Enough. Say goodbye to your transcendence." The Arcobaleno said, raising a small bandaged hand, causing dozens of chains to fly towards Mukuro, quickly wrapping around his body, restraining him completely. Mukuro felt his Flame tighten and condense, finding himself unable to release it.

"What?..." Mukuro gasped, his muscle tightening painfully under the grip of the chains.

"These are the very same chains we use to nullify the powers of our prisoners. Only very rarely do we use them outside the Vendicare prison, it's a very dangerous process, when used against one... Not yet imprisoned."

"I don't rely solely upon Flames, Vindice." Mukuro murmured dangerously, his right iris shifting to the kanji for 3, **三**. Snakes sprang up from the ground, slivering towards the Arcobaleno swiftly, their fangs bearing dangerously, but before they could meet their target, a second set of chains flashed downwards from above, cutting the snakes cleanly in half.

"Snakes..." The Arcobaleno murmured, as they larger Vindice landed soundlessly to his side, retracting his chains. "The rumours were true then. Total mastery of the Paths..."

"It's no trouble, Lord Bermuda." The tall Vindice muttered.

"He's a collared dog now, Jager-kun." Bermuda chuckled, "Put him down now... I've grown tired of his chatter."

"Very well." Jager's eyes narrowed, raising a large bandaged hand.

"Very well indeed." Mukuro sighed, shifting uncomfortably beneath Bermuda's chains, "I can't seem to disoldge these chains of yours, and my Flame has narrowed and lost most of its density... It would have been nice if I had met Elena... One last time, at the very least."

"You've lost your chance I'm afraid." Bermuda said in a low voice, "Fragments such as yourself have no place in the cycle. You won't be coming back here again."

A smile of pure resignation painted Mukuro's delicate features, "We'll see. Best get it over with, ne?"

"Goodbye, Rokudo Mukuro-kun." Bermuda said, acknowledging the fragmented soul for a mere moment before Jager's chain impaled itself deeply within Mukuro's flesh. The illusionist's breath caught in his throat, blood running freely from his mouth. But despite everything, his face broke out into a wide smirk.

"Kufufu... See you soon, Vindice." Mukuro laughed, before the life left his heterochromatic eyes, whilst the smile in his eyes remained.

* * *

"Hmm... I thought I might see you here, Mukuro. You almost didn't make it back, it's been almost six years."

Mukuro tilted his head back with a lazy smile, finding a bandaged man kneeling over him, his face taking on a look of consideration. "Masanori." Mukuro acknowledged. "I've really gone downhill, haven't I? Asura... That's were my soul belongs now then? Kufufu. If Elena could see me now..."

"If? You _will _find her. But Bermuda has really messed you up. If I don't remove those chains, you'll die. Even then, re-entering the Path of Humans will be dangerous, he's pretty much cut your soul in two, despite it already being fragmented. You've lost your transcendence, I'm sorry." Masanori explained.

"Masanori, just let me die..." Mukuro chuckled, "Elena deserves better. I'm sure she's found people to love in her lifetimes."

"You're wrong." Masanori corrected, with a smile, "She never did. She's going to be alone, until you find her."

Mukuro's eyes widened, then closed tight, his brow furrowed into a tight frown.

"Do it." Mukuro growled. "And make damn sure that I'm born in the same time as her."

"Of course." Masanori smiled warmly, "I'll see you again in around fourteen years, but you won't remember me as I am, at the very least. Your memory is fading already."

"Masanori... I can't forget-"

"You won't forget her." Masanori said firmly, plunging a Flame-coated fist into Mukuro's chest, grasping onto the dark chains around his heart tightly. "Goodbye Rokudo Mukuro." He whispered, pulling the chains free, the last thing Mukuro felt before life began once again.

* * *

**17 Years Later**

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro, eh?" Julie smirked, "So that's the name you chose for yourself? That's rather... literal. But you don't look much like a corpse to me, I'd say you look rather alive for half a man."

"What are you talking about?" Mukuro frowned.

"You, silly." Julie grinned, "Ah, excuse me, I should introduce my vessel, it's a common courtesy of course. He is Katou Julie."

"Vessel? Who are you then?" Mukuro growled, in growing confusion.

"Let me show you." Julie's smile disappeared, his expression darkening, "I will shed this personality and show you my real mask."

Both teens' eyes widened as mist that appeared to be both sandy brown and indigo in colour hid the man from view. The mist cleared within moments revealing a radically different appearance.

Mizuki's eyes widened as she saw an almost exact doppelgänger to the equally shocked man to her side.

"I am Daemon Spade, nice to meet you." Daemon grinned, "Again."

Mukuro backed away slightly as his head began to ache, the pain slowly increasing. As he stepped back, Mizuki's face came into view, causing Daemon's eyes to widen in utter shock.

"Let me see your face, step into the light." Daemon said to Mizuki in a soft tone, "Please..."

Mizuki reluctantly stepped into the light, much to Mukuro's despair, but Daemon's expression of shock only worsened.

"E-Elena..." He choked, before turning to Mukuro with rage in his eyes. "How did you find her?! You! You... of all the scum across existence... A mere broken fragment! You're nothing! You don't deserve her..."

"My name is Mizuki..." Mizuki almost whispered, but Daemon turned to her with sad eyes.

"You have taken on a new name, but you're still the same woman I loved all those years ago." He whispered, causing Mizuki's eyes to widen in fear. Who was this man? None of this made any sense.

"I really don't understand what you're talking about – agh... But, I-I don't know you, so please, just let us go!" Mukuro begged, clutching his head as the pain continued to increase.

"The memories will come." Daemon glared at the former Mist Guardian, "You'll remember who you once were soon enough."

"I really d-don't know what you're talking about!" Mukuro protested, his fists clenched in anger and pain, "Are we related or something?"

"RELATED?!" Daemon yelled in fury, "You are a scourge, shit scraped from my boots. We share no common blood. I never had any descendants. If I did, I would have died happily alongside Elena and you wouldn't be among them!"

Mukuro stood frozen in fear, the pain having reached a point where it stung to think too much. He could hear a ringing in his ears, deafening him. Mizuki went to his side with in concern as he fell to his knees, the pain becoming too much to bear.

Mukuro raised his head, to see Daemon standing over him. He didn't think he would hear the blue-haired man's words, but he saw his lips move and heard the words as clear as day – as if they were thoughts in his own head.

"_Become a corpse." _Daemon said slowly, each of the six syllables resounding clearly in Mukuro's head. The teenager watched in horror as Daemon materialised a large ornate scythe out of seemingly nothing, raising the large weapon above his head.

Daemon removed his gloves, flexing his fingers with a fearsome grin. Daemon moved his free hand towards Mukuro's throat, unaware of what would be his downfall.

Their skin touched.

In an instant, both men were blinded in a flash of white, finding themselves... Elsewhere.

"Daemon... Hisashiburida ne?" Mukuro laughed, grabbing Daemon's wrist with a dangerous smirk on his face. He raised his head, his blue right iris slowly seeping away to be replaced by a deep red. A familiar roku kanji emblazoned itself upon it, a deep black.

"Where are we?" Daemon asked in panic, his eyes wide as he looked around as his surroundings. They were surrounded by impossibly green grass and standing below an impossibly blue sky. Beside the two men was a pristine lake, completely transparent, yet empty beneath the surface.

"This was my home for half a century." Mukuro began, gesturing absently at the landscape with his free ahd as he got to his feet, "I know it down to every blade of grass, every unchanging cloud in the sky. This is my mind. Thanks to you, I've returned from my brief hiatus. Tsunayoshi meant well, but it really just... wasn't for me."

"H-How?" Daemon asked in disbelief. "I was told you were a mere fragment."

"Oh, but I am." Mukuro grinned, "And so are you."

"Don't talk nonsense." Daemon spat, "You've found Elena, but I will _never _let you have her."

"Likewise." Mukuro smiled, "But it seemed we're in agreement there, at least. So... We're not so different after all, ne?"

"What do you propose then?" Daemon asked, with a tilt of his head, his eyes narrowed.

"A union." Mukuro said simply, "Two fragments becoming one."

"Why would I do that?" Daemon growled.

"It's about time we both settled down, don't you think?" Mukuro smiled, "We've spent far too long running. Now we have reason to stand still. I know you love her just as much as I do, and she needs _us_. Vongola is stronger than ever. The heart of the Vongola is what holds it together. That's what Elena believed in. Mizuki is the very same soul, but broken through lost love. Would you deny her that by making her choose?"

"No... No, I wouldn't." Daemon said, shaking his head, before locking eyes with Mukuro, "What will happen to our respective memories?"

"They'll become one, we will become one. A single conscience." Mukuro explained. "You'll see everything I've gone through."

"And you in return." Daemon murmured with a reluctant smile, "Come then, Mist Guardian, let's get this over with."

Mukuro returned his smile, extending a hand, "I hope you don't mind if we keep my name, it'll be easier for her." Daemon nodded, taking Mukuro's hand firmly, encompassing both men in light once again.

* * *

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." A voice whispered weakly, delicate hands wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Mizuki-chan, it's fine, it's over." Mukuro smiled down at her, running a careful hand through her hair.

"Yes, it's almost over." Mizuki replied, closing her eyes with a warm smile, as Mukuro continued to caress her hair.

"Mizuki-chan?" Mukuro asked hesitantly.

"Daemon..." Mizuki whispered, staring up at him, "Do you remember me?"

"Elena..." Mukuro breath caught in his throat, as realisation struck him, "You remember – remember... before?" Elena nodded softly, cupping Mukuro's cheek with a single hand. "Your memories are back for good?" Mukuro asked hopefully.

"I... Don't know." Elena said uncertainly, "Mizuki, that's who I was, before?" Mukuro nodded dumbly, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Do you love her?"

"I... She's you, so yes, I love her." Mukuro answered uneasily.

"But she isn't me, my love." Elena began, with a sad smile. "I'm dead. She's the one to hold your heart now. Even if I'm not there to do it, I don't want to love you for the man you were, I want to love you for the man you are. Don't let me remember a past I've never lived, I want to be loved for who I am too."

"You can't stay then?" Mukuro asked, his tears running free.

"Just a little longer, my love." Elena whispered, resting her head on Mukuro's chest.

"Alright, I'll be here until you leave." Mukuro whispered, his heterochromatic orbs staring down at her, full of pained adoration. He wrapped his slender arms around her, holding onto her tightly.

* * *

"He returned after all, then..." The taller one murmured as they observed Namimori town through a veil of Black Flame.

"Bringing an old friend with him. Mukuro has proved himself an interesting tool." The much shorter one said from the shoulder of the taller one.

"What about the Vongola and their allies? They'll likely seek to protect him." The taller one asked.

"Then we can use them against him." The shorter one said. "This is it, Jager-kun. We will finish Masanori, once and for all."

* * *

**A/N: The Vindice finally arrive, headed by Bermuda. **

**Well, those long chapters were Mukuro's life story. Sorry if it was confusing. Let me know if you have any questions.**

**Here's a few explanations of some of the weird things in the chapter: **

**Samsaran is derived from Samsara, which is Sanskrit (that's an old language) for the cycle of life and death. Mukuro is referred to as such, because when he died, he went to Limbo and not any particular path, much like the 'bandaged man' before him, hence Samsaran.**

**Maha-Rājān means 'great king'. Mahārājnī means consort of the king pretty much. So that guy was the Asuran King's consort, obviously. Citi-Pati means 'funeral pyre lord'. Apparently a lot of English words are derived from sanskrit. Like bandana... and couch.**

"**By Toutatis" What's this mean? Well, Hitoshi was born in what he said was once known as France. Around his time of life, it was known as Gaul, and the Gaulish had a Gaelic Druidic religion in which they worshipped Toutatis, who protected their tribes. Putting in details like this is both somewhat useless and fun.**

**'Hisashiburida ne' = It's been a long time.**

**Oh yeah, can anyone guess who Hitoshi might be? What character has green hair, is a genius, was born in France, has a Mist Flame, has a master-student relationship with Mukuro and two thumbs? It's pretty obvious, right? Except for the personality, I hope someone can guess, anyway.**

**Just read the latest manga chapter. As of the current time, that would be chapter 406. I kind of like how it turned out, especially with the way Amano handled the curse, it's just 'nice'. People seemed to want some big battle, but I remember how Reborn! was originally, very light-hearted. It was nice to see things so peaceful, even if just for a little while.**


	26. The Only Moment We Were Alone

**The Only Moment We Were Alone**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Katou Julie raised his head, groaning due to his building headache. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Julie saw what seemed to be a man... and a woman. Fumbling for his absent glasses, Julie found them to his side. Looking again, this time with his glasses, Julie realised that he may be intruding on a private moment. Then again, how did he get here in the first place? Just where the heck was 'here' anyway? The last thing he remembered was finding the Shimon rings in Cozart's grave, then... nothing. Julie shook his head with a frown, deciding to listen in to the conversation the two love-birds were having, if only just a little.

"You can't stay then?" A familiar looking blue-haired boy asked, his tears running free.

"Just a little longer, my love." The attractive blonde girl whispered, resting her head on the blue-haired boy's chest.

"Alright, I'll be here until you leave." He whispered, his heterochromatic orbs staring down at her, full of pained adoration. He wrapped his slender arms around her, holding onto her tightly.

Perhaps she was dying, Julie wondered. She looked fine – just... sad.

"Mukuro-kun..." The girl whispered tiredly, her expression softening from its previous sadness, "What happened? You and that Daemon guy both just collapsed, then I-"

_'Huh?' _Julie thought, blinking in confusion, sensing a familiar presence in the distance. _'That was Adel's Flame. It's faint, but she's nearby... I'd know her Flame from miles away.'_

"It's fine." Mukuro whispered, turning away from her. "Everything's fine. It's fine, it's- I'm okay, he's gone now." Mukuro brought her into a tight embrace, at which point Julie decided it would a good time to leave. Looking at the Desert Shimon ring on his finger, Julie shrugged. Adelheid could fill him in. Using his Desert Flames, he left unnoticed.

"Are you sure?" Mizuki asked, pulling away from his embrace, concern plain in her pretty features.

"Mizuki-chan, you don't... You don't remember anything... Odd, do you? Anything else? Memories, things like that." Mukuro murmured.

"No, I don't know... What are you talking about? Mukuro-kun, look at me." Mizuki ordered, her palm gripping his chin in worry. Mukuro slowly turned to her, his eyes lowered. Mizuki's eyes widened marginally in surprise at the sight of his iris, red once again.

"We came to an agreement, Daemon is gone, you don't need to worry." Mukuro smiled at her, brushing his fingers against the back of her hand, "I'm sorry our first date ended like this."

"It's okay." Mizuki smiled, "I really enjoyed myself. Nothing bad happened to us anyway, so really, it's fine. That guy was pretty scary though, and he almost seemed familiar."

"Familiar?..." Mukuro asked in surprise.

"Well, he did look a lot like you, I suppose." Mizuki pondered, "Now that I think about it, you two were almost identical. Why's that?"

_Tell her we're brothers. _Daemon said reluctantly

_What? You seemed quite opposed to such a notion not so long ago, if I recall correctly. _Mukuro replied.

_Just do it..._

"We're brothers." Mukuro murmured, "But we're not on great terms with eachother."

"Are you twins?" Mizuki asked.

_Let's not push it... _Daemon growled.

"No, he's a couple of years older." Mukuro replied with a smile, before his eyes drifted towards his watch.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the look of fear in Mukuro's eyes, "Mukuro-kun?..."

It was 10:55.

"We need to get you home, now!" Mukuro said in panic, helping Mizuki to her feet, "It's almost 11!"

* * *

The car journey home was spent in silence. Mukuro still wasn't sure how to interact with Mizuki. She really was Elena, but at the same time, she wasn't. It seemed, however, that love really did transcend lifetimes. He just couldn't help but love her. But he couldn't tell her that, not yet. It was too soon, and he didn't want to scare the girl.

Gripping the steering wheel, Mukuro realised why driving had come so naturally to him. The car was the very same model he had driven in 1950s Japan, all those years ago. Masanori must have had something to do with it.

_'Yes, that bandaged man, he comes back into my life after all these years of not remembering him, and he starts meddling with my love life...'_

Mukuro's thought process was cut short as he pulled the car to a stop outside Mizuki's house. Turning to the blonde haired girl as she got out of the car, Mukuro noticed she was looking rather sad about the silence that had occurred during the drive home. Inwardly scolding himself, Mukuro grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn to face him.

"What?" She murmured, looking miffed.

Seeing no better way to apologise, Mukuro leapt forward to capture her lips in a fearsome kiss. Eventually, she gave in, and leant into the kiss to return it. Mukuro drifted his tongue between her lips, waiting for her approval. She parted her lips willingly, after which his tongue began to play with hers, causing her to moan involuntarily. Mizuki broke off the kiss to catch her breath, her face burning red, whereas Mukuro was largely unaffected.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed with a playful smile, "How about we do this again sometime?"

"I... Uh..." Mizuki responded smartly.

"A date, pervert." Mukuro murmured with a brighter smile, "Although... I'm sure you'll get many more of _these_."

"Uhuh..." Mizuki nodded numbly, "I'd like that."

Mukuro grinned, looking beyond Mizuki to see her father looking rather uncomfortable in the doorway of her house.

"It seems that daddy doesn't approve." Mukuro smiled at Mizuki. "Too bad. Bye bye, Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki merely waved, still breathless from Mukuro's 'attentions'. She didn't turn away from Mukuro until her father had closed the door behind her. Mukuro glanced down at his watch.

10:59.

"Still got it." Mukuro grinned to himself.

* * *

Masanori came to an abrupt halt as he felt Daemon's Flame split from Julie's and... Disappear? No, it was still somewhere. But where? Looking in the direction of his previous location, Masanori's single eye narrowed. There was only Mukuro and Mizuki there, but no sign of Daemon. Masanori's eye widened as he studied Mukuro further, his iris glowing as it tapped into the second power of Deva. Mukuro's soul was whole again! When had this happened? Daemon. It had to be. Nothing else could have filled it. Two halves made a whole.

Seeing no more reason to intervene, Masanori simply waited, his eyes closed, suspended in the air. He remained motionless until a few hours after sunrise. After enough time had passed, Masanori turned his attention to the people he hadn't acquainted himself with yet. Searching out the closest of the four Flames, Masanori found them to be bunched together in two separate groups of two. Speeding off towards the closest two, Masanori lightly thudded onto the grass outside the house of Hibari Kyouya. Breathing in the morning air, Masanori's ears perked up at the sound of voices coming from the inside. Smiling at the sight of tall sakura trees, Masanori plucked a falling petal out of the air, taking a deep whiff of its pleasant scent.

"Kyouya, honestly, you won't make many friends if you keep trying to kill them." Masanori heard Dino sigh.

"Are you saying that I'm anti-social?" Hibari questioned in return.

"Uh... I'll be right back, where's your bathroom?" Dino asked, seemingly too afraid to answer that question. Masanori presumed that Hibari had directed Dino with a gesture because he heard the sound of Dino's hurried footsteps leaving the room. Peering through the half-open shōji screen, Masanori smiled at the sight of a calm looking Hibari, garbed in a dark blue kinagashi, sipping on tea quietly. Knowing that his demeanour could change very quickly, Masanori chose his next words carefully.

"How does it feel, knowing that you're not alone in this world?" Masanori asked, making his presence known.

"Hmm? An intruder?" Hibari smirked up at Masanori, sensing no power from the bandaged man, "Trespassers will be-"

"Bitten to death, ne?" Masanori finished, his smile widening, "I appreciate your preference for actions over words, but I would prefer if we could keep to simple conversation. Or would that be wishful thinking, Hibari Kyouya?"

"You have manners, at the very least. But lack the discipline to make your presence known in advance, herbivore." Hibari snarled.

Masanori opened his eye, his smile softening. Hibari's eyes widened momentarily at the sight of Masanori's eye, and his expression soon morphed into one of contempt, "Now that I see you close up...Your eye is remarkably similar to a certain... Rokudo Mukuro's..."

"Ah... My apologies, I forgot about your little... Grudge. But, I assure you, I just came here to talk – to warn you, in fact." Masanori explained.

"Warn me about what?" Hibari snarled, his teacup shaking in his tightening grip.

"What's to come." Masanori began, "You're one of the most fearsome fighters that the Path of Humans has seen in four centuries, when the fighting begins-"

"Kyouya, who are you talking to..." Dino interrupted, returning to the room. He stopped himself as he saw Masanori, his eyes narrowing as he drew his whip, "Vindice, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am no Vindice, I assure you." Masanori replied, keeping his cool, "I felt the need to talk to you personally, do you know who I am?"

At the blank stares he received in reply, Masanori shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm Masanori." The bandaged man smiled, "Let's just say... I'm Tsuna's Night Guardian."

* * *

"If I may, Byakuran-sama, where do you know this Masanori person from?" Kikyo asked, running a hand through his now unruly seafoam green hair, as the other four Funeral Wreaths finished their breakfast, their leader eating his breakfast of marshmallows.

"Mmm~" Byakuran hummed, stuffing a handful of marshmallows into his mouth, despite trying to speak, "Nori-chan... I can't reveal too much I'm afraid."

"Ah, my apologies for asking then." Kikyo said with a bow.

"Boo, Byakuran, why not?~" Bluebell said with a whine, whilst nibbling an entire fried egg, held with both hands.

"Bluebell, watch your ton-" Kikyo began in scolding, but Byakuran held up a hand with a laugh,

"Hey now, it's only because I'm not allowed to." Byakuran grinned, lowering his hand, as he observed the shocked expressions of his comrades, "He made it very clear. It went beyond mere privacy. What I know is very, _very _privileged information, and of course, with my talents... I know just about everything about Masanori, probably more than he does."

"Why?" Zakuro asked lazily, his hands behind his head, having long wolfed down his breakfast.

"Because, by all accounts, he shouldn't exist... Here, that is." Byakuran began, his smile widening, "He came from a parallel world."

* * *

Tsuna awoke suddenly with a suppressed sneeze. Someone definitely just said something about him. And it was definitely something that he didn't agree to.

_'And what's this warm feeling? I can't really see either. Something smells nice too.' _Tsuna thought in increasing confusion. Finding a hand close to whatever was blocking his vision, Tsuna poked it, as if to find out what it was. It was soft and... Where did that moan come from, is someone-

_Oh._

_'HIEEEEEEEE' _Tsuna's mind screamed. _'Kyoko-chan is sleeping with her breasts on my face! What do I do? Do I move? I poked them! Oh god... She's going to think I'm pulling some sort of lame move on her... Oh man... What do I do?'_

"Mmm... Tsu-kun." Kyoko murmured, using her hands to lift herself off of Tsuna. Acting quickly, Tsuna pretended to be asleep. Kyoko sat upright beside him, running her delicate hands through his hair. Tsuna decided that now was a good time to 'wake up'.

"Aaaand, he's awake." Kyoko said sleepily, continuing to stroke his hair. Tsuna moved to sit upright, but Kyoko placed her light weight on top of him, signalling for him to stay down.

"And you want me to stay in bed?" Tsuna smiled.

"Just stay a little longer." Kyoko said softly, beaming down at him.

"I-It's strange... Waking up beside you." Tsuna began, his brown eyes softening as they locked gazes. "But, it's a good strange. I like it."

"I like it too, but..." Kyoko began, causing Tsuna to raise an eyebrow as she paused, "You're pretty lazy, aren't you, Tsu-kun?"

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped, faking offence at the statement, "Maybe... But for a long time, the only reason I woke up was so that I could see you."

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko murmured in amazement, a blush forming, before a warm smile made its way onto her face, "When did you start to like me?"

"Since... Since I first saw you." Tsuna answered, after a moment's pause. Looking away, Tsuna asked her the same question in return, "What about you? When did you start to like me?"

Kyoko closed her eyes, humming in thought. Tsuna glanced at her again, as she thought about it. "I don't know." She answered truthfully, "But, I think it was a gradual thing, it didn't just happen. Eventually, it became love and it just felt normal, like it was always there. Almost like you, you were always there. I guess that's why."

Tsuna replied with a surprise kiss, leaning up into her lips

Tsuna smiled beneath his lowered gaze, "When and why did I start saying such soppy things?" Tsuna chuckled.

"I think you're sweet, Tsu-kun." Kyoko replied, "And it's because you're becoming more confident."

"Yeah, I guess..." Tsuna agreed with a smile, before his eyes became more serious, "Kyoko-chan... Masanori mentioned that there's going to be a ceremony soon, where I inherit the title of Vongola the Tenth. I bet that the Ninth boss will contact me any day now about it."

"What are you going to do?" Kyoko asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm going to do it." Tsuna answered, determination in his eyes, "I'll become Vongola the Tenth."

* * *

"So, what exactly does this have to do with me, herbivore?" Hibari asked with a lack of interest.

"Like I said, a warning." Masanori continued, "Something big is coming, and we need you on our side from the start."

"I refuse." Hibari answered immediately, sipping his tea once again.

"Kyouya, whatever this is, it sounds important." Dino reasoned, turning to Hibari, "If Masanori is on Tsuna's side, then we have to help."

Hibari didn't respond, remaining silent.

"May I ask why not?" Masanori asked calmly, closing his eye once again.

"Because I get the impression that you're strong, and I want to fight you." Hibari answered predictably.

"Then why label me a 'herbivore'?" Masanori asked.

"Because I also get the impression that you have no wish to fight me." Hibari continued, causing Masanori to smile softly.

"But you'd fight me anyway? Despite my wishes?" Masanori asked, tilting his head.

"It would be a waste otherwise." Hibari smirked up at the bandaged man from his seated position.

"Hmm, very well. As always, you are anything but an enigma, Hibari Kyouya." Masanori smiled, before turning on his heel, and moving to leave, but stopping in the doorway, "Dino-san, you'll receive word soon, most likely from Reborn himself. Be ready."

Before any response could be made, Masanori was gone, disappearing from view.

"This guy..." Dino murmured under his breath, "Just ordering us around, but... I get the sense that we should listen to him, for our sake."

* * *

Mukuro sat back in his bed in the Sawadas' guest room, mulling his thoughts over in his head. To have all these memories returned to him so suddenly, including the memories of the future. How had he never noticed? The boy's personality had been entirely different, but behind that bored and indifferent expression, it was the exact same face. Fran... Had he really forgotten?

Where was he now? No, Mukuro wouldn't be the only one searching for him. Maybe they had already found him.

Mukuro leaped for his phone, dialing a number as quickly as he could. Steadying his breath, Mukuro waited as the number dialed. Five rings. Six Rings. Seven, eight, nine.

"How the fuck did you get this number? And who- No, answer the first question, or I'll kill you harder than I intended."

"Xanxus." Mukuro responded calmly, hearing a growl on the other end of the line in response, "Do you have Fran?"

"Fran? That brat. Hell no." Xanxus responded, "We went to France a couple of months back, but decided we didn't want him after all."

"He's still there, then?" Mukuro asked in amusement.

"Yes, now piss off." Xanxus answered, before hanging up.

Soon after, Mukuro was dialing a new number.

"Hm? Mukuro-kun. It's early, is everything okay?" She answered.

"Mizuki-chan." Mukuro began, "Would you like to go to France with me for a couple of days?"

"Hah?" Was her response.

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter this time, I don't want to finish things too quickly, since I know _exactly _how the story will end now, having planned everything out. This story has gone from a simple romance, with a little bit of drama on the side, to... This. It's become much deeper, darker and more complicated that I expected, but it's been a refreshing challenge. **

**I hope people can keep up with the complicated stuff I'm throwing at them. I'm trying as hard as I can to make things understandable.**

**It seems as though Masanori has proclaimed himself to be Tsuna's Night Guardian. And as Byakuran revealed, from a parallel world. That's quite a revelation, but it explains why Masanori, who is usually so unfazed by things, was so eager to shut Byakuran up on the rooftop.**

**Hmm, it seems that Mukuro now has a split mental state, of sorts. But both voices in his head are on the same wavelength... Mostly. **

**Hmm, I think one of you noticed that I name all of these chapters after Explosions in the Sky songs. This 'song' is probably my favourite, but then again, I like most of them.**

**Drop me a review, if you would.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	27. What Do You Go Home To?

**Special thanks to _long live marshmallows, Secret29, JC-zala, TheSapphireRose _and _mikanMD _for their reviews, you're all beautiful human beings, yes, you too. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 27, some... some weeks later. I hope you enjoy, this was pretty enjoyable to write. Now... Do I call this pairing 96E, or DaeE?... Hmm. I guess I've overcomplicated things for myself.**

* * *

**What Do You Go Home To?**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"You are the culmination of collective lifetimes of effort and planning. Even if my successors didn't know it, my predecessor knew. Yes, she knew. When the stones were split, she put her trust in my hands, placing me upon the seat of her people. Here I will remain, so long as Duroṇá and Dūrakám remain undivided."

"You planned this?"

"No, I was merely told of it."

"By who?"

"Sepira, she foresaw it."

* * *

Chrome fiddled with her pendant, watching it pulse a deeper indigo upon her touch. She smiled softly, still appreciating the gift. She had woken up early in the guest room of the Yamamoto household. She had been woken up, in fact. There was a presence at the back of her mind, lingering just out of the range of interference. Studying the presence, Chrome was surprised to find it familiar.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome called out mentally. There was no way he could have re-established their connection. Besides, Mukuro's soul felt whole now, and as such, what held them together was gone now. Two halves make a whole, right? Who had filled it, though? Mukuro definitely seemed like an individual, almost as if his soul had repaired itself. Chrome was still a half, though.

_'Takeshi makes me feel complete though.' _Chrome thought with a smile.

"Eh? Nagi, what's that about a Takeshi?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out, blushing slightly in embarassment, having opened her thoughts to him by accident.

"Yes, what's the matter, Nagi?" Mukuro replied, sounding like he was in a hurry.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what happened to you?" Chrome asked.

"Me? Well, I repaired my soul. As such, my memories returned."

"Repaired your soul, how?"

"I reformed with my other half." Mukuro responded.

"What... Like a soul mate?" Chrome asked.

"Yes. Wait, no. Not like you mean. That term's definition has changed over the years, especially outside of a spiritual context. Not a romantic partner. The other half of my original soul. A man called Daemon Spade. I believe you have his Devil Lens. Anyway, long story." Mukuro explained.

"O-Oh..." Chrome replied smartly, before continuing, "Where are you now, Mukuro-sama?"

"Firstly, drop the -sama. You're free now, and I'm not sure if Mizuki-chan is the jealous type. She may get the wrong idea." Mukuro began in scolding, "Secondly, I'm at the airport. I'll be gone for a few days."

"O-Okay, Mukuro-san." Chrome said, hearing a chuckle from Mukuro ring through her conscience, "Who's Mizuki?"

"She's my real soul mate." Mukuro answered, with a smile in his voice. "Would you like to talk to her?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I would!" Chrome said eagerly, "If it's not too much trouble." She added hesistantly.

"Not at all. However, she doesn't know about Flames and such. She's a normal girl." Mukuro explained, "Pretend you're on the other end of a phone call, calling me. I'm going to pass the 'phone' to her, after a bit of rambling. I'll project my vision to you as well, so you can see her."

"Okay." Chrome smiled. Closing her eyes as Mukuro's view filled the darkness of her vision. Mizuki was beautiful, no doubt about it. Her wavy blonde hair fell in droves at her shoulders. It made Chrome a little jealous – The hair, that is. She was at Mukuro's side, holding his hand as they engaged in casual conversation. The two were walking through what appeared to be an airport terminal. Chrome was impressed, for Mukuro to hold two conversations at once, he had incredible mental strength. Fitting for such an amazingly talented illusionist. Chrome couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw Mukuro fish into his pocket, producing the illusion of a cell phone, he flipped it open to answer.

"Nagi-chan, moshi moshi." He said with a smile, his voice followed by the previously absent sound of his surroundings.

"Ah, hello Mukuro-san." Chrome replied, feeling a little silly.

"We're about to get on the plane, but we have about ten minutes yet." Mukuro said, "Oh? You want to talk to Mizuki-chan? Sure she's right here. I haven't introduced you two yet, I hope you don't mind. Alright, alright, I'll hand it over."

Chrome was surprised that Mukuro had made up her end of the conversation, and she could hear his laughter at the back of her mind. She was more surprised, however, at his next words.

"Oh, who is it Mukuro-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"It's Nagi." He replied, "My sister."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister!" Mizuki gasped.

"_You_ never asked." Mukuro replied, with a disarming smile.

"Well, is she younger or older?" Mizuki asked in slight annoyance.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Mukuro replied wryly, handing over the illusionary phone.

"Hello?" Mizuki said hesitantly.

"H-Hi." Chrome replied, "You must be... M-Mizuki. I overheard, I didn't know Mukuro-kun had a girlfriend."

"Yes, it's nice to finally speak to you, Nagi-chan." Mizuki said, "Although, it would have been nice if Mukuro-kun had told us about eachother sooner. In fact... You've told me next to nothing about yourself, Mukuro-kun."

"Hmph." Mukuro replied simply.

"Anyway, Nagi-chan, yes, I meant to ask, are you older or younger than Mukuro-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm younger." Chrome replied shyly, hoping it was Mukuro had wanted her to say.

"Is he a good big brother?" Mizuki asked, smiling evilly.

"Hmm... He has his moments." Chrome replied, smiling softly, laughing along with the blonde.

"_A passable answer..." _Mukuro's voice echoed at the back of her mind.

"He's a little too cheeky for my tastes." Mizuki laughed.

"Mizuki-chan, I believe you've made it very clear that I am exactly to your tastes, and more." Mukuro responded, effectively shutting up the blonde and causing her to blush deeply, "Now then, we ought to go, say goodbye to Nagi-chan for me, Mizuki-chan, we've got a flight to catch."

"It was lovely talking to you, Nagi-chan." Mizuki said, regaining some of her composure, she smiled warmly, her eyes sincere, "I hope we can meet up together when we get back."

"I'd love to." Chrome murmured.

"Great! Well, we have get going now, Mukuro-kun says bye. See you later, Nagi-chan." Mizuki said in farewell.

"Bye, Tsukino-san." Chrome replied.

Mizuki shut the illusionary phone, handing it back to Mukuro, who dissipated the illusion out of her view. She paused, thinking for a moment.

"How did Nagi-chan know my second name?" Mizuki asked in confusion.

"I-" Mukuro began, trying to think as fast as possible.

_Damn that girl and her manners. She just had to go snooping. Past my mental defences, no less!_

"She had heard that I had met a girl." Mukuro began again, having figured out what he was going to say. "A girl, who made me nervous when I talked to her, unlike anyone ever has. She's beautiful, and a little shy, and I'm taking her to France."

"You told her all that?" Mizuki asked incredulously, blushing at the compliments.

"Only the first part. The last part... Well, ain't that the truth?" Mukuro grinned, "Come on now, Mizuki-chan, let's not be running late, ne?"

"Hey now, mister!" Mizuki stopped him from leading her away, "Your flattery doesn't excuse you from not telling me much about you, your family or anything like that."

"Such defiance..." Mukuro murmured turning to his girlfriend, his eyes narrowed. He placed his hands on her arms, leaning in close. He brought their faces to the same level, mere centimetres apart. She could feel his steady breath on her lips, he smiled, enjoying himself, as her eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips repeatedly, she tried to avoid his gaze, but found she couldn't turn away from him. "Tell me, why do you want to know about me. Do you want to know _everything_?" Mukuro asked, finding his eyes straying to her lips too.

"B-Because... I-I want to know you. The more I know, the more there'll be to... to appreciate about you." Mizuki replied unsteadily, faltering under Mukuro's close proximity to her, but she held her ground. The two remained in silence for half a minute, until Mukuro pulled away, conceding defeat with a scowl.

"That's not me. If I told you about my past, it wouldn't be me that I'd be talking about. I've changed – you've changed me, actually." Mukuro said, his voice low. "I'll... I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

_When you're ready._

"You really make me feel vulnerable." Mukuro admitted, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I-"

"I feel bare too. Totally, utterly. If I willed myself to open up to you, I wouldn't have to try very hard, because my arms are already spread out wide. Quite truthfully, I don't know who I am."

"Mukuro-kun..." Mizuki murmured, feeling sorry for the blue-haired boy, "What has changed about you? From before I met you, I mean."

Mukuro turned to face her again, his scowl gone, and his expression softened. He shook his head, before taking the plunge, "Simply, I've learned to love." _Again._

"Wow." Mizuki replied, speechless, "You really have a way with words."

"Silver-tongued devil." Mukuro chuckled, sliding his tongue out from between his teeth.

"Mukuro-kun, I..." Mizuki began, but Mukuro put his finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Don't think too hard about it." Mukuro smiled, removing his finger to lean down and kiss her briefly. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

_Seriously. Don't think about it._

_'You really jumped the gun on that one.' _Daemon mumbled.

_'We act as an individual, don't go pinning the blame on me.' _Mukuro countered.

* * *

Masanori stretched his senses upon finding his place above Namimori once again. Mukuro's Flame was moving further away by the second, alongside Mizuki.

West. They were moving west. Their Flames were high up too. A plane, no doubt. Why would Rokudo Mukuro use a plane? He could easily possess targets over long distances to do his bidding. Mizuki was just a normal girl, so... A holiday? Masanori scoffed at the idea of the greatest human illusionist in existence going on a holiday with his girlfriend. But, there was the possibility that their trip still had a greater purpose. Visiting someone perhaps? West... West. Focusing more finely, Masanori found the direction they were facing. Steady... And, judging by the trajectory, and taking a wild guess.

France.

That made sense, a popular holiday destination. No, Mukuro was being very careful with this girl. After all, she was in a delicate state. There was no way that he would take her on a romantic getaway so soon into their relationship. Unless Mukuro was much more sadistic than Masanori remembered. France... Mukuro... What was the connection? It could be something from before his current lifetime.

France... Wait, Gaul. Gaulish... Hitoshi! How could he forget? He had been there just months ago.

Masanori's eye flew open, the two kanji on his red iris dilating in response to the light he couldn't see.

His irregular pupil shifted into the kanji for nine, **九**, and in turn, the bandaged man's body shifted and collapsed into Black Flames, taking on a new form. Flames became flesh, and bandages became blackened feathers. His space where his right forearm used to be erupted into Flame, forming a wing of Flame. The second power of the Path of Animals: Animorphism.

Masanori set off faster than his normal form would allow him to, and faster than any bird could. If Fran still had even a drop of his original blood in his veins, then he owed it to... To her, to protect Fran.

As soon as he was far enough outside of Namimori, Masanori let out the breath he had been holding. Even if the tiniest presence of his Flame leaked out, the Veil of Night might pick up on it. Bermuda knew that he had returned, but he would only strike when he was sure of exactly where he was. Behind the Veil of Night was the Vindice's base of operations, a long-range observatory, essentially, more like a big kid's kaleidoscope. But it couldn't see everywhere. Keeping his Flame under wraps constantly made his skin crawl. It was uncomfortable, like a tightened collar.

* * *

Mukuro smiled as he ran his hands through Mizuki's hair. It was exactly as he remembered, all those years ago. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered slightly, almost unnoticeable, but he could see that her eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids.

"What are you dreaming about?..." Mukuro whispered, before sighing deeply, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, "I... I'm sorry I took so long. To find you, that is. I tried, I really did."

Mukuro glanced past Mizuki and out of the plane window. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a shadowy form flying alongside the plane.

_Daddy decided to tag along on the date then..._

Mukuro watched as the shadowy avian flew closer, turning his beaked head to face him. His right eye was covered by thick plumage, concealing his right eye as usual, but his left eye was glowing red, and burning with a dark black **九**.

_Showoff. _

That was a merit badge that Mukuro had yet to collect. Maybe next time. Deciding to ignore Masanori and leave him to his usual snooping, Mukuro returned his attentions to the... The beautiful, beautiful, absolutely perfect woman before him. Sighing deeply once again, Mukuro let his head fall back, letting a resigned smile fill his expression.

"-give me some of the freakin' chips, byon." Mukuro heard, causing him to level his gaze and narrow his eyes. Was that?...

"I've already eaten them all." Mukuro heard a mumble in reply.

"Screw you Kakipi." Was the former's response. Mukuro had a pretty good idea who these two were.

"Both of you, shut your mouths." Oh, so there was three. "Before Mukuro-chan hears us."

Mukuro sighed for the third time, letting out a low chuckle. He looked back down at Mizuki in apology. He had almost forgotten about his... Companions.

So, the Kokuyo gang was back.

* * *

"Ahh... Mukuro-kun..." Mizuki sighed, hugging herself closer to Mukuro, "It's so hot."

"Isn't it beautiful though?" Mukuro replied with a smile, as the two walked through the French countryside.

"You have a sense of beauty?" Mizuki murmured.

"Whoa, the heat's making you mean, and sarcastic. This truly is the country of romance." Mukuro laughed, "And besides, as for my sense of beauty, I've probably developed a sixth sense for it from looking at you so much."

"Mukuro-kun..." Mizuki blushed at his compliment. "It's still too hot."

"Then you shouldn't hug so close to me." Mukuro chuckled.

"Are you indirectly calling yourself 'hot'?" Mizuki asked with an incredulous look.

"Oh, unintentional, but sure, why not?" Mukuro smiled down at her, who hugged even closer to him.

"Uh... Mukuro-kun, who are the three people who have been following us since we got off the plane?" Mizuki asked hesitantly.

"They're... Friends of mine." Mukuro replied, before scratching his head sheepishly, letting out an equally sheepish chuckle. "Speaking of that... I've been meaning to tell you. One of the reasons I came here."

"Hmm?" Mizuki responded, looking up at him, with a look of askance.

"Well, I came here – specifically here, to find a friend. An old friend." Mukuro continued, "A very, very important friend to me."

"Alright." Mizuki smiled up at him softly, "I'm glad I tagged along then. I look forward to meeting him."

"His house is just up here." Mukuro began, his eyebrows furrowing, "I think..."

Mukuro pointed towards the house in the distance, "Yeah, I think that's it." Mukuro waved at the elderly woman who opened the front door of the house, stepping outside, "Excusez-moi, Madame!"

"Ah, bonjour jeune homme. C'est très chaud aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" The woman replied.

"I hope you speak a lot more French than you just did, Mukuro-kun." Mizuki whispered, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

"Oh, you have _no _idea." Mukuro grinned, before turning back to the elderly French woman, "Un peu trop chaud, à mon avis. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourriez-vous m'aider?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin?" She replied with a kindly smile.

"Je suis à la recherche d'un garçon appelé Fran. Il est un de mes amis." Mukuro replied.

"Fran?" Mizuki whispered, to which Mukuro nodded.

"Oh, il joue en amont." The elderly lady began, "Désolé, je n'ai pas compris votre nom, jeune homme."

"Non, je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Mukuro." Mukuro replied, "Merci, à plus tard."

Mukuro waved once again, this time in farewell, as he walked with Mizuki uphill, towards the stream. The two remained in silence for a while, until Mizuki finally broke it, and Mukuro couldn't restrain his smile any longer.

"Wow." Mizuki began with a gasp, "You're fluent."

"Yep." Mukuro replied.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Mizuki asked, her eyes not hiding her wonder.

"You name it..." Mukuro murmured, grinning softly.

"That's super hot." Mizuki said very softly, almost too softly to hear.

"I know." Mukuro replied in a deadpan tone, before laughing wildly, "I thought I might be rusty, but... I guess not. It seems like it's just something you don't forget."

Mizuki's cheeks flushed red and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence until they reached the stream. Mukuro's eyebrows raised alongside Mizuki's open look of confusion at the sight of a boy sitting on a rock, his back to the couple. On his head was a giant apple.

"Hello Fran." Mukuro smiled. The boy jumped in his seat, falling into the river. Mukuro paused, a look of incredulity on his face. After a few seconds, the boy resurfaced, his apple glistening with droplets of water.

"Ah... You scared me." Fran said in his familiar monotonous tone, dusting off invisible pieces of dusting from his bare shoulders. An odd gesture considering his drenched state. "Oh, shishou." Fran, recognising the blue-haired boy.

Masanori attempted to smile from his perch on the branch of one of the trees in the thick canopy surrounding the stream, but birds were limited in their facial expressions.

_'It's a good thing I saved him from that cube of cheese. We've had enough drama surrounding memory loss.' _Masanori thought, sighing in relief that Fran's memory was indeed intact.

"Don't you dare call me that." Mukuro growled dangerously.

"Call you what, shishou?" Fran replied.

"_Shishou_..." Mukuro replied, an even more dangerous glint in his eye.

"Oh, what's gotten into you, shishou?" Fran asked, ignoring Mukuro's protests, "And who's the pretty princess?"

"P-Pretty p-princess?" Mizuki stammered.

"That's Mizuki, my girlfriend." Mukuro answered for her.

"Go figure." Fran murmured.

"I will hit a child." Mukuro threatened.

"So, shishou, Mizuki-hime, why are you here?" Fran asked, retaking his perch on his rock.

"We're here to take you back with us." Mukuro smiled, wrapping his arm around Mizuki.

"I'm not up for adoption, shishou."

* * *

**A/N: It's been a little while.**

**Again, shorter chapter. But it was fun to write.**

**I'll explain the second power of each path when they come, but so far, we've seen:**

**七 ****: Second power of Naraka/Hell = **Seen in Asuran arena. Powers not yet seen.

**九 ****: Second power of Animals = **Used by Masanori to turn into a bird, the animal he lived his life as. Allows the user to shapeshift into animals, as opposed to just summoning them.

**十二 ****: Second power of Deva = **I'll explain more later, it's also Masanori's default setting.

**Oh yeah, one more thing. The cube of cheese that Masanori saved Fran from, was what caused him to lose his memory in canon, which is silly, but rather funny.**

**This chapter is pretty much all 96E (DaeE? D:), so sorry to anyway who missed 2795 and the other pairings. A little bit of 6996, but only sibling love now. :) Although, I do love me some 6996.**

**French words. Huh. Haven't done French in years. German's my thing now, with a little Japanese on the side. I wonder how the Varia and Kokuyo gang went to France in the manga and spoke Japanese and just got away with it.**

**Oh. The manga's over. Wehh. Total creative freedom, pretty much. Yehh.**

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review.**


	28. Our Last Days As Children

**Our Last Days as Children**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"Why didn't you do anything? You knew, you could have done something."

"I am... truly sorry. Often, a man can best progress in life through trials of fire. Or rather, of Flame."

"I didn't want... progression! Damn it... I didn't want... t-this! But... I see why it _had _to happen. I don't like it, but... I've seen enough to understand, at the very least."

"Then you understand how it has to end."

* * *

"_व्हत् दो यौ नीद__" _

"I thought you'd be here." Masanori murmured to the twitching object in his hand.

"_व्हत् दो यौ नीद__" _

"You can hear me, I hope?" Masanori asked, as the object repeated itself.

_"__येस__" _The object responded, red eyes now locked in an unbreakable gaze.

"Good." Masanori nodded briefly. "I must admit, I'm surprised you're still in one piece. Anyway, there's some people I need you to watch over for me, I can't protect them from here. My senses only stretch so far."

"_त्सु __-" _

"I'll stop you there, it's still not safe. Let me tell you what I need." Masanori interrupted. "I don't have a Mist Flame, but Mukuro, Mukuro does. My Flame would corrupt you. It's been a while, you watched this Path for over 300 years. In truth, I need you to find some people for me. The Flame of the Night was Bermuda's invention, and so too was the Veil of Night. I can't pierce it. I need to know exactly when they plan to strike, I have some idea, but... specific timing would be nice."

_"__यौ तलक अ लोट् नोव्__" _The object sighed, it's red eye swivelling in its socket. The sclera was almost red with all the blood vessels criss-crossing the glass-like surface of the eye.

"Of course I am! It's exciting to be able to strike up a conversation with an entire Path. You were always the most amicable one, Naraka." Masanori exclaimed, grinning uncharacteristically. "And to ask a favour from one... That's just something else. Also, I don't mind the Sanskrit and all, but it just brings up some bad memories. And after all... what's the point in speaking a dead language?"

"_To give voice to the dead who would speak it." _Malocchio replied.

Masanori smiled in reply as the ring in his hand switched to chilling tones of fluent Japanese. "I had better get you to Mukuro before he gets on that plane. No time for formalities now, we have to keep you alive."

* * *

"Dernier appel pour le vol Asiana Airlines destination de Tokyo Narita." An automated voice called out over the intercom. "Last call for Asiana Airlines flight to Tokyo Narita." The voice repeated in Japanese.

"Here we go, Mizuki-chan." Mukuro grinned.

"I knew we shouldn't have had that last coffee..." Mizuki murmured, looking worried.

"It was your idea." Mukuro scoffed, before extending a hand to the blonde haired girl. "Shall we go?" He asked, adopting the best gentlemanly smile he possibly could.

Mizuki shook her head in exasperation, taking Mukuro's hand, allowing herself to be led away. But before they could get far, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Shishou..." Fran droned, tugging at Mukuro's sleeve. Mizuki released her hold on Mukuro's hand and took Fran's in its place, leading him along.

"Ah... I thought I was forgetting something." Mukuro murmured, an eye twitching in annoyance.

"You _are _forgetting something." A new voice interjected. Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the interruption, but he kept his back to the newcomer.

"You'd think after all these years, you'd have come up with a better one-liner to greet me with." Mukuro murmured, a grin threatening to form on his face.

"Circumstances, I'm afraid." The shadowed man replied. "I would advise you to disguise me with your illusions, before Elena's focus returns."

"Don't call her that, Masanori." Mukuro hissed, keeping his back turned.

"That's who she is, Mukuro. That is _exactly _who she is." Masanori responded. "Disguise me. Now."

"I did, I already did." Mukuro growled.

"Cover my eye, you know what it looks like. Even an illusion... Even then!" Masanori shouted.

"Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro glanced over at Mitsuki, who was now looking at Masanori, confusion in her eyes.

"It's... you. I know you. Why do I-?" Mizuki began slowly, before Mukuro cut her off, scooting over to her side, sending a glare in Masanori's direction.

"She fainted..." Mukuro murmured, before locking gazes with Masanori. "How does she know you?" Mukuro spat under his breath.

"It's not uncommon, especially between so few lifetimes." Masanori explained, his gaze pointed downwards.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mukuro asked, panic growing in his eyes.

"Just under twenty years ago." Masanori replied. "I was watching over her soul. For you."

"How? Out of billions of souls. How can you just pick her out like nothing, when it took me centuries?!" Mukuro yelled, now drawing attention to himself from passers-by. Ignoring the growing notice of his blatant anger, Mukuro approached Masanori, standing face-to-face with the bandaged man, glaring at him with all his might. He paused for a few moments before murmuring to Masanori in hushed tones. "... Deva's second mark?"

Masanori simply bowed his head slightly in response, keeping his eye locked with Mukuro's heterochromatic gaze.

"Why would you do that?" Mukuro asked, having shifted to a pained expression.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Masanori replied, placing his left hand on Mukuro's shoulder, smiling almost unnoticeably.

"You were late, bandaged man." Mukuro grumbled, grinning at his old friend. "You promised. Fourteen years."

"I didn't promise you anything." Masanori retorted, prodding Mukuro's chest firmly with a pale finger. "I'd be a fool to make promises, _human_."

"Well, apparently you've been making promises that I haven't heard anything about." Mukuro countered, prodding Masanori's chest in return. "Watching Ele-Mizuki. All these years? Friends. That isn't reason enough. I don't _have _any friends. You are a _God_, Masanori. Why help me? Give me a _real _reason."

"You're confusing standing atop the world with being beyond it. I am not a God." Masanori smiled softly, before producing a small object suddenly, out of nothing. "But _he _is."

"Malocchio..." Mukuro murmured in recognition, as Masanori dropped the ring into Mukuro's palm. Without a word, Mukuro put the ring on his finger, staring down at the eye that was once his.

_'Akuma...' _Mukuro thought as he felt a second presence meet his mind unhindered.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, lend me your Flame, so that I may be reborn." _

Without hesitation, Mukuro steadily poured his Flame into the ring, feeling the presence of Naraka grow stronger. The blood vessels on the sclera began to recede, and soon was a perfect white, causing the evil eye to look more false than ever.

"Why is it that I can so easily get under your skin, Mukuro?" Masanori asked, his eye closed. "Have you grown weak? Has your mind broken after all these years? It wouldn't be considered abnormal, after all. Rokudo Mukuro, the reason I can so easily get under your skin, is that I _know _what's under your skin: bones, and a single, fragile, beating heart. You're human, failure is routine. I'm here to prevent that."

"I-I... I know who you are..." Mukuro stammered as realisation hit him.

"I'm sure you can figure out why I have to hide. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already, it almost makes me doubt myself. But, does this realisation change anything?" Masanori asked, his expression unreadable.

"So much has changed, but so much has stayed the same." Mukuro murmured, his head turned downwards. "_You _have stayed the same." Mukuro raised his head, smirking up at Masanori. "Kufufu, you surprise me, as always."

"I've decided to make it a conscious habit." Masanori said wryly. "For instance, the gate for your flight just closed, and your plane will be off the runway any second now."

Mukuro's eyes widened in response, and soon began to twitch in pure irritation. "Y-You... you really are a piece of work, Masanori." Said bandaged man simply shrugged noncommittally. "So, pray tell me, Masanori; how do you suppose Mizuki, myself, and... Fran are going to get home?"

"Have you ever been to Chikushōdō?" Masanori asked, a sickening smile adopted on his face, but to Mukuro, it was a terrifying smile. "Were you a badger? A tortoise perhaps? Leafy seadragon? No, you definitely seem like a beaver; building a dam, hiding behind it. Does that sound familiar?"

"Stop picking me apart and say it already!" Mukuro exclaimed, knowing what Masanori was going to say.

"Second. Mark." Masanori enunciated painfully slowly.

"No way in hell." Mukuro hissed, gripping Masanori's shoulder with his free hand.

"Exactly." Masanori agreed without skipping a beat.

"We can get another flight! We wouldn't have to wait that long... You're really, really, really fucking scaring me right now." Masanori simply stood stock still, a content smile on his face. "Seriously though, you can't be serious. Right?" Mukuro asked hopefully.

"Nope." Masanori replied, causing Mukuro to look momentarily hopeful. "I can barely contain my laughter. 'Serious' is very difficult right now. You want me to say it already? I would love to. And I love you, Mukuro, with you, I can be myself. Okay, here goes; I am going to turn into a raven, and fly you all home. I should add, I am going to fly very, very quickly."

"I know I probably annoy you sometimes, but we're friends. We bicker, like friends. It's normal. So why would you do this?" Mukuro asked, looking somewhat pathetic.

"That's exactly it." Masanori smiled gently, causing Mukuro even greater confusion. "We're friends." Masanori placed a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, as if in sympathy. Masanori looked downwards, towards the half-forgotten Mizuki being held at Mukuro's side firmly. Masanori brought his hand to her chin, raising her head upwards. She was still unconscious. "You've finally found her. You never did – before. All because you couldn't be convinced to try and look. So hateful... Look at you now. I'm happy for you, Mukuro. Let's get you home."

"I hate you." Mukuro muttered, cloaking himself and the other three in illusion without needing to be told. Fran barely reacted as Masanori's swift transformation occurred and he was scooped up by the avian's large talons, carrying him away with a careful grip.

"Hold onto Mizuki, Mukuro." Masanori ordered through his beaked mouth.

"Alright, but we're in an airport corridor, how are we going to fly out of here?" Mukuro asked doubtfully.

"The same way I came in, except a whole lot faster, I'm afraid." Masanori explained, positing his avian body, in preparation to leap into flight.

"Woo." Fran yelled monotonously. His unenthusiastic voice was the last thing Mukuro heard before everything became a blur.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds before they had arrived back over Namimori town. The streets were lit up by the lights of the night.

"Why did you give me the ring?" Mukuro asked as Masanori began a slow descent.

"I need Naraka to search for Bermuda. I need to know where he's going to finally appear." Masanori replied in explanation. "I needed your Flame to keep the ring alive. The link was re-established, so Malocchio is in no danger now. When Bermuda shattered your soul, it broke the connection between you and the ring. The connection was re-established when Mukuro and Daemon became a single soul again, but by that point, the ring was about to die. I'm sure you know, but you don't need to do much on your end. Naraka knows what he's doing, of course, you just tell me anything important he finds."

"I don't suppose you have a phone?..." Mukuro asked sarcastically.

"Mentally, Mukuro. A mental connection." Masanori replied.

"With you?" Mukuro scoffed. "I'll have an aneurysm or something! If I don't die..."

"Have a little faith Mukuro."

"I can't access the mind of a transcendent." Mukuro said firmly. "Not at my level."

"You're closer than you think. Don't worry, I'll be sure you don't see anything damaging."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mukuro said with a laugh.

"That I happen to have remarkable mental discipline." Masanori responded smugly. Mukuro rolled his eyes, not caring if Masanori somehow saw.

* * *

"I must admit, I'm rather impressed that you found me, Tsunayoshi."

"I should admit, it's wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Tsuna replied, scratching his head sheepishly, as he stood before the Ninth boss of the Vongola family. Tsuna had been surprised to find him in such simple lodgings. A basic hotel in the centre of town was temporarily home to one of the most powerful and influential men in the world. "You're familiar to me, so your Flame was easy to seek out."

"My Flame? From so far away..." Timoteo murmured, thinking hard.

"Is that... weird?" Tsuna asked uneasily, thinking he might have said something wrong.

"No, no. Of course not." The Ninth waved his concerns off. The boy was progressing fast; too fast. To his utter amazement, Tsuna's sixth sense had reached a level near Timoteo himself, and said abilities had only reached that level with age and experience. Tsuna truly had the potential to be the strongest Vongola boss since the Primo himself. "So what brings you here, Tsunayoshi?"

"Despite Masanori being quite a... spectacle, I know that's not the reason that pretty much _everyone _is here." Tsuna began, whilst the Ninth listened in polite surprise. "I don't want to sound conceited or anything, I think they're here for me. For my inheritance ceremony. You were going to call me, any second now. In fact, I saw your hand on the telephone as I came in. I don't want to assume but... Anyway, before you even have the chance to ask... I'll do it. I'll become Vongola the Tenth."

"Tsunayoshi, are you-" Timoteo began, but he was quickly interrupted by Tsuna.

"I'm sure. This is where I belong. But you should know, when I become boss – whenever that is – things are going to change."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the lack of fluff and such in this chapter. I would say I wasn't in the mood, but that sounds terribly like moping. Masanori's fun to write, Mukuro maybe moreso. **

**This chapter's title marks the beginning of the end, and Tsuna's continuing growth. He's becoming a man. Accepting his responsibilities and taking control. His power is growing at an accelerated rate, surprising almost everyone.**

**Oh yeah, any Bleach fans, I wrote a short story about Aizen and stuff. It's real serious, it's on my profile, of course, if you want to read it. I've gotten some wonderfully positive feedback on it, and it was very fun to write.**

**Drop me a review, if you would. I would appreciate your face. **

**Ja ne.**


	29. Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die

**Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Die**

**Those Who Tell the Truth Shall Live Forever**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

"I do, I'm just not sure I can accept it."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"Where is she, Giotto? Where is Sepira?"

"She... re-entered the cycle."

"Who was she to you? Sepira."

"She was my mother."

* * *

**Italy, 1601**

* * *

_**真則**_

"He holds in his left hand, the sacrifices made by himself and others. In his right, he bears the world whole, and many like it. His long ascended blood holds the worlds together as he strains against creation's weight. Creatures of the night know his justice to be truer than their own. Creatures of the light know him not, he finds his home in darkness. Only the night can hold him. He cannot be seen. Not through absence, but necessity. His transcendence surpasses all others." She paused, before staring into the bright blue eyes of the young boy before her, smiling warmly at him as she finished. "This is the legend of Masanori."

"Mama, is it a-a _true _legend?" The blonde haired boy asked with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"What do you mean by a _true_ legend?" She laughed, ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

"Legends are just stories, mama!" The child insisted, attempting to pry the woman's hand from the top of his head. "And Marciano doesn't sound real at all..."

"It's Masanori." She laughed, correcting him.

"That's a weird name..." The child grumbled.

"It's Japanese. Just like your friend Ugetsu's name." She explained.

"Ah... I knew that." The child lied, receiving more laughter from the woman.

"You're half Japanese yourself." She pointed out, causing the child's eyes to widen once again.

"Me?" He whispered in disbelief, jerking a thumb towards himself.

"Maybe some day you'll return there." She smiled, her face taking on a distant look. "It's our true home, after all. Our family's."

"You came from Giappone?"

"Not me, no."

"Then papa?" The child asked. The woman winced at the mention of the boy's father. It wasn't an easy topic. The man had sacrificed so much to keep them together.

"Yes, papa was from Giappone." She answered slowly, in confirmation.

"Why did papa have to leave?" The young boy asked, some of the previous brightness receding from his blue eyes, an almost adult expression adorning his young face.

She paused before answering, wondering how to tell her son about his father, without giving away too much. "He went away, so that we could live safely – as a family."

"But papa isn't with us." The boy pointed out. "We can't be a real family." He said this without a hint of sadness in his voice.

Her heart caught in her throat at her son's words. The boy was intelligent far beyond his years, and he was right. But Sepira wouldn't take her husband's sacrifice for granted.

"Will I ever see papa again?" The young boy asked, looking hopeful.

"I-I don't know..." Sepira lied. She knew. She knew her husband's fate, she knew her son's fate, she knew her own. But Sepira was long-sighted. She could never see the immediate future. But she knew when she would die, and how. She knew her son would ascend to rule the old world; shattering all previous traditions. She knew that Kawahira would find her, even with her now-mortal lifespan. She also knew that the future was malleable, and her visions changed all the time.

Giotto stared up at her, his bright blue eyes flashing a brilliant orange for the briefest of moments. He smiled, with a look of what seemed like understanding. "Where is Masanori now, mama?"

Surprised at her son's changing of the subject at hand, Sepira smiled proudly at Giotto. "I'm sorry, Giotto. It wasn't a legend, it was a prophecy. He hasn't been born yet. I shouldn't have known that I can never lie to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay mama." Giotto murmured, before looking away. "Will I ever meet him?"

* * *

"How could she have ever known of me?" Masanori asked, his breath laboured by his aged body. He was tired, so tired. But his mind was still strong enough not to succumb to the powerful Devan air around him. Its temptations too strong for so many before him. His Night Flame was the only thing allowing him to carry on. He put as much sincerity into his only visible eye as he could, the kanji upon his left eye frayed at the edges. "I am an anomaly."

"Her visions changed with every passing moment." Giotto replied, subtly using his Flame to support the broken man before him. Masanori had been guiding and supporting him for so long, it was only fair that he did the same in return. "By the time she died, when _he_ found her, you had already visited me years ago. I've had years to piece all of this together perfectly." Giotto explained, before locking gazes with Masanori once more. "I will ask you again, do you think you will ever be able to accept this?"

"I won't be around to accept it." Masanori responded. "I've had longer to think about it than you have. I'm starting to break down again. Naraka had helped me find my way, but now I think I'm lost again. No... I... I'm fine. Talking to you has helped, Giotto. At this age, logic overrides everything eventually." Masanori paused, taking a breath of thick air into his weak lungs, before continuing, "I should go. I won't last much longer."

"Masanori, go to Tiryagyoni. Unless you're reborn as a sea turtle, you should be able to die around the human equivalent of your twenties, you'll be restored to your prime." Giotto advised, concern etched deeply in his eyes. "You can't die just yet."

"What if I fail?" Masanori asked with a smile, as if he didn't believe his own words.

"Sepira's visions may have changed all the time, but when her visions became of you, and your destiny, the events never changed. Because you were not going to fail." Giotto said sternly. "Do you understand me, Masanori?"

"Don't worry, I'm neither of the men I used to be. I won't run, I won't cower away in fear." Masanori said, his eye strengthening. "Even if Sepira did foresee my failure, I still don't plan on failing."

Giotto's face broken into a grin, and he grasped Masanori's wrist, as the bandaged man did the same in return.

"Did you ever your father again?" Masanori asked.

"Yes. He came back." Giotto smiled softly.

"What about Checker Face?" Masanori said, knowing the answer he would surely receive.

"He had already come. Mother was dead..." Giotto sighed, before looking down, shaking his head with a chuckle. "He was too late, and he didn't even apologise. But he came back, and that's what matters."

"I must be going now." Masanori announced, attempting to straighten his stiff spine as he stood up. "Dūrakám won't walk itself. I've already been to Naraka, have you spoken to him lately? He doesn't get out very often. In fact, not at all. He gets plenty of visitors, though. Terribly misunderstood being, that one. That just leaves Asura and... Wait, Deva, I'm here right now! Not in the best shape of my life though... Perhaps I should call a rain check on this one, maybe when I-"

Masanori paused at the bewildered look that Giotto was sending him, and raised a bushy eyebrow in return. "I'm sorry Giotto, am I speaking too fast? Did I start speaking Japanese again? It must be all the colloquial terms and informal speech. I really am sorry." Masanori winced as his back creaked, unable to keep up with his youthful demeanour. "And... I really should be going!" He finished with a grimace.

"Allow me to show you the door." Giotto offered.

* * *

**312 Years Later**

* * *

"Three wishes... Three. Tri-ni-Sette. Three sets. Is that a connection? Or coincidence? All this imagery, it can't have been chance... Seven Flames, Six Paths. No... that can't be right." Tsuna mumbled to himself. Continuing to sketch and scribble down every fleeting idea that entered his mind. Tsuna was broken from his reverie as a hand fell on his shoulder softly, causing him to jump despite himself. "Wha- Oh, Kyoko-chan."

"Tsu-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, setting down a cup on the desk Tsuna was sitting at in his bedroom. He drank the liquid gratefully, barely noticing as the hot coffee burnt his tongue. "You're very distracted. Well, actually, you're just very focused."

"I'm... I'm trying to figure something out. I don't know what, but... it's-" Tsuna stopped with a frown, pressing his palm to his forehead, as he tried to piece his words together. "I've been getting a feeling. And you know I get a lot of those. But, Reborn taught me to trust my... intuition, so I am. The feeling I've been getting, it's that... Well, it just feels like there's something more, to everything. A lot of people have been keeping the greater details from me, probably for my own safety. People like Reborn, Masanori and Giotto."

"Giotto?" Kyoko asked. "The man who Masanori talked about? The... Devan."

"That's right." Tsuna nodded.

"Masanori said that he was a voice in your head." Kyoko recalled, looking at Tsuna in askance.

"He's nothing bad, but I'm sure you could figure that out." Tsuna began, "He guides me, like a mentor. He's my ancestor, the first boss of the Vongola."

"Amazing..." Kyoko whispered, letting out a small giggle. "All this. In the future, all the stuff with the Mafia and the Flames. You and Byakuran... It was all so strange to me, but I just put it down to the technology of the time, or maybe... Maybe I just didn't want to believe that stuff like that could exist, maybe I wasn't ready." Tsuna was silent, listening to her politely with a soft smile. Kyoko sighed softly, smiling back at him, before continuing. "Now this. The Six Paths. Masanori... Him. Masanori, most of all. When he broke your arm, when he was hurting you. I felt like I should be angry, but... I just felt like I was disappointed in him. He seems sad, like there's this huge burden resting on his shoulders. He can handle the weight, but he's alone, and he's just so sad. Tsu-kun, I feel like I know him. "

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna murmured, his eyes travelling downwards to the floor, as he contemplated her words silently. "He doesn't have to bear it alone." Tsuna said in reassurance, lightly grasping Kyoko's hand.

"Seven Flames, Six Paths. Seven worlds. Limbo is the seventh. Besides, the Sky Flame is a combination of the other six Flames. The Night Flame is the polar opposite of any given Flame, it parallels the void. The world between paths." A voice interjected. Tsuna turned once again in surprise to see Masanori standing beside his bedroom window. "Two realms; Duroṇá and Dūrakám. The overworld, and the otherworld. Three paths in each. Three wishes, Three sets of rings and pacifiers. There are parallels, Tsunayoshi. You were right to notice them. Three is a powerful number. The Tri-ni-Sette forms a trinity, the holy trinity, as it were. All things have an origin; twisted and lost in the shifting sands of time."

"So many things have been kept from me." Tsuna murmured. "Are number patterns important in the grand scheme of things?"

"You feel as if you have the right to know." Masanori responded.

Kyoko glanced between the two men, unable to discern Masanori's emotions from the carefully neutral expression on his pale face.

"I just want to understand." Tsuna sighed.

"Everything is connected Tsuna." Masanori began, closing his eye. "And very rarely is anything ever coincidence. Whether you have the right to know or not, is not up to you. So, if you want answers, you ask questions."

"Stop talking in circles." Tsuna hissed, surprising Kyoko, and causing an almost invisible smile to appear on Masanori's face.

"Are you ready to fight, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Masanori asked, appearing in front of Tsuna in an instant, startling Kyoko. Tsuna stood his ground, not even flinching. The brunette merely raised an eyebrow, causing Masanori's infinitesimal smirk to widen into a rare grin, which Tsuna met with a snarl.

"Why should I fight an enemy I know nothing about?" Tsuna growled, his Flame prickling at the surface of his fingertips.

"Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Chrome, Kyouya, Dino, Xanxus, Squalo, Enma, Haru, your father, your mother, even Reborn..." Masanori listed, drawing himself closer to Tsuna, his expression deadly, his Flame pushing back Tsuna's and crushing it with ease. "and Kyoko." Masanori added, glancing at the auburn haired girl for the briefest of moments. "All of them will die, if you don't fight."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, his breath catching in his throat. Eyes flaring a dark orange, Tsuna yanked Masanori downwards, bringing their gazes level. "_You're lying._"

"I am the voice of your intuition, I do not lie." Masanori responded. Tsuna loosened his grip on the bandaged man, who returned to his full height once again. "I just riddle and beat around the bush."

_**Wake Up.**_

The voice... It had been him. Why had he never heard it before?

"Who are you, Masanori?" Tsuna asked. "Why are you interfering with my life? Invading my mind, attacking me. You claim to be our ally, but you haven't really helped us at all."

"You're right..." Masanori conceded, letting out a sigh. "I haven't felt happiness in centuries. Now that I'm here, with you, I can almost feel it again. Even if I'm not trusted by any of you, somehow, in the short time you've known for who I am, I feel like you're my friends. Whether you feel the same way or not, you are my priority, and my responsibility. And a friend, a friend protects. And he does it even when he's not appreciated or respected... or even loved. He simply bears up and does it, because friends are the only thing he'll ever always have. And he _never _takes them for granted." Masanori paused, looking – much to the couple's surprise – uncomfortable. "I promise you, I will tell you who I am, but not yet. I need you to wait until the time is right for me and I need you... to, well, trust me."

Before Tsuna or Kyoko could respond, Masanori sunk into a deep bow, catching both teens off guard.

"Well... I do have other questions." Tsuna stated uneasily. Masanori looked up quickly from his bow, slowly straightening his body.

"Shoot." Masanori replied.

"Giotto said to me, _the secondary purpose of the rings and pacifier of the sky is the ability to..._grant three wishes." Tsuna began, Masanori showed no sign of response, knowing Tsuna wasn't finished. "What are the rings' primary purpose?"

"It's up to the user to discover that themselves." Masanori responded. "You won't like it, but you'll accept it." At Tsuna's almost unreadable look of frustration, Masanori raised a hand in apology. "Forgive me, but this is truly something I can't answer for you."

Tsuna nodded reluctantly, believing the man's words. "You should go." Tsuna said, turning away. Kyoko's face fell, but Masanori smiled softly at the brunette.

"You said I didn't have to bear it alone." Masanori reminded softly. "Then you say you can't trust me, since I've given you no reason to, other than my word. Do you still mean it? Will you still help me?"

"Do you need it?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"No. But you do. You may be a coward, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you will never sit idle when it matters."

"I'm not a coward." Tsuna snarled, orange eyes flaring dangerously.

"Fear is good, it keeps you alive." Masanori shook his head. "Don't stop fearing. For her, for yourself."

Tsuna considered the man's words and let his shoulders slump with a sigh, as the anger seeped out of his system. "I'll still help you." Tsuna finally whispered after several moments.

"Thank you."

By the time Tsuna had turned around to face Masanori, the bandaged man was gone.

"He sure does like doing that, huh?..." Tsuna murmured to himself.

"Maybe someday he'll stop running." Kyoko smiled sadly, staring at the spot the bandaged man had been standing in, not a moment prior.

* * *

Masanori let out the breath he had been holding in as he touched down on the damp grass of Namimori park.

"I hadn't expected to be so stubborn..." Masanori muttered, scratching his head.

Tsuna was good. His intuition was becoming frighteningly strong.

"_Ma-no-ans-the-uck-phone-" _A voice entered his mind suddenly, fragmented almost beyond comprehension.

Realising his unstable mental state, Masanori rectified it, waiting for the voice to repeat itself.

"_Masanori! Your mind is a damn mess!" _Mukuro growled. "Wait, can you hear me now, you transcendent pre-schooler? I'm turning my own brain into shit soufflé here! Give me a damn response, this is serious!"

"Mukuro, what has Naraka found?" Masanori asked, sounding calm.

"He hasn't found anything – we have." Mukuro replied. "They're here. They're splitting off and will probably try to pick us off seperately. I can't track their exact locations. Damn it! The kids, they're not strong enough, yet!" Mukuro snarled at the brief silence that met him. "Masanori! The Vindice, can't you feel them? What the hell is wrong with you? We're relying on you!"

Masanori blinked thrice. Slowly. Concentrating, he gradually pulled himself together, stretching out his mind with his vast sensory range.

"Seven groupings, each headed to different locations." Masanori called out to Mukuro. "One to yourself and, Elena. Another to Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome and Haru. A third group is closing in on Hibari and Dino Cavallone. More Vindice are headed towards the Varia and Timoteo. The fifth is heading towards the Shimon. A larger group is going straight for Tsuna and Kyoko."

"Are you going to help them?" Mukuro asked.

"He'll protect her." Masanori said, confident in Tsuna's strength.

"Where is he, Masanori." Mukuro asked, knowing the bandaged man would know who he was referring to.

"Bermuda is heading for Ryohei..." Masanori murmured.

"He's alone?" Mukuro cursed. "Why the boxer? Why is he their target? Why not you?"

"He can't find me." Masanori replied. "Are you going to be okay, Mukuro? Can you handle these foes?"

Mukuro laughed, as if offended. Masanori could feel the illusionist mentally shaking his head. "Masanori, Masanori... Save your concern for those less... fortunate than I."

"Your soul still isn't in the best of shape." Masanori pointed out.

"And that makes me more dangerous than you could imagine." Mukuro growled. "If you must know; with my own hands, I will annihilate every last one of these walking Arcobaleno corpses myself. For all the time they stole from me, they deserve so much worse."

Masanori merely smiled, a gesture which Mukuro didn't miss. "Get going bandaged man, before they kill the Sasagawa girl's brother!" Mukuro reminded Masanori.

"I won't interfere." Masanori replied cooly, shocking Mukuro. "After all, Reborn is with him."

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, it's me. The worst guy ever. So it's been almost two months. Truthfully, I've been having some motivation trouble. Or writing difficulty? I'm not really sure. This just took a while. To write only just over 3000 words. I've kind of forgotten how to write KHR. Ever since the manga ended, I haven't really had anything to do with it. But I need to finish this story, no matter how lame it may or may not turn out.**

**Not entirely happy with this chapter, but I want to get something out there. There's no romance here either. Huh. Just noticed that. Sorry, I guess? **

**So how about that Masanori, eh? Who even is that guy? Hahaha, I know, right.**

**This is going to be one the last chapters. Not sure how many more will come after this. I suppose it depends on their length. **

**Man, I shouldn't have made such a complex narrative for a first story... There are no plot holes. The inconsistencies with the relationships at the start, those are plot gaps. Huge chasms within this story that are lame and really suck. But no plot holes, no sir. Everything is in order. That's what a lot of this time since the last chapter has been spent doing. Making the narrative connect properly and make sense. **

**Mukuro is still my favourite. Is he the one with the orange hair? **

**Hahah, I still remember enough to manage perfectly well.**

**I'm such a terrible person. **

**You should review and tell me that very thing or otherwise. Bleh. **


	30. The Sky Above, The Field Below

**The Sky Above, The Field Below**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

The dark-haired child swept his small hands across the smooth concrete in random motions, letting out small giggles of satisfaction at the patterns he was making. Sweep, sweep, swish. The thicker parts would make a darker colour than the rest, and it allowed him to paint the pictures he wanted.

"Kyou-san." A familiar voice called out. "What are you doing?" He said as he knelt down beside the dark-haired boy.

"I don't know." The boy responded honestly. "Once they stop making noise, I don't know what to do. Nothing is as fun after that."

"Kyou-san, we should go, what if somebody finds you?" The other boy advised, looking concerned for his friend.

"Tetsu, nobody will care what happens to the old man." Kyouya responded, staring as his hands distractedly, his pale skin caked red. "Maybe now, that Hirafuki is dead, people will like me."

"Kyou-san, I like you." Tetsuya protested. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Birth in blood. Dead in the night. The Cloud. Untouched by the sky above, unreachable by the field below. Of all of Tsuna's guardians, it wasn't entirely unsurprising that Hibari Kyouya would be the first to figure it out. After all, circumstance had made him a creature of pure instinct. But, then again... Perhaps it was unfortunate, that such instinct resurfaced. What was shocking, however, was that the raven haired teenager would be the most damaged by his own self-rediscovery.

"How alike are we Kyouya?" Masanori murmured pensively, his senses strained against the Cloud guardian's intent. "Alike enough that you won't lose yourself to this? Your Family needs you."

* * *

Hibari sat in seiza. His mind at ease. Or as at ease as he could possibly feel. Every moment was a carefully measured one. His breathing, the movement of his muscles. He had to be calm. Even when he would tell a nuisance that it would be bitten to death, even when he snarled at them, or frowned, he was still calm.

He had to be.

Until now, he didn't have the option of having anyone he could call a friend. Kusakabe, perhaps. But, although Hibari would never admit it, the man was more like a brother than anything. He was alone. Until now. This Cavallone, this Dino Cavallone. Did this man know his true nature? Did he care?

In his distraction, Hibari did not notice the menacing presence outside his home until a body came crashing through the wall. Looking upwards in irritation, Hibari glanced towards the body, his hands going towards his tonfas. Dino! Hibari realised in surprise. The Cavallone boss was attempting to struggle to his fate, badly injured, with blood running down his face with a grimace.

"Kyouya..." Dino choked. "Vindice!"

"We have no time to toy with you humans now." A voice interjected irritably. "Bermuda-sama demands we kill all of you, so that you cannot help Masanori."

"I do not _help_." Hibari insisted. "But you were a fool for coming here. Either that, or you have been grossly misinformed. I do not take kindly to others hurting what is mine."

Dino's heavy eyes widened in surprise at Hibari's words. A look of confusion adorning his face painfully, a slight blush tingling his battered face. "Ah... Kyouya..." Dino muttered weakly.

"Do not expect to leave here alive, Vindice." Hibari growled darkly, his glare causing the Vindice to visibly shift beneath his bandages visage.

"_Pathetic." _A voice declared coldly.

_'What is this?' _Hibari thought in irritation.

"_Even with such elevated killing intent, you fail to fall to true purpose." _The voice spat. But sensing Hibari's growing irritation, it continued. _"So be it. I will sate your curiosity. I am Alaude."_

_'The Primo's Cloud...' _Hibari recalled.

"_You are not entirely uninformed, it seems." _Alaude grumbled. _"Nevertheless, the purpose I speak of... The ring you reluctantly wear on your finger, you have yet to release its true power. You, however, are held back by one thing. Your restraint. You tell your foe of promises of death. You tell them they will be 'bitten to death', promises yet fulfilled! Your tongue stands without purpose, and your body idle. Let all those years of suppressed instinct run free and without bound!"_

"Kill?" Hibari murmured. His eyes unfocused. "You want me to kill..."

"Have you lost focus in our fight, boy?" The Vindice asked, with a sneer that could be heard in his arrogant tone.

"A reason to kill – no matter what it is – is all I've ever needed." Hibari said, his head lowered.

The Vindice took Hibari's supposed moment of distraction to charge forward at incredible speeds, swinging his chains around in preparation to bifurcate Hibari with the first blow. To his utter shock, the dark-haired teenager raised a single tonfa easily, blocking the certain fatal blow.

"Even by breathing, Masanori surpasses you, Vindice." Hibari smirked. The Vindice looked up to see a genuine smile on Hibari's face. Exuding such a contrapuntal warmth, that he was even further caught off guard. Hibari began exerting an incredibly thick Flame, engulfing the Vindice before him, and pulling him inwards with the force. The Vindice found himself unable to escape. Hibari's Cloud ring began to shift and glow, before it was replaced with a spiked bracelet upon his wrist.

"_Penalty was never Giotto's blood." Alaude began, a satisfied grin clear in his voice. "It was his resolve. You have found your own." _

"Where's a damn box weapon when you need it?" Hibari growled with a grin. "No matter. Not holding back against an enemy like you would be cruel. It seems I don't have a choice this time around."

Hibari brought his tonfa upwards, thorns suddenly adorning the tonfa's surface. Just before the strike impacted with his enemy, Hibari channelled his flame across the tonfa, increasing the forcing of the impact.

Momentarily blinded by the spray of blood. Hibari looked down at his enemy again to see his bandages and cloak removed. His foe had dark, wiry hair, with a heavily receding hairline. Thin and fraying bandages circled his forehead and face. He wore a tattered suit jacket, that was further damaged by Hibari's attack. Absently taking note of the seemingly undead appearance of the unmasked Vindice, Hibari turned away.

"Killing to protect; know that this is our Dying Will, Vindice." Hibari declared, his back to the mutilated Vindice, who then collapsed the damp grass of Hibari's home, his left arm and leg severed and his upper torso mangled terribly.

"Then... K-Kill Me!" The Vindice said, his voice weak and pitiful, in comparison to his previous voice when under the guise of his cloak.

"My Will is better suited to those who need it." Hibari responded, as the Vindice fell unconscious, his Flame nigh depleted.

"_And yet, still you hold back." _Alaude said disapprovingly. _"You will have to kill again one day yet, Hibari Kyouya."_

_'I don't bow to you, relic.' _Hibari retorted.

"_You do not strike me as a man who would live his life bowing on his knees." _Alaude muttered. _"Die standing on your feet, Kyouya."_

"Hmph." Hibari grumbled as he felt the presence leave his mind, before he turned to the injured Cavallone before him.

"Kyou..ya... I didn't even see him coming." Dino explained weakly, as Hibari stood over him. "They're damn strong. How did you cut that guy down so easy?"

"He was in the way." Hibari grunted absently in reply.

Dino let out a soft chuckle, moving himself into a sitting position with some effort. Then he looked at Hibari with a serious expression, his eyes, however, soft, yet calculating.

"Kyouya... For a second there, when you were fighting that Vindice..." Dino began slowly. "You seemed..."

"Like what?" Hibari prompted, with a deep, piercing glare. Warning Dino to choose his next words very carefully.

"You seemed happy." Dino finished, with another half-hearted chuckle.

Hibari's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. Happiness? He got something roughly along the lines of 'happiness' from a good fight, but perhaps because the Cloud Guardian had unleashed a part of himself that he kept bottled up, he had felt some of the unbearable tension leave him momentarily.

"Perhaps." Hibari concurred, much to Dino's shock, which soon turned into a warm smile.

* * *

**A/N: A new picture for the story, if you didn't notice. That's Masanori, of course. Lookin' fine. Drew that myself. *Puffs out chest in pride* Bah I don't like drawing on a computer.**

**Anyway, these fights will be in these shorter chapters. Hibari's will probably be the shortest. Quite a few people always seem to ask for more Hibari in their reviews, so I hope that maybe this is something that pleases you. The Vindice in this chapter is the male one who is with Jack. (The first Vindice we see without their cloaks, who fight Mukuro and Tsuna and co.)**

**Also, HibarixDino yaoi undertones. Hahahahhahaa. Dang it.**

**Well, see you next time.**


	31. Human Qualities

**A/N: Dino and Hibari are just friends.**

**Hibari isn't very good at friends.**

* * *

**Human Qualities**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Masanori frowned as he continued to probe his surroundings, studying the on-going battles. He followed the Flame signatures of the two Rain Arcobaleno, as they headed towards Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Haru.

"Lal..." Masanori murmured, his troubled expression showing despite his concentration. "I hope you can forgive yourself for what happened in the future. I hope vengeance is enough..."

* * *

Gokudera continued to shield Haru with his body as she supported Chrome. He watched as Yamamoto drove Shigure Kintoki through the muscular, rotted body of the Vindice, Alejandro. Gokudera had crippled the Vindice's right leg with his dynamite, but he hadn't expected the dynamite to have such a damaging effect, but something had been different in that attack.

With Haru there, and all the raw killing intent coming off Alejandro in waves... Gokudera had simply reacted. He had never before felt such a need to protect – such a need to kill.

Colonello and Lal Mirch had appeared before Alejandro attacked the group. The now-teenaged duo had acted quickly. Lal had recognised the dolls that Vindice released instantly and her eyes had lit up in her rage. This zombie had been the one behind Colonello's death.

Gokudera briefly squeezed Haru's hand supportively before he walked towards the downed Vindice, lighting a stick of dynamite with his Storm Flames. Yamamoto tore his blade from the chest of Alejandro, clearing the dark blood from Shigure Kintoki with a flick of his wrist. This was the first time Yamamoto had attacked an opponent with the sole intention of killing them.

Sending a concerned look at Chrome, Yamamoto let out an uncharacteristic snarl as he turned back to the Vindice. The Illusionist was still weak, only able to walk through the use of her illusions, much less fight. The Vindice had had the nerve to go straight for Chrome, something Yamamoto could not forgive.

Yamamoto and Gokudera shared an identical glance. They were going to annihilate this foe. Gokudera thrusted a hand forward, burying the dynamite in his grip deep within the open chest wound of the Vindice.

"Don't detonate it yet, Hayato." Lal said, in a low voice. Seeing the same murderous expression on her face, Gokudera simply nodded.

"Lal, isn't this a bit much?" Colonello asked in concern, grabbing her arm before she move towards Alejandro. "Who is this guy?"

Lal's eye were cast in the shadow of her fringe, her jaw clenched tight. Colonello noticed her bottom lip begin to quiver and his eyes softened. To his shock, Lal turned to face him, her expression reflecting her despair. Colonello's heart sunk.

"Who is this guy?" Colonello repeated, this time more softly.

"He's the man who kills you..." Lal whispered, "In the future..."

Comprehension flooded Colonello's youthful face. "Lal... Do what you need to do."

Lal nodded gratefully, sniffing as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Taking Lal's hand, the two walked purposefully towards Alejandro. Gokudera moved aside, moving back to Haru's side. Yamamoto had Chrome in his arms in a flash, worrying about his girlfriend's well-being.

Alejandro raised his head with a growl, his cold eyes glaring emptily at the Arcobaleno duo. "You two... You're just like me. He'll turn you into us too!" He screamed, his Night Flame gathering around his clenched fists, his nails scraping through the ground. "Bermuda-sama has given me a gift, do you honestly think this is enough to kill me?!"

Raising her eyes level with Alejandro's gaze – Colonello's hand in hers – Lal cocked her shotgun with a single hand and flipped the weapon's handle into her hand. She aimed the shotgun at the dynamite, but before she could fire, the Vindice summoned a Ginger Bread doll in front of himself as a last ditch attempt to protect himself. Seeing that it was the very doll that had killed Colonello in the reality 7 years from now that never was or never would be, Lal pulled the trigger without a second thought, not tearing her eyes from the gory sight in front of her, Lal let out a deep breath, as she felt the weight of guilt fall from her shoulders.

_It was finally over._

Looking at Colonello briefly, before flying herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest.

"Do you have an answer for me yet?" Colonello asked as she drew away from the hug, her hands remaining around her neck, and his at her waist. Lal pulled Colonello downwards into a passionate kiss, full of desperation.

She would never lose him again.

"This isn't the most romantic place to ask that..." Lal said through a smile, not sparing a glance at the mutilated body of the Vindice.

"A _lady_ like you deserves better." Colonello grinned.

"Shut up you damn idiot." Lal frowned, her smile remaining on her face. "The answer is yes."

As the Arcobaleno couple entered into another sequence of passionate kissing, the four older-looking teens standing nearby shuffled awkwardly in place.

"I can't help but get the impression that – well, you know, it's like..." Yamamoto began, breaking the silence among the group, as he cradled a sleeping Chrome in his arms. "They look younger than us, by a few years. It's like seeing some love-struck middle schoolers going at it. It's sort of weird."

Gokudera and Haru looked at the swordsman incredulously at his unexpected words. "I'm not sure... I..." Gokudera began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The two were still kissing eachother. "You saw the way they look at each other, right? I don't know, kids don't look at each other that way."

"Lustfully?..." Haru suggested. "Sometimes you look at me like that, Hayato."

"Haru!" Gokudera spluttered, his face quickly becoming flushed. "No, no... I mean, er... lovingly."

"Ah, that way too." Haru smiled brightly. Gokudera sighed in exasperation as Yamamoto nudged him with a grin.

Silence fell upon the group of four again for a brief moment.

"Why are we watching this?" Gokudera asked nobody in particular. The group then quickly departed.

* * *

_'The Varia and Ninth's groups had no trouble with their opponents, as expected.' _Masanori pondered, feeling their Vindice opponents go down rather quickly. Xanxus and Timoteo had taken care of their respective opponents personally. _'The Shimon also took care of their opponents That just leaves Mukuro... He isn't approaching his opponent, he's just... waiting. Elena – or rather Mizuki – must have calmed him down. His senses are good enough to cover most of the battles, his aid isn't necessary... But Reborn...' _Masanori frowned as he opened his visible eye, his second Deva seal burning white. _'Bermuda and Jager though... Reborn can handle them, but he's usually reluctant to interfere, much like myself. But his presence there suggests that he's aware of the Vindice's movements to some extent and his presence with Ryohei is tactically stringent. Ryohei is with Kurokawa Hana however, that could prove troublesome... Especially with Jager's speed – and if Bermuda releases...No, even then Reborn can handle it.'_

Masanori closed his eye once again, his jaw tightening. _'There's just Kyoko and Tsunayoshi now... I trust him, but I can't take any chances.'_

Masanori's eye opened once again, the second seal of Naraka active, the blood vessels on his sclera becoming more pronounced.

"**Unsan Mushō." **Masanori murmured, his body disappearing instantly in his fastest movement technique.

Technically, it wasn't movement at all. He simply ceased to exist in his current form for less than an instant, and re-assumed his form in another location. It was closer to teleportation than high speed movement. He could move nearly as fast depending on the distance, but he could could simply pass through matter with this technique.

* * *

The silver haired man was in his basement training area, a surprisingly large space where he could always rely on for solitude. He had removed the boxing ring since the incident with Hana and few days prior.

Ryohei continued to batter away at the new punching bag that Reborn had made specifically for him, a huge grin in place. Ryohei hadn't been very good at holding back, and regular bags just hadn't hold up against his punches. This punching bag woven from the finest mafia-grade fibres, made to withstand high Flame outputs and regular damage. The bag itself was filled small titanium spheres.

In the last few days – much to Ryohei's surprise – Reborn had taken it upon himself to train the boxer personally. Ryohei couldn't imagine why the hitman – with an emphasis on the _man_ – would train him. Maybe because they were both Sun Flames? Nevertheless Ryohei had been eager to fight such a strong opponent. But to his surprise, Reborn deigned to fight him in hand-to-hand combat. Leon had moved aside, as if to highlight this. It had been something to remember.

* * *

Days Earlier

* * *

Ryohei continued to batter away at the punching bag that Reborn had made specifically for him. Ryohei wasn't very good at holding back, and regular bags just wouldn't-

"Ryohei." A strong voice interrupted, one that Ryohei was still trying to get used to. Ryohei stopped pummelling the bag and turned to face Reborn, turning his neck slightly to receive a satisfying crack in reward. Ryohei was not one to be scared by sudden things so he was able to greet Reborn normally.

And although Ryohei's usual extravagant – and loud – form of greeting could hardly ever be considered to be normal, the greeting he gave was not one that Reborn expected. When Ryohei turned to face him, Reborn's eyes narrowed at the clear frustration on Ryohei's face. Scanning the eighteen year old's entire appearance, Reborn barely saw Ryohei's heavily damaged knuckles before they healed in almost an instant, a couple of knuckles popping back into place at once on his now relaxed hands. Reborn's eyes widened marginally. Ryohei didn't seem to notice the near instantaneous healing process, and despite his limp arms, Ryohei himself still seemed very tense.

_'That's faster than even __**I**__ can manage, even with my full Flame released...' _Reborn noted. _'And was that even active healing? Or passive?' _Reborn paused momentarily, his mind racing. _'I only came here on his insistence. I knew Ryohei was strong and had the potential of a Sun Flame of his calibre, but... This. This exceeds my expectations more than I could have possibly imagined.'_

"Reborn." Ryohei acknowledged with a semi-impatient grunt. His fingers with beginning to twitch. He wanted to get back to letting out his frustrations on the punching bag.

"Ryohei, I'm going to train you personally." Reborn said simply. Many people thought Ryohei to be simple-minded, and at times, stupid, but Reborn considered him to be refreshingly straightforward.

"I don't have time right now." Ryohei grumbled, beginning to turn back. He didn't care that he was dismissing – rather rudely – the most dangerous hitman in the world. Not right now. He had too much on his mind.

Before Ryohei's punch could connect with the bag, it suddenly exploded in a shower of mafia leather and metal balls. Ryohei froze and looked to his side to see Reborn's outstretched palm held out where the bag used to be. Reborn's stance was relaxed, as if he were directing traffic.

"Make time." Reborn replied calmly.

Ryohei stood there dumbly for a few moments. Even using his maximum cannon to the extreme, Ryohei had not been able to put a scratch on that bag, even accumulated over time. Perhaps it was as if Ryohei had failed open a jar of pickles and Reborn had only opened it afterwards because Ryohei had 'loosened it up'.

As if reading his mind, Reborn smirked dangerously. "I assure you, that was all me. Those bags were tailored specifically to withstand your attacks. I thought it would just help you train, but it pointed out – or rather reminded me of – one of your faults in combat."

Ryohei remained silent, waiting for Reborn to tell him what the fault was.

"You have no control." Reborn answered. Ryohei frowned. Of he course he didn't. That's why he couldn't hold back and also why Hana was -

Ryohei managed to stop that thought before his anger returned in full.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a true Sun Flame." Reborn declared, staring directly into Ryohei's eyes. He watched as the boxer's eyes widened at the implication that he had had it all wrong this entire time, then Reborn smirked slightly in satisfaction as the determination flooded the Sasagawa's eyes and he nodded firmly.

"What do I have to do, sensei?" Ryohei asked politely, entering a low bow to Reborn's mild surprise.

_'Tsuna was never this formal.' _Reborn chuckled inwardly. _'I know of Ryohei's current relationship problems, and it seems he knows that this training could help him in that respect too.'_

"It's simple. You fight me and you try to make me bleed." Reborn said. "And I try to kill you."

Ryohei gaped in surprise, before feeling a tinge of fear begin to grow as Reborn began to release his killing intent. Ryohei couldn't help but feel excitement as well. He always lived life to the extreme, and this was an opportunity that he just could not and would not miss. Fighting Reborn.

Ryohei made the first move, flashing forward and attacking Reborn head-on with punch aimed towards his midsection.

_Chudan Zuki._

Reborn moved to the side slightly, blocking low with his forearm. He noted Ryohei's speed with approval. He was much faster that any of the other guardians. Only himself and Tsuna were faster. But Tsuna himself may have had trouble.

_Soto Ude Uke. _Ryohei's eyes widened as he realised too late that Reborn wasn't done yet. Moving in close, Reborn hooked his leg around the back of Ryohei's. Using his arm in a sweeping motion, Reborn brought Ryohei crashing down to the ground. _Harai Waza. _Ryohei wasn't quick enough to roll out of danger as Reborn brought a well-polished shoe down upon Ryohei's knee. _Fumikomi._

Ryohei let out a howl of agony as he felt his kneecap shatter beneath Reborn's foot. To his relief, Reborn didn't continue his attack.

"Had your punch connected," Reborn began, standing over Ryohei, "It wouldn't have made me bleed. This isn't enough. I could barely tell from your first attack, but you've changed your fighting style completely. Your stance, your form. This isn't boxing, this is _karate._"

Ryohei nodded weakly from below him.

"Get up." Reborn ordered. Ryohei opened his mouth to remind his new-found sensei of his shattered kneecap but Reborn spoke again before he could. "I don't care. Get. Up." Reborn cemented in a tone that left no room for argument.

Ryohei was careful not to move his injured leg just yet as he shifted in a position to stand up. Seeing he was taking too long, Reborn pressed down on Ryohei's injured knee. Hard. Ryohei let out a gasp, expecting excruciating pain. But to his pleasant surprise, then confusion, it never came.

"Did you...?" Ryohei began dumbly, looking up at Reborn.

"I didn't heal it." Reborn smirked from beneath his fedora.

"Then I- How the fuck?" Ryohei spluttered. "Why should I be able to heal such an EXTREME injury?! My knee was demolished!"

"It was cut in two." Reborn corrected. It was then that Ryohei noticed all the blood below him, as well as the tear in the knee of his combat pants. There was no wound. "Putting weight on that leg – even barely – would have agitated the wound to the point of your leg falling off with any more exertion." Reborn smiled to himself at the fact that made his new student's jaw drop. "This is power of our Flame. Our Flame is meant to be concentration for direct strikes, and in other cases, compressed to be released for combustive attacks. My Flame is constantly compressed. When I release it after long periods of time, it has a greater effect. You let your Flame burn wildly and constantly. We are going to change that."

Ryohei got to his feet quickly, re-entering a combative stance.

"You live your life to the 'extreme'..." Reborn began, removing his fedora and throwing it off to the side, where it landed stylishly upon a weight rack. He shed his black suit jacket, folding it neatly. Ryohei didn't follow the movement, but the jacket somehow disappeared from the hitman's hands. Reborn loosened his tie with a single hand, cracking his neck out of a decades old habit. There was no satisfying pop. There were no cricks in Reborn's joints. "We are going to change that."

This time Reborn attacked first with a lightning fast snap kick towards Ryohei's face. This time, Ryohei blocked with his forearm, taking a step back. Before he could counter however, Reborn flashed out of sight. Ryohei began to feel for his Flame. Of course, it was all around him. Instead of pulling at the Flame around him and trying to augment with the Flame within his body, Ryohei tried to draw it all in at once. _Compression_, that's what Reborn had said. Ryohei felt every cell in his body tingle as they were activated rapidly by the Flame beginning to course through his body. Ryohei grinned as he felt his senses increase tenfold. Everything suddenly became clear.

Ryohei ducked low as Reborn sent a reverse roundhouse kick far over his head. Sending his leg low in a long sweeping motion, that moved in a blur. Ryohei didn't expect Reborn to fall to the ground, so he wasn't surprised when the hitman pivoted on his hand and moved back to a standing position.

"Good." Reborn said in simple praise. "People told me when I first compressed my Sun Flame that it seemed like I was near-death. My Flame dwindled down to a spark. A spark is a good way to put it. A Flame ready to come to life. Since then, I've improved my control, the intent to spring can't be sensed. My Flame appears as if on the level of a normal human, which is useful for my work as a hitman."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryohei asked, as the two continued to circle each other.

"Because I can't feel any Flame from you at all." Reborn said simply.

"I think you've just ended my boxing career, sensei." Ryohei said in a low voice.

"How's that?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't think these fists would be legal in the ring." Ryohei explained, with an almost sad look in his eyes, among the excitement..

Ryohei launched himself toward Reborn, throwing a powerful right hook towards the hitman's face. Reborn barely dodged the strike. It was so close that he could feel the hairs on the cheek being singed away.

_Hot._ Reborn re-evaluated his opponent. To have such powerful healing abilties... then to have such a destructive Flame when compressed. Peculiar indeed. Ryohei was more special than he could have imagined. It was like the Flame of Wrath, but much lighter, sharper, quicker.

"Looks like it's time to get serious..." Reborn murmured.

_'The other Arcobaleno had also used my compression technique before we had the curse. It wasn't as effective for them. Sun Flames are different, their natural state is to flow outwards. Altering the flow was what made this technique so effective. For the others it was mere compression. Because I had compressed my Flame almost constantly, when the curse was put upon me, my entire Flame didn't go into the Sun pacifier. My Flame was such a volume that it would escape my body if I didn't contain it. I was able to manipulate Flame outside the pacifier. We're technically still cursed, just our bodies have changed. This is why I remain the strongest Arcobaleno by such a margin.' _Reborn thought. _'It's becoming clear, that Ryohei's Flame has a greater potential than my own, by quite a distance. I just hope he can withstand my Flame as he is now.'_

Reborn released his Flame quickly, the tendrils of Sun Flame flaring outwards from his body. His eyes began to glow, just like before...

_"I've never seen Reborn fight before..." Ryohei murmured, still at Tsuna's side._

_"They say he's the best hitman in the world," Gokudera began, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, "if anyone could beat this Vindice guy, it's definitely Reborn-san."_

_'Just like that time...' _Ryohei thought with an insuppressible shiver. He readied himself. Masanori had withstood Reborn's Flame at full force due to his unknown strength and his blindness, which left him unaffected by Reborn's blinding Flame.

"I won't try to blind you." Reborn assured the boxer, once again seeming to read his mind. "But you have to defend yourself, or you will die. In this state, I myself have difficulty holding back..."

Reborn disappeared once again, but Ryohei squeezed his Flame even tighter. The hitman was a blur, circling him at blinding speeds.

_I... I can... I can see..._

_'I can see him!'_

Ryohei lunged forwards. _Sashite. _Ryohei raised his hand to catch Reborn's strike. His eyes widened, then his brows furrowed as he somehow fought against the oncoming strike and its unbelievable power. Ryohei pumped more of his compressed Flame towards his hand. He saw Reborn's brow furrow in return. Ryohei was matching him with physical strength.

"You're widen open." Reborn muttered lowly.

Ryohei's fingertips brushed Reborn's arm as his fist impacted Ryohei's stomach. Ryohei expected to be winded, but the punch instead continued to travel through him. Ryohei coughed up blood on Reborn's extended arm, stumbling forward with Reborn's arm still embedded deep within him.

"Exteme..." Ryohei smiled weakly, as he felt his abdomen become numb. Reborn removed his arm from Ryohei's stomach. Ryohei released Reborn's hand from his grip, and the hitman studied his still clenched fist. His eyes widened as he saw that there was no skin left on the top side of his fingers, just a very thin layer of muscle tissue, Ryohei's Flame had cauterised the wound before it could bleed. His Flame was suppressing the pain – for now.

"It's over Ryohei." Reborn declared. There was no way the boxer could go on. "Let me heal that wound, or you're going to die. I'm not sure you can heal something like that, especially when it's laced with such a potent Flame."

"It ain't over..." Ryohei murmured, standing on shaky legs. He managed to stand still, but Reborn expected he could topple over any second. "'Cause, I'm not in the habit of... giving up. You're not training me like this for n-no reason... Something big is coming, right? Something dangerous... I can't give up. I can't... stay weak."

Reborn walked towards Ryohei slowly, keeping his Flame released in case the boxer tried something erratic, thinking the fight was still ongoing. Ryohei stumbled again, but Reborn could see the slight grin on his down-turned face. Reborn's eyes widened as yellow Flames, bordering upon white began to fill up the gaping wound in Ryohei's stomach, the Flames were bright, but with his eyes, Reborn could look at it without consequence. Ryohei was healing rapidly.

_'When did he get this power? Is this the true power of the Sun ring? How could have realised it's true power, Ryohei's not-' _Reborn's train of thought was cut off abruptly as Ryohei did the most unexpected thing Reborn could have never imagined the boxer doing. He kicked Reborn. It was a perfectly executed roundhouse kick, that struck the hitman hard in the ribs. Despite being caught off guard, Reborn managed to direct Flames towards his side before he was struck. _'That kick could have cut me in two...' _Reborn thought in shock, before feeling pride for his student. _'I should have expected a kick, since he's been utilising karate techniques...'_

Ryohei moved to punch Reborn, but much slower than usual, and with his less often used right hand, to Reborn's confusion. _'perhaps his fatigue has caught up with him...'_

Reborn caught the strike easily.

"That's enough, Ryohei." Reborn said, as Ryohei panted with exhaustion. "Compressing your Flame for this long for the first time has taken a toll on your body."

"Okay, I'll stop... com...pressing it!" Ryohei said between deep breaths, before breaking into a massive grin.

"MAXIMUM... CANNON!" Ryohei yelled triumphantly, as he released his compressed Flame through the fist that was held in place by Reborn's hand around his wrist.

Reborn drew all of his release Flame into a translucent shield in front of himself. When the blast hit him an instant later, he was blown backwards with amazing force. Ryohei stumbled over to the hole in the basement wall and squinted through all the holes to look into the neighbour's basement, three doors down from the Sasagawa home.

"Shit, so maybe... training in my basement wasn't the best idea..." Ryohei murmured.

* * *

Reborn sat bare-chested in Ryohei's basement. Reborn's shirt had been ruined – much to his chagrin – by Ryohei's release of Flame.

"When did you decide to learn karate?" Reborn asked.

"Two days ago." Ryohei answered. If Reborn was shocked, he didn't show it.

"Impressive." Reborn nodded absently. "We'll train that too. But as for your Flame... The release is always at a high level of power after the time compressing it." Reborn began. "Think of it like a brand new spring, it will have the highest elastic power when it's brand new."

"Okay..." Ryohei grunted with a nod. Now that his Flame wasn't as tightly compressed, he could breath easily again, but his muscles ached for a couple of minutes afterwards, until his Flames calmed down and healed his muscles.

"With training, your strikes can reach that level again. And with practice, you can maintain the compression indefinitely. It will become your Flame's default state." Reborn continued to explain. "I will be teaching you control over the duration of our training. Your compression was perfect, but like the release of power, it won't be as easy the next time. This technique damages your Flame pathways, it takes some time and practice for them to adjust. The adjustment eventually being your Flame being compressed by default."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Ryohei yelled, standing up eagerly, raring to go.

"We'll stop for a lunch break first." Reborn said, leaving no room for argument. "I hope you have espresso."

"Reborn-sensei, maybe another drink might be better, I'm not sure I can-"

"An espresso." Reborn said simply.

* * *

Approximately Twenty Minutes Later

* * *

Reborn took the espresso greedily and without thinking, took a large sip.

Ryohei flinched despite himself as Reborn froze. Reborn simply handed the mug back to Ryohei without a glance.

_'Oh... god...' _Reborn choked silently, trying his hardest not to show his discomfort externally. A tiny tear ran down the side of his face.

Reborn remained still and unblinking. "I think another drink might be better." He said simply.

* * *

**A/N: It's been more than two months. Forgive me. I find myself wanting more and more to get to the end of the story, to the last chapter, where all the ideas are, where everything converges. I'm thinking about the destination, and I'm finding the journey difficult.**

**I actually only started this chapter a couple of days ago. I just couldn't find the motivation to write it. I have exams and all that shit right now. I didn't realise that it would be so nice to write again. It's relaxing sometimes, as some of you may know.**

**I've found a new companion to writing, Sakamoto Ryuichi. That guy can really piano, huh?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the Ryohei/Reborn scenes. More stuff of my own invention. I think it's pretty cool though.**

**It was great to write Colonello and Lal again. They're my favourite pairing. No doubt. Remember that they look like teenagers now.**

**Now for a glossary of the Japanese terms used in this chapter.**

雲散霧消**- Unsan Mushō**

Literally: Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist.

Meaning to 'disappear without a trace'.

Masanori's technique used alongside the second seal of Naraka.

The second seal has the power of...

**七****: Second seal of Naraka/Hell = first s**een in Asuran arena. The power to manipulate Flames on a molecular level and integrate them with atomic matter. Masanori utilised this to heal himself after Reborn skewered him in their fight. He also uses it with UnsanMushō to deconstruct himself at move those atoms elsewhere. It can do more, which will be seen soon.

Now the karate terms...

Chudan Zuki: a punch to the mid-section of the opponent's body.

Soto Ude Uke: outside forearm block.

Harai Waza: sweeping technique.

Fumikomi: stomping kick.

Sashite: a hand block to either deflect or catch an attack.

**These are just to hint at Ryohei's knowledge of karate, even though it was unclear whether it was Ryohei or Reborn thinking this. It was both.**

**Yes, Ryohei is having relationship troubles, and it isn't clear ****_exactly _****what they are, and what the cause is.**

…

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. **

**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	32. A Slow Dance

**A/N: Now over 100,000 words. FINALLY**

* * *

**A Slow Dance**

**ボンゴレの心**

**Boyudo**

* * *

Ryohei flexed his Flame experimentally. Reborn had disappeared to make his own espresso, after learning the hard way of Ryohei's culinary cluelessness. In the last few days Ryohei had experienced both the most tiring, frustrating, excruciating and boring training in his life. Most of the time had been spent meditating, moulding his Flame to fit the invisible Flame pathways running along his body. With the pathways being incorporeal, they were unsurprisingly very hard to find. Reborn had sternly told him that if Ryohei had to scorch his own pathways to find them, then so be it. Doing so had been effective, but it hurt unlike anything else Ryohei had ever felt. The hardest part about the training was finding the pathways in his legs. Since he had been fighting as a boxer for the majority of his time as a Mafioso, the pathways in his legs and feet were weak and unaccommodating to his volatile Flame. The pain in his legs were the worst of all.

"_This must be what childbirth feels like..."_ Ryohei had growled, in a rare display of what might have been seen as complaint. Nevertheless, he persevered. Getting stronger was worth any physical pain.

The worst part about his legs had been that his unexpected kick against Reborn had just about destroyed some of the major pathways in his right leg. The pathways hadn't been used to that much concentrated power and had collapsed. It hadn't affected his walking ability, just his ability to mould or manipulate any Flames in his right leg. Ryohei's own healing powers had taken a few days to repair the damage, at which point he had needed to train his right leg to be as effective as his left.

His right arm had always been more powerful than his left arm, and now his left leg was more powerful than his right leg. He felt strangely balanced by that.

Ryohei compressed his Flame with considerably more ease – but not as much as his first attempt to do so, in his fight against Reborn. Ryohei had always been fast. His footwork, and the footwork he borrowed from Lussuria had let him move fast enough to create after-images, but compared to people like Tsuna and Reborn – and Masanori – he fell behind by quite a distance. Reborn had attempted to remedy that. Compressed Sun Flames had a certain affinity for concentrated bursts of power. Reborn had explained this power's application to movement. While it wouldn't match a Sky Flame like Tsuna's over long distances, it could match it easily over short distances. Reborn had ordered his student to wear training weights in order to train his speed. Ryohei had protested that he had tried that before, but no matter how many weights he wore, and how much they weighed, it had never been enough. Reborn had decided to introduce the silver haired karateka to mafia-grade weights.

"_Reborn-sensei, why do things with MAFIA-GRADE in front of them instantly become EXTREME?!"_ Ryohei had screamed, as he was pushed to his limits when the weight were fitted.

From his seated position, Ryohei was beside the punching bag in an instant. Reborn had been kind enough to provide him with a new one. He told Ryohei to try to break the bag just like he had initially.

Reborn returned to the training room, espresso in hand, sipping it silently. He had since replaced his shirt, and had not since forgiven Ryohei for ruining his other one. Reborn watched as Ryohei disappeared from his seated position. The hitman had barely noticed Ryohei's muscles tense in preparation to move.

_'Good. Perfectly executed.' _Reborn noted with approval, as he remained unnoticed, following his student's swift motion. _'He's really getting it. Like a true hitman. Don't let your body betray your movements for more than an instant.' _In truth, when Reborn had left Ryohei to train his pathways and attempt to break the punching bag, he had expected the karateka to spend very little time on his Flame training, and try repeatedly to break the bag. However, Ryohei had surprised him, once again exceeding his expectations. Ryohei had spent an entire day meditating, not even trying once to break the bag.

Reborn's keen eyes noticed that Ryohei had discovered how to turn up the mass on the electronic mafia weights. He smirked, taking another long sip from his espresso. _'I'm beginning to worry that I'm creating an exceptional Mafioso...' _

Reborn had bluntly told Ryohei that he needed to use his brain more. A well trained fighting instinct is good, but it isn't enough. Reborn had taught Ryohei very carefully how to direct his Flame to his brain in a way that it would activate his brain cells to work overtime. It wasn't going to make Ryohei magically smarter, but instead, more logical and quicker in his reactions.

_'For Ryohei to go that fast with 1000lb weighing him down, his Flame must have strengthened his muscles by a huge amount.' _Reborn thought. _'I wonder if when he takes the weights off... Yes, surely. I'm positive he'll be faster than Tsuna... And he may be able to match me on speed – if I don't release my Flame.' _Reborn frowned as a troubling thought crossed his mind. _'What if Checker Face thinks I'm training Ryohei to become the next Sun Arcobaleno? When Bermuda makes his move, Ryohei may be a prime target, they won't want Checker Face to get his hands on him...' _Reborn sighed quietly, turning his focus to his student again.

Once again, to Reborn's pleasant surprise, instead of simply striking the bag, Ryohei sat in front of the bag in seiza, closing his eyes. Reborn felt his student's Flame compress, until once again it was almost undetectable.

_'He's almost got it back to how it was initially.' _Reborn smiled. _'This kid has to be one of the most ridiculous prodigies I've ever seen.'_

Ryohei opened his eyes again, and glanced at Reborn, his face harbouring a massive ear-splitting grin. Reborn raised an eyebrow, apparently his student knew he was there for a lot longer than he had let on. Impressive.

Ryohei returned his gaze to the bag before him, suddenly letting out a huge roar.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Reborn tilted his hat downwards with a smile as Ryohei touched a single finger to the bag, his touch lighter than a feather. The bag exploded in the same manner as it had when Reborn had done it. Only Reborn saw the jolt of Sun Flame that had been concentrated at Ryohei's fingertip.

Reborn's smile faded slightly.

"Ryohei, go to Hana." Reborn said simply from the corner of the room.

"What?!" Ryohei gaped, expecting some small form of praise. "Why would I do that? Let's train more!"

"You love her?" Reborn asked just as simply.

"I-"

"You love her." Reborn answered for him. "Go; I will only train you after you make up with her."

"Is making out with her part of the training?" Ryohei asked, confused. He would do anything his new extreme sensei asked.

"Make up." Reborn corrected, his eyebrow twitching. "Make out if it goes well."

Ryohei nodded almost reluctantly, and set off.

_'At least he's ready.' _Reborn thought with another sigh.

The hitman was still trying to come to terms with the knowledge Masanori had given him just days ago.

* * *

**Days Earlier**

* * *

"Reborn." Masanori called out, as he stood upside-down on the branch of a nearby tree. The hitman, who had just exited the Sawada home, turned to look at the bandaged man, whose eyes were closed. "How is Bianchi?" Masanori asked amicably.

"She's well." Reborn replied simply.

"And she's treating you well, by the slight fluctuation of Flame in your S2, 3 and 4 vertebrae." Masanori beamed.

"And I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at my crotch, _Verde_.' Reborn countered, knowing exactly what functions those vertebrae controlled. Masanori pouted at being compared to the obnoxious Lightning Arcobaleno.

"I don't stare at anything Reborn..." Masanori murmured, reminding the Arcobaleno of his blindness.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Reborn asked, his expression remaining neutral.

"Touché." Masanori smirked, before flashing to Reborn's side. "We need to talk, Reborn." Masanori said seriously.

Reborn nodded, and wordlessly, the two disappeared to a more suitable location.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Reborn asked, as they came to a stop far outside Namimori.

"The truth." Masanori said solemnly. "About you, about the Arcobaleno, Checker Face, the Vindice. All of it."

"And about you?" Reborn asked, hesitance nearly creeping into his voice. Masanori merely gave him a sad smile, looking at him with something akin to regret in his gaze.

Reborn met that gaze, for some reason feeling nervous. He hadn't felt that way in decades. Even when he was fighting this man, it hadn't fazed him, but with a simple stare, he had shattered Reborn's usual confidence. Reborn saw what was now emblazoned upon Masanori's left eye.

**八**

The second seal of Preta, Reborn deduced. The first seal had allowed Mukuro to use the skills of others perfectly, what would this seal do?

"I would prefer to tell you all this, but things will be simpler this way." Masanori smiled regretfully. "It's your choice. You probably won't like what you'll see if you agree to this."

"Do it." Reborn commanded, his dark eyes showing his anticipation.

"I'm only showing you what I can." Masanori warned the hitman, not bothering to ask Reborn if he was sure about his decision. Reborn rarely had to think twice about anything.

Masanori pressed two finger to Reborn's temple. "Some of these are memories that – by all rights – should not exist, this may hurt." Not waiting for the hitman to answer, Masanori let his carefully controlled memories fill Reborn's mind and mix with Reborn's own memories.

_Seven stronge-_

_"I am here to gather the world's-"_

_prescelti sette-_

_"clear pacifier?..."_

_the summit... bathed in-_

_mysterious light-_

_...cursed._

_The Fated Day._

_The war of-_

_The strongest Arcoba-_

_Bermuda von-_

_Flames – the Night-_

_Checker Face he-_

_Tera-Deva – the first-_

_"Giotto, you..._

_Sepira-_

_"-She was my mother."_

_Vongola..._

_dame..._

_...you know me."_

_daime-_

_juudaime-_

_Kyoko_

_"even if I have to_

_trade my life for yours"_

_**He holds in his left hand-**_

_** -the sacrifices made by himself and others.**_

_"Have you grown weak?_

_ **In his right, he bears the world whole, and many like it.**_

_Has your mind broken after all these years?"_

_**His long ascended blood holds the worlds together as he strains against creation's weight.**_

_"I am your saviour -_

_ **Creatures of the night know his justice to be truer than their own.**_

_-but I have not come for your sin._

_**Creatures of the light know him not, he finds his home in darkness. **_

_** Only the night can hold him.**_

_Instead, I will give you mine."_

_**He cannot be seen.**_

_A dark heart beating, in a dark hand._

_He doesn't bleed when his arm is taken._

_He doesn't want to bleed._

_Three faces snarl and spit._

_"Even a heartless monster like you needs one to survive."_

_** Not through absence.**_

_"Stay your... a-arrogance, human!"_

_**But necessity. **_

_The red sands-_

_-my own._

_"This pacifier-_

_-turned to stone-_

_-in memorial._

_**His transcendence **__**surpasses all others.**_

_- It's been too long since I last saw him._

_- He is like me."_

_**This is the legend of Masanori.**_

_The strongest of Minoru's guardians - true to his name_

_Not descended. An old soul._

_He is the Guardian of the Sun._

_He is Ciro, of Minoru's Arcobaleno family._

_**"He is Reborn."**_

…_.._

Reborn collapsed in a heap when Masanori removed his fingers. He could barely draw a breath, never mind gather his thoughts. Masanori knelt down, his eye changing to the second seal of Deva, ******十二****.** Reborn didn't notice the change, his sight was still being obstructed by flashes of the images from the visions.

"Your Flame is in disarray." Masanori explained, placing his palm on the nape of Reborn's neck, the centre of flow for Sun Flames like Reborn. Masanori corrected the flow himself, injecting a safe amount of Night Flame into Reborn's main Flame pathway. The Night Flame was particularly harmful to Arcobaleno, their pacifiers in particular. Too much Flame could be deadly.

Reborn took long, shuddering breaths. He had managed to raise himself onto his hands and knees.

"What... the f-fuck... was that?" Reborn gasped, his sparse use of profanity highlighting his shock. Masanori offered to help him up, but Reborn pushed him away weakly, slowly pulling himself into a seated position. Masanori smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Masanori apologised sincerely. "It's the truth."

"Who am I?" Reborn asked. "Who are you?"

"In a past life, you were Ciro. You were the Sun Guardian of the Arcobaleno mafia family, whose boss was Minoru, a Japanese-Italian man, and the father of Giotto, the Primo." Masanori explained slowly. "The Arcobaleno as it is today was named after that family. Checker Face and Sepira needed vessels to guard their Tri-ni-Sette. It had been split once Checker Face's comrades died – save for Sepira. The pacifiers had been entrusted to Minoru and his family, he and his six guardians becoming the first cursed babies. But the Arcobaleno began to rebel, being fully aware of their situation, unlike your generation were. Checker Face told them to continue their duties or he would extract their pacifiers.

"The Arcobaleno chose the latter, not knowing of the consequences. All of them were killed in the extraction process, but a couple managed to put up a better fight than the others. One of them was Ciro, the Sun Arcobaleno. The others who didn't manage to fight hard enough all moved onto the Paths and re-entered the cycle of rebirth, and the power within their souls dwindled. Ciro however... his soul entered the void as he struggled to cling to his existence. Had he given into the despair that could have consumed him there, then he would have become like the Vindice. Instead, his soul drifted through the void until it spat him out – centuries later.

"Checker Face found another generation of 'Arcobaleno' soon after. Retaining the previous name in an attempt to appease an aggrieved Sepira. But she had lost her husband, and couldn't forgive Checker Face. She went into hiding, continuing to live amongst humans, to Checker Face's disdain. Sepira's love for humanity had rendered her mortal, and she began to age. She fathered another child in her later years – a daughter. That daughter inherited her foresight, and her Sky Flame. Sepira gave the Mare rings to her human followers, the Giglio Nero, passing the Sky Mare ring down to her daughter, and she to her daughters. Eventually, the Mare rings became scattered, lost to the world, finding new bearers. Sepira gave the Vongola rings to her son, Giotto and his vigilante group, which became known as the Vongola as a result. Checker Face eventually accepted Sepira's wishes to be left alone, despite how he felt."

"He loved her?" Reborn asked, speaking for the first time in minutes, looking much better now.

"More than anything, it was a millennia-long love that she never returned." Masanori replied. "They had been close though, and Sepira – old and dying – had wanted Checker Face to come and visit her before the end. She wanted to forgive him. But by the time he got there, he was too late. Giotto and his half-sister – the boss of the Giglio Nero – both saw Checker Face for who he was, for the first time. Kawahira, looking as human as anyone. Kawahira never apologised for his actions, and became even colder because of her death. He came to despise humanity, seeing them purely as tools for a higher purpose. Any previous sympathy disappeared." Reborn's eyes had widened slightly in surprise at the revelation of Checker Face's true identity.

"The man we met in the future..." Reborn murmured, "He was just trying to protect the Tri-ni-Sette... Then that fake killing intent, was it some sort of transcendent illusion?"

"No, it was a Hell ring given to Sepira after the death of Minoru by Naraka himself. Kawahira took it for himself after she died." Masanori explained. "The Segno Hell ring."

Masanori paused before continuing his explanation. "The generation of Arcobaleno that followed Ciro's was headed by a vastly powerful Sky Flame holder from Germany, Bermuda von Beckenstein; and his right-hand man, Jäger Weidmann, a monstrous Cloud Flame who Bermuda brought to heel through his terrible power. Bermuda had wielded something very reminiscent of the the Flame of Wrath, decades before Ricardo himself made his own famous. Although Bermuda and Jäger were both ruthless and malevolent, they were also very smart. They realised what they had become as Arcobaleno – much like Minoru's generation before them. They too wanted out of the deal they found themselves locked into. Much like Minoru's generation, they too chose to have their pacifiers extracted. Bermuda and Jäger were the only two strong enough to enter the void. Unlike Ciro, they gave into the hate and despair, and clawed their way back into the world. Removing the pacifier causes the Arcobaleno's body to grow back to its original form, and then age rapidly, leaving a hollow pacifier along with it. Bermuda and Jäger returned to these bodies, but they were devoid of any Flame, the pacifiers too. They would have both died, were it not for Bermuda. Bermuda's Sky Flame was incomprehensibly strong, but his hate was even more so. With all his hatred and bitterness, Bermuda managed to create a new Flame, turning his Sky Flame inside out, creating the Flame of the Void – the Sky's opposite: the Night Flame. Jäger couldn't do so himself, since the Cloud is a lesser Flame, so Bermuda filled Jäger's pacifier with his own Flame, keeping him 'alive' with a steady supply of his vast Night Flame. After his second generation failed so quickly after the first, Kawahira decided to use deceit to keep his Arcobaleno in check, no generation would ever know the truth of their fate – until now"

"They're coming, aren't they?" Reborn asked.

"Yes. Soon there were supposed to be representative battles held by Kawahira himself. Each of the current Arcobaleno would form a team of representatives to fight on their behalf. The winner would have their curse removed. This, of course, was a lie. Mere false incentive for the Arcobaleno to take part. Kawahira would select candidates to be the next Arcobaleno from the teams, based on their performance." Masanori explained. "However, I don't think the battles will happen now. Not since I'm here. I fear that Kawahira may shred the last of his honour and forcibly extract your pacifiers, and force others to become Arcobaleno in your place. He fears me – and he is right to do so. I've been training for centuries in order to fight him. I think when Bermuda appears, Kawahira may be drawn out. When I altered your curse, I found out that the pacifiers are weakening. Bermuda's clear pacifier is still technically a Sky pacifier, which always had considerable power over the other pacifiers. The Night Flame's antithesis to the Sky Flame has had an adverse effect on the current pacifiers as a whole, but the Sky pacifier especially; this is why Yuni, and all the other Sky pacifier holders before her have had shortened lifespans."

"That bastard..." Reborn growled protectively in concern for Yuni. Shaking his head in frustration, Reborn then posed a question. "How did you alter our curse? I thought that was one of Tsuna's wishes?"

"That was a lie that I had planned with Giotto." Masanori smiled wryly. "Chrome's organs were rebuilt by me, using my second Naraka seal's total Flame manipulation technique. Her organs are made from pure Night Flames. They're entirely safe, and very sturdy."

"Why not repair her spine though?" Reborn asked.

"A cruel lesson that had to be taught." Masanori admitted ashamedly. "Chrome is very strong, but her potential is very much untapped. Although, she has already created her own complex illusions, repairing all the nerves in her spine, for as long as she can sustain the illusion. It's highly taxing to create illusions to allow nervous responses to flow normally, but she's steadily improving. Once she can sustain it indefinitely, I will repair it.

"Mukuro's memories were partially wiped by me, using a technique very similar to the one I used to transfer those memories to you." Masanori continued. "I didn't erase them completely, it was merely to ease his pain, and teach him to love Mizuki for who she is, not as Elena."

"Both of those seem simple enough, but how the hell did you alter our curse?" Reborn asked.

"The Tri-ni-Sette was originally forged by the Tera-Devans, who all originally came from the path of Deva. Humanity continued to develop as they were watched over by the Tera-Devans from their home realm. Eventually humanity learned how to sin. Lust, greed, sloth, wrath, pride and gluttony were born. Humanity was so vast that these emotions broke the cycle of rebirth, forming into the four paths. Naraka was born of pride, festering so much that it became the most hellish of the paths. The king of the Tera-Devans took it upon himself to attempt to teach them the error of their arrogance, confronting the hellish landscape. He was killed for his efforts – the humans numbering in hundreds of millions - but he found that he couldn't die in this new realm. His power was so vast that he became omnipotent, but his ideals remained. He became the humble God of Hell. Wrath took form in Asura, the realm of war and battle, the Tera-Devans who went there to stop the rampaging humans became so caught up in their mass purging that they didn't notice their blood-lust consume them. They became twisted and deformed, the four-armed Asurans that exist to this day – the last great remnant of the Tera-Devans. Gluttony became the animal path. It was a lesser path, that was soon consumed by Earth, the two paths were joined. People became the animals they had eaten in life, and they lived driven by the instinct to feed. Slothfulness evolved into Preta, where humans were doomed to a bleak existence, drifting across every path as mere ghosts. Greed found its home on Earth itself. Wealth became the be all and end all of life, and Earth became the fifth path. The most dangerous of sins however, found its home in Deva. Deva was consumed by lust, corrupting everything – Deva became the sixth path. The Tera-Devans, now few in number, were forced to flee to the safest and most stable path – the path of humans. They created the Tri-ni-Sette in an attempt to stabilise the powerful sins of humanity. Although it was effective, the six paths remained, and the seals were born of their power. The Tera-Devans were now near extinction, at the hand of the race they had considered their children."

Reborn was silent at these revelations. What could he say?

"Deva held the key. The humans there were too busy in their passion to pay any attention to the relics of the forgotten world before them. I found the original plans for forging the Tri-ni-Sette, which had been created by the Tera-Devans before they fled Deva. With the knowledge from the plans, I was able to alter your curses, but not break them. It seems that only Kawahira has that knowledge..." Masanori finished, looking dejected.

Reborn managed to stand, placing a hand on Masanori's shoulder. He looked up into the bandaged man's eye. "Thank you, Masanori." Reborn said, an uncommon amount of emotion filling his voice, showing his sincerity. "I should start training Tsuna now."

"No." Masanori said before Reborn could leave.

"Excuse me?" Reborn asked, surprised.

"I will talk to Tsuna. There's no more normal training that he needs right now." Masanori clarified. "You should train Ryohei."

"The boxer?" Reborn said in confusion.

"Because he and Hibari are the only ones out of Tsuna's guardians with the resolution to use their Vongola rings with the sole purpose of killing." Masanori revealed. "They're the only ones who can unlock the rings' true potential. As tools of war."

"What about Mukuro?" Reborn asked. The hitman knew about the rings' true power, he just couldn't believe that Ryohei had the potential to be a killer without hesitation.

"We both know that Chrome is the true guardian of the Mist now." Masanori replied simply, turning away.

"Alright, I'll train him." Reborn agreed. Masanori remained still, knowing that the hitman had more to say. "Masanori... Even I can't tell whether or not Tsuna will have the resolve to unlock the ring's true power. Can he be a killer?"

Masanori remained silent before turning to face Reborn over his left shoulder, his left glinting in the dark. He smiled before answering. "He already is."

Before Reborn could reply, Masanori tossed a round object at him, which he caught. When he looked back up again, Masanori was gone.

_"This pacifier-_

_-turned to stone-_

_-in memorial."_

Reborn looked down at the stone pacifier in his hands, studying it intently. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he felt a flicker of Flame from the pacifier. No... surely it had been his imagination. His Flame must still be out of order from the visions. But Reborn felt it again, more clearly this time.

This Flame...

It felt familiar. Very familiar.

A glow of yellow caught Reborn's eye, and he looked down at his own pacifier, which was glowing brightly. Was someone near?... Reborn stretched his senses, Arcobaleno's could feel each other's unique Flames rather easily. Reborn could even sense Viper through his Mammon chains. He felt nothing. He was alone.

Then this pacifier...?

There was no doubt about it.

This was his Flame.

Reborn turned the pacifier over, as if by instinct, he saw writing on the back. A message was carved roughly onto the back in tiny lettering.

_"non muoiono questa volta."_

Reborn couldn't help but smile at the message, he gripped the pacifier tightly, before slipping it into his jacket pocket.

**"Don't die this time."**

* * *

**A/N: Voila, another chapter, in reasonably quick succession.**

**I must say, this is probably my favourite chapter I've ever written. The Mukuro backstory chapters and the Kyoko confession chapter both tie in at a close second.**

**I have everything planned, but sometimes I have to fill in the blanks. That happened so beautifully in this chapter. EVERYTHING makes sense. If you pay attention, of course. **

**Let me know if it doesn't. **

**I'm really happy how this turned out. It's a big twist, and a big revelation.**

**Something I'm particularly pleased at is how Kawahira got the Segno ring.**

**On the Reborn wiki, it says:**

"This Hell Ring was born from the sentiments of a woman who did not accept the death of her loved one.**"**

**I read this AFTER I wrote all this. It fits Sepira's loss of Minoru perfectly. I was so happy. **

**Hm, an explanation of the second seal of Preta:**

**八****: gives the user the ability to manifest and use the weapons and techniques of others, as well as manipulate memories. **

**It turns out the wishes were Masanori's doing all along. Which is great, because the three wishes thing was lame as a power for the rings. That's why it was ridiculed so heavily by Tsuna and Giotto when it was revealed. **

**HAHAH, this is some Kubo level foreshadowing and plot-twisting. **

**Call me Boyudo-sama because I'm fuckin' great. COME ON.**

**Well, it would suck if nobody liked this.**

**BIS BALD MEINE LESERSCHAFT **

**Please tell me how confused your are in your reviews.**


End file.
